


A Refuge for Loyal Hearts

by skargasm, TheLadyMerlin



Series: Linked to Refuge!verse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 116,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by TheLadyMerlin

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 1/100  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s) :** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #233 Stonewalled [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) #001 Beginnings  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta’d, but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns ‘em, we borrow ‘em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:**   The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers….  
  
  
  


[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)

 

 

 

 

He thinks back over the past week or so and realises that he really should have known.  Every time he called Giles in England to ask for help, training the new slayers in Scotland it was the same thing, ‘There are so few Xander I’m sure you can manage.’ After being constantly stonewalled for months, when Giles immediately agreed and said he’d send someone, he should have suspected. When Giles went on to ask if the basement apartment was still available, he should have heard the warning bells. But no, Xander never suspected a thing right up until the time he answered his door.  
 

Xander stood staring at a dripping wet Spike trying to understand all the feelings that came with seeing him again. He knew the vampire was still around but up until this moment, he didn’t realise how much he’d missed him. And wow, a wet Spike is a sexy Spike. 

  
“You gonna let me in mate?”

  
“Huh? Oh, yeah come on in. I’ll…ah, grab you a towel. Be right back.”

  
As Xander heads off down a short hallway, Spike closes the door and sets down his duffle bag. He looks around the homey flat. The floor is wooden with plush, colourful rugs scattered about giving it some warmth and the walls are a simple neutral beige. Off to the left of the front door is a kitchen with a breakfast bar and three beautifully crafted wooden bar stools separating it from the rest of the room. A dining table with chairs that match the stools takes up the rest of the space on the left side of the room. Directly opposite the front door is the hallway which Spike presumes leads to the bathroom and bedroom. To the right of this hallway is a fireplace with a lovely wooden surround and a modern flat LCD TV above. To the right and left of the fireplace are handcrafted shelves, the right containing a surround system, DVD player and an Xbox. A small collection of games and DVDs are stacked neatly on the shelves below, reading some of the titles reveals the expected Babylon 5, Star Trek and a few action movies. The shelves to the left contain various books, mementos and a few small wooden statues. 

  
There’s a comfortable looking couch with lots of soft overstuffed cushions facing the fireplace and a matching chair with footstool to one side. Two small wooden tables either side of the couch, like the other wooden furniture in the flat, appear to be hand constructed. The overall feel of the flat is relaxed and comfortable.

  
 Moving over to the fireplace, he notices the pictures decorating the mantle.  He smiles when he spots a picture of Buffy and Dawn. It looks recent and he’s please to see they look happy. When he popped out of the amulet in LA he’d been surprised when he recognized that although he still loved Buffy very much, he was no longer in love with her. The revelation had given him a kind of peace he didn’t have before and it made it so much easier to accept the offer of a job from Giles. Looking at the next picture, he starts when he notices himself. Taking a closer look, he sees it’s a picture of everyone sitting around the cluttered research table at the Magic Box smiling and sharing a pizza. He’s trying to remember when it was taken when he hears Xander coming back from the other room.

  
 “I like that one best” Xander comments, “I think it’s ‘cause we’re all there. Together, ya know?”

  
“Who took it?” Spike asks taking the offered towel and scrubbing at his hair.

  
“Andrew.” At the look on Spike’s face he adds, “It’s one of the few things he’s good at.” 

  
“Okay, I’ll take your word for it. Is there someplace I can hang this up?” He asks taking off his rain drenched leather duster.

  
“Over the bath is fine. It’s the first door on your left just down the hall. You can leave the towel there too if you’re done. You want anything to drink? Sorry I don’t have any blood, wasn’t exactly expecting to need it. I’ve got some beer though.”  Xander replies before heading for kitchen.

  
“Yeah, that’s fine.”

  
After Spike returns from the bathroom and Xander from the kitchen with the beers in hand, they settle themselves on the couch. 

  
Opening his beer Xander turns to his surprise guest “I heard you were back. What you did.”

  
“Yeah, well. Don’t matter none, popped right back out of that ugly little trinket and right into Peach’s office.”

  
“Bet he was annoyed.”

  
They share a grin. “You could say that. Most fun I’ve had in ages.” 

  
“So are you here to help or is this just a visit?”

  
“Help, wasn’t doing anything in LA anyway. Old Rupes said you’ve got four slayers here and needed a hand.”

  
“Yeah, I’ll introduce you tomorrow after you get settled. Oh, sorry I forgot about your apartment. It’s just downstairs and the same as mine but without the nifty interior decorating.”

  
Spike waves off his apology. “’M not in a hurry to see it and don’t need much anyway.”

  
“I got the electric, gas and phone turned on but well like I said no real furniture in the place. You wanna stay here tonight? We could do some shopping tomorrow.” He offered.

  
“Thanks, appreciate it.” 

  
“No problem. I appreciate the help. They’re nice enough, kinda scary sometimes and not bad at the research.”

  
“So Harris, what exactly are you needing help with?”

  
“I’ve got the book stuff pretty much covered although you probably know about lots more demons than I do and they tend to wander off during patrol so someone to help watch them will be good. I’ve managed to learn some skills in hand to hand and a couple of weapons but I’m not that good. So I guess I need help with exactly… everything?”

  
“Yeah,” The blonde agrees, “I can do that but tomorrow. I’m right knackered.”

  
“Oh god, you’ve been up for ages haven’t you. I forgot you came all the way over from LA.” Grabbing the duffel by the door and leading his guest down the hallway Xander continues, “This way and we’ll get you set up in the guest room.” He opens the door and shows him inside. “It’s not huge but bigger than my old closet.”

  
As promised, the room is bigger than the closet Spike had lived in the last time he stayed with Xander. It has the same wood floors as the rest of the flat but the walls are a lovely pale blue. The double bed has a dark blue continental quilt that goes with the curtains and a big plush throw rug. There is a small oak chest of drawers with a matching table beside the bed. Accustomed to much worse Spike is pleased with the simple, practical room. 

  
“This is great. Thanks.”

  
“The curtains are nice and heavy, so no sun worries. Just get up whenever. I’m across the hall if you want me. No, I didn’t mean me. I meant anything. If you want anything that is not me. Well, just if… ya know.” Xander blushes and looks down at the floor as his mini babble runs out of steam.

  
Spike grins at the familiar prattle. “I get it. ‘S ok.” He cocks his head listening for a few seconds to the racing beat coming from Xander’s chest.  “Don’t give yourself a heart attack.”

  
Looking up at the amusement evident in Spike’s voice Xander grins and shakes his head at his own ridiculousness. “Thanks.” Putting as much sincerity into his tone as he can manage he adds, “And Spike, I’m glad you’re back and you came here.”

  
Spike pauses before closing the guest room door to respond in the same truthful manner. “Thank you. Glad I came too. Goodnight Xander.” 

  
“Night.” Xander smiles and heads off to his own room.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
It is late in the afternoon before there is any sign of his temporary roommate. Sitting at the table with some paperwork Xander hears the door to the guest room open and then a slightly tousled vampire appears still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Xander strives very hard not to stare but to his surprise and dismay, a sleepy tousled Spike is even more arousing than a wet Spike. Forcing himself from that line of thought before the other man can suspect he tries for a casual approach. “Hey Spike, sleep okay?”

  
“Yeah,” nodding his head in the direction of the hall he continues, “mind if I take a shower?”

  
And suddenly there he is again, wet sexy Spike. The water runs in rivulets down the muscles of his chest, following every curve like a lover’s caress. Water droplets cling to curls free of gel and frame those intense blue eyes that are staring at Xander expecting a response. Shaking his head he replies, “Oh, right, shower. Go ahead. No problem, nope not at all. Help yourself.”

  
“’K, be out in a few.” Spike gives him an odd look before turning and heading back down the hall.

  
As soon as the door closes and the sound of water starts, Xander drops his head to the table with a thump. “Shit, shit, shit. What is this? I need -”

  
Standing Xander heads for the phone and dials a familiar number. He paces around the table while waiting for an answer.

  
_“Hello?”_

  
“Wills, hi. How’s things?”

  
_“Xander, it’s so good to hear from you. I’m good. We’re good. Oh, I’ve learned so much at the coven and they’re so nice, I’m so happy.”_

  
“That’s great. Did you… did you hear about the help Giles sent me?”

  
_“Is everything okay? I heard he sent Spike to help you. He’s not giving you any trouble is he?”_

  
“No. no trouble. It’s just … I keep having these thoughts. About Spike. Spike … thoughts and things. And, what the hell is wrong with me? Why is this happening now?”

  
_“Oh, sweetie, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you. And for why now? Well, you’ve grown a lot and you told me yourself that you’re attracted to men and women. Spike is handsome.”_

  
“Yeah, okay, I get that but it just seems so sudden. I hadn’t thought that much about him. Well, that’s not true. I have thought about him and we were getting closer at the end there. Getting to be friends.”

  
_“I’m sure seeing him again was a surprise. So it’s bound to be a bit unsettling. If you were getting to be friends before, maybe you could do that again. Be friends and see what happens.”_

  
“You’re right. And hey, he might not even like guys.”

  
_“No worries there.”_

  
 “Huh? You mean Spike likes…he’s done. Wait, how do you know this?”

  
_“Oh Xander. I actually read the books Giles gave us and some he didn’t. It’ll be okay.”_

  
“Thanks Wills. I better go. He’ll be back any minute. I’ll call you soon.”

  
_“You better. I wanna know what happens. Bye, Xan. Good luck.”_

  
“Bye.”

  
Deciding that Willow was right as usual, Xander spent the next several weeks being friends with Spike. After getting the needed furniture, thank you Ikea, and getting Spike installed in the small basement apartment, they simply carried on where they had left off in Sunnydale. The slayers all thought training with a vampire was ‘the best’ and that Spike was ‘uber cool’. Everything was going along just fine. And if Xander admired Spike’s form while he bent over the pool table, well he was only being friendly. If Xander overly enjoyed training with Spike or felt a bit jealous when the slayers demanded too much of the vampire’s attention, it didn’t mean anything. Yep, everything was going along just fine.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

A very drunk Spike stumbles about the small kitchen of his flat, throwing things and growling in frustration. “Know it’s here somewhere.”  He opens a cupboard door but not immediately seeing what he’s looking for he slams the door with such force it pops back open and a bit of crockery tumbles to the floor where it shatters.  “Never liked that cup anyway. Where the hell is it? Know I had more.”

 

Just as Spike spots the elusive bottle of whiskey hiding behind the toaster, there’s a knock on the door before it opens and Xander pops his head inside. “Spike? Can I come in?” He moves to stand in the entryway taking in the mess that used to be Spike’s kitchen. “Hey what ya doing?”

  
Spike stops in the middle of picking up the pieces of the shattered cup to look up at his unwanted guest. “What’d ya want?”

  
“I just came by to say hey, see if maybe you wanted to go to the pub or something.”

  
“Do I look like I wanna go to the pub or something?”

  
“Uhm, no.” Xander pauses and looks at the bruised and battered appearance of the vampire kneeling on the floor holding a handle that used to belong to a mug.  “You actually look a mess and so does this place. And I’m guessing here but I don’t think you’re redecorating. What happened?”

  
“Oh nothing, just the usual round of kick the Spike, followed by humiliate Spike and let’s not forget…did I say kick?”

  
“Yeah, ya did. Let’s say we stay here and get some blood into you and a little less alcohol.”

  
“Whatever.”

  
After guiding a slightly unsteady Spike onto the couch in the living room Xander gets Spike some blood and cleans up a bit. They sit and chat. Spike is still a bit drunk but not so angry.

  
“You asked me once after…well, you asked me why she slept with me, why they let me touch them. How could anyone want a monster like me? It’s because I am a monster, didn’t have a soul so no feelings to hurt, just some thing to be used and thrown away, as if it doesn’t matter. Like I don’t matter. And ya wanna know the worst part? I let her; went right along with it.”

  
“Why would you do that? If you knew?”

  
Spike lets out a laugh that’s almost a sob. “Why? ‘Cause for that short time she let me hold her, touch her, I could pretend that someone cared, that someone loved me. I was just fooling myself.”

  
“Oh Spike, c’mere.”

  
“No, I’m tired of being the nasty little secret, the regret the morning after. Can’t do it anymore. Don’t want your pity either.”

  
“Spike, I like you, I wouldn’t do that.”

  
“Maybe not, but just ‘cause I’ve got a soul now...” He stops and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. “Dammit Harris, what the hell do you want from me?”

  
“Well, I thought we were friends. I’ve grown up a lot since Sunnydale, learned a few things. I know a soul doesn’t mean all that much, can be good without one or bad with one, human or demon. When I told you I was glad that you were still around, I meant it and I thought we were getting…closer, ya know?”

  
“Were but I dunno, I.”

  
“Is that what this is really all about? The drinking, going out and getting into a fight, was it about us?”

  
“I don’t … can’t”

  
“Hey, look at me. It’s okay. I think I get it. Look I do care about you. A lot. I’m not ashamed of that and I don’t plan on hiding anything. Willow already knows.”

  
“She does? How?”

  
“I told her. I admit when I first saw you again and felt something… thought maybe I wanted more than friendship with you, I didn’t know what to do. So I did what I always do. I called the Willowy one.”

  
“And she’s okay with this?”

  
“Yeah, Spike. More than okay. Will you try? I wanna take care of you. Be with you. I’m not going to use you. I want to love you if you’ll let me. Will you let me?” He moves closer. “Let me find out how to make you sigh for more?”

  
Spike looks up slightly to look into an eye warm with affection wanting to believe.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by TheLadyMerlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) & [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter :** 2/100  
 **Master!post :**[Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompts :** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) prompt : 010 – Awakening  & [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt : 034 – Cuddle  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......

  
[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)   


  


* * *

His first thought was to thank God that vampires didn't get hangovers. He could tell by the taste in his mouth, which felt like the bottom of a bird's cage, that he had tied one on last night and then some. His second thought was that he couldn't recall the last time he felt so warm. He was toasty from the tips of his toes all the way to his neck and it was bliss. Okay, so there was a rather heavy lump over his waist, an irregular breeze hitting the back of his neck and a broom handle digging into his back, but apart from that he was feeling pretty comfortable. Spike hated to admit it, but at that point he did a cartoon blink as memory returned and he realised just what the breeze on the back of his neck was and that the broom handle was disturbingly large and seemed to be leaking slightly.

“What the bloody hell do ya think you're doing?!” He leapt out of bed like a scalded cat, turning to face his would-be attacker. An attacker who sat up drowsily, yawned and scratched the most serious case of bed-head Spike had seen in nearly 5 decades.

“Whoa buddy!!! Wasn't _quite_ expecting the wounded virgin thing but if you would care to look down you'll see that you are fully clothed. Well apart from the duster but there was no way you would have been comfortable sleeping in that so yeah, I did take it off. Spike – do you remember _anything_ about last night?”

Looking downwards, Spike felt slightly foolish. He was indeed fully clothed – a rumpled black tee-shirt covered by a red button-down, his black jeans and black socks, complete with a hole in the big toe of the right one. Wriggling his toes, he tried to think how he was going to get out of this with even a smidgeon of his Big Bad reputation intact. He vaguely remembered getting back to the house and having a long, rambling conversation with himself then Harris coming in and -

“You said you wanted to be with me!”

“Well, duh!! I think the fact that I'm sat in your bed might be a bit of a clue.” Sitting up with a sigh, Xander dragged his hands through his hair, dry-wiped his face then looked up to Spike. “Do you need me to say what I said last night again?”

“Depends. Shouldn't say stuff ya don't mean, pet. Can get ya into all sorts of trouble. I – look, I appreciate ya looking out for me after I had too much to drink but I don't want ya to feel like you've got to - “

“I **want** to take care of you. Be with you. I’m not going to use you. I want to love you if you’ll let me. Will you let me?” And there it was – right out there with nothing hidden. This wasn't an overture of friendship – they were past that stage having spent the last few weeks together - two men adrift in a sea of oestrogen, clinging to each other in order to avoid being swept away. Patrolling, going to pubs, a Sci Fi marathon – all things friends did together. But this was more – a lot more – and Spike was afraid. What if it didn't work out? Would he be cast aside yet again? He was used to being viewed as disposable – Angelus had made that quite clear from the time he was a fledge; Drusilla used him as a substitute for daddy that could be dropped and picked up on a whim. Even the Slayer had viewed him as disposable – he could only imagine how much she would have fought to stop Peaches burning up for the Hellmouth. Oh, she had said she loved him and perhaps a part of her had meant it but not in the way he wanted, the way he needed.

Even him coming to Scotland from LA was another sign that he was disposable. Angel was the champion, the Powers that Be wanted him keeping things afloat – Spike was a big arsed fly in the ointment. Who the hell wanted a _spare_ vampire with a soul?

He so desperately wanted to believe what Xander was saying but the question burning a hole in his brain suddenly blurted from his mouth. “Why?”

“Why do I want to take care of you – be with you?” Xander questioned.

“Yeah.” He didn't shuffle but it was with less than his usual grace that Spike moved back to the bed and sat down. A small smile twisted his features as Xander instantly took ahold of his hand, playing with his fingers.

“Well apart from the fact you're compact and well muscled, sexy as all hell and that includes your grr face, you're a bit of a hero – I mean, come on Spike, you saved the world. And underneath that Big Bad, you're actually a pretty cool person – well apart from some of your taste in food, drink and TV. I – well, I **like** you – as a person, as a friend. And the last few weeks – well, I know I more than like you and would really like the chance to prove that to you.” A gentle tug, and Spike found himself leaning forward, watching as the hazel eye moved closer, the soft looking lips were licked by a pink tongue and Xander's face was suddenly all he could see. His eyelids lowered, he tilted his head to the side and moved forward, his entire awareness on where this was obviously leading. He inhaled, taking in the scent of aroused male as their lips met in a whisper soft kiss before separating again. Xander's gaze was questioning, obviously intending to let Spike decide whether the kiss went any further. And awakening within him, Spike was suddenly aware that he definitely wanted things to go further – a lot further.

Sliding his hand up Xander's arm, he wrapped his hand around the other man's neck and tugged him closer, only peripherally aware of the blankets pooling around the other man's waist as he shifted forward into Spike's embrace. Gazes still locked, Spike moved closer once more, intent on tasting more than those lips this time. As he pressed his mouth against the soft cushion of Xander's lips, his eyes closed and his tongue gently pressed against the seam of Xander's closed lips, requesting and gaining entry. A muffled moan from Xander, a tighter grip on his fingers and -

“Hey, Spike have you seen – oh WOW!” Sammie's voice broke into the moment, shattering the silence as she burst into the room, followed by her three fellow Slayers. Both men turned to face the intrusion, lips swollen and puffy, eyes slumberous and as he took in the avid gaze of four teenage girls, the only thing Spike could think to say was:

“Bloody hell!”

* * *

  


  


* * *


	3. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by TheLadyMerlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers….

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17   
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 3/100  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s) :** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #234 Mea Culpa [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) #022 Too Much  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta’d, but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns ‘em, we borrow ‘em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:**   The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers….

 

 

  


[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)  


 

 

 

 

Spike watches as Xander looks down at the blankets pooled around his waist before looking up at the young slayers in the doorway and letting out an infectious laugh that soon has them all joining in except for Spike. Spike attempts a stern scowl that only seems to entertain them even more.He shakes his head in disgust at either his own failed attempt or their silliness, he’s not sure. 

  


“Don’t any of you people ever knock? Never any thought to my privacy. Inconsiderate little…”

  
“We were looking for Xander,” Sammie says as if that explains everything. 

  
“In my bedroom?” Spike blurts out before realising that Xander is in fact there. In his bedroom. Naked. Fortunately, Xander comes to his rescue before he can mange to say anything else equally as stupid.

  
“Spike is right. You can’t just barge in whenever you want. Go on over to the training room and finish the research assignment and we’ll be along in a bit for some weapons training. Okay?”

  
“But we had a question.” Objects Ivie before turning to frown at Kess whose elbow has firmly connected with her ribs.

  
“Not right now,” Kess hisses to her fellow slayers.  
 

“Yeah, well, I’m hungry and I wanna shower. Alone.” Spike is trying not to lose his patience. He does like these girls but he’s already feeling a confusing mix of emotions and he wants to make it clear that they need to leave.

  
“Exactly. Now go.” Xander softens the stern words with a smile.

  
The girls turn to head back out of the bedroom smiling and chattering and sounding like a lot more than just four.

  
“I kinda like the show in here.” VJ comments as they make their way out the door and across the hall to the training room.

  
“So…” Xander starts hesitantly.

  
“Uh. Yeah. Better shower before the bints get restless and come barging in again.”

  
Xander is having difficulty hiding his disappointment and there is a note of sadness in his voice as he nods and responds. “Yeah, Okay but this isn’t over yet. We will talk about it.”

  
Spike doesn’t like being the cause of the hurt in Xander’s eye and he reaches forward, intertwining their fingers together to offer a bit of comfort. He does want a relationship with this incredible man but he has a tendency to jump into these things without thinking and he was about to do that again before they were interrupted. “I want to, I do. It’s all... too much right now. Give me a bit o’ time, yeah? And I’m not saying no, just slow things down a bit.  ”

  
Spike gets a small smile in return for his efforts and it makes his heart a little lighter to see it.

  
Xander lifts his free hand to play with a blonde curl that keeps flopping onto Spike’s forehead. “I can do that. You’re worth it.”

  
Spike ducks his head feeling an awful lot like shy William and forgetting he can’t blush. The way Xander makes him feel is so confusing. He’s not used to be chased and cared for. He’s always been the one to give and not get much in return. This could be so much better but also so much worse if it should all fall apart. He’s not sure he’d survive it. He looks back up into a face so full of want that it’s almost his undoing. He’d like nothing more that to throw Xander down on the bed and forget the rest of the world for a while. Instead he leans forward slowly to press a whisper soft kiss across warm, soft lips. 

  
“I better get back to my apartment before we get carried away,” Xander says standing and locating his clothes. 

 

Spike watches him dress appreciating the way strong muscles flex under tanned skin while Xander bends and stretches. Obviously sensing he has an audience Xander looks up with a big grin on his face.

  
“You’re not making this easy you know.”

  
“Just enjoyin’ the show. Nice show it is too.” Spike replies with a sexy grin, feeling much more like his usual self.

  
“You are such a tease. I’m going. See you in the training room in about an hour.”

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Xander is sitting at the large table in the research corner of the training room. There are numerous books and scrolls on the bookshelves behind him and a welcome pot of coffee sits brewing on the small counter space next to the sink. He’s proud of the training room. He spent many hours hammering and sanding and getting everything just right. The slayers were a big help but he did most of the work himself and it felt good to know he hadn’t lost the skill when he’d lost his eye.

  
He stops reading to stretch out the kinks and allows his attention to wander to the other side of the room where Spike is drilling the slayers on some hand to hand techniques. The space is full of mats and practice equipment with various weapons hanging on hooks on the walls making odd, but fitting interior decoration. Spike is wearing his usual jeans but they are a soft faded blue and his top is only a shade lighter. Xander considers the change and think it suits the vampire. Spike seems a little softer now and he briefly wonders if that’s because of the soul but that doesn’t feel quite right. 

  
As he watches Spike smile at something Ivie has said to him, Xander suddenly realises that Spike is happy. Xander feels a quiet little thrill knowing that being here with them, with him, makes Spike smile like that. He looks on in wonder as blue eyes sparkle in delight as they gaze down at Ivie’s dark beauty. She is a beautiful girl with dark skin, hair and eyes. She is almost as tall as Spike and has a sharp inquisitive mind. VJ on the other hand is so tiny she makes Spike almost look like a giant as she stands on his other side. Her hair is cropped short and today’s colour appears to be a vibrant purple. She reminds him of Spike with her rough exterior and cocky attitude but instead of a leather duster as a shield, she has her many piercings that she would be irritated to know only enhance her pretty features rather than intimidate.

  
He looks to where the other two young slayers are sitting together on one of the benches up against the wall. With their heads together, Kess’s lighter short blonde tresses make a sharp contrast to Sammie’s darker, longer flowing brown. They are giggling occasionally and casting glances up at Spike and then towards the research table. Xander is sure they are talking about what happened earlier this afternoon but isn’t really angry. They’re young, and Sammie’s bubbly personality and Kess’s kind-hearted concern are more of a pleasure than an annoyance.

  
He gets up and grabs a cup of coffee from the small kitchenette before returning to his task of reviewing the girls earlier research results. He quickly becomes engrossed in his task not even noticing the small smile that curves his lips up slightly at the corners or the dreadful humming that accompanies his tapping fingers. He isn’t even aware of the admiring glances that are sent his way by the three attractive young slayers as they pass by the table on their way to the showers.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Spike stares down into Kess’s pixie-like features trying to comprehend what he thought he’d just heard. 

  
“You wanna say that again?”

  
She gazes up at him innocently before replying. “I think you heard me. I’m really surprised is all,” she says with a shrug of her shoulders. “I never expected a vampire who’s killed two slayers and saved the world to be a coward.”

  
“And what makes you think that?” Spike asks his confusion and irritation evident. “I’ve never run out on a fight.”

  
She reaches up to rest a small hand on his arm. “It just seems to me that you’re too afraid to take a chance on what’s probably the best thing that’ll ever happen to you.” Kess stops to pointedly look at Xander sitting in the corner. “You’re either too afraid or too stupid or both to see exactly how much he loves you. You’ll never find what you’re looking for if you don’t take the chance.” 

  
Spike blinks and opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He stands mutely looking down at this small slip of a girl who had the nerve to call him a coward. He totally agrees with her of course but still, it’s a blow to his ego he could have done without. Or maybe not he concedes as he notices Xander walking over to join their discussion and decides he’d much rather take the chance on being hurt than missing the opportunity of finding the one thing he’s always wanted.

  
“You’ve got guts I’ll give ya that. Go take a shower and get ready for patrol.” Spike says by way of dismissal. As she turns to walk away he stops her with a heartfelt, “Thank you.”

  
“You’re welcome,” she replies with her usual gentle smile as she heads off after her fellow slayers.

  
“And what was that all about?” Xander asks when he reaches Spike’s side.

  
“Nothing much,” Spike answers moving gracefully to stand very close and rest his hands on Xander’s shoulders and moving him gently backwards. 

  
Xander stops when his back bumps into the wall behind him and waits patiently. Spike leans in close and drags his tongue over the pulsing beat in Xander’s neck. He feels a slight jump in the body under his hands and repeats the gesture adding a gentle nip of his teeth. He travels up towards lush pink lips, dotting kisses across the bared neck and feeling the hot, heavy breath lightly ruffle his hair. Arriving at his goal he presses his lips softly against Xander’s before quickly deepening the kiss, and thrusting his tongue into the lovely warm cavern when Xander opens his mouth. He can feel Xander’s arousal against his hip and slides a bit to the left to allow his own hardness to bump and slide against it causing them both to gasp, breaking the kiss.

  
Xander’s eyes are glazed with desire that quickly fades to confusion. “I thought you wanted to wait?”

  
“Mea culpa,” Spike responds with a small shake of his head. He laughs at Xander’s obvious bewilderment. “My mistake. I want to let you Xander. I want you. I’ve been acting like a right poof. ‘M sorry. ‘Bout time I started actin’ like the vampire I am instead of some silly bint.”

  
Spike feels a pleasant warmth flow over his body as a bright, sunny smile lights up Xander’s face. 

  
“You won’t regret this Spike. I’ll never hurt you, I promise. I-” Xander stops and frowns as Spike shakes his head.

  
“Xan, don’t make promises you might not be able to keep. I don’t and won’t ever regret trying this with you but you can’t promise I won’t get hurt. I can’t promise you won’t. It’s life and love. All you can do is your best, yeah. So, no promises. Be yourself, that’s enough.”

  
Spike waits quietly for Xander’s reaction, afraid he’s said too much or said it all wrong. He realises he needn’t have worried as Xander gently cups his face in his hands and presses a soft, tender kiss to his lips. He lets his eyes flutter close as he lets his body sway into the muscled chest in front of him.  

  
“Hey guys – oh not _again_!” Sammie’s amused voice breaks into the quiet moment. 

  
They break apart to turn and smile at the girls waiting to head out on patrol. They move to stand on either side of the assembled young slayers and the group heads out the door into the dark of the night.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  



	4. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by Skargasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) & [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter :** 4/100  
 **Master!post :**[Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompts :** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) prompt # 013 : Not Enough, [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt # 036 : Slow, [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) prompt # 06 : Not Enough  & [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) prompt : #234 : Mea Culpa  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......  


  
[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)   


  


* * *

Watching Spike training with the slayers had always been a secret pleasure of Xander's. Watching him fight was like seeing the most amazing choreography up close and personal – the smooth movements of those lean muscles, the sheer delight he took in the dance as he swung, swayed and turned with deadly skill and grace – it was a beautiful sight and one he never tired of seeing.

The four girls were making a good show of themselves. It had been a shock to discover just how heavy the vampire population in Scotland was – there was no Hellmouth but there was definitely a Master or two in the area, creating more and more fledgling vampires on a regular basis. In strategy meetings, Spike had said that there was potential for an all out war, something Xander desperately wanted to avoid. Discussing it with Giles, he knew they would have back-up from HQ but even so, this was his turf and he would rather it didn't turn into a battleground.

The kiss previously had come close to getting out of hand, and despite his embarrassment Xander was glad that the girls had interrupted. Spike deciding that he wanted to give their relationship a chance warmed his heart but it also reawakened a bit of terror. What the hell could a gorgeous looking vampire like Spike see in him?? He was damaged goods, nothing special – in fact, he had always been the token human, the less-than.

Shaking his head, Xander concentrated on the battle. The slayers were working in teams of two, using their integral skills along with their training to take out vampires left and right. Spike was a whirling dervish of action, a blur of black duster and bleached white hair as he was always where he was needed – helping VJ as she was attacked from two sides whilst another vampire distracted Kess from watching her back; flicking Ivie over his back so that with graceful kicks she threw three vampires away from Sammie – it was enticing and rivetting, a killing performance.

“Xander – watch out!” Spinning around, Xander realised he had allowed himself to get distracted, barely ducking in time to avoid the bear hug the huge vampire heading in his direction tried to pull him into. Panting, he shifted his axe and spun, taking off the vampire's head and showering himself with dust. Coughing, he blinked hard, eye watering as he stumbled backwards. Before he could regain his footing, Spike and VJ were there, kicking, punching and literally throwing vampires away from Xander and enabling him to get steady on his feet.

“For fucks sake, watch his blind side!” And suddenly, Xander was back in Sunnydale after the vineyard – being pushed aside for his own good, seen as a liability, someone to be protected rather than relied upon. He found himself in the middle of the small group, the four girls and Spike surrounding him in a loose circle as they finished off the remainder of the nest. Spike was shouting orders left and right, the girls working as a tight unit, protecting him and keeping him safe. And preventing him from playing any role in the fight at all.

The sudden silence was deafening, only the sounds of the girls getting their breath back breaking into the fog around Xander's head. He stood still in the middle of the small throng, axe held dejectedly at his side, head slumped down to his chest. He knew things had gone wrong – he'd lost concentration then made it worse by making the rookie mistake of getting vampire dust in his eye. But even so, Spike had treated him like, well like _Andrew_. Like he was weak and needed protecting and didn't belong on the front lines. Anger grew in his chest, building at a rapid pace until he felt like he was going to explode.

“Everybody alright? Xander – where the hell was your head? Mate, you can't go off into your own little world in the middle of battle like that. What were you thinking?” Spike's voice penetrated the haze surrounding him and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back.

“What the fuck Spike? I've been fighting since I was a god-damn teenager – I **know** how to kill vampires!! How fucking dare you treat me like some kid!” He thrust himself into Spike, chest to chest as he shoved the smaller man backwards. “Who the hell died and put you in charge?! I've been running this pretty well on my own – “

“Oh is that what you were doin'? Cos I thought you called the Watcher cos you knew you were falling on your arse and needed help!! Why the fuck do you think they sent me eh? Cos no-one else wanted to come – they were too busy to handle yet another Harris fuck up!”

A sharp hiss of breath escaped him and Xander felt like the very air in his lungs had frozen. It was true – he asked for help and none of his friends were there for him – instead they'd sent Mr Expendable, like Xander wasn't even worth their time.

“Well fine!! You think you can do such a good job, you take care of them. You pay the bills and clothe and feed them on the pittance the Council send, and keep the girls happy when they're missing their families. And – and you deal with not seeing your friends for fuckin' months at a time because they're too busy dealing with important stuff and don't have time for you. Because me – I'm done! I've had it – I've lost enough to this fucking cause – you have it all!!” Even while he was screaming in Spike's face, Xander knew he was going too far – he could see the shocked looks from the slayers, VJ's pretty face closing down into a scowl beneath her purple cap of hair as she took the blow of someone else walking away from her.

Ashamed of himself but unable to back down, Xander gave a growl of frustration, turned and walked away rapidly. By the time he reached the archway that was the entrance to the graveyard, tears were falling down his face and he was almost blinded by the flood. Why the hell could he never be enough?  


* * *

  
“I don't need no-one watching my back. I was doing fine on my own – I was hanging around with you cos I was learning some stuff but I can hack it on my own. Done it before, can do it again. Xander ain't doing me no favours.”

“VJ – come on, don't be like that. Xander's just feeling a little raw - “ Stroking the other girl's back, Ivie stepped up as close as VJ would allow.

“Does that mean he doesn't like being with us? I mean, we could help – get part time jobs or something. I don't need to go to college, I can - “ Sammie was near tears with Kess not far behind her. Shepherding them together, Spike set a quick pace as they headed back to the house. Inside he was furious and confused – what the hell had gone wrong and so quickly? One minute they were all fighting together while they gave Xander time to get himself sorted, the next the other man was screaming in his face and stomping off. It was worse than dealing with the Slayer with PMS after her return from Heaven.

He couldn't understand what had gone so wrong. Was Xander having second thoughts? Had Spike read him wrong? It wouldn't be the first time a person had said one thing to him and done something entirely different. Refusing to think about it any further, and aware that the girls needed him, Spike shook it off. It was obvious he and Xander needed to have a talk and soon.

“Come on ladies, enough weeping and wailing. Let's get our arses home – these weapons aren't gonna clean themselves you know?”

“But Spike – what about Xander??”

“Dunno pet – he obviously needs time to himself so we'll let him go do his brood thing and get ourselves sorted, yeah? It'll be alright pet, don't you worry.” Sammie, Kess and Ivie seemed to take heart from his words, beginning to babble excitedly about the battle. VJ on the other hand seemed more withdrawn, pulling away from all of them, walking slower and slower until she was a short distance behind them. Falling back, Spike lit a cigarette and matched her pace.

“Don't go doing something daft pet.”

“Dunno what you mean. And don't call me pet – I ain't no-one's pet.”

“S'just a word luv, don't go getting your knickers in a twist. An' you know exactly what I mean – I can see you plotting away in your little purple head. Worse thing you could do is walk off and do summat stupid.”

“Nothing stupid about it. If Xander's having trouble paying for stuff, then one less mouth to feed would make it easier. Like I said, I can do it on my own – no problem. I was hanging with you guys to learn stuff but I was doing pretty good, you know.” Exhaling, Spike looked over at the petite girl striding next to him. A street light glinted on her eyebrow ring, highlighting her cheekbones and the tightness of her face. She was holding herself in, trying not to reveal anything, but the cupids bow gave her away – her lips were squinched up tight as she held herself together.

“Not gonna give the guy a chance?? He's been looking after you lot for how long now?? Just gonna leave him, not give him the opportunity to make things up?”

“Hey, he said how he felt – I don't stay where I ain't wanted.”

“Just – don't go tonight, yeah? The girls would be upset.” VJ looked him in the eye for a moment then nodded curtly. Giving her a nod in return, Spike backed off, keeping a wary eye open for any trouble. It was the most he could ask for and gave him the breathing space he needed – this had to be fixable. He wasn't going to lose what he had just gained, not without a fight.

* * *

Letting himself into the house, Xander stood silently in the hallway listening. He couldn't hear any thumping around from upstairs which meant that the girls were all in bed in their apartments. VJ and Ivie were up in the attic – he had seen a faint light from outside and a shadow moving around. He would lay money on it being VJ – she tended to brood when things upset her and many a time he had heard her moving around in the early hours of the morning while she worked through whatever was in her head. He was ashamed to think he was the reason for her lack of sleep this time and resolved to talk to her tomorrow – if she'd let him.

Taking a deep breath, Xander knew he had to face Spike. Opening the door to his little flat (he still couldn't get used to calling it that instead of an apartment) he threw down his jacket and unlaced and kicked off his boots. In just his socks he headed down to the basement where Spike lived, breathing deeply as he tried to build up his courage. He knocked on the door and waited, not sure whether Spike would want to speak to him or not.

“S'open.” Pushing through the door, he walked in, eyes searching through the darkness til he saw Spike sitting by the open back door. With a sigh, he walked over until he stood directly behind him.

“I'm sorry.”

“S'not me you should be apologising to. Got some grovelling to do with VJ – she's talking 'bout taking off. The other three are too soft-hearted by half – ready to get part time jobs to help you out.”

“And what about you – what do I need to do to get you to forgive me?”

“Might explain what that was all about pet. Dunno what I did wrong an' not getting into summat else where the idea is smack round the vampire. Had enough of that – thought this was supposed to be different.”

“Spike - “

“No, gonna have my say pet. You started this – made your move, staked your claim as it were. An' I was scared but I put my hat in the ring too. Next thing I know, you're going off on me an' the girls for no reason I can see then walking off. S'not good enough Xander – really ain't.” Still without looking behind him, Spike took a deep drag on his cigarette and squared his shoulders. “S'up to you now. Said my piece.”

“I felt useless.”

“What?” It was obvious that Spike was completely confused which, although it did Xander's ego some good did nothing for his sense of shame at his actions.

“I – I messed up and all of a sudden I was back to being useless, to being not good enough. You had the girls protecting me, watching out for me. I was fighting when they were babies for God's sakes and they're having to save _me_. It just took me back – to before when I was the token human, always in the way – I just – I guess I lost it.” Shrugging, Xander looked upwards at the ceiling, feeling raw and vulnerable. “I didn't mean to take it out on you and the girls – that's my fault. What did you say earlier? Mea Culpa or something right? Yeah – it's my drama, nothing to do with you guys.”

“But it's how you feel right? Like your friends don't make time for you? That you got lumbered with me and the girls? I can go Xander. Or you can. Nothing holding you here but being the White Knight. You sure this is where you wanna be?”

Taking a deep breath, one lone tear tracking down his face, Xander tried to think clearly. That was all he had been doing since he'd run away earlier – trying to think clearly, figure out what he wanted. In an ideal world, he wanted to be back in Sunnydale, in love with Anya, hanging with his best friends. That was an ideal, the utopia. Or rather it had been.

Now he found that the more he thought about it, the more his ideal had changed. His heart was tied up in a huge house in Scotland – four girls, so completely and utterly different from each other but sharing the same inner core of strength had wormed their way into his heart and now they had a permanent home. And last, but not least, was Spike. The snark was less, the hardened exterior had softened, and the gentle man underneath seemed to have taken over Xander's heart and head in a big way. And no matter how much he desperately wanted it, he was so so scared. Scared that he would fuck it up, not be good enough, mess this up the way he had messed up so many other things.

“I don't want to take back anything I've said. Yeah, Spike, this is where I want to be and you're who I want to be with. Just – maybe this taking it slow thing isn't such a bad idea? I am shit scared man – I am scared that after Drusilla and Buffy I'm going to be too ordinary, just a useless - “

“STOP IT! Luv, you have NO idea what you're talking about. Dru may have been a vampire and a seer but her heart belonged to daddy. I was a substitute and not a very good one even though we were together nigh on a hundred years. And the Sla – Buffy. She used me to make her feel something but she never loved me – not the way I wanted to be loved. My demon was attracted to her strength and I loved what she represented, but I don't think I ever truly loved her, not with everything.” Spike stood up and moved to stand in front of Xander, flicking the cigarette out of the door where the bright spot of light arced through the cool night air before landing on the ground and fizzling out in the damp grass. “You – you, pet, every single part of me is attracted to you. The demon wants your strength and your loyalty; the man – soppy git William, well he loves who you are – your heart is what draws me to you Xander. You could never not be enough, not as long as you stay being yourself. Not as long as you care for me like you say you do.”

The tears were falling faster and faster, and Xander pushed his face into Spike's neck, leaning against the strength that was there on offer. Someone there for him, ready to share the troubles as well as the triumphs, someone who saw him the way he was and wanted him as he was.

“I do care, Spike, I really do.”

“Then everything else we can sort out, yeah? Just – don't run away Pet. Can't work things out if you run off now can we?” A strong hand resting on his neck, smoothing the short hairs, stroking down his nape and Xander felt the tension finally start to slide off of him. His shoulders relaxed from around his ears, his arms wrapped around Spike's lean waist and he just rested. And for the first time in a long time he realised he truly wasn't alone – without even realising he had built a new family, made a new best friend. And yes, he missed Buffy and Willow and a part of his heart would always belong to Anya – but he finally realised he was enough. For his little bunch of slayers, for Spike, he was enough.  


* * *

  


* * *


	5. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by TheLadyMerlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers….

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17   
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 5/100  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s) :**  [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) #86 Missing  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta’d, but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns ‘em, we borrow ‘em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:**   The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers….

 

  


[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)  


 

 

 

 

Xander wakes to find himself once again in Spike’s bed with his arm slung over a slim waist and spooning the vampire from behind. Opening his eyes he sees tousled blonde curls and the graceful arc of a slim, pale neck, the skin unblemished and captivating, begging to be kissed. Leaning forward he presses a single, feather light kiss to skin warmed with his own body heat. Not wanting to wake his bed mate he pulls back to rest his head upon the soft, fluffy pillow. If this is going to become a habit, it's one he's firmly in favour of as he's never felt so relaxed and content. He remembers last night and the feel of the strong arms round him as Spike allowed him to cry without shame. Simply holding him and lending his strength. He'd felt so drained and tired, he must have fallen asleep after they'd laid down on the bed, and sometime during the night they'd changed positions so that he held the powerful, compact body in a close embrace almost more intimate than the act of sex itself. He doesn’t want to move, but knows he needs to have a talk with the young slayers, and his bladder is beginning to make demands. After having his say, Spike had been understanding and willing to listen, and he can only hope the girls will be the same. Of course in his experience, teenage girls didn't always understand and if they did forgive you, well, you usually paid dearly for that forgiveness.

Deciding to get it done and over with, he gently slides his arm out from where it's pinned under Spike's body, hissing slightly at the prickly tingles caused by the return of his circulation. He sits up trying to keep his movements slow and smooth, not wanting to jostle the bed. Rubbing his face briskly with his hands, he tries to clear his head before standing and preforming a full body, joint cracking stretch. Looking around the room, he sees his socks lying on the floor between the bed and the door. He briefly tries to work out Spike's logic of removing his socks while leaving him to sleep in the rest of his clothing but quickly gives up and gingerly makes his way across the rug, feeling the soft fibres tickle his exposed toes.

“You leavin'?” The voice is gravely and rough with sleep and totally unexpected.

Xander jumps and spins, hand going up to cover his chest where his heart is pounding. “God. Spike. Don't _do_ that. You trying to give me a heart attack.”

“Sorry, pet. Didn't mean to startle ya.” Spike's attempt at contrition is totally ruined by the quiet chuckling and small smile.

 

“Yeah, you sound sorry.” Xander's trying for a stern tone of voice but falls way short of the mark. He simply can't be annoyed with Spike when he's looking all rumpled, hair a disarray of wild curls framing big blue eyes. Adorable. Oh Xander, you've got it bad.

“Evil vampire here. Need to get my jollies somehow.” Spike cocks his head at Xander's snort of amusement. “Wot?”

“Yes. You're horribly evil and it's a good thing there are slayers here to protect all the innocents from your fiendish deeds.”

“Oi! None of that now,” Spike says around a huge yawn.

Xander walks back over to sit on the edge of the bed and look down into sleepy eyes. “You're still tired.” He observes as Spike fights the sleep threatening to pull him back under its spell. “I'm gonna head back to my place. Shower, eat, change. Why don't you get some more sleep and we'll see you later for training.”

“You need to have a chat with them.”

 

“Planning on it. Get some sleep. You can barely keep your eyes open and I'll see you later.” Leaning forward, Xander places a light kiss to Spike's lips before heading back to his apartment with socks securely in hand.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Xander stands in the training room leaning against the counter waiting for the coffee to brew while trying to get his thoughts into some semblence of order. He's feeling so much better after a very lengthy piss followed by a decadently long, hot shower and a huge breakfast. He spent most of his time in the shower just standing under the spray trying to think of what he was going to say to the girls, especially VJ. She had always been more volatile than the others. He feels so guilty and stupid for upsetting them. Imagine offering to get part time jobs to help. These girls are special and not because they're slayers. He vows to himself that he will sort this and it is such a relief to know that he isn't alone. Xander recalls watching Buffy lean on the vampire for support and strength and feeling confused and jealous. Having felt that support and strength, he now understands why Buffy continually kept turning to Spike when things were difficult.

"Xander!" "Xan!" "Hi!"

Xander looks towards the door as the girls come through bubbling with excitement and shouting his name and greetings. He's beginning to think this won't be as hard as he thought when he spots VJ with a scowl on her face entering behind the others. No greeting coming from her lips. Uh oh. Grovelling mode on.

“Hey my gifted slayer type persons.” Oh great start Xan. That's gonna work. Babbling at them. “Look ...ah. Why don't you have a seat and I'll get my coffee and...sodas! Anyone want a drink?”

“Yeah, sure,” Sammie answers while plopping into one of the chairs around the table.

Ivie offers a small smile and a nod before taking the seat next to Sammie and gesturing for VJ to join them.

Xander smiles back and tries to still the slight shaking in his hands. He can't remember if he was this nervous before he talked to Spike. “Great. Drinks all around and then we can talk about stuff.”

Kess watches as he fumbles in the small fridge for the cool drinks. “Here. Let me help.” Stepping in close she whispers, “It'll be okay. We love you, you know that. Right?”

Xander stills for a moment. Stiff with shock and disbelief. He cares so much about all of them and loves each one of them for all their differences. He'd thought they cared about him too, but had never truly believed until now. Hearing it like that, out loud is amazing. He calms, confidence returning and sets the drinks out on the table before getting his own cup and taking a seat.

“Before we start any training today I wanted to talk to you about last night. I was wrong and you deserve an apology. So... I'm sorry for yelling and going off on my own like that. It wasn't, isn't your fault.” He looks pointedly at VJ before continuing. “Any of you. None of you have done anything wrong. It was me. I was feeling... a bit confused and I took it out on you guys.”

“And Spike,” Ivie points out.

“Yes,” Xander admits, blushing slightly. “And Spike too. We've talked and it's okay. We're okay and we want you to know that you can come to us with anything. We're both here for you.”

“Are you guys...you know?” Sammie asks, her hand circling in the air in front of her.

Xander thinks he really should have expected that one and is surprised one of them hasn't asked sooner. He takes a sip of his coffee considering how to explain the on again, off again, fast, slow relationship he's got going with Spike. He's not sure he understands it. There is certainly something there and it's more than just a physical attraction. He recalls the feelings from last night, warmth, friendship, strength and love. He concentrates on carefully replacing his cup on the table before looking up and gazing at each unique and pretty face. Taking a deep steadying breath, he decides to tell them the truth.

“We're friends. And before you ask, yes we both want more than that but we've decided to take it slow and see what happens.” He trails off with a shrug and a crooked smile. Looking around the table he sees approval on all their faces, including VJ. He'll need to remember to have a quiet word with her to make sure she isn't gonna go running off.

“What about the money for food and stuff?” Ivie asks with a slight frown on her face.

Xander feels a pang of guilt and shakes his head at his own foolish words the night before. “I didn't mean that. I was upset and said a lot of things I didn't mean. There's no need for anyone to go get jobs or find somewhere else to live. Yeah, sometimes money can be a bit tight, so we eat store brand cereal instead of _Kellogg's_ . It's not really a problem. Okay?”

“Yeah okay, we get that but we talked last night,” Kess answers looking around the table indicating her fellow slayers, “all of us, and we want to help. There must be something we can do?”

Xander looks down swirling the dregs of his coffee around the bottom of his cup, watching the dark fluid slosh and spin, while he considers her words carefully. He knows exactly how it feels to want to help and being told no. It's exactly how he felt last night. Useless and not good enough. He doesn't want to make any of these brilliant, fantastic young women feel unneeded or unwanted.

“Let me talk to Spike and we'll see if we can work something out.” He agrees before holding up a hand to forestall the impending celebration. “But your school work and training comes first. And no overdoing it. I won't have you getting hurt on patrol because you're too tired or distracted.”

“Thanks Xan,” Sammie happily answers for the group, the others nodding along to indicate their agreement.

Xander feels a sense of relief at their happiness but it's short-lived as he realises that VJ has been rather quiet. He nibbles on his lower lip distractedly trying to think up an excuse to send the other three slayers away so he can speak to her alone.

“Actually, I could use some help right now.” He ventures tentatively. “I need to go to the store but I wanna get there and back before patrol so if you could make a list of what you need it would save time.”

“We're on it,” Ivie chirps, dark eyes sparkling.

As the small group heads for the door Xander stands and reaches out to place a hand on VJ's arm. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

She stops and studies him with an unreadable expression making him want to squirm but he remains casual, waiting her out. She nods slightly and folds her arms protectively across her chest.

“I meant what I said earlier. I'm sorry VJ.”

She gives him a hard look before answering. “Aye, well you were bleatin' on about how hard it is and ya dinnae have enough money.”

He knew this wasn't going to be easy but for such a small girl she is almost as intimidating as Spike. He forges ahead, deciding to be as honest as he can. “I was upset and said a lot of stupid things. I won't force you to stay but I really don't want you to go. You're my family now. We're a family. All of us, you included VJ.”

“And if that's how ya treat family maybe I dinnae wanna be a part of it,” she says quietly looking down at the floor.

The words are harsh but are spoken with a desperation and need that Xander recognises in himself and with a flush of shame he remembers the same look on Spike's face several times after he came to them for help. The need to belong and the fear of being rejected. He wants to reach out and hold VJ tight but holds himself back, not wanting to push and move too quickly. Instead of reaching out with his hands he reaches out with his words and hopes she can hear the sincerity and truth in them.

“You don't mean that. Look if you want to be mad at me then go ahead but don't punish the others. What about Ivie and Sammie and Kess? What about Spike? He cares about you, ya know. I care about you.” He could see the hesitation in her eyes, the slight loosening of her stance and tries one more plea. “Please VJ, will you stay?”

“Aye, I will. If you stay too.”

“I'm not going anywhere VJ.”

His relief at her agreement is like a bubble popping and he lets out a breath he never even realised he was holding. He steps forward tentatively and she allows him to hold her for a moment before she pulls away.

“I best help the others,” she says indicating the doorway with a flip of a deceptively delicate hand.

“Yeah okay. See ya in a bit.”

Xander hums happily while he cleans up the discarded cans and his cup from the table. He occupies himself with a bit of paperwork while he waits for the slayers to return. He doesn't have to wait long and he hears them long before he sees them. It does his heart good to hear them laughing and joking again. After giving them a research assignment and stopping by Spike's flat, and he's still not used to that, to leave a note, he heads out into the late afternoon sunshine.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When Spike joined the slayers for late afternoon training he noticed they all seemed happier and more settled than they did last night after patrol, VJ included. Obviously whatever Xander said to them did the trick. They discussed what they did right during last nights fight in the cemetery and what they did wrong. The latter being the more difficult for the young slayers to understand. He doesn't want to be too hard on them but he also doesn't want them getting cocky or lazy. He knows all too well what that can lead to and he isn't about to let some demon have his one good day with one of his slayers. They talked about some of the more common demons that hung around the area, although the girls kept giggling and trying to steer the conversation around to his relationship with Xander much to Spike's dismay. The nosy little bints, and he was going to have a long chat with Xan later to find out exactly what he'd said to set them off. After sidestepping another round of embarrassing questions he didn't want to answer, he called a halt and they moved on to weapons training. Despite the earlier distraction of his love life, they managed to have a good training session and they were all sweaty and feeling the good burn that comes with a satisfying workout. Reminding them to stretch well, he sent them off to shower and get ready for the night’s patrol.

He'd just returned from his flat and his own shower when he heard one of the girls coming down from upstairs.

“Spike?” Ivie called to get his attention.

“Yeah, pet?”

“Shouldn't Xander be back by now?” she asks with a small puzzled frown.

“He's not in his flat?”

“No. He usually puts our shopping on the counter but it wasn't there so I checked and he's not there,” she says with a slight tremor in her voice.

“What's going on?” Sammie's asks her usually bubbly attitude nowhere in sight.

Spike looks over Ivie's shoulder to see that the other slayers had returned to the training room and were looking concerned. They must have overheard the last part of the conversation. Spike doesn't want to frighten them but he's becoming concerned himself. Yes, Xander does have years of experience but there are also an awful lot of vamps about right now thanks to the warring Masters.

“Xan hasn't come back. Left me a note but I dunno what time he went out.” He looks towards the others hoping someone will remember.

“I think it was about four when he finally left. He said he had some laundry to do and then we did some school work while he did council stuff.” Sammie offers. “Do you think he's alright? What if he got into trouble?”

Spike feels a spark of worry begin to burn deep in his gut hearing his own fears voiced aloud. Not wanting to panic the three girls or feed his own anxiety he takes a deep calming, albeit otherwise unneeded, breath and decides to go about this as calmly as possible.

“Right. We'll split into two groups and do a quick search from here to the shops 'n back. One group on the main route and the other will check the alleys and back roads. Now listen, I don't want anyone gettin' into anything, ya got that. If ya find anything you call me on my mobile and then you wait. No getting' too close, ya back off. Got it.” Spike fixes a firm confident gaze on each slayer in turn. Each one nods and seems relieved at his take charge attitude. He only wishes someone could help make him feel better. His insides feel like they're tied up in knots. He quickly decides to send the two eldest slayers with VJ, who can almost match his tracking skills, and Sammie can watch his back, she might be young but he trusts her to keep him safe.

“Ivie, Kess and VJ you three take the main roads and remember what I said. No taking chances.” Ice blue eyes lock with steely green while he briefly considers taking her with him instead of Sammie but discards the idea as he wants the teams balanced according to skills. “You hear me VJ? Won't do Xander any good if ya get hurt lookin' for 'im.”

“Aye, I hear ya.”

“Good. I'm trusting ya pet,” he says wanting her to know. “Lets move. Be back here in two hours.” Spike turns sharply duster flaring briefly around his legs and with Sammie in tow goes searching for the missing member of their little family.

He searches down every side street and alley between their house and the shops, and even makes a quick side trip through the cemetery. Having a bit of time before needing to meet the others, he stops in some of the more demon friendly pubs, a quick flash of fang gaining Sammie entry, but no one has seen or heard anything. He heads home at a brisk pace, hands curled into fists of frustration at his sides, causing Sammie to have to rush to keep pace.

Spike and Sammie rush back into the training room to find the others sat round the research table looking grim and forlorn. His heart sinks when he notices Xander's usual seat remains empty.

“Anything?” He says, knowing the answer but asking anyway.

“No, nothing,” Kess responds softly. “Where could he be?”

“Maybe...maybe he left. Dinnae wanna be here any more.” VJ suggests sounding hurt and a little angry.

Spike feels a sharp flash of anger in response to her words. Oh, he knows she's hurting and scared but to accuse Xander of abandoning them. “No pet. No way. Xander would never leave. Not voluntarily.”

Refusing to give up but not wanting to send the slayers out into the night again, he begins to make plans to continue the search alone. Grabbing the map of the local area, he spreads it out on the table and leaning on his hands, he studies the streets trying to get a feel for the best pattern to use. Wanting to help, the others gather round and offer suggestions.

“The most direct route between the town centre and here would be along this road - ,” Ivie begins only to be interrupted by the shrill ringing of the telephone. They turn as one to look at the sleek silver unit. Spike reaches for the handset, but Kess lifts it first.

“Hello?”

Spike watches with increasing dread as her face pales and tears begin to form in her eyes. She turns and holds out the phone in a hand shaking with tremors. “It's the Victoria Infimary. They want to talk to you.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

  


  



	6. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by Skargasm & TheLadyMerlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) & [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter :** 6/100  
 **Master!post :**[Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompts :** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) prompt # 005 : Discussions, [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) prompt # 024 : Can't Stop Watching You  & [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) prompt : #236 : Apathetic  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......  
 **A/N** This and the following chapter were written by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) and [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) together, instead of alternating.  


  
[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)   


  


* * *

“You know, I have no idea how you guys all met up with Xander. I got the call from the Watcher, asking me to come and lend Xander a hand with you lot, but we never got around to finding out how you all met.” The silence was broken only by the sound of the machines beeping, the drip drip sound of the UV feeding antibiotics into Xander's arm loud in the room. Looking quickly around at the four heartbroken faces, Spike reminded himself that he needed to be the strong one. He couldn't break down – the girls needed him. Xander needed him. Returning his gaze to the man on the bed, he inwardly took a deep breath. “So go on, who wants to be first – tell me how it all got started??”

“Spike - “

“We got time. Red is on her way but she's gonna have to wait for her flight – that's if she doesn't decide to use the Witches' express and just flash herself here!”

“Can she do that?” It was Sammie, her youthfulness allowing her a distraction the older girls couldn't get. Spike nodded, pleased to see a smile on her small face, even if it was just a small one that he saw out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, reckon so. Not a lot Red can't do if ya think about it.”

“Cool.” Silence fell once more, all eyes turned to Xander who remained stubbornly unconscious. Not that he was doing it on purpose – the doctors said it wasn't a drug induced coma, which meant whatever had happened to him had shaken his brain and body up enough for it to shut down temporarily. And it was temporary – Spike refused to consider anything else. No point having the most powerful witch as your best friend if she couldn't pull your arse out of the fire when it was needed. And by God, it was needed.

Xander's face was a mass of cuts, bruises and swollen skin. He had been severely beaten and without his eye patch on it was possible to see that both eyes were swollen shut. Who the fuck would hit a half-blind man in his blind eye? Swallowing his anger, Spike shifted the sheet onto Xander's shoulder once more. The urge to commit bloody murder on whoever had done this was riding him hard but he was reining it in for the sake of the Slayers. It could wait until Red got here – just.

Cracked ribs, bruised kidneys, severe concussion and a broken little finger on his right hand, as well as various scratches from the glass that had surrounded him where he fell meant that Xander was an all over mess. Spike refused to even consider the Doctor's tentative mention of brain damage – it simply wasn't going to happen so no point in discussing it. The scent of Xander's blood mixed with the smell of the medication they had him on, the slow sickly sweet smell of death coming from other wards and rooms weaving in and out of the room like poisonous smoke. His demon wanted out – wanted to prowl, scare, terrify. And the soul – the soul was petrified that once more he was going to lose out. But this time, on something truly special. Lose out on a love so new it hadn't really been voiced. A family so fresh that the different roles hadn't solidified yet. Unacceptable. Unable to tear his gaze away, as though doing so would mean his Xander's condition would deteriorate, Spike tried to concentrate.

“Go on then, Pet, you start.” Spike smiled vaguely in Sammie's direction. “Let's hear it.”

Sammie looked up at Spike's face, returning his small smile with one of her own. She noticed the slight strain around Spike's eyes and thought maybe it would be a good idea to tell him a story. It would help distract him. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and cast her mind back to a time when she still lived in the states.

“Well,” she said in a small quiet voice, afraid to talk too loudly but not sure why. “I grew up in Michigan with my Mom and Dad and my little brother. We were just like any other family I guess. Then I started being able to do things. I was a cheerleader in school and at practice I could suddenly jump higher, run faster, and I was stronger too. At first it was kinda cool but then I - .” Sammie suddenly stopped and looked down at the floor, studying the pattern.

“Go on Sammie,” Kess said, encouraging the younger girl to continue. “I'm sure whatever it is, it has happened to one of us as well.”

Sammie nodded slightly and let out a soft sigh. “Yeah but I felt bad. Still do. I didn't know and this girl, she kept teasing me and I just shoved her and she fell. Really hard. She was okay but it scared me and I went home and told my Mom. I was surprised 'cause she believed me. She said she knew somebody and she’d call him. My Mom and Dad talked and then they both talked to her friend. Next thing I know we're all headed to Ohio, that's where my Mom's friend lives. His name is Mr. Wood, Robin and he knew people...”

* * *

Sammie's eyes widen with wonder as their car draws to a stop in front a large house on a nice residential street in Cleveland. Mr Wood and her mother used to work together at the local high school in New York before they both moved away, her Mom to get married as she followed her heart and new husband, and Mr. Wood was looking for someone, when Sammie asked who, her mother said she didn't know. According to her parents Mr. Wood and his friends can help with whatever it is that's happening to her. She hopes her parents are right. At first it was kinda cool being fast and strong but now it scares her. She wants to know what's happening and if these people can tell her then she's all for it.

Sammie gets out of the car and holding tight to her mother's hand they walk to the front door and ring the bell. She can hear the sounds of running feet just before the door opens and a young girl with a bright smile stands looking at them.

“Faith!” She shouts prior to dashing off to disappear down a hallway leaving Sammie and her mother standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Fortunately they didn't have long to wait before a pretty young woman with dark hair steps into view, and greets them with a smile and an outstretched hand. “Hi. I'm Faith. You must be Mrs. Fletcher and Sammie. I'm sorry about Sandy, she's a bit of a handful. C'mon in.”

She leads them down a short hallway and into a cosy living area with large, soft, plush couches and worn wood floors. There are lots of books and a small fireplace with an old scarred wooden mantelpiece. There's a large beige rug shot through with shades of brown and a long low table between the couches with a tray of coffee, tea and soda and another of sandwiches and cookies.

“Have a seat,” Faith says indicating to the sofas. “Are you hungry or would you like a drink?”

“Coffee would be nice, thank you and it's Charlotte, please,” her mother answers taking a seat. Sammie takes the seat next to her and helps herself to a soda when Faith gestures to the tray in front of her.

“Robin should be here in a bit. He's just finishing with a lesson.” Faith explains while taking a seat on the other couch.

“Thank you. Have you and Robin lived here long?” Charlotte asks, accepting a cup of coffee from Faith.

Faith smiles and begins making a cup for herself. “We've been in the area for a while but we only managed to buy this house about six months ago. We were lucky something this big was in our price range.”

“Good afternoon. Charlotte, you look great.”

Sammie peers around her mother to get a look at the man who entered the room. He's tall and handsome and her mother seems happy to see him. Her mother gets up off the couch and they share a brief hug before parting and she retakes her seat while Robin takes a seat on the other couch next to Faith.

“Hi. Let me guess, you're Samantha, right?” he says with a friendly smile.

Sammie looks back and offers a small smile. He makes her uncomfortable but she's not sure why. “Yeah but it's Sammie, Mr Woods.”

“Right, Sammie. Got it. And call me Robin.” He still has that friendly smile and Sammie thinks it looks kinda fake, almost plastic.

Sammie sits back and watches as the adults talk about slayers and vampires and witches. If Sammie didn't trust her Mom, she’d _so_ be running out of the house. The stuff sounds crazy but experiencing some if it herself, she knows it's true. Her attention keeps shifting back to Mr. call me Robin Woods. She wonders if her slayer powers include being able to sense things and decides she'll ask Faith later. She seems nice enough. Sammie feels a bit guilty knowing it's her Mom's friend but she just doesn't trust him.

They spend the afternoon touring the house and Faith answers some of her questions before letting her wander around on her own. Sammie heads out the back door for a bit of fresh air and spots a dark-haired male carving a bit of wood while singing along to the radio. He looks up when the door shuts behind her and she sees a patch over his eye. Rather than making him look scary she thinks he looks kinda cool. Like a pirate. She giggles and can feel the heat of a blush as he looks back and smiles.

“Hi. Don't think I've met you yet. I'm Xander.”

“Hi. I'm Sammie. I'm here with my Mom. We're ...kinda visiting, I guess. What're you makin'?” She asks taking a seat beside him, her natural curiosity coming out.

“This? This is your run of the mill, regular variety stake. Good for disposing of minions and a few other assorted bad guys.

She laughs which makes him smile. She feels comfortable, as if they've been friends for a long time. She considers the eye patch and the fact that he's making a weapon. “Do you go after bad guys too?”

“Sometimes. Not as much as I used to but yeah,” he answers with a nod.

“Do you have superpowers like the slayers, like me?”

He looks thoughtful for a moment before answering. “Nope. I'm just Xander. Handy with a saw and an axe.”

“You're funny,” Sammie laughs then looks back up at the patch again. “Did you...”

“It's ok Sammie. You're wondering what happened,” he says indicating the black cloth,

“Yeah. I'm sorry.” She ducks her head letting her hair hide her face.

She feels a hand slip under her chin and gently lift her face back up before the other hand brushes her hair back. He doesn't look angry. His eye is soft and full of warmth and he's still smiling.

“Hey, you're curious and that's ok. I lost it fighting these really bad demons. It was scary and it hurt and I would've lost the other one if it wasn't for a...friend. He saved me.”

Sammie's eyes are wide with wonder and she's got so many more questions. They spend the afternoon talking until her mother comes to take her back to the hotel.

* * *

“I had a long talk with my Mom and she agreed to let me come back here with Xander. I didn't want to stay with Robin and Faith. Faith is nice enough but I wasn't comfortable there. I didn't fit in and there's something about Robin.” She looked over at Spike as he almost laughed at her words. “What?”

“Nothing pet,” Spike answered, looking over at Xander's still form and becoming serious again. The silence was total, almost as though they were all feeling too apathetic to jump in, too frozen to share their stories and fill in the gaps for Spike. Not wanting the girls to spiral into depression, Spike tried to think of what to say but was interrupted by VJ beginning to talk.

“I thought he was a pervert the first time I met him. I'd come to Scotland – London didn't work out for me. Too many men not understanding the meaning of the word no, too many things going bump in the night that seemed drawn to me. So I hitched – with women mainly – and decided to see just how far I could get. Ended up at the train station starving hungry and not the happiest I'd ever been.

I'd been living on the streets for a good 2 years – my stepfather was a bit too hands on if you know what I mean. One night, I'd had just about enough and he didn't take too kindly to me lamping him one and laying him out. Me Mum thought it was funny – well, funny enough that she gave me all the cash she had in her purse and a head start. Anyway, London just seemed to be full of men just like my step-dad and I was getting sick of it. I had a crappy job washing dishes making money under the table. And at night I stayed in local hostels. This thing hit me completely out of the blue, you know?? One minute I was VJ, the little punk kid that people picked on cos I was so small. And the next, I hit one guy – he put his hands on my arse – and he went into a wall. The high was just – whoa – amazing – but it scared me too. And things started happening.

I was attacked by some vamps – I didn't know they were vamps then – but actually killed them by accident. I ran – didn't see them dust cos I was running away so fast. The next time I hung around long enough to see what became of them and freaked myself out – they turned to dust, man!! But it kept happening. And then one night I met up with a Fngue demon. Man, that was just scary. Like – I almost didn't make it scary. But it felt like something inside of me just knew what to do. Killed that thing – shoved it out of a window and it got impaled on the iron railings outside. But this thing didn't dust – it was still there the next morning when I went down and I _saw_ it. No way I could pretend this stuff was normal. London was too hot – too many things chasing me – so I got out of there.

Scotland was cold and wet but I felt – I dunno, safe?? Guess that was you guys being here. I didn't feel so alone even though I was. But the uglies kept on coming. So one night I'm in the park – couldn't get into a hostel for the night so was figuring on a park bench or something. And this thing – huge bastard G'rfigle demon – comes out at me. I thought I was toast man. I was kicking and punching it and getting nowhere, when I turn round and there's this guy in a patch helping me out. I could see I was stronger, but he knew what he was doing, you know?? And he shouts at me – tells me to aim for the eyes and snap it's neck. And I'm thinking 'whoa, scary arse dude' but it sorta made sense with the way this demon thing was built, sorta all armour like around it's face and neck, so I did like he said. And bugger me, but this things goes down like a _tree_ and it's just me and this guy. And he's smiling at me, like I done good, but it creeped me out. An' I ran. Kept running til I made it to the other side of town.

Next night, I came back. Don't ask me why. And he was there again. With a huge bag of MacDonald's and that grin of his. You know the one I mean??” They all nodded, swept up in VJ's story, each remembering the impact of Xander's grin. “Part of me was watching out, thinking this was just a new way to get into my pants or something. Thinking he was a bit of a freak or perv, especially with that patch. And then he started talking – giving that whole _'one chosen in all the world and whoops, he might know some people who changed that'_. I was determined not to fall for it – thought it was complete bullshit. But some of it kinda stuck in my head. Made me think about the uglies I'd been facing. Three weeks, and he's there every single night. Teaching me on the job, correcting my fuckin' technique would you believe? And then I got hurt – huge scratch down my arm it was, bleeding everywhere. I passed out, woke up in the house. Scared like hell that he was gonna take what he wanted from me and I was too weak to fight.

Instead, he bought me comics to read, fed me food, shared his chocolate and got me hooked on bloody twinkies - just let me get better. Took me about a week to get back on my feet. Was wandering around and saw him training these three – blew my mind seeing more girls like me. Made me think some of what he was saying was true anyways. So I kinda stayed. First time in years I had family. Stupid thing is, I never thought of him in that way – no idea why. I mean, he's a good looking guy, playing the White Knight even if I didn't need him to. But he was always just Xander – kinda goofy, a pain in the arse when it comes to training and stuff, just always there you know?? Had me thinking I could rely on him always being there......”

“Yeah, that sounds like him. Token bloody human and he's been through more than the Slayer and the Witch combined cos he's been there for both of them through all of it. White Knight indeed.”

Yet again, the room went silent, the only sounds the machine beep beeping, an occasional hiss, and the drip drip sound of the IV. And the silent concentration of five people pouring their love, fear and strength into the so still body, keeping watch.  


* * *

* * *


	7. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by Skargasm & TheLadyMerlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers….

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17   
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 7/100  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s) :** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) #71 Magical   
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta’d, but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns ‘em, we borrow ‘em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:**   The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers….

 

 

 

 

 

  


[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)  


 

 

 

 

 

 

The silence was shattered as the door swung open and Willow strode quickly into the room, her eyes immediately going to the still form upon the bed. The group watched silently as she crossed the room and gently placed a hand on his cheek careful to avoid the various tubes and wires . “Oh, Xander.” Her voice was soft and full of concern.

 

After a quiet moment she turned to look at the heavyhearted group sat on the chairs near the bed before noticing the still, lone figure standing guard near the corner. “Spike,” she whispered softly before surprising the vampire by walking over and with no hesitation at all, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Spike felt some of the hidden fears start to break through as he laid his head upon her shoulder and buried his face in her fiery red hair allowing her to hold and comfort him for an all too brief time. Breaking the friendly embrace, Spike looked down and offered Willow a small tentative smile.

 

“Nice to see ya Red. Jus' wish...” He trailed off indicating the bed and monitoring equipment.

 

“I know,” she agreed sadly. “Do you know what happened yet?”

 

“No. Didn't wanna leave'm or them,” Spike replied indicating the young girls watching with sad, sullen expressions.

 

Willow nodded her head in understanding then turned her attention to the young slayers. “I've heard a lot about you.”

 

“Willow this is Sammie, VJ, Ivie and Kess.”

 

“Did you use your magic to get here? Spike said you could.” Sammie asked, eyes wide with wonder and curiosity.

 

“Not this time,” she said shaking her head. “I needed to save my magic for when I got here. And speaking of, I need about ten minutes. I bet you guys are hungry. Why don't you head to the café and get something to eat while I check over Xan.”

 

“Red -” Spike began before Willow cut him off.

 

“No, Spike,” she said firmly before softening her tone. “I'm sorry. I need the room clear so I can use my magic. I won't risk any mistakes. It won't take long but you know how the magical world works.” Willow reached over and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Please Spike. ”

 

“Yeah,” Spike agreed wearily. “Don't have ta like it though.”

 

Spike ushered the four girls out of the hospital room and followed them into the hall. He knew in his head that Red needed the space cleared of distractions but his heart didn't want to listen. The sound of VJ's voice drew him from his thoughts.

 

“Do ya think she can help? I mean it's magic. Is it real?”

 

“As real as you are VJ and if anyone can help, it'll be Red. She's got some powerful magic.” Even as he said the words out loud, he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or VJ. “Kess,” he called quietly to the elder slayer while handing her some money. “Take the others with you and get a bite to eat.”

 

“But what about you?”

 

“Don't need to eat and I'll make sure nobody bothers Red. Off you go. It'll only take ya a few minutes and I'll be right here.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Spike watched them walk away down the corridor. He didn't want to drive them away but he desperately needed a few minutes alone to get himself under control or he wasn't going to be of any help to anyone. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, allowing his body to slowly slide downwards until he was seated on the floor, arms resting on his knees and bowed head in his hands. He listened to the sounds coming from inside the room. The steady drip, drip and the hushed phrases of Latin and other ancient languages. His soul wanted to be in that room to reassure himself that Xander was okay, and his demon wanted to protect what he considered his from any potential threat, but he knew he had to wait. Spike felt at war within himself, knowing what he should do but fighting so hard against what he wanted. Spike looked up when he heard the door open and saw Willow step out of the room, her face looking hopeful. She gave him a small smile and a slight nod.

 

“You can help?” His voice sounded desperate but he didn't care. All he could care about at this moment was getting the one answer he so despairingly wanted to hear.

 

“There's a spell I've come across a few times. I've never tried it myself but I think it's just what we need to help Xan.”

 

“But you can do it, yeah?”

 

“I need to gather some supplies but it shouldn't be any problem. You know I'll do whatever I can to make Xan better. I love him too.”

 

“I -” Spike stopped. Did he love Xander. He thought he could, very easily. Did he already though and simply hadn't said it yet. He desperately wanted the chance to say it. Xander had to get better. He stood as he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor and the unmistakeable voices of the slayers returning, saved him from having to answer just now.

 

Kess approached and spoke softly to Willow. “Is he gonna be okay”

 

Willow looked like she wanted to hold them all close and tell them everything would be fine but instead she simply told them the truth. “I hope so. There's a spell I can try that should work. I need to get some supplies. I shouldn't be too long.”

 

Spike opened the door to the room causing the sounds he was coming to dread to increase in volume. The continual drip, drip, beep, beep. The only good thing about them was that it meant Xander was still – no he wouldn't even think it. The slayers entered the room retaking their seats. Spike stopped at the doorway and turned to look back at the witch.“Red, we'll see ya soon. Don't take too long, yeah.”

 

Willow rubbed his arm for a moment. “Be back as quick as I can.” She promised before turning away.

 

Spike entered the room and took in the sight of the scared, young faces and knew that even half an hour would seem like days right now. “So who wants to go next? Still haven't heard all the stories.”

 

Kess and Ivie exchanged a quick look before Ivie began to speak. “I think I was the luckiest of all of us. My parents are originally from Nigeria – they came over to England to study and when I was born they decided to stay. I don't know if you guys realise it, but my father is - _was_ a Watcher. My mother and I were shopping in London when the First hit the Watcher's Council and my father died. It was a very difficult time for so many – demons were running wild in London, so sure the First was going to win that they were trying to lay claim to territories that previously had been quite peaceful. My mother and I knew enough not to go out at night – my father had a small stack of books at our London home, and my mother was determined to look after them.

 

Anyway, we were still in hiding in London when things changed. I can't explain it – I felt this rush of power, of strength – it was quite astounding. Of course, my mother tried to counsel me – said that there was only one and that we knew Buffy was still alive through the Council's network. We had some connections – a friend of my cousin's lived in L.A. and Charles kept us up to date as much as possible, especially since he was involved in demon fighting. That wasn't the first time we heard about you, Spike.” Ivie sighed, twirling the plaited leather bracelet around her wrist. “But in spite of all that, my Mother couldn't deny that something had happened to me. I broke things by accident – a tantrum could destroy the house with very little effort, and I had a **lot** of tantrums after my father died. I was very angry. Especially when yet again, the world didn't end and the Slayer was hailed as our saviour. She didn't feel like a saviour to me – after all, my father was still dead. It was _difficult_ not to be angry all the time.

 

My Gogo – erm, Grandmother – sent me this bracelet. She spelled it to help me with my feelings, gave me an anchor for all the pain and rage. My mother tried to dismiss it as superstitious nonsense but it really did help. And then we found out about the spell Willow did – what she had unleashed.

 

I know it was done for all the right reasons, but this caused so much heartache. Gogo died trying to help a young girl in one of the smaller villages in Africa – the other villagers decided this girl had been possessed by a demon and wanted to exorcise her. They formed a mob – again, for all the right reasons – and Gogo was crushed. The girl got away – was taken by a tall American with an eye patch and that was the first we heard of the White Knight.

 

Mother got in touch with Rupert Giles when we discovered he was back in the UK – she wanted him to have father's books to help rebuild the library. Giles was brilliant, gave my Mother a job as librarian and helped her back onto her feet. But he didn't know what to do with me. I couldn't stand being around Buffy and Willow – rightly or wrongly, I hated them for what they had done. I knew, logically, that it was the only thing they could do, but I lost so very much.

 

In the end, once Giles had ascertained that I was indeed a Slayer, he asked me if I wanted a chance to start afresh. This all happened over a number of months – it wasn't a quick process. My Mother was all for it – she had settled in to working with the new council but she knew I had itchy feet, that I had a lot of anger inside and two very handy targets. And suddenly the White Knight was coming back to the UK and taking slayers under his wing. Started in London, went through Birmingham and ended up in Scotland. And he took me on – came over with Sammie and that was that. I remembered hearing about him and there was just something about him – he made me feel safe. He made me realise I wasn't the only one who had lost so much with the battle of the First. And he understood – he just did. So I left my Mother behind and tagged along. And he has never once let me down – he knows what I have seen, knows what I understand and doesn't sugar coat it. Respect turned to admiration and love, and well in the end I felt like I discovered a brother. And coming to Scotland I made a new family. It's not a dramatic tale really – no damage to anyone. Just like I said – I was lucky.”

 

“Oh, Ivie.” Kess as always was full of concern for someone else and turned to her fellow slayer with tears in her eyes. “I'm so sorry about your father. That must have been so difficult for you.”

 

Ivie offered her a small smile in return. “I still say I was lucky.”

 

“Your turn Kess.” Spike encouraged, hoping she would understand they could still use the distraction. Hopefully Red would be back soon and she would do her mojo and he could find out what happened. His demon itched to get out there and exact vengeance but he had to keep reigning it in and it was taking its toll. He could use the distraction himself. “Go on then, pet.”

 

Kess nodded her head and started her tale in her soft tone.“I know Ivie feels she was the lucky one but I feel so fortunate. Especially after everything the rest of you had to go through to get here. I grew up in Birmingham with my parents. My father's family had made their money a very long time ago. His ancestors started out in shipping and branched out in to all sorts of businesses. We were content and although my parents were strict, they loved me very much. I was an only child and they were very protective of me. When I started going to University I begged them to let me move into the city to be closer to school. I desperately wanted to fit in with the other kids but having to go home all the time made that difficult. I had finally convinced my father that I was mature enough to live in a small flat of my own. After he had inspected and approved of it of course.

 

Soon after I'd moved in, I felt like I was being followed. At first I was a little frightened but a few weeks passed and nothing ever happened. I figured my father had probably hired someone to watch me. I know how that might sound, but he did it out of love and only wanted to make sure I was safe. I phoned my mother and she confirmed that he had hired a service that was supposed to be discreet. She said he would be very upset to find out I had spotted them so easily. So when the handsome man in the eye patch started hanging around the internet cafe, I didn't think anything of it. In fact, and you must promise you will never tell him this, I was hoping he-” Kess stopped for a moment blushing an attractive shade of rose. “I hoped he was going to ask for a date. He was so handsome and I didn't realise what had happened to me and the other potentials. I knew nothing about the world of demons and slayers so when he finally approached and asked to buy me a cappuccino, I was thrilled. I feel so silly now. Anyway, he talked and I thought he was crazy but he was very persistent. And finally one night the inevitable happened and I ran into a vampire. I didn't even think, just acted instinctively and he was there watching and waiting. We talked again and I convinced my mother and father that I wanted to go to school in Scotland. With much persuasion they finally agreed and I came here to live with my new family. I'd always wanted sisters and brothers and now I do. So I think I'm very fortunate and like Ivie, very lucky.”

 

After Kess finished talking the young slayers sat quietly holding hands, and offering each other support as they waited for Willow to return. Spike looked toward the door expectantly as he heard the click of shoes in the corridor.

 

 

  



	8. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by Skargasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) & [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter :** 8/100  
 **Master!post :**[Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompts :** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) prompt # 074 : Rebirth  & [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) prompt # 020 Writer's Choice : Arisen  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......  
 **A/N :**  


  
[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)   


  


* * *

“I can do this but I don't think the hospital is the right place.”

“Why?”

“Well, wow, sudden miraculous recovery, let's do tests – I mean, I think the doctors might want to keep him in and do, like, loads of tests which we really don't need because kinda hard to explain, even for me.”

“Wait – what do you mean, miraculous?”

“I - “

“Red – what did the doctors tell you that they didn't tell me?” Spike stood up, almost growling as he moved into Willow's personal space. “While I'm asking, yeah, how come they let us all stay with him?? Most hospitals are all about visiting hours and sticking to the rules.”

“Spike, I need you to sit down and calm down. Come on, sit down. Where are the girls?” Willow looked up and down the corridor as though looking for a distraction as Spike complied with her request to be seated.

“Off getting food. Look, Red, I need to know what's going on, yeah? And tell me the truth – had enough lies in my lifetime.”

Willow took a deep breath.

“He has brain damage and they don't think he's going to come out of this coma. They called me because I'm down as his next of kin and agreed to let you guys stay with him until I got here. This spell is his only chance.”

Completely stunned, Spike sat motionless in his chair. It made no sense. Okay, so vamp senses not so good at picking up stuff like that, but Xander's heart and body were fine – how the friggin' hell could he be on the verge of death?

“This – this has got to be a mistake, Willow. The boy's perfectly healthy – a knock on the head is nothing to him! For fuck's sake, he's had so many bouts of concussion he could get frequent flyer miles from pretty much any hospital in the vicinity!! What the hell are you telling me?”

“Don't vamp out, please don't vamp out!” Realising that he was practically screaming in Willow's face, Spike tried to calm down using the tight grip Willow had on his hand as an anchor. “Spike, I need you to stay calm for me, okay?? Think about it – he's had years of being smashed into headstones and all sorts – the human brain can only take so much. When whoever did this attacked him, the knock on the head was one knock too many. But we can do something about it.”

Still shocked, Spike nodded, looking into the determined green eyes in front of him. Whatever needed to be done, he would do.

* * *

Arranging for Xander to be released from hospital to spend however long he had left with his family went efficiently and so speedily that Spike was absolutely sure Willow used a little _persuasion_ to make things go so smoothly. So far, none of the slayers had picked up on the high levels of tension Willow and he were suffering from – either that, or they just put it down to general concerns about Xander's health. None of them had a clue that if this spell didn't work, they might all lose Xander completely and so the general atmosphere was almost jolly – Xander was coming home and Willow was going to use magic to fix him. What more could they ask for? Refusing to consider the fact that the spell might not work, not even acknowledging that as an option, Spike concentrated on grinding the herbs Willow had requested.

Xander was laid out naked in the middle of his room, lying on the floor within a complicated chalk drawing that Willow had made. It wasn't a pentacle so apart from knowing that Willow had walked widdershins and muttered in Latin while she drew it, Spike was none the wiser. Slipping from the kitchen, he took the herbs over to her and she gave him a small smile, her brow furrowed with concentration. He hated mojo – hated it with a passion – but he was ready to embrace it with open arms if it meant the boy would be well again. If he had known how badly Xander's brain had been damaged by all the knocks to the head, he probably wouldn't have let the boy out patrolling – hell, he wouldn't have let him do any of the training. Of course, Xander might have had something to say about that but they could talk about it when he was up and well – until then, the boy would do as he was told and friggin well get better. Spike would accept nothing less.

Finished mixing her potion, Willow carefully anointed Xander's forehead and above his heart before stepping out of the chalk markings and lighting the candles set at strategic points. Placing the pot of unguent on the bedside table, she picked up the spell book and turned back to Spike.

“Spike – I need you to learn this and say it with me. The spell relies to a very large extent on the intent and desire of the persons casting, and you are going to say this with me.”

“Me!?! Now hang on, Red, I'm willing to smash up leaves for you and everything like that – no one said anything about me actually casting any magic!” Hands held up defensively, Spike backed all the way to the bedroom door.

“Spike, I need you to do this with me. I'm strong – I'm very strong. But I need your strength too. To do this – bring him back from this fully healed – we need all the strength we can get. And you are one of the strongest men I know, with the purest heart.”

“Now hold on – I ain't pure of heart! Try and remember, evil here, yeah?! Why can't the slayers help out?”

“Do you really want to trust this to teenage girls?? I started using magic too young and I know how easy it is to be dragged into the dark. With their powers, who knows what might come through. No – it has to be you. Will you do this for me? For Xander?” Muttering under his breath about the dangers of using puppy dog eyes on demons, Spike found himself nodding and accepting the text Willow pushed into his hands.

He read through the spell carefully, thankful it was in English as his Latin was rusty to say the least. It didn't seem like anything particularly special but he knew that sometimes the simplest things were the most effective. That, and he knew how much Willow loved Xander – if she said it would work, then he knew she would have combed through every magic book available to her until she hit on the best spell.

“Ready?” He nodded, swallowing nervously. He wiped his hands down his jeans, then shook his shoulders until he was standing loose and prepared for anything. Closing his eyes he waited for Willow to speak. “Okay. One two three - “

>   
> _”Goddess of Earth and Sky we pray to thee._  
>  Open-handed we present ourselves to you.  
>  With faith and love we beseech thee.  
>  With open hearts we show our desire.  
>  From a place of love these words are spoken  
>  Goddess fix that which is broken.”

Nothing happened. Lifting one eyelid, Spike took a look over at Willow. Her eyes were closed, her head tipped back, arms lying loosely at her sides. Seeing that she was so relaxed, he mentally shrugged and closed his eyes again – things must be going as expected if she wasn't reacting.

A chill breeze fluttered through the room, raising goosebumps on his bare arms and ruffling his hair in spite of the gel holding it in place. The breeze picked up and he suddenly remembered that all of the windows had been closed. About to open his mouth and say something, Spike was stalled by the breeze picking up until it turned into a swift, heavy wind that rushed around the room, smashing into objects and throwing them to the floor. He was thrown backwards by an invisible force, crashing into the bedroom door and finding himself pinned in place. Opening his eyes, he could see Willow was pinned to the wall opposite him, a gasp escaping him as she too opened her eyes and he saw that they were completely black. In the middle of a mini whirlwind that had materialised, a light began to glow, getting brighter and brighter until it hurt his eyes to look at it. Turning to Xander he was horrified to see the man lifted from the ground, his head yanked backwards as his mouth fell open. Screaming silently into the howling wind, Spike could do nothing as the glowing light spun in smaller and smaller circles before zipping into Xander's body through his open mouth.

Fighting against whatever was holding him in place, he was forced to watch as the light travelled down Xander's throat, it's journey clearly seen as it moved towards his heart. At the same time a small glimmer moved upwards towards his brain until both places that Willow had anointed were shining so brightly the light almost burned his retinas. Unable to pull his gaze away, Spike watched as the lights underneath Xander's skin began to spin faster and faster and it looked as though they were shooting out of Xander's body towards each other until they clashed with a loud roar.

As swiftly as it had happened, the force holding him in place released him and he thudded to the ground by the bedroom door. He heard Willow landing on the floor at the same time but didn't spare the time to look at her as he rushed towards Xander who was drifting back to the ground.

“DON'T BREAK THE SEAL!” Willow's voice broke into his headlong dash, and he froze in place, millimetres away from the edge of the chalk outline. He turned to her, an expression of anguish on his face.

“What the fuck was that?? What have we done?”

She staggered to her feet, a hand held to her forehead as she slowly rose to full height. Her eyes were back to their normal green, her hair a tangled sweaty mess around her forehead.

“It's alright – really.”

“How the hell can that be alright?! You didn't see your eyes – did you SEE what went into the boy!?”

“Spike, calm down. Just – give it a few minutes, alright?” Shakily he nodded, striding away from Xander's quiet body. Banging his fists into the door in frustration, he turned back, unable to stop watching and trying to scent everything he could. Xander's heartbeat was steady, in fact calm would be the best description of it, and of all of them in the room he seemed the least affected by what had occurred. Willow was leaning against the wall, heart beating erratically and breath sawing through her lungs. She had obviously been rattled by what had occurred, and Spike couldn't decide whether he should be angry with her or not.

“Why am I naked?” Shocked at the question, Spike turned back to Xander who was struggling to sit up from his prone position on the floor. “Whoa!! I don't remember drinking but it seems like I really tied one on! Help me up Spike please?” Stunned, Spike could only stand and stare at Xander as he slowly tried to get to his feet. “Spike?? Okay, I know you've seen me drunk before so don't be pulling that face! Now get over here and - “

“Xander?” Willow's voice broke into Xander's babble, and he flushed a deep red before turning towards her.

“Oh my God, I got drunk and stripped in front of Willow!!! Spike - “ Finally breaking out of his trance, Spike rushed over to Xander's side, a quick look at Willow confirming it was alright to break the seal now. Spike couldn't turn his gaze away from Xander's face, mouth dropping open as he confirmed close up what he had thought he had imagined from across the room.

“Xander -”

“Clothes, Spike. No talking until I'm wearing a little more than my rather cold skin!” Yanking the blankets off the bed, Spike bundled them around Xander's shoulders before leading him to the bed and pushing him down onto it. Sitting down next to him, he cupped Xander's face in his hands, turning it until he was looking into the bright hazel eyes. Xander smiled at him and unable to resist, Spike smiled back. “You got me drunk didn't you?! God, getting naked in front of childhood friend is not of the good, Spike – you are an evil evil being!! Man, I ache – I feel like I did ten rounds of heavyweight boxing or something and my head is killing me!” Xander leaned his head forward until his forehead was pressed against Spike's. “Aspirin – please?”

“Xander,” Willow interrupted, “what's the last thing you remember?” Placing a gentle kiss on Spike's palm, Xander turned to Willow.

“Errrr, not a lot. I must have really got out of my head last night! Would explain the headache and the blurred vision. Sorry if I did or said anything mondo inappropriate Will, I can only blame the bad influence I've been living with.”

“You have blurred vision?”

“Yeah, everything's a little bit weak around the edges. Seriously, guys, I would kill for coffee and aspirin right now. And maybe an explanation?”

“Pet, do me a favour.” Turning back to Spike, Xander smiled and nodded. “Cover your eye for me will you??” Confused, Xander cocked his head. “Humour me.” With a shrug, Xander covered his right eye with his hand.

“Errr, Spike?”

“Yeah, luv?”

“How come I can still see?”  


* * *

* * *


	9. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by TheLadyMerlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers….

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17   
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 9/100  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s)** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/)  #48 Blind-sided  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta’d, but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns ‘em, we borrow ‘em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:**   The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers….

 

 

 

 

 

  


[](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)

[](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oops.” This came from Willow who was still leaning against the wall.

  
Spike turned to glower in her direction. “What do you mean 'Oops'? What the hell have you done Red?” Spike couldn't believe that after all this time the witch still hadn't learned. If something was wrong with Xander....  He began pacing in frustration. His demon was simmering just beneath the surface, banging on his barriers of self-control, demanding to be freed. He looked down at the floor and held on to his control, barely.

  
“Xander's okay Spike.” Willow stated unaware of the potential danger as she started moving in his direction.

  
Spike stopped next to the bed, pinning Willow in place with a steely gaze. “I know that Red. Otherwise, you wouldn't be.”

  
Xander reached out and grasped Spike's hand. He tugged gently trying to get Spike's attention. “Hey guys,” Xander said when Spike finally dropped his gaze and looked in his direction. “I'm okay. See. Right as rain. Huh, what the hell does that mean anyway. Is rain ever right? Who likes rain anyway?” He stopped to smile up at Spike. “I don't mind the rain though. Not any more. Cloudy days do have their advantages.”

  
Spike felt a huge sense of relief listening to the familiar Xander babble. It calmed his demon a bit and he was able to think more clearly. Xander was obviously feeling fine but it would be best to check and make sure. “Red you investigate what all you've done exactly. There's plenty of books down in the trainin' room and there's a phone there if ya need it.”

  
Willow headed for the door being careful to keep a good distance between herself and Spike. She glanced back as she reached the doorway. “I'll figure this out Xan but at least you're better now.” And with that she was gone and they were left alone in Xander's bedroom.

  
Spike carefully sat on the bed and shuffled over until he was sitting next to a bundled up Xander and carefully held him in his arms needing the reassurance that came with holding the warm body close, listening to the rhythmic thumping of Xander's heart and the familiar scent surrounding him. All he could think of was that he'd almost lost something special that had barely even started.  Tears slowly tracked down the sculpted cheeks as he hid his face firmly against Xander's shoulder. He felt hands rubbing soothing circles on his back and he felt so drained and tired. He gripped Xander closer, like a lifeline, trying to muffle his quiet sobs. 

  
“Hey,” Xander said pushing back on Spike's shoulders and trying to get the vampire to look at him. Spike stubbornly kept his face turned down until a gentle hand slipped under his chin, while the other hand wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Spike, what is it?”

  
“Almost lost you and I haven't even told ya yet.” Spike whispered.

  
Xander was stunned. He couldn't remember what had happened and hadn't realised. “It was that bad?”

  
Spike merely nodded his head and looked down at the bed. 

  
“I'm okay now though. I bit tired, a mild headache but otherwise I feel fine. Really.” Xander tried to reassure him and then sat quietly looking thoughtful. “What haven't you told me?”

  
“I - ,” Spike stopped, took a deep breath and decided to simply say it. He looked up into the soft hazel eyes, took in the handsome face framed by dark tousled hair and said what was in his heart. “I love you, Xan.”

  
Xander leaned forward, resting his forehead gently against Spike's. “Love you too, Blondie.” 

  
Spike pressed his lips gently to Xander's warm, soft lips, slipping his tongue inside to explore and tease when they opened to give him access. The kiss quickly turned heated and they were both panting when they broke apart so Xander could catch his breath. Spike wanted nothing more than to stay here with Xander but knew he needed to get out there and find out who was responsible for the attack. The longer he waited, the harder it would be to find any information.

  
“Need to get going.” Spike said, reaching up a hand to run his fingers through the soft brown hair.

  
“What are we gonna do? And is there coffee and aspirin involved?” Xander asked, leaning into the touch and rubbing his forehead.

  
“Not we, pet, me. Need to go out and find out who did this. Know ya said you're okay but you need to stay here and rest and it might be best if ya stuck close to home 'til Red figures out what happened.” Spike replied.

  
“All right,” Xander agreed. “Will you come back here? Please.”

  
“'Course.”

  
Spike fetched an aspirin and some water, and tucking Xander up in bed, gave him a light, tender kiss before leaving the room. “Love ya. See ya in a bit.”

  
“'K.” Came the sleepy reply.

  
~*~

  
Spike made a quick stop in the training room to check on the research into the spell and get himself some much-needed blood. He couldn't understand why he felt so tired. Unless it was all the stress but he'd been through worse. Shrugging it off he checked in with Willow, who reassured him that with the help of the four slayers she would have some answers soon.  The girls were happy that Xander was better but were anxious to see for themselves. Understanding they needed the reassurance, Spike agreed to a very short visit. He stood outside the bedroom door while they quietly crept into the room and watched the sleeping form for a few moments before just as quietly tiptoeing back out again with smiles on their faces. As they headed back to the research, he swept out into the dark night determined to get some answers of his own before morning.

  
Spike headed for where Xander had been found guessing that the attackers wouldn't bother moving the unconscious form to another location. Spike growled as he neared the car park, catching the slight scent of Xander's blood in the air, confirming his guess. Knowing where the attack on Xander took place simplified things a bit and he started his search in the dark corner of the car park. There was glass on the ground from where the light had been broken and Spike was sure it hadn't been an accident. He carefully examined the area for any clues, trying to ignore the darker stains and not thinking about how they got there. He was quickly becoming frustrated when he saw something glint in the meagre light making its way into the secluded recess. Stooping down to get a closer look, he saw a gold ring. Scooping it up, he was soon able to recognise the unmistakable crest of one of the area Masters, Xander's blood embedded in the grooves. “Constance, you bitch.” 

  
He felt surprised she would be so bold as to attack someone she knew was under his protection. Not only did she hurt someone he cared deeply about, she also insulted him and his family. She would pay but he couldn't take on her entire clan alone. He would need help on this one. The young slayers had been itching for some action and now they were gonna get some. He was still feeling tired, but he had one more stop to make before he made his way home to Xander's side.

  
~*~

  
Xander woke to the  familiar feeling of being wrapped around a smooth, well muscled body. Arm possessively slung around the slim waist, blonde curls and pale, arched neck in front of his eyes, and morning wood snuggled happily between soft, smooth cheeks. Huh, that was new but he wasn't one to complain. He never did get dressed last night, and apparently when Spike returned he must have stripped off before joining Xander in his bed. Happy with this new development, Xander splayed his hand on the firm stomach and gently rocked his hips. Hard cock slipping easily up and down the crevice and spreading the clear fluid already oozing from the tip. He groaned at the wonderful feeling of his cock dragging ever so slightly over the smooth skin, sliding up and then back down. Xander soon lost himself in the sensations and the rhythmic rocking motion of his hips, panting and pulling the lean body back into his own. He came back to himself when he felt a hand cover his on the flat, muscled stomach and froze, afraid he'd overstepped the bounds of their relationship. 

  
“No, don't stop.”  Came the somewhat breathy voice as the hand guided his down to a cock equally as hard and wet as his own.  


  
Xander resumed the rocking motions, soon regaining his rhythm and lightly fisted the hard cock in his hand. Their moans filled the room as the pace of Xander's hips and hand increased. Spike's hand reached up and wrapped around Xander's neck, gently tugging him down for a heated kiss. Xander broke the kiss to take in a much needed breath before sucking on the pale skin of Spike's neck causing Spike to groan and wriggle delightfully in his arms. Vampire with a neck fetish. Xander grinned and redoubled his attentions, licking and biting at the lovely expanse of flesh. He felt Spike tremble slightly before his cock spurted over his hand and Xander's cock soon spurted up the vampire’s back and dribbled the remainder down between the cheeks of his arse. They both lay cuddled together, panting and coming down from their orgasmic high. 

  
“I need a shower,” Xander stated quietly, breaking the comfortable silence.

  
“Yes.” Spike agreed quickly.

  
“Hey!,” Xander objected pushing up on his elbow to stare down at the beautiful, blonde terror in his bed. Spike looked back, blinking those incredibly blue eyes innocently and smiling.

  
“It was fun getting dirty though, yeah?”

  
“Yes it was.” Xander still hoped he hadn't pushed too far, too fast. “It wasn't too much? I mean, it wasn't too fast? I know we were gonna see what happened and then I woke up and I was naked and you were naked and then -”

  
Spike leaned up and kissed Xander soundly, effectively stopping the out of control babble. “Said it was fun and I meant it. S'okay. Stop panicking but you're right we need to shower and go see what the witch discovered.”

  
“Oh, what about you? Did you find out what happened? Who attacked me?”

  
“Yeah,” Spike growled. “One of the Masters. They've been causing trouble and now they've gone too far. Hurt one o'mine. Won't stand for it.”

  
“But why would they bother with me? I'm not anybody important,” Xander protested.

  
Spike looked back at Xander with a determined expression. “Don't do that, pet,” Spike said, shaking his head. “You want me to list all the things you've done, all the times you've helped save the world. Helped to round-up slayers and you were doin' a fine job with this lot before I got 'ere.”

  
“I guess,” Xander said, still not entirely convinced of his importance but not wanting to argue. 

  
“No guess about it. I don't go 'round giving my heart away to just anybody.” Xander watched as  fiery blue eyes turned soft with affection and love. “You're brave, the slayer's bloody White Knight ya are and I love ya Xan. You're important.”

  
Not knowing how to respond, Xander leaned forward and kissed Spike with all the feelings he had in his heart. He poured out all his love, admiration, and respect hoping Spike would understand. They were both grinning happy grins when they parted. Xander's message obviously understood, and the method of delivery getting enthusiastic approval.

  
“You could leave some clothes here and stuff.” Xander suggested, causing an adorable wrinkle of confusion to mar Spike's forehead.

  
“Huh?”

  
“I just thought it might be easier. For when, ya know, you stayed over. If you had some stuff here so you could shower and...I'm sorry is that stupid?” Xander asked blushing a light shade of pink, the heat creeping across his face, worried that he had made a mistake. Again.

  
“No, Xan. S'not stupid. If you keep some at mine, yeah?”

  
“Yeah,” Xander agreed with a happy sigh.

  
~*~

  
After Xander showered at his apartment and had something to eat, he gathered some things and they went downstairs where Spike showered and ate while Xander danced about to the radio, putting some of his clothes in Spike's closet. They made a quick dash back upstairs with a few of Spike's belongings and some packets of blood for Xander's refrigerator before wandering happily into the training room.

  
They slayers jumped up from their seats at the table and rushed over to greet them, all talking at once. “Xander.” “Xan!” “So glad you're better!”

  
Xander laughed, as delighted to see them as they were to see him. “Thanks. I'm glad to be better. Spike says you've been helping with the research.”

  
“They've been a huge help,” Willow said standing and coming over to wrap her arms around her childhood friend. “I was so worried about you.”

  
“You know me. I tend to bounce back. Kinda like a...bouncy thing,” he replied with a lopsided grin.

  
Spike rounded up the slayers and sent them over to the other side of the room for practice.

  
“Just want us outta the way,” complained VJ.

  
“True,” Spike said with a small smile. “Now, go.”

  
Xander watched VJ stomp away after her fellow slayers but knew it was all for show. There was no real anger and she quickly joined in the practice, laughing and smiling along with the others. Turning back to Willow he asked, “So, have you figured out what happened?”

  
She nodded retaking her seat at the table while Spike and Xander sat across from her. “Yep,” she said popping the p. “There was nothing actually wrong with the spell itself. It was the extra strength and power that was the problem.” She stopped and looked over at Spike who was looking fixedly at the table top, mouth firmly closed in a thin, tight line. 

  
Xander felt confused and wondered what the hell had upset Spike. “What do you mean, where did it come from?” 

  
He was surprised when the answer came from Spike and not Willow. “It was me. I told you Red. Evil vampire. Never should have agreed to do it.” 

  
Willow reached across the table and took one of Spike's hands in her own.“Spike no. It's not your fault and it's not all bad.” She slid her other hand over to grasp one of Xander's. “Any time you're hurt or injured your body will regenerate itself as a healthy eighteen year old Xander. The addition of Spike's demon gave the spell the added strength it needed to work. I never could've done it on my own. The spell has been used by vampires before but not often as it drains the energy from the vampire to repair the human body leaving them both vulnerable.”

  
“And if I don't get hurt?” Xander asked earning a giggle from Willow and a snort of amusement from Spike. “Yeah OK. In the unlikely event that I don't manage to injure myself, then what?”

  
“You'd age normally until you reach the age you were at the time of the initial spell when you'd regenerate to eighteen again and keep going in a cycle.”

  
“So, I'm pretty much immortal.”

  
“Yeah, kinda of like a...a vampire actually. You can still die though. It won't save you if your head is cut off, or something similar. It can repair your body but it can't bring you back to life and it can only repair your body if the spell can tap into Spike's energy. The spell will automatically seek out his energy but if you're alone...”

  
“Right,” Xander said with a grin. “I get it.” He turned to look over at Spike. “I'll be careful, promise.”

  
Spike nodded in return. “You better.”

  
“Did you find out who attacked Xander?” Willow asked releasing their hands and leaning back in her chair.

  
“Yeah. Was one of the soddin' Masters round these parts,” Spike answered. 

  
Xander's head was spinning. Immortal? That meant that he could stay with Spike forever but what if Spike got tired of him. He just found him and what they had was so new and he was so happy.  And what about his friends. Willow and Buffy, Giles. What about the slayers. Would it mean that he would outlive them all. Could he stand to say goodbye to everyone he loved. If Spike didn't leave him would that be enough. He tuned back into the conversation going on around him when he heard his name. “Sorry, what?”

  
“Xander,” Spike scolded. “you need to pay attention. We're going up against some mighty dangerous vampires and I don't want ya getting' hurt. Spell or no.”

  
Xander looked around the table and realised the slayers had joined them as well. Spike was right. He needed to pay attention. “Sorry. So how are we doing this?”

  
Spike gave him a small nod and outlined his plan. “Right, at sunset we're gonna head over to where Constance and her clan have set up shop. Aloitious said he'd send some of his boys over to help out but I don't trust him not to try a double cross. He'll be happy enough to help us take out his competition for sole Master of the area but then I expect he'll turn on us. We need to be on our toes. They'll undoubtedly outnumber us so, soon as we're done, we clear out. We can sort him out later and this way we won't get stuck in the middle of an all out vampire war. Remember to watch your backs and be sure to cover Red. And no heroics. Got it?”

  
Everyone nodded before standing and choosing a favourite weapon from the arsenal on the other side of the room.  Xander felt the familiar nervousness he always got before heading out on patrol. And gave an inner sigh of relief that Willow and Spike were both there to help out. He wasn't sure he could've handled these Masters on his own. The young slayers were full of energy and he was worried they would get careless in their enthusiasm. He'd need to keep one eye on them while keeping the other on the fight. He grinned when he realised that was actually possible now. 

  
The group moved swiftly through the rapidly darkening streets, heading for the far side of town and an old decrepit warehouse. Spike led the way, swagger firmly in place and leather duster flowing out behind him, his Masters status obvious to anyone who looked. Xander admired the muscled form and the sleek predator's grace in Spike's movements as he strode along in his wake with his favourite axe over his shoulder, slightly behind and to Spike's left. Willow was on Spike's other side and the four slayers just behind them. Spike carried a sharp, dangerous looking sword but Xander knew there were many other weapons hidden within the folds of his coat. Spike stopped when they neared the entrance to the warehouse raising a hand to indicate that the others should wait as well. He looked sharply to his left and gave a slight nod. Looking in the same direction, Xander saw about a dozen large, ugly vampires waiting on the outskirts of the surrounding woods. Must be the help Aloitious promised. Xander heard the creak of a door opening and turned back towards the warehouse to see several vampires exiting the building. A tall thin, woman with long dark hair that fell in curls and waves down her back stepped to the front of the group. Spike stepped slightly forward.

  
“Constance. You attacked what's mine.” Spike accused.

  
Constance looked confused. “I've never. We've stayed out of the way of you and yours.”

  
“You deny it?”

  
“I do.”

  
Spike threw the ring on the ground between them. “This belongs to your clan, doesn't it?”

  
“Yes Master Spike but I can assure we know nothing of this.”

  
Xander looked over when he heard a snort of laughter from the direction of the vampires waiting in the woods. He peered closer and sucked in a sharp breath as recognition washed over him. He remembered being blind-sided in the parking lot. Trying to get away, to fight back. He'd gotten in a few good hits before their numbers overwhelmed him and he collapsed to the ground, hands wrapped protectively around his head.

  
“Spike, “ Xander hissed, reaching out slightly to pluck at the leather sleeve near his hand. Spike raised a hand to halt the proceedings. 

  
“What is it?” Spike asked 

  
“It wasn't Constance. It was them.” Xander jerked his head slightly in the direction of the other vampires.

  
Spike's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. “You absolutely sure about that,pet?”

  
Xander turned slightly and took another good, long look. “Yeah,” he said turning back to face Spike, noticing Constance had moved closer and was listening with interest. “It was Aloitious and his men. They're setting us all up.”

  
Her face suddenly dark with anger turned towards the vampires in the trees and  Constance shouted  in a voice full of wrath. “This is war! You tell him. Your Master Aloitious. This is war!”

  
Spike turned putting his arms out protectively and started moving backwards. “Go! Get out of here, back to the house. Now!”

  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by Skargasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) & [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter :** 10/100  
 **Master!post :**[Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompts :** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) prompt # 047 : Enemies  & [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt : Combat Scenario  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......  
 **A/N :**  


  
[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)   


  


* * *

“You _told_ me he was undisciplined! You said he would attack Constance and **END** her for the insult paid to him – you said nothing of him asking questions or having a witch as backup!” In a fury, the Master vampire DeVere stormed across the room, scattering minions in his wake.

“Please Master DeVere, everything we have heard of Master Spike says that he is the wild card of the Aurelius clan. Angelus is whipped – no more a Master Vampire since he has been tied down by that soul, exacerbated by his liaison with the Slayer and now he works for the Powers that Be. The seeress Drusilla has made her home in Brazil and shows no interest in America or coming to the UK. Spike is renowned as one only interested in violence and sex – why would he even consider listening to Constance's yammerings? She is but a woman, and her living for over a century has only been due to the protection of her house.”

“I don't want your excuses – I want this over with! This territory is mine – it is bad enough we have to put up with four of those abominations that call themselves Slayers; Constance has been a thorn in my side for over a year. Now we have William the Bloody after our hides – this is not what I wanted.” With a growl of frustration, DeVere turned and snapped the neck of the nearest minion. “Ok, I feel a bit better now. Where is my war council? If we are to battle with Master Spike, especially with him on some sort of personal vendetta, we will need to be more cunning. Call Abraham to my chambers immediately.”

“As you wish Master DeVere.”

* * *

“Don't fuckin' believe it – they **dared** to try to use you to make me do their dirty work! Do they have any idea who I am?! I was one fourth of the Scourge of Europe – I am not some errand boy! An' attacking you _knowing_ you are mine – that is the lowest of the low. Do they have no respect for the Lore? No respect for me at all?! This is fuckin' Angelus's fault – he got a soul and turned into a pussy so they think the same's gonna happen with me but they're so friggin' wrong! I will rip their heads off and piss down their necks; I will tear their hearts out of their chests and pull off their bollocks and make 'em eat 'em; I will - “

“Yeah, Spike we get the visuals thanks so much. I don't think Kess and Sammie will be eating any time in the next twelve hours but hey, can't be helped. You need to calm down. It doesn't matter what they did to me, right? I mean, here I am, good as new or even slightly better. And okay, it was pretty rough there for a bit and not looking forward to a ritualistic beating anytime soon, but that's over and done with and we need to think!! This is what they were relying on, Spike, that you would go all pissed off and not think this through, just react and wreak havoc. Although why they thought you would be pissed off about me, I'm really not sure!”

Xander backed up rapidly as Spike's rapid pacing brought him right into Xander's space.

“What do you mean, you don't know why I'd be pissed off with them attacking you? Did you hear what I said earlier or were you half asleep or summat? I love you, you great pillock. Of **course** I'd be pissed off if they did something to you!” The sounds of Kess, Sammie and Ivie uttering 'awwww' sounds, whilst VJ contented herself with sticking her finger down her throat and faking the need to vomit came from a distance – Xander was still hearing those three precious words. Said voluntarily in front of witnesses. Call him insecure but he would never get sick of or used to hearing this gorgeous creature say those words to him. Although pillock didn't sound like a term of endearment.

“Yeah, yeah, I heard. Sorry – just takes a while to sink in, you know?” Spike hadn't moved back and Xander found himself looking slightly down at the blond man, swiftly inhaling as he took in the golden eyes that were staring at him. And suddenly it struck him : he was in love with and loved by a demon. Not an ex-demon, nor a cheerleader pre-demon, but a fully fledged Master Vampire who was in love with him.

With no thought, he leaned down and took Spike's lips, crushing them beneath his as passion overtook him. This man, this _demon_ was prepared to go to war for him simply because he had been hurt. It completely blew his mind. Stepping closer, he wrapped his arms around Spike and held on tight. He had almost died and instead he was practically immortal; could live damned near forever with this creature by his side if that's what he wanted. It confused him. Blazed through his whole body and set him aflame from the inside. Scattered his emotions and cast him adrift where his only anchor was Spike; where the only thing he could do was pour everything he was feeling into the kiss that went on and on and on. He vaguely heard Willow say “time we left these two alone – don't think you guys need to see this” but it was only on the edge of his consciousness. He was concentrating fully on learning every millimetre of Spike's mouth – the indentations where his fangs dropped which seemed to be so sensitive judging by the moans and groans the action caused; his blunt human teeth; the writhing, wriggling tongue.

Strong, elegant hands were clamped on the nape of his neck tugging him deeper into the kiss, the lean body pressing against him until he felt like they were one step away from merging skins even with their clothes on. He couldn't imagine ending this, wanted it to go on forever, which did go some way to explaining the expletive he uttered when Spike stepped back.

“What the fuck?!”

Spike's chest was heaving, lips a deep pink and swollen as he took a big step backwards.

“Xander – Xan. Need to concentrate. And that doesn't help me concentrate – well, not on avoiding a war anyway.” Spike looked down and Xander automatically followed his gaze, stunned to see the clear evidence of Spike's arousal pushing against the front of his jeans. He couldn't explain why he was so stunned – they'd gone a lot further than kissing, but it left him speechless seeing it. “Look, we need to call the Watcher, find out everything we can about Constance and the other git – stupid name, can never get it right. 'm not having a full scale war on my territory without making sure I get what I want out of it.”

“I – I'm sorry Spike, I didn't mean to attack you like that – it..... wow, I just.....”

“Don't have to apologise love – anytime you wanna distract or ground me with sex is fine, yeah? But need to get our heads in the game. Now we know who the players are, we can plan a bit of strategy.” Spike rubbed his hands together, obviously looking forward to the opportunity to crack a few skulls.

“You and plans Spike – generally of the unmixy!”

“Oi! I can too make plans – I'll have you know, when it was me and Dru I made plans all the time and I did a fuckin' good job of it too!”

“Er – Spike? Every single plan you ever made coming to Sunnydale fell flat on it's ass.”

“Yeah, well, I can plan but I don't always have the patience to see 'em through.” Xander laughed, sure his vampire was blushing.

“Ok, right, let's go call G-man and see if he has any suggestions. Don't much fancy a war when it's just the seven of us.” They both adjusted themselves in an attempt to make their evident erections slightly less obvious, then headed towards the main area where Willow and the slayers were waiting.

* * *

Willow spoke briefly to Giles to let him know what was going on and he agreed to call back shortly once he had gathered all of the information he had on the situation in Scotland. A swift conference call was arranged and the decision was made to send the Slayers off for a little basic training and an early night – no one wanted to freak them out with whatever information Giles had on their new enemies.

“Hey G-man.”

“Rupes.”

“Good evening Xander. And hello to you too Spike.” Giles coughed down the phone and Xander could actually picture him removing his glasses and cleaning them as he gathered his thoughts together. “Pleasantries aside Xander, I am incredibly pleased that you are alright but there are serious consequences to the spell that Willow cast and I'm not quite sure you are prepared for the repercussions.”

“G-man – Giles. Willow has already explained the side effects and yeah, I was having a bit of a wiggins about it but I'm dealing, you know? And, hey, I've booked my mental breakdown for after this little inter-vampire war because I know it's going to happen but we don't have time for it to happen now. So what's the what?”

“Well Master Aloitious, or Aloysius, DeVere as there are two different spellings chronicled in the Watcher's Diaries, has been in Scotland for about 15 months. Apparently he moved from London because he wanted his own territories and couldn't beat any of the masters based here. He believed Scotland would be easy pickings and he considered it ripe for a take-over. Unfortunately, the territory was ceded to Mistress Constance Frasier just over four years ago, complete with the requisite vampire guardians to ensure a smooth transition. From what we can gather – please, remember that a lot of information was lost during the battle with the First – Constance actually maintained a quiet underlying presence, keeping demonic activity to a level that meant they were under the radar as much as possible. Obviously, any demonic activity is too much but in the scheme of things, we were happy to leave things the way they were. Which is why it was considered a safe area for Xander and the young slayers to be placed.”

“Since DeVere moved to Scotland, things have hotted up considerably. Demonic activity has risen to a level where having the six of you there, obviously not including Willow, has merely kept things ticking over rather than done anything to rectify the situation. Added to which, the natural phenomenon that we are investigating currently is that demonic activity in and around an area actually grows dependent on a Slayer being in resident. In essence, when a Slayer moves into town, more demons move there and vice versa. It's really quite a fascinating area of study and - “

“WATCHER!” Spike interrupted Giles' tangent into academia and esoteric research, bringing him back to the subject at hand. “So what you saying – the fact that's there's four slayers here means that we're gonna have four times the number of demons??”

“Well not immediately. These things take some time, and this slow build up is no doubt assisted by the fact that there is no active Hellmouth in Scotland so - “

“Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on just a second. What do you mean no _active_ Hellmouth? You never mentioned the fact that there was an _in_ active Hellmouth here Giles. Just how much danger have you put me and the girls into?”

“XANDER!” Willow interjected, but Xander refused to be silenced.

“No, Wills, that is not the kind of decision that should be made without giving people the full facts. If there was a Hellmouth here we should have been informed before we made it our base, made it our home. Until Spike arrived, the girls only had me to rely on – what if this Slayer Phenomenon had kicked in before he got here? The girls and I would have been toast, and all because Giles decided not to share!!”

“It really isn't that simple Xander! The lack of an active Hellmouth merely meant - “

“Not looking for excuses here Giles. You **should** have told me – I had a right to know.”

“Boy's right, Rupert. You put him in charge of four young girls lives and didn't give him all the information he shoulda had. S'not right and it's not fair mate – you know it an' I know it.” Silence from the other end of the phone but Xander didn't care – someone had stood up for him, backed him up in something and it felt amazing.

“Er – Giles?? Are you still there?” Willow broke the silence, obviously unable to cope with the tension.

“Yes, yes, I'm here. And Xander – you and Spike are both correct. I sent you into a combat situation without full knowledge of the enemies you faced and that was wrong of me. Buffy - you **all** fought much better with knowledge of what you were facing and I neglected to consider that when placing you into that position. It was dangerous and I can only apologise sincerely. You have always shown yourself to be incredibly versatile with ideas and plans that more often than not made a huge difference to any of the combative situations we faced and that is why we trust you with the Slayers – we know you are the right person to take care of them, whatever they're facing.”

Xander was stunned. He had never, ever imagined Giles apologising to him like that – apologies and praise.

“I – I mean, thanks Giles, really. I never really thought of myself that way but it means a lot for you to say all of that. I just – wow, yeah.”

“Right, well then. That all aside, I think we will need to do a bit more research into the entire situation up there. Know your enemy as Sun Tzu would say. It might be a good idea for us to bring in a few people to assist you if this is going to be a full-scale war. I know Faith is available as Robin can look after Cleveland - Buffy is in L.A with Angel at present but would no doubt come to your aid.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan. We've got all the makings of a good, old fashioned war council.” Spike rolled his eyes but said nothing, obviously much more interested in action than the boring conversation that went beforehand.

After handing out assignments in terms of research that could be undertaken in Scotland and a round of goodnights, Giles hung up and it was the three of them sitting in silence. Curling up on the sofa, Willow looked over at Spike and Xander who were sat together, unconsciously mirroring each other's posture as they relaxed. She smiled.

“So – who needs to hear the updated shovel talk?”  


* * *

  


* * *


	11. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by TheLadyMerlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 11/100  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) #65 Treasure  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

 

  


[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)  


 

 

 

 

Abraham cautiously entered the Master DeVere's chambers, not wanting to become dust before he had a chance to put forth his latest findings. He'd spent many hours pouring over old, dusty scrolls and books before finding the information that would swing things in their favour. The Master in his gratefulness would grant him anything he desired, and he had visions of one day ruling his own territory, but he needed to watch his back or his visions would fade away to nothingness especially if he crossed the Master at the wrong moment.

 

“Master DeVere.” he said bowing low.

 

DeVere turned when he heard the voice of his trusted advisor. “There you are. Have you heard?” he spluttered as he paced the length of the room. “This is unacceptable. I will have this territory and I will have that insolent Aurelian on his knees before me.”

 

“Of course Master. I have completed the research you requested and have discovered that the relic is here.”

 

The scowl on DeVere's face was instantly replaced by a cunning smile as he neared the smaller vampire. “You know where it is?”

 

“I do not have the exact location but we have the map so to speak.”

 

“Enough of your riddles! Tell me everything. Now.” DeVere demanded.

 

“Of course Master, my apologies.” Abraham kept his eyes down as he grovelled but not out of respect. He kept his eyes downcast lest DeVere see the hate and cunning, and realise that perhaps he shouldn't trust Abraham after all.

 

~*~

 

After some much needed rest they tried to carry on with life as normal while they waited for help to arrive. Of course normal for a houseful of slayers, a vampire, an enhanced human, and a witch tended to be a bit different from the average normal. The slayers continued their studies and training while Xander and Willow continued to research the local area. Spike spent most of his time pacing, smoking, and making a general nuisance of himself before Willow, in a rare fit of temper, sent him out to shake down the local demon population. Xander had been pouting ever since.

 

“I'm sorry Xander. He was driving me crazy. I was trying to concentrate and I couldn't with him pacing about and explaining in explicit detail how he's going to extract vengeance on anyone that dared to harm you.” She held up a hand when he opened his mouth to protest.. “Yes, I love you too Xander, but that isn't the point. We need to get this section finished and we weren't gonna do that with Spike constantly interrupting. He can take care of himself and he might turn up something useful.”

 

Xander felt the urge to defend Spike even when he knew Willow was right. He figured it had to be love, and looked back down at his book with a goofy grin on his face. Vampires are such funny demons. They can love and hate, start wars and plot world domination. Not so different from some humans after all. Always wanting power and standing. Huh.

 

“Wills? Why do you suppose this DeVere guy is so intent on staying here?”

 

“What do you mean?” She asked not seeing any relevance to the question.

 

“Well think about it,” Xander said leaning forward on his forearms to talk across the table. “There are lots of places he could go and play Master. Why not go and do that? He took an awful chance trying to use Spike and now he's got a war on his hands. What's so important about here that he'd risk everything to stay?”

 

“I.” Willow stopped, and Xander could almost see the questions and possible answers going through her mind as she sat very still, looking down at the table. She suddenly looked back up with an impish grin on her face. “I don't know but I think you might have something there.”

 

“What's my boy genius figured out this time?” Spike asked as he sauntered into the training room. Xander found himself doing a visual inspection checking for any signs of injury on the vampire. When he focused back on Spike's face he was met with a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow, which he returned with a slightly embarrassed grin.

 

“Hey Spike. Why would DeVere want to stay here so badly?”Xander asked.

 

“The usual 'spose. Power. Take over the world that sorta thing”

 

Willow shook her head at his response. “But that's just it. There's nothing here to give him any of that. No source of power that we can find.”

 

“The hellmouth. Dammit Rupert.” Spike spat out, throwing his arms up, disgusted with the foolish irresponsibility of the watcher's actions.

 

“What!?” Xander shouted, shock and confusion coursing through him in equal measure. He turned in his seat to watch as Spike paced the room in small angry steps.

 

“But the hellmouth is inactive.” Willow stated, clearly not grasping the possible implications.

 

“True,” Spike said stopping to lean against the counter and fold his arms across his chest. “But what if the git is stupid enough to try 'n activate it. Or worse, open it.”

 

“Shit.” Xander blurted feeling grateful that they were getting some help.

 

“Exactly.” Spike said with a nod. “Hate to add to the misery but 'parently there's somthin' DeVere's lookin' for as well.”

 

“Do you know what it is?” Willow asked.

 

“'Fraid not but whatever it is, 'spose to help win this war for him.”

 

She sighed and shook her head. “That doesn't sound good.”

 

Xander sat in stunned silence, his mind trying to work out what to do next. He turned to Willow for help and was surprised to see how exhausted she looked. Her skin was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. He groaned when he took a peek at the time and discovered how long they had sat in this room.

 

“How about we take a break, get some food, sleep,” Xander suggested. “There's not much left to look through. We can finish tomorrow morning before Faith gets here.”

 

Willow nodded her agreement and began to clear the dirty cups, empty cans, and discarded wrappers from the table. “Xander could you make me one of your special omelets while Spike and I put these books away?” She asked casually.

 

“Sure Wills. One extra special omelet. What about you fang-face? Care for a Xander special?”

 

“Should go back out after. Could see if Constance knows anything.” Spike commented while gathering some books.

 

Xander reached out to grasp his arm. “Spike, stay. You're as tired as the rest of us and I can't remember the last time you ate.” Xander could see the hesitation in Spike's eyes and tried one last plea. “Please, stay.”

 

“Be up after we finish here,” Spike said giving Xander's hand a squeeze. Spike turned to look at Willow after Xander left the room to head up to his flat. “So is this the part where you threaten to do horrible things to me if I hurt your friend?”

 

Willow stared back at Spike with a blank expression on her face. She simply stood and looked. She almost appeared to be studying him. Spike clamped down on the urge to fidget, and remained still and waited. After several long minutes she finally moved to stand close in front of him and looked up, her expression hard, eyes dark.

 

“You know what I can do.” It wasn't a question but he nodded all the same. “You won't make me do any of those things, will you?”

 

He had to give the witch credit, she could be very scary when she wanted to be, but he stared back refusing to be intimidated. “I 'preciate that he's your friend and I'm grateful that you'll look out for him, but there are no guarantees. I can't, won't promise something that I'm not even sure of but I'll never hurt him on purpose or willingly. I'll promise you this, if anybody hurts him and that includes you Red, they'll answer to William the Bloody, the Slayer of Slayers, one Fourth of the Scourge of Europe.”

 

Willow surprised him with a smile. “I believe you and I see the way you look at him. He deserves to have someone love him as much as you obviously do. You'll be good for each other.”

 

“Thanks. Now I better get up there before he thinks the worst.” He smiled at having surprised her this time. “ He knows what you were doin'. He's a lot smarter and more observant that any of you lot ever gave 'em credit for.”

 

“So are you.” She observed. “Tell him thanks for the food,but I'm gonna go to bed and I'll see him in the morning.”

 

“Night Red.”

 

“Night and Spike?”She waited until he stopped and turned in the doorway. “Please take care of him for me.

 

 

~*~

 

DeVere walked through the damp, dark underground chambers pleased that the vampires on guard showed the proper respect as he passed. Despite his relatively young years, he had a fondness for the old ways and made sure they all knew the proper rules and conduct. He sneered as he thought of the reckless Aurelian. Such a noble family, wasted. He would bring about the end of the once powerful house and raise his own status in the process. Perhaps he would keep William the Bloody as a plaything and that attractive pet of his as well. As soon as he had his hands on the Cuff of Samson, he would personally capture them himself.

He stopped in front of a small cell with thick, metal bars on the front and stared inside. The rest of the walls were a heavy, roughly hewn stone, moisture dripped and ran in rivulets and gathered in small pools upon the hard granite floor. The lone occupant of the cell was chained and gagged, her violet eyes sparking with hate in a face smeared with dirt, yet still attractive. Her raven black hair hung limply about her shoulders in snarls and tangles. Her clothes were soiled and hung in tatters doing nothing to protect her from the cold dampness of the cell or the unforgiving floor.

“Bethany, my dear, I see you've been enjoying my hospitality,” he sneered shaking his head before taking a few short steps in one direction, then pacing back to look in again at the fiery girl. “Things could be different if you would simply co-operate. There is no point in resisting, you **will** cast the spell to activate the hellmouth, but you could be in a comfortable room instead of here in my dungeon.” He stopped to observe the effect his words had on his prisoner and grinned as a lone tear tracked down her cheek leaving an uneven line in the grime.

 

~*~

 

The following morning saw a flurry of activity at the large house as first Faith arrived and then the group from LA. Hugs and introductions were exchanged, rooms assigned, luggage hauled upstairs, and finally a bit of peace as the newcomers took an afternoon nap before the planned meeting later in the day. Xander wasn't sure if he was relieved that Spike had chosen to stay in Xander's bed sleeping or if it would have been better to get the awkward ex-partner with new partner thing done and out-of-the-way. Spike would be sorry he missed seeing Angel making a dash for the house huddled under his coat, nearly falling on his face in his attempt to get up the stairs as quickly as possible. Xander grinned and snuggled closer to a still snoozing Spike. He knew they needed to get up soon and head to the training room, but he wanted a few more minutes of quiet before having to face the real world. It was nice to lie here, holding Spike in his arms and simply being. No expectations, no obligations, and part of him wanted to stay here forever. Safely hidden away.

 

Spike's soft voice broke the comfortable silence.“Better get a move on before they start lookin' for us.”

 

Xander wasn't surprised as a part of him realised that at some point in the last five minutes Spike had awoken. “I know but I'd rather stay here.”

 

Spike rolled over within the circle of Xander's arms and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Would love to stay here with you, but ya can't hide in here forever, pet.”

 

Xander sighed loudly before replying, causing the vampire to grin. “I know but we could try.”

 

“Nope. People are counting on us. We're not gonna let them down now, are we?”

 

“No I suppose not. I'll put on the coffee and blood if you wanna take a quick shower. Willow was gonna stop in for her omelette. You want one?”

 

“Sounds good,” Spike replied while rolling out of bed and wandering off towards the bathroom. Xander reclined on the bed with a huge grin on his face as he watched Spike stroll away, giving his naked butt an extra wiggle as he went out the bedroom door.

 

Xander was puttering about in the kitchen, when he heard a quiet knock at the door. Opening the door expecting to see Willow, the two people stood staring at each other for a few minutes before Xander regained his power of speech. “Angel.”

 

“Hi,” he replied, standing awkwardly in the hallway. Feeling no obligation to let him inside, Xander let him stand there shifting from foot to foot. “I heard about- what I mean is- I wanted to talk about-look, could I come in?”

 

“Come in, Angel.” Xander said standing aside. “I'm busy in the kitchen so if you wanna talk you can do it while I cook.” Xander headed back to the kitchen while Angel sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Xander waited a few minutes for Angel to say something. When the silence stretched on he figured he better start. “So, you wanted to talk?”

 

“Yeah. I uh. I heard about you and Spike.”

 

So that's it, Xander realised. But why should Angel care? And who the hell told him anyway. He heard the stamping of feet running down the stairs and rolled his eyes. Of course, who else. He'd never have another secret while living in a house filled with teenage girls. “And what? Don't tell me you're worried that I'm gonna get hurt. I won't believe that for a second.”

 

“No,” Angel answered honestly. “It's not you I was concerned about.”

 

Xander turned to look at Angel with a spatula poised in the air and an expression of disbelief on his face. “You're worried about Spike?”

 

“Yes. William has always given his heart too freely and has not always chosen wisely.”

 

“You're kiddin' me, right? Since when do you give a damn about Spike?”

 

Angel stood and stepped around the bar and walked into the kitchen, stopping very close and making Xander look up slightly to see his face. “He's family and contrary to what you or anyone else thinks, I've always cared about _William_. I won't let you or anyone else hurt him.”

 

“And if I do?” Xander asked extremely curious to know how Angel would respond.

 

Xander stepped back as an evil grin appeared on Angel's face. The vampire placed a hand on Xander's shoulder and leaned forward. “You'll find out first hand why I was called the Scourge of Europe and I don't think you really want to meet Angelus again, do you boy?”

 

Suddenly there were butterflies dancing in his stomach and his legs felt shaky, but he refused to be intimidated. “Don't threaten me Angel.”

 

Angel's stance softened and seemed smaller, almost sad. “Don't use him Xander. He's been hurt too many times.”

 

The world suddenly shifted for Xander as he understood that Angel actually cared, and that he was right. Spike had been hurt too many times. As much as he disliked Angel, he felt he should at least be honest with him now. “I'm not using him and I don't plan on hurting him. I'll do my best to keep him safe.” Xander paused and gave a small laugh. “But we both know how difficult that can be.”

 

“Hey Xan-” Spike called as he came into the room with a towel slung low on his hips and scrubbing at his hair with another. He stopped short when he saw Angel standing in the kitchen with Xander. “Angel?”

 

“Spike, I was just making sure you were up. The meeting will be starting shortly and you know how Giles can be about conference calls.”

 

Xander was amazed at how smoothly Angel came up with an excuse for being here in his flat, but he didn't contradict the vampire as he didn't want to start an argument. He gave a mental shrug and decided he would tell Spike later anyway.

 

“Be right along, Peaches. Ta.” Spike said over his shoulder as he headed for the bedroom.

 

“See you at the meeting,” Angel said as he headed for the door. “And Xander. Thank you.”

 

Xander merely nodded. The whole conversation had seemed surreal and confirmed his suspicions that vampire families were very strange.

 

Xander served breakfast when Spike returned and Willow arrived. After their meal, accompanied by some relaxed conversation, they headed down to the training room to gather with the others for more planning and to wait for the call from Giles. The younger slayers were happily taking the opportunity to train with Buffy and Faith, who both seemed pleased to be getting out of any book reading. They were even happier when Connor wandered over to join them, delighted with the chance to talk with the handsome young man. The rest of the group sat on chairs around the table or reclined on the couches that divided the room. When the phone rang Willow answered and once again they found themselves in a conference call with Giles.

 

“I'm pleased that everyone arrived safely. We've made some progress with the newest information Willow provided late last night. We found several references to an ancient relic referred to as the Cuff of Samson. It is said to greatly enhance the strength of whoever wears it.”

 

“Wait.You think this Cuff is what DeVere is looking for?”

 

“Yes Xander, it would be of great use to him. Being younger he does not have the strength of older vampires but this would not be an issue if he had possession of the Cuff. We are still trying to ascertain its exact location and have several leads to follow up.”

 

“What about the hellmouth. Do you think that's what he's after?” Willow asked.

 

“Perhaps. There are several spells that would activate it but all would require the co-operation of a magic user. I'm not aware of any members of his house being adept in magic of any kind.”

 

“He's right.” Spike confirmed. “Has never been any and there isn't now. Doesn't mean he hasn't got one though.”

 

Willow gasped at the suggestion. “Do you think DeVere could be holding someone prisoner?”

 

Spike shrugged. “S'possible Red. He's a slimy piece of work. I wouldn't be surprised.”

 

“What about afterwards?” Angel asked, getting confused looks in return. “After the war. Is there a plan to keep this sort of thing from happening again?”

 

“Well,” Giles began. “We thought it would be prudent to place someone we can trust in the position of Master here.”

 

“I can't stay here and I doubt they would accept me.”

 

Giles cleared his throat before replying.“I wasn't actually thinking of you Angel.”

 

“No, I won't do it.” Spike spoke up.

 

“Please be reasonable Spike. It would prevent others from trying to take over the territory.”

 

“I said **no** watcher. I won't put Xander or the slayers in any danger because of me. Bad enough DeVere already targeted Xander. Won't have them getting hurt. So no. Won't do it.”

 

“We can't leave things as they are-”

 

“Why not?” Spike interrupted.

 

Xander was confused. How would that help if things stayed the same. “Huh?”

 

“Why not? Constance was doing a fine job until DeVere came along.”

 

“We would still have the same problem if another Master should decide they want to take the hellmouth.” Giles reasoned.

 

“Not if I'm behind her.”

 

Angel stood to stand next to Spike. “Not just you.” Spike looked back gratefully.

 

“I get it.” Xander smiled. “She runs things but nobody will mess with her if she has the backing of your house.”

 

“That would be an acceptable solution.” Giles said, obviously pleased with the progress.

 

Giles hung up with plans to telephone with any further leads on the Cuff. Willow wandered over to spend some time with Buffy while Angel and Spike were deep in conversation deciding how to deal with Constance. This left Xander on his own curled up on one of the couches happily watching the various groups around the room and sipping his coffee.

 

“So Xan. You and Blondie, huh?” Faith said from behind him.

 

~*~

  


  



	12. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by Skargasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) & [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter :** 12/100  
 **Master!post :**[Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompts :** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) prompt # 073 : Deeper  & [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt #078 : Hot  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......  
 **A/N :**  


  
[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)   


  


* * *

“Hey Faith. How you doing without Robin?”

“We're cool, I'm good. Not joined at the hip or nothing. Besides, him and Blondie don't get on so thought it would be better if he stayed home. And you're avoiding the real issue. Didn't know you played for the other side my man.” Stretching her arms overhead, Faith cracked her spine with a long stretch and gave a huge yawn before bouncing over the back of the sofa and landing next to Xander. She completely ignored his exclamations as some of his coffee slopped over the lip of the mug. “So come on, spill. Never been with a vamp – is all the stuff about stamina and that true?!”

“FAITH!” Blushing deep red, Xander tried to bury his face in his coffee.

“Oh come on! I expect B to be all 're-virginised' but thought you'd share with me. I mean – we did the deed once, you can tell me if I spoiled you for all future women!” Rolling his eyes, Xander gave Faith a long look. The two of them had long ago sorted through the tangled feelings caused during that episode in their lives and despite not being in touch frequently, they had become friends during the battle with the First.

“Not a lot to tell really. We – well, the feelings are there, you know? But with everything that's been going on we haven't – err... we er.....”

“Dude!! You're telling me you haven't done the do?! Oh my God, if he belonged to me we would be swinging from the chandeliers day and night. I mean, dayum!” Xander figured that his face would be permanently red following this conversation.

“Indoor voice please Faith. God, it's like having Anya back!” Slamming his mug down, Xander checked to see where Spike was. He was still engrossed in his conversation with Angel so Xander gestured Faith towards the kitchen. Smirking, she followed him. “I – er, look, I don't really know where the hell we are. I mean, we sleep in the same bed pretty much every night; we do – er – stuff. And it's kinda obvious that we both care about each other. It's just – well the other stuff?? No experience of – um – man parts meeting man parts so, just a little bit – well - “

“Oh God, Xan!! Sorry, look, I didn't - “

“No, it's okay. I guess I'm just a bit confused. This stuff is a lot easier with women – well, the women I've been with. I just did as I was told, for as long as I was told.”

“Yeah, I remember. Especially for as _long_ as you were told!” The comic leer on Faith's face made Xander laugh in spite of his nerves, nudging her in the shoulder. “Okay, I can see your problem. The coma thing was bad enough but most definitely the whole 'we've got another apocalypse going on' can put a bit of a crimp in your plans. But come on, Xander, what's the basic Scooby action?”

“Er – research?!”

“YES! The internet was invented for pervs like you and Spike! Do some research, see how things work, and get your swerve on dude! How the hell am I gonna get my kicks if you don't start getting up to stuff?”

* * *

Resting her head back against the concrete wall, Bethany peered through slitted eyes at the guard. She had been quiet for so long that none of them took any notice of her anymore unless the Master came to visit. Snuffling behind the gag, she took one final look at her guard and then began to gather her will. She closed her eyes, concentrating on going as far into herself as she could get, digging deeper and deeper until she was barely breathing, barely existing outside of her body. Until she found it – the spark that normally she pushed down because it scared and confused it; the 'other' within her that had started to manifest when she was 15 suddenly for no reason; the **thing** that had been behind her running away from home and existing (barely) on the streets for the last 2 years until she was caught by this 'Master' who wanted something from her that she wasn't sure she could even _do_.

She pictured what she looked like in her mind, concentrating hard on the chains circling her wrists, thinking of them getting hotter and hotter until they were burning white. The smell of burning flesh rose into her nostrils but she dug deeper, refusing to stop, forcing that part within her to continue doing her bidding. A heavy droplet of melted metal landed on her shoulder dragging her out of her trance and with a muffled sob she tugged her hands free from the melted chains that had been holding her to the wall, quickly slapping the hardened lump off her shoulder to the floor.

Now she just needed to get out of the cell....

* * *

“Spike.” Pushing himself up until his back was resting on the headboard, Xander leaned over slightly until his mouth was close to Spike's ear. “Hey, Spike....”

“Hmmmm?”

“You asleep?”

“I would be but some dozy git keeps shoutin' in my ear.” With a heavy sigh, Spike rolled over onto his back and peered up at Xander

“I wasn't shouting!” Xander denied in a loud whisper.

“Supernatural hearing, pet, your whisper sounds like you're using a friggin' megaphone right next to me ear. Wassup?” Faced with Spike in a grump. Xander wasn't sure what to say.

“Er.....” Spike gave a small sigh, then pushed himself up in the bed until he too was pressed against the headboard.

“You can talk to me about anything pet, you know that. What's going on in that head of your'n? Wait – did Peaches say something to ya?”

“No – no. Well, yeah, he spoke to me but it wasn't anything bad. He just wanted to be sure that I wasn't messing with you, that I was as invested as you were – was kinda sweet actually.”

“What – Peaches gave you the _shovel_ talk?”

“Yeah – how cool is that. I bet Willow did too – what's the updated one?? I bet it was something like _I'll liquidise your genitals and feed them to you through a straw_ right?”

“Actually it was a lot vaguer and a **lot** more terrifying. Red has grown up to be one scary arsed woman.” Xander nodded his head in agreement. “So if it wasn't Peaches keeping you awake, what is it?”

“Oh, yeah, right. Erm – actually it's kinda late – we can talk about this another time.”

“Xan-der!”

“What?”

“You can't wake me up and start a conversation like that and then say never mind!! It's friggin' irritating and I've killed people for less!”

“Um....”

“That was pre-soul, mainly – you can stop worrying.”

“Okay!” Spike leaned over, brushing Xander's cheek with his nose. Xander automatically turned into him, nuzzling at Spike's face in return. Pressing his lips against Spike's, he pulled back slightly and whispered “Iwantdttalkbotsex!”

Spike pulled back entirely, turning swiftly to flick on the bedside lamp so he could see Xander properly.

“What?! Say that again but slowly please.”

“I kinda – look, I wanted to talk to you about sex.” Sure he was going to die from blushing, Xander forced himself to meet Spike's gaze. “I mean, it's not that I haven't enjoyed what we've been doing because I have – I most _definitely_ have!! It's just – it been nearly 2 months and well - “

“An' you wanna do more than kiss and cuddle?” Xander looked over at Spike nervously, not sure how Spike was taking what he had said. He didn't want to upset the vampire but the slow courtship was torturous – their physical relationship seemed to always take a back-seat to falling into comas, taking care of the slayers, research and slaying, and Xander couldn't help hoping that things might pick up a bit of pace. It was what he wanted, and having done some research on the internet as Faith had suggested, he was _definitely_ on board with doing more. The almost accidental rubbing off against each other was actually the last time they were really intimate – since then they'd fallen asleep almost as soon as they landed in bed. It was lovely waking up wrapped in vampire, but how much lovelier to finally get further than just making out?

“Well, yeah. I mean – we're like an old married couple but we missed out on the passionate days or something. We're facing an apocalypse – shouldn't we be doing it like race-hounds?!”

“Don't you mean going at it like bunnies?”

“Yeah, no, Anya was scared of bunnies so I wasn't allowed to say that!” The smile that split Spike's face was reassuring, and Xander shifted just a little bit closer, allowing his hand to slide beneath the blankets and rest against Spike's leg.

“Thought we were taking things slow, luv. Didn't wanna scare you off. An' to be honest, the whole coma thing got me all sorts of worried. I know you're not fragile – seen you fighting an' bouncing off headstones and the like – but you were so still, Xander. You were covered in bruises and laying so still – thought I'd lost ya for good an' I was really scared.” Pulling the blond man into his arms, Xander nuzzled his head.

“Oh baby, I get it – I really do. I can imagine how scary that was but look what we got out of it! I mean, more than I could have hoped for – that is, if you want to be with me for eternity?”

“Hell yeah, luv. Got the best thing out of shite circumstances we did and no mistake.” Wriggling closer, Spike arms wrapped around Xander in turn until they were twisted together like a pretzel. In the back of his mind, Xander wondered where they were going with this – were they going to take things further? - but then Spike took his mouth and he forgot that anything else existed.

* * *

Removing the gag felt so good and even the stale air in the cell tasted fabulous. Wriggling her jaw from side to side, Bethany considered where she was and what she had to work with. She had survived on the streets using her wits to avoid the plight that many others had suffered. She had never sold herself, had fought off men and demons alike to keep herself strong. She was not going to let some ugly-faced vampire force her into doing something she didn't want to do – whatever it was.

She got to her feet shakily, checking herself over mentally and physically to see what state she was in. She had no idea how long De Vere had kept her prisoner and the rations had totally sucked. With that in mind, she reached for the last plate that had been brought in – it was simply bread and water, but she sniffed it and couldn't sense any poison. Deciding that she had little choice – the guards would not stay unaware forever – she shoved the bread into her mouth and chewed as fast as possible. It felt so strange to have her arms by her side, to not be weighted down with chains and that more than anything scared her – she had almost acclimatised to her position, almost accepted that her only escape was to do what De Vere wanted – that wasn't her. She just wasn't that girl.

She knew what she was going to attempt was risky. She had played with it before but not tried it seriously. But perhaps her circumstances would lend strength to her, give her the added push to do this. Previous attempts had failed spectacularly – the family cat suffered from one of her first attempts, getting stuck **in** the wall between the lounge and the kitchen. Her mother had been physically sick and petrified at what Bethany had done. That was when she had run. But she needed to do this now – it really was her only chance. Closing her eyes, she once more centred herself and went deeper into the maelstrom. It was scary and sometimes she wondered if she would get out again, but she pushed the fear away. Deeper, deeper – further than she had ever gone before until she felt completely submerged in the darkness within. A darkness that tried to fill her mind completely and that for the first time she accepted. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the image in her mind – a three storey house, a dark haired man with an eye patch and a quartet of girls that caused tingles to run down her spine but made her yearn to be with them. She built the image up in layers, adding little details she had noted subconsciously until it was almost perfect – she could almost touch it, it was so real.

“Take me there.”

* * *

Too hot. So hot he felt like his spine was melting, the lack of air making him light-headed despite no need to actually breathe. Huge, hot hands were cradling his head, strong fingers sliding through his hair, caressing his scalp until he felt like purring. His lips were swollen and tender, the skin of his chin and neck prickly and sensitised by the slight hint of stubble on the skin sliding down towards his chest.

Spike couldn't actually tell where his hands were – he thought he was holding onto Xander, that he was grasping the broad, strong shoulders but it was next to impossible to confirm that because his head was whirling. Blunt teeth nibbling at his taut pink nipple, followed by hot, wet suction that dragged a moan from his throat and made him arch his spine to push himself closer.

Those hands were sliding down his sides, stroking, caressing, squeezing; fingers tracing the jutting bones of his hips as the glorious weight was lifted from him as Xander moved up onto his hands and knees. The hot mouth followed the line down the centre of his chest, licking and sucking up marks that he could only hope would be there tomorrow for him to caress and savour. He spread his legs to encourage Xander to move in closer, to feel that heat pressing against his groin, growling at the feel of the hard/soft/leaking length suddenly pushing against his own aching cock. Already close to bursting, Spike wondered exactly what Xander had been reading because what the man was doing to him should be illegal.

“Xander – God, please.....”

“God, Spike, you taste so good – I just want to touch and kiss every single part of you. So beautiful, so - “

“Fuck, love, I need - “

“I know, I know”. Hot breath hovering over him, callused fingers lifting his leaking cock from where it was pressing firmly against his stomach, and suddenly he was enveloped in that wet heat and it felt like the top of his head was going to explode. The gentle scrape of teeth on the head of his cock and he couldn't hold back from thrusting upwards, instantly worried that he had pushed too hard too fast until he realised Xander was moaning in pleasure, sucking him harder, taking him deeper.

Now Spike knew where his hands were – they were clenched in the sheets next to his hips, digging in, wrapping the material around his fingers as he fought against the desire to thrust up, to grab Xander's head and force him to take Spike deeper, suck him harder. This was torture – pure, unadulterated torture and he was glorying in it, exulting in how Xander made him feel as he worshipped every inch of him.

“Please, oh please, Xander - “

“XANDER!!” Willow's voice came through the door, barely impinging on Spike's consciousness. Everything within him was concentrating on Xander sucking his cock, teeth scraping the head, tongue pressing against the heavily pulsing vein underneath. So close, just so so close and as soon as he got his brain cells back he was going to show Xander exactly how good he had made him feel and return the favour. Straining upwards, hands reaching for the headboard but only vaguely hearing the wood creak beneath his grasp.

“Spike, Xander – we need you, now!” God no, the boy was slowing down, his head lifting as he half turned towards the door. He couldn't stop now – Spike would go insane if Xander stopped now. God, no-one could be that cruel could they?? “If you don't answer, I'm coming in – we have an emergency out here!”

Xander pulled away completely, the hand that had been sliding up and down, caressing the length that he couldn't yet swallow down stopped and he looked up at Spike. Knowing exactly what that look meant, that Xander was really going to stop, Spike closed his eyes and swore. Growling, game-face to the fore, Spike moved Xander (relatively) gently aside and stomped to the bedroom door, totally unconcerned with his nudity as anger and frustration combined within him.

“What the fuck do you want?! Do you have any idea what you interrupted?!” Willow and Faith were stood in the hallway, Faith peering round Willow's shoulder and making no secret of the fact that she was checking out everything that Spike had on display.

“Put it away Spike. We have a situation and we need you and Xander in the training room now.”

“For Christ's sake, can't you just deal with it yourself?! Oh great, just fantastic!” Spike said as Xander came up behind him, already dressed in sweats and a tee-shirt. He grabbed Spike around the waist and pulled him back, discreetly covering Spike's groin with a black tee-shirt as he glared at Faith over Spike's shoulder.

“I'm so sorry Spike – we had no idea what we were interrupting - “

“I had a pretty good idea judging by the moans and groans that were coming through the door”, Faith interrupted, an evil smirk on her face. Ignoring her, Willow continued speaking.

“Angel is keeping guard in the training room but we need you guys there – she's asking to speak to the man who wears the eye patch.”

“Who's asking to speak to the man with the patch? What do you mean guarding?!” Dressing speedily in his black jeans and kissing Xander swiftly in thanks as he slipped into the tee-shirt, Spike threw the questions at Willow.

“A girl. She – God, this is just so strange. We're going to have to ring Giles as well. She just teleported into the training room and said she needed to speak to the man with the eye patch. She says she's been kept prisoner by De Vere and she knows what he's looking for but not how he's going to get it.”

“Well bollocks! There goes the rest of my night then!”

* * *

  


  


* * *


	13. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by TheLadyMerlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 13/100  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) # 239 Quid Pro Quo  & [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) # 62 Drinks  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

 

  


[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)  


  
  
  
Xander rushed into the training room with Spike on his heels. He stopped short at the sight of a filthy dishevelled young woman seated at the research table glaring at Angel, who was standing nearby looking uncomfortable. She had a pretty face and her violet eyes sparked with an inner strength. Xander moved into action when he noticed the poor girl was shivering with cold, the rags she wore doing nothing to keep her warm.

“Willow,” he said turning to his friend. “See if you can find something for her to wear. Faith?” When the  slayer turned his way he continued. “Check and make sure the house is secure.” Willow and Faith nodded and turned to leave the room but stopped when Xander added. “Try not to wake up any of the other girls, they've not been getting enough sleep as it is.”

“Sure and I've got just the thing,” Willow said as she made her way out of the room, Faith just behind her.

Faith paused on her way out to ask, “You sure?”

“Yeah. We'll be fine.”

At the sound of their voices, intense violet eyes turned in his direction and he felt the piercing, penetrating gaze as an almost physical thing. He looked back trying to keep his stance relaxed and non-threatening. He started as Spike stepped up beside him with a blanket in his hands. Xander realised he must have gone over to his flat and gotten it while he'd been talking to Willow. He took the blanket slowly while keeping watch on their guest who had yet to say anything. He stepped forward, one slow step at a time. 

“Hi,” he said softly. “Willow told me you wanted to talk to me. I'm Xander.”

She studied him silently with a puzzled expression on her face. He took that as a good sign and continued his slow measured movements. She allowed him to come near before raising a hand toward her own face.

“You. I thought.” She stopped looking confused, her voice was hoarse and quiet. “Otherwise you look the same.”

Xander suddenly understood her confusion. “The patch, right?” She nodded in answer. “Well, you met my friend Willow?” Again she nodded. “She fixed it for me.”

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. “How could she do that?”

“The same way you were able to come here.” She relaxed a bit at the words and he smiled before asking,”What's your name?”

“Bethany.” 

“Bethany,” he repeated with a nod. “Pretty name. That's Spike. He stays here with me and that's Angel. Do you want something to drink?”

“How 'bout hot chocolate? My speciality,” Spike offered.

Her eyes flicked to the vampire as he moved around Xander and she drew back in the chair, her eyes wide with fear. Spike stopped and held his hands out, palm up to show he meant no harm.

“Won't hurt you,” he spoke softly, meeting her eyes with his own. 

She sucked in a startled breath. “You have a soul. It burns so brightly.”

“You can see that?” Spike asked surprised. 

“Yes.”

Xander and Spike exchanged a meaningful glance. As far as Xander knew the only people able to see the soul were a handful of demons and some witches. He felt a pang as the thought brought back memories of Tara and her ability to see auras. He pushed the thoughts aside knowing he had to deal with the here and now. This girl could obviously sense that Spike and Angel, if the way she glared at him was any indication,  were not human and she could see Spike's soul as well. What did that make her? Or was it only Spike?  “What about Angel's? Can you see his too?” 

She looked over at the elder vampire and studied him quietly before shaking her head.“No. Wait..,” she said  trailing off and studying Angel intently. “It's there. It's just harder to see.”

Spike almost looked smug at that while Angel merely looked annoyed. “Chocolate? I got those little marshmallows.”

“Thanks,” she said with a nod and small smile. She seemed far more relaxed which Xander took as a good sign.

“Me too?,” Xander asked stepping forward and wrapping the blanket loosely about her shoulders and taking a seat at the table. 

Spike busied himself in the kitchen area getting out mugs and chocolate. Looking towards Angel he asked, “You want some?”

Angel opened is mouth, closed it again before finally replying, “Okay, thanks.”

“And sit ya big Neanderthal. You're making her nervous,” Spike said in a mock whisper, knowing everyone else could hear him easily.

Xander turned when he heard a small giggle come from Bethany. “Are they always like that?” she asked.

Xander laughed and exchanged a quick look with Spike who was smiling. Xander realised that Spike's teasing of Angel easily relaxed the tension in the room and sent him a grateful smile. Xander heard the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and saw Angel taking a seat at the table but noted he still kept a distance between himself and their unexpected guest.

“Do you know what they are?” Bethany's voice was quiet and curious. Xander found it reassuring that although she obviously knew about demons she wasn't afraid. It would make things so much easier.

“Yes. You know about vampires and demons?”

“The Master, the man who kept me prisoner. He was like them but not really. I mean he was a vampire too but he was cruel. Even to his own men.”

“This Master his name was DeVere?” At her nod Xander continued. “And he was holding you prisoner?”

“Yeah. I don't know how long I was there. He wanted me to do a spell that would activate the hellmouth. I've no idea how he expected me to do that but I knew it wasn't a good idea. Knew I had to get out of there though. And so I thought of you.”

“How did you manage to escape and come here? How did ya even know to come here?”

“I'm not sure. Since I turned fifteen I've felt different. There's something inside me, deep inside that I can sorta tap into. Not sure how I knew about you or the girls that are here, I just did. I was thinking about being somewhere safe and home and well here I am. Can you help me?” She suddenly looked small and frightened. “Please?”

Spike came over and set down a steaming mug that smelled of delicious chocolate with small white islands bobbing in the darker liquid. “Course we'll help you,” he said before placing steaming mugs before Angel and Xander then taking a seat with his own mug clasped in his hands.

Xander quickly agreed. “You can stay here.”

“Wouldn't be safe out there. DeVere's minions will be looking for you soon.” Angel chimed in.

Spike rolled his eyes at Angel. “Nice Angel. Scare the girl why don't you,” he scolded. “Unfortunately he's right, wouldn't be safe.”

“You're a vampire too. Both of you?” At Spike's nod she asked,“how come you're different? You don't seem anything like that other Master. ”

“I'm nothing like DeVere.”

“Is it because you have a soul?”

“I- it's complicated.”

“Spike's always been a bit different,” Xander offered with a smile. 

Angel snorted nearly spilling his hot chocolate in the process. “That's an understatement.”

“Oi! Like you're any better. Could list all the things you've done.” Spike warned.

“Don't threaten me childe. You are so ungrateful.”

“Ungrateful? Ungrateful! What the hell do have to be grateful for?”

Xander and Bethany looked between the bickering vampires then looked at each other. Xander shrugged. “They're family.”

“Ah,” she said before giggling.

Willow chose that moment to return and they gathered as much information as possible while it was still fresh in Bethany's mind. There wasn't a lot but every bit no matter how small was more than they had before. Xander hoped that when it came time for a confrontation, it would be enough. After a quick call to Giles to update him on the situation and a bite to eat for Bethany, they all decided they could use some sleep. 

“I'd rather stay with Spike and Xander. Just for tonight.” Bethany pleaded after Willow offered to share her room. 

Xander could see that Spike wanted to say no but couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked to Xander for help but he simply shrugged at the vampire.

“She'd probably be more comfortable. It is Xander she came looking for and she hasn't met the slayers yet so it does make sense,” Willow said in her usual helpful, perky voice that made Spike look like he wanted to strangle her, even if she was right. And Angel. He stood there with a stupid knowing grin on his face. So giving a sigh Spike obviously resigned himself to another night of celibacy. “Yeah. Sure Pet. We'll set you up in the guest room. That do?”

“Thanks.” She beamed while moving to the door, arms clutching the clothes Willow had brought and the blanket still slung around her shoulders.

They quickly settled Bethany in the guest room and climbed into their own bed. Just as Xander was drifting off to sleep he heard Spike whisper in his ear. 

“Soon as this is over, I'm gonna shag you silly.”

Xander happily slipped into dreams of pale skin over toned muscles and an agile tongue bringing him to  incredible heights of pleasure while clutching his vampire close, a content little smile on his face.

 

~*~

  
“Abraham! Abraham!”

 The panicked voice startled the vampire and he flung open his door in annoyance. “What is it?”

The fear radiating off the young minion was overpowering in its intensity. “Come quickly. It's the Master. He'll kill them all, you must come,” he pleaded in a piteous, high-pitched whine. Abraham was sorely tempted to stake the annoying creature but the need to know what he was rambling on about stayed his hand. For now.

“What has upset the Master DeVere?”He asked stepping into the hall and moving towards the main hall where the Master likeed to hold court. Abraham found the whole business of courts, houses and all the silly rules and proper etiquette boring but found it wise to go along with the whims of the young Master. He was beginning to wonder if it was a mistake. 

“The witch has escaped.”

Abraham nodded his head in understanding. “No wonder he's in a rage. I suppose it was only a matter of time. It is quite difficult securing a witch. I have news that will calm the Master. Go tell his valet to prepare a bath. I shall deal with DeVere.” Abraham continued down the hall after dismissing the minion, muttering under his breath as he went, “Silly vampire and his silly ways.”

Abraham entered the main hall cautiously, he had no desire to dust any time soon and he could hear the shouts of DeVere as he raged about the room. Stepping carefully through the dwindling crowd Abraham approached the agitated vampire. “Master, I have news.”

DeVere turned his sharp angry, gaze on Abraham. “Has she been found?”

Abraham took two small steps back and said in a rush, “no Master but we have found the location of the Cuff.”

DeVere's  arms stopped their movement towards Abraham's scrawny neck and he peered at his trusted advisor. “My Cuff?”

Abraham smiled and inclined his head fractionally. “Yes. And soon the witch will be of no consequence. You will be more powerful than all of them. The hellmouth can wait until you rid yourself of the interfering pests.”

DeVere's low, gravelly laughter filled the room as he threw his arms wide and rejoiced in his good fortune. Abraham watched quietly and made plans for his own good fortune with a sly knowing smile.

  
~*~

  
Connor leaned against the counter with a coke in his hand, watching the slayers warm up before their afternoon work out. Buffy, Willow and Faith were spending time with Bethany getting her some clothes and trying to find out the extent of her abilities so that left the younger slayers alone for afternoon training. He still felt surprised by his reaction to these powerful young girls. They were nothing like he expected. He thought they would be bookish and boring, hell he thought the whole trip would be boring, aside from the actual fighting. These slayers were fun and not so different from the kids he hung out with at college. He found himself enjoying their company and actively seeking them out for talking, watching television or simply hanging out. His eyes turned to Kess who sat quietly on one of the benches that ran the perimeter of the training area. She had her head down, reading a book, while her foot tapped to whatever was playing on her iPod. Connor wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through the short shiny locks of her hair or if her skin was as smooth and soft as it looked. Just as he was trying to think up an excuse to join her, she looked up from her reading and a pretty smile lit her face when she saw him from across the room. He made his way over to the bench when she waved him over, a slight blush making the cheeks of his face feel warm.

“Hi,” she greeting him, taking out the earphones. 

“Hi,” he returned while taking a seat next to her on the bench. His mind frantically tried to think of something to say. “Are you reading?” Oh great, way to state the obvious. To his immense relief, she didn't laugh in his face. 

Nodding and holding up her book so he could read the title she answered, “I love Tolkien. The films were nice but the books are so, so amazing. He creates such vivid images with his words and the adventures are so exciting and...I'm sorry. I tend to get carried away.” 

Her sheepish grin made the small dimples on her cheeks more pronounced and Connor thought it was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen. “It's ok. I tend to go on about the things I like too.”

“What would that be?” she asked. “The things you like I mean.”

“Lets see...I like music and movies. Oh and helping my dad on cases.” Connor wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his jeans and gathering his courage, asked what he'd wanted to ask since coming to the training room an hour ago. “Would you like to go see a movie? With me? Sometime?”

The smile his question received was blinding and he felt a warmness blossom in his chest. “I'd love to thanks.” 

Connor was finally able to relax knowing Kess liked him too and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking and training and so engrossed in each other that they didn't even notice when Spike, Xander and Angel entered the training room.

  
Xander started the coffee brewing while Angel and Spike got comfortable on one of the couches. 

“We need to meet with Constance later.” Angel commented.

“I know,” Spike responded.

“The meeting shouldn't be at her warehouse though,” Angel lectured. “It should be on neutral ground.”

“Know that too Angel,” Spike said patiently. “You wanna tell me what's bothering ya?”

“What?” Angel asked obviously distracted. “Nothing. Why?”

Spike merely shook his head in annoyance. “Fine. Ya wanna continue stating the obvious, go ahead. You that's lookin' stupid.”

“You guys want anything?” Xander called from his place in the kitchen.

Angel didn't respond as he was too busy staring at something on the other side of the room. Spike thought it over for a second before answering, “bit hungry actually. We got any of that otter left?” 

“Otter, lets see,” Xander answered while rooting around in the small fridge. “Nope, ew deffo not, aha yep. Got it”

“Thanks, Xan,” Spike said before turning his attention back to Angel. “About this meeting tonight. I scheduled it for ten at the Pandora. About as neutral as you can get...” He stopped and leaned in closer to the distracted vampire. “And then I thought we might take the purple monkeys for a run after we visit with Dru.” He sat back when even that didn't get a response. Spike didn't like being ignored so he tried again. Louder. “Oi! Peaches!” He looked over to the other side of the room to see what had held Angel's interest.  “What the hell has you so interested...oh.” He smiled when he saw Connor and Kess, heads close together, talking with each other and as oblivious to the rest of the room as Angel was to Spike just moments ago. “I see. Well done junior.”

“Not sure that's wise,” Angel stated looking rather grim.

“Why not?” Spike asked before looking up at Xander as he placed his favourite mug on the table within reach. “Thanks Pet”

Xander took a seat on the other couch and shifted about getting comfortable. “Why not what?”

Spike gestured to the pair on the other side of the room. “Peaches doesn't think that's a good idea.”

Xander looked over at Connor and Kess, smiled, looked back at Spike who shrugged and then turned to Angel. “Why not?”

“She's a slayer. It's dangerous and I don't want-”

“That's a bit of pot , kettle and black don't ya think mate?” Spike interrupted. Xander nodded his agreement.

Angel looked between them looking slightly embarrassed but remained stubborn. “Still don't think it's a good idea.”

Spike couldn't believe it. The stupid git had dated a slayer, was with a slayer and he doesn't want his precious son to be with one. And Kess was  pretty and smart and thoughtful. Spike's anger increased the more he thought about it. “Yes, she's a slayer and a good one at that. She's brave too. Had the nerve to stand up to me and let me know what a stupid git I was bein'.  Mighta lost my chance with Xan if it wasn't for her. She's one of the kindest most caring people I know. Connor would be lucky.”

Angel had simply sat and stared during Spike's tirade. He looked at Xander for help. “Don't look at me pal. I'm with Spike on this one.”

“Am I being too protective?”

“Angel. He needs to grow up and you need to let him.” Xander advised.

“What if he gets hurt?” Angel asked with a frown.

“Then you be there for him and help him get through it. Can't try to protect him all the time and if you do, he'll start to resent you.”

Angel visibly relaxed and nodded.“What are you doing with him?” He asked pointing a finger in Spike's direction.

Xander laughed while Spike snorted and looked insulted. “If you're done insultin' me, we have a meeting to plan.”

Xander reached over and grasped one of Spike's hands in his. “Sorry.”

“S'ok,” he said softly. He didn't really mind and he loved hearing Xander laugh. The sound always made him feel warm inside. “As I was saying before, we'll meet at the Pandora tonight. Constance agreed to the meeting and she's going to bring Winston with her.”

“Does she know what we want to discuss?”

“Think she's got an idea, yeah. Be stupid not to.”

“She seemed agreeable?” At Spike's nod Angel continued. “Good.”

Xander who had been quiet up until that point asked.“So what time do we leave?” When neither vampire answered he looked between the two of them.  “What?”

“Xan.” Spike began gently. “You need to stay here.”

“NO! Those are my slayers and this is my territory and I won't have you going into something like that without me.”

“Xan-”

“You trust Angel to watch your back?”

“Yes I do.” When Xander turned away he reached forward and gently grasping his chin, he turned Xander's face back to his and met his eyes. “But I trust you more.”

They spent the rest of the time before the scheduled meeting divided between another conference call with Giles working out some last-minute details, having something to eat and working out with the slayers. 

The Pandora was a quaint old establishment not far from the house on a busy corner. The wooden sign outside  depicted the original Pandora, a tragic sailing ship which sank many years ago. The wooden benches and tables of the pub were made from the salvage of the ship and the enormous ship's wheel hung suspended from the ceiling holding the lights that lent a dim, warmth to the pub. They arrived before Constance and chose a table in a quiet, shadowy corner. A pretty young waitress came over to take their order and was just placing Angel's glass on the table when the other vampires arrived. They quickly placed an order and took the remaining seats. The waitress returned and Angel gave her generous tip and asked that they not be disturbed. She was happy to comply.

“It has been a long time Master Angelus.”

“Constance,” Angel responded but didn't correct her use of the name. “Nice to see you again.”

“And who is this?” She asked gesturing towards Xander.

“He's mine and it'd be wise to show the proper respect,” Spike warned. Xander wisely kept his mouth shut and merely watched the exchange with interest while keeping alert for any potential trouble.

“Of course Master Spike. My apologies.”

Spike fixed Constance and Winston with a hard glare before nodding. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned her attention back to Angel. “I'm surprised that you have an interest in such a small territory. I had thought LA would keep you sufficiently busy.”

“Enough of the games,” Spike interjected before Angel could answer. “If ya wanna know something then ask.”

Constance looked at the younger vampire and inclined her head slightly in respect. “Very well Master Spike. You have always been straight forward so I shall get to the point.  Are you both still members of the same house?”

“Yes. We are still family Constance. Neither one of us is estranged from the order,” Angel answered quickly before Spike could open his mouth.

The other vampire glanced quickly at his Mistress then spoke for the first time. “Are you wanting to claim the hel - territory for yourselves?” 

“Yes and no Winston.”

“We're happy to let Constance act as Master of the **hellmouth**. But she will answer to me,” Spike elaborated on Angel's answer.

Constance looked surprised by the response. “Why?”

“I've no interest in dealing with a court and you were doin' a fine job keeping the local demon population in line before DeVere showed up.”

“DeVere is an idiot,” she said rolling her eyes. “He pretends to be something he's not and tries to surround himself with the trappings and formalities of a proper house. He doesn't even begin to understand the proper conduct. He's a fool.”

“Perhaps but he's managed to cause you enough problems.”

“Any idea what he's been up to?” Angel asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

“We have an informant within his...court for lack of a better word. He's told us that he had planned to activate the hellmouth but he's managed to lose the witch he'd captured.” She looked at them for a moment and registered their lack of surprise. “She's with you.”

Spike nodded then asked. “Anything else?”

“There is an object that he's been looking for and if he gets his hands on it.” Constance stopped to look briefly down at the table before looking up again, her expression concerned. “He'll be difficult to defeat.”

“The Cuff?” Angel queried. “Has he managed to find it yet?”

She smiled slightly before replying. “You are well informed. Yes the Cuff of Samson but we don't think he's managed to find it yet.”

“But you're not sure.”

“Not entirely, Angel. No”

“Makes no difference.” Spike said confidently. “We'll defeat him either way.”

She looked back at the younger vampire. “Why are you helping me?”

“Told you.”

“True,” she replied nodding. “But what are you getting out of this arrangement?”

“Okay,” Spike answered. “Fair enough. You act as Master and I'll back you up. You keep the local demon population under control and steer clear of me and mine unless I call for you.”

“Quid pro quo?” Constance asked.

Spike smirked. “Quid pro quo.”

“Agreed,” she said extending her hand.

Xander looked around the table before lifting an arm and beckoning, “Waitress! Another round please.”

  
~*~

  
DeVere reclined on the silken sheets of his bed after having a long leisurely bath. Abraham seemed to be able to anticipate all his needs before he even realised them himself. Reaching out, he  grasped the ornately carved box from the bedside table and opening it reverently, he carefully removed the object within. The circlet of yellow glinted in the light from the fireplace as he held it before his eyes. His smile was cruel as he slid the cuff on his arm and sneered.  “So much for the house of Aurelius. I shall destroy the abomination that is Angelus and take what is his. It will be a pleasure to teach that foolish arrogant William the proper respect and his little pet shall learn what it means to be the property of a true Master.”

  
~*~  



	14. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by Skargasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) & [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter :** 14/100  
 **Master!post :**[Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompts :** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) prompt # 003 : Moments  & [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) prompt #240 : Where there's smoke, there's smoke bombs  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......  
 **A/N :**  


  
[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)   


  


* * *

“Isn't it weird, having a vamp for a dad?” Connor looked down at Kess as they walked down the street, their hands swinging between them. “Sorry – is that too bizarre a question?”

“Not so weird – not really. I mean, I had human parents for a while – Dad had this whole thing going with an evil law firm – but when it came down to it, I found my way back to him. I guess demon stuff is just part of who I am – can't fight it. And if I didn't have a vamp for a dad, I wouldn't be able to keep up with _you_ when we go patrolling.” Kess blushed, glancing up quickly before looking away again.

“It's been so much fun having you around for patrolling. I mean, I love Xander and the girls, and Spike is just drool-worthy, but watching you fight is a whole different experience!” Realising how much she had revealed, Kess blushed even harder. “I mean, you have a whole different fighting style to what I've seen before. Who did you study with?”

“Well, I learned to fight in Quor'toth where I grew up.”

“Where the heck is that?” The two continued talking, with Connor slowly telling Kess the story of his upbringing in Quor'toth with Holtz, his return to L.A and his original relationship with Angel when he had come back. Some of it was painful – the fight with the Beast, his relationship with Cordy, even Jasmine, but the more he talked, the more relaxed he felt.

“You're very easy to talk to. I don't normally talk this much so I have no idea how you've got me telling you all of my secrets.” They had made it back to the house, loitering near the front door so that they could continue talking.

“Awww well that's just my old fashioned down-girl charm. I'll have you know, I'm planning to use those very same secrets to seduce you!” Connor flushed even more at just the idea of he and Kess and.....seduction. She was sat on the wall, swinging her legs back and forth as she talked. Hesitantly he stepped forward until he was stood between her legs, gulping loudly as the bright eyes looking flirtatiously up at him and he found himself unable to look away. Hoping that he was reading the signs correctly, he dipped his head slowly until their lips met gently. He lifted one hand to cup her face, his thumb stroking her cheekbone lightly as he rubbed his lips over hers, eyes fluttering closed.

He gasped as Kess's lips pressed back, a small hand reaching up, delicate but strong fingers stroking the nape of his neck. His tongue tested the seam of her lips, pressing in gently when they opened to him, and he tilted his head sideways so that their mouths fit together better. The kiss went on longer and longer, so soft, so gentle, so sweet until Connor felt like he couldn't breathe for the sweetness racing through his system.

“God, Kess.....”

“Think it's time you two said goodnight.” Connor stepped back smartly at the sound of his father's voice.

“Dad, I - “

“Mr Angel, we were - “

“It's late. The last thing you two should be doing is making it easy for DeVere and his minions to get hold of you. Connor, the car's just down the way – come on.”

“I'll see Kess in first.”

“Hey, no Connor, there's no need. I can - “

“No, I'll see you in. Dad, I'll meet you at the car.” Setting his lips, Connor stared at his father, daring him to say anything further. With an abrupt nod and a swirl of his long, dark jacket, Angel strode off down the road. “Sorry about that – he's just a bit protective.”

“Hey, no big. You can't really blame him – you two have been through a lot.” Standing at the doorway, Kess looked up at him and Connor had to smile. She was just so sweet and understanding – for the first time, he didn't feel like a complete freak when he thought about his upbringing. Dropping one more kiss on her upturned lips, Connor stood back as she opened the door and let herself in. With his hand pressed to his lips, he turned and walked down the street to where Angel had parked the car. Nothing was going to bring him down from his high, not even his father and his Olympic brooding.

* * *

“Abraham!”

“Yes, Master DeVere?!”

“Summon the minions – I have a desire to test out my new cuff. Are there any deserving of punishment or shall I simply choose an unfortunate?”

“There are actually a number of disciplinary matters Master DeVere. I shall have them brought to the Grand Hall immediately.”

“Thank you Abraham, you are always ready with whatever I need.”

“Of course, Master.”

Walking briskly from his Master's bedroom, Abraham considered how he wanted to play this. He wanted the minions to be aware of the power of the Cuff of Samson and he wanted DeVere to continue to alienate his court. What he _didn't_ want was to lose the ground he had fought so hard for over the last 8 months and the minions to think they needed DeVere as their leader. This would take some fine tuning but it would all come good in the end – he wasn't going to let DeVere derail his plans now.

Grabbing one of the nearest minions – Davey something or other – and gave instructions for all members of the court to gather in the hall for their Master. All being well, this would serve his plans quite nicely.

* * *

“Do you think there is _any_ chance that she's gone to sleep?” Peeking around the door-frame, Xander tried to see if Bethany was on the couch. It had only been a couple of nights, but Bethany seemed to have 'settled' wherever he was – she flitted around his apartment, watching him with those violet eyes as though he held the secrets to her sanity. Even if he escaped and ended up in Spike's apartment, Bethany found her way there too. She was quieter in there if that were at all possible, floating around like a ghost, running delicate hands over the small array of nicknacks Spike had gathered in his space. Finding time for Spike and he to be together before with the slayers, Willow, Faith, Connor and Angel hanging around had been difficult – with Bethany acting as chaperon it was practically impossible.

“Don't care – if I don't kiss you now I'm going to implode!” With those words, Spike twisted Xander round in his arms, sliding his lips onto Xander's neck and nibbling at the wildly beating pulse.

“Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we!?” Instantly distracted, Xander wrapped his arms around Spike's waist, his hands sliding down to caress the sweet curve of Spike's ass whilst tilting his head to allow more access. “Although I didn't think vampires did the whole imploding thing – you're the tidiest demons I know with the neat way you just turn into ash in a lovely little pile that you can just flick under the carpet or - “

“Pet, not sexy listening to you talkin' about me dusting.” Despite his words, Spike continued working his way up Xander's neck until he reached his ear, mouthing and licking at the lobe until Xander groaned.

“Is that you Xander?? I was wanting to speak to you.” Bethany's words broke into the sexual haze just before Xander's blood completely headed southwards.

“Bloody hell, luv, don't be sneaking up on us like that!”

“I am sorry Spike. It's just – Willow has invited me to her room to talk about some spells and I wanted to know if it was okay with you and Xander if I went.”

“Whu - “

“Okay?! Erm, I mean, yeah sure, you go and spend some time with Willow. In fact, you could make it a sleepover cos I know, girls get together and then there's manicures and facials and - “

“Thank you – thank you both. I did not want to appear rude or ungrateful as I have enjoyed spending the time with you both.”

“No, no, we totally understand luv – you go and spend some time with Red, yeah?” The huge grin on Bethany's face made both Xander and Spike break into smiles which lasted through the young girl gathering together all of her little bits and pieces and scurrying out of the room to go to Willow who was bunking with Kess and Sammie.

“Well that was unexpected.” They stood side by side, slightly taken aback by the whirlwind that was Bethany.

“Yeah. Reckon we owe Red a spot o' thanks. That is, unless she's taken a liking to our Bethany.”

“You don't think - “

“Nah. Don't reckon so – just think it's nice for her to meet someone almost as powerful as she is. Must be right lonely having all that power and no one who understands – it's gotta be hard, not slipping onto the dark path.” For a moment, they simply hugged each other, well aware of just _how_ dangerous Willow's slips had proven to be in the past – Xander occasionally had nightmares about having a front seat for the end of the world and Dawn's arm still ached in the winter from the time it had been broken.

“Hey Spike,” Xander said, allowing his hand to once more slip down to the surprisingly rounded cheeks in very snug fitting denim.

“Yeah luv.”

“We have the flat to ourselves.”

“So we do.....”

* * *

DeVere sat back in his chair, a pleased expression on his face. The dust of five minions was scattered around his feet, the rest of them cowering around the edges of the hall. The Cuff of Samson was all that it was rumoured to be – popping the head off of the first two minions had been mere child's play and he had allowed himself room to play with the following three. Tossing them around whilst lecturing them on the (very minor) transgressions had put DeVere into an excellent mood, one that seemed to be mirrored by Abraham judging by the look of satisfaction on the man's face.

“Now that that business has been taken care of, we can now move onto a more troubling priority. That annoying MacGregor woman has turned to the Aurelius Clan for protection in an attempt to stop me taking my rightful place as Master of this Hellmouth. This will not be borne and we need to make an example of her and her entire court.”

“Master DeVere, perhaps it is a little premature to consider going up against the MacGregors at this point. We need further intel on the Aurelius Clan – our previous information has not proven accurate and I would prefer to investigate further before we put the court into a difficult position.”

“Abraham – are you daring to question me?”

“Certainly not, Master. I simply do not wish you to act on erroneous information – I would be failing in my duties if I did not point this out.”

“Do not question me in front of the court – I won't stand for it, do you hear me?” Scowling, DeVere tried to rise from his chair, a look of surprise crossing his face as he registered sudden exhaustion.

“My apologies Master.” Bowing his head, Abraham stepped back.

“Good. Send food to my quarters. We will be moving tonight.” Gathering his strength, DeVere stalked from the room.

Abraham watched DeVere go, hiding his thoughts and feelings behind a mask of politeness. The evening had gone very well so far – the minions had witnessed another example of DeVere's overly violent methods of leadership and there had been rumblings of discontent from more than one corner of the room. And his research into the Cuff of Samson had proven correct – it gave incredible strength to the user but the repercussions were harsh. Whatever strength the Cuff gave was taken _back_ from the user at a later date, generally leading to an early death. Even a vampire would need to recuperate but in the meantime they would be incredibly vulnerable in their weakened state. Add to that the addictive nature of the Cuff and Abraham was almost rubbing his hands together with glee. It had taken time to build things up to the stage where the minions were on the verge of revolting. A well placed comment here and there about how DeVere seemed to care nothing for his court's welfare, how Abraham would try his best to get the Master to treat them all better but that DeVere refused to listen. Of course, it would all have been nothing but smoke if DeVere hadn't proven his very words over and over again – now he knew the minions accepted what he said as truth, that they had decided that where there was smoke, there were smoke bombs and they wanted to be on the side that was throwing the bombs rather than suffering from them.

Normally these things would be decided by a challenge but Abraham had no desire to put himself through something so arbitrary – he wanted to secure taking over the court with as little personal danger as possible, hence his slow campaign. But it looked as though the time was drawing near where his plans would be coming to fruition and he had high hopes that the Aurelians would play a large role in it.

* * *

  
Spike was part octopus, that was the only explanation. Xander found himself flat on his back on the bed, his clothes strewn around the bedroom and a lean, naked blond vampire lying between his spread thighs. Spike seemed to be doing his absolute best to see exactly how far down his throat he could take Xander.

Hands gripping the headboard, Xander gasped and threw back his head. But he couldn't resist and with major effort he brought his head forward so that he could watch as Spike licked a path from his hip bone to the start of the dark brown curls, nuzzling at them. Xander was so hard it was painful, the hard length of his cock pulsing and throbbing as it bobbed towards Spike.

“Please – please.....” Xander couldn't stop himself from begging, right hand falling to land on Spike's head and grip the tight blond strands. Spike's response was to mouth at the wet tip, his tongue dipping out to lap gently around the head before licking from the base all the way to the top.

“Fuck, but you taste good Xander - “

“Oh God!!”

“Not gonna stop this time, Pet. Gonna roll you over an' make ya scream for me. Wanna taste all of you – gonna know what the sweat on your balls taste like before I'm done, then I'm gonna lick my way up to your sweet little arsehole. An' then – then I'm gonna make you scream for me again by - “

“Spike! Xander! DeVere has attacked the Pandora – we have to go now!”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!”

* * *

  


* * *


	15. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by TheLadyMerlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 15/100  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) #4 Sight  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

 

  


[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)  


  
  
  
The rushing group came to a stumbling halt on the corner outside The Pandora. The younger slayers stood looking with eyes wide and mouths agape as loud noises of an obvious battle drifted easily out to them. They looked towards one another then to their mentors, Spike and Xander. Ivie smiled when she saw the grin on Spike's face and taking a quick glance at her sister slayers, she saw that they had noticed as well and were smiling too. Spike didn't appear in the least bit worried and in fact looked excited about the upcoming battle.  VJ's happy little grin quickly faded and turned into a scowl as Angel stepped forward ready to take charge. 

  
“Right I want-”

  
“No, Peaches,” Spike cut in with a shake of his head. “This isn't LA. This is Xander's turf and he's in charge.” He stopped and looked at the slayers standing next to Angel. “And don't even think about it. Not your hellmouth either.”

  
Xander gave Spike a grateful look before turning to face the group. “Usual pairs,” he said addressing the young girls. “Ivie with Sammie and Kess with VJ. Remember to watch each others backs. We're gonna be busy in there, and although we've got a deal with Constance, accidents happen. Bethany, you stick close to Willow. She could use the support.” Bethany nodded but looked a bit intimidated.

  
 “You'll do fine Bethany. Just follow Willow's lead, she's done this before and she'll take care of you,” he reassured the young witch. Bethany stood a little straighter and even managed a small smile. Xander nodded and addressed the group as a whole. “Be careful and leave the big players to the more experienced fighters.”

  
“DeVere is mine,” Spike stated. Xander turned to look at him. “Owe the bastard for a few things, don't I?”

  
“Yeah. Okay. Just be careful”

  
“Always.” Spike responded.

  
“Everybody knows what to do?” Xander asked, referring to the hurried plans and assignments given out as they grabbed some weapons and made their way to the corner. Everyone nodded and answered in the affirmative. “Good. Lets get in there before there isn't a there any more.” Xander said walking towards the black wooden door hanging askew by a single hinge. 

  
Keeping the younger slayers in the middle of the group they entered the pub. The room was in chaos with broken furniture, glass and bodies strewn across the floor along with the occasional, suspicious scattering of dust. Constance looked up as they entered, her relief at the arrival of the cavalry was obvious. The young slayers moved into the room in their pairs and began taking out DeVere's minions. They moved gracefully and were so used to each other and working together, there was no need for conversation as they instinctively moved in tandem. Connor watched from his position at the door. His job to keep out re-enforcements and to try to make sure any peaceful demons and humans made it out safely. The elder slayers took on the older, stronger vampires while Angel watched their backs and made sure no one came in from the back. Willow and Bethany stayed near Connor and the front door, offering magical support where it was needed to get the humans and demons out of harms way. Shuggy, the Pandora's owner, occasionally popped up from his hiding place behind the bar to yell out instructions to Xander and Spike. The fact that he was totally blind didn't seem to matter in the least and his warnings of impending danger were enthusiastic and usually correct.

  
DeVere was standing in the middle of the pub laughing while he gleefully tore apart anyone that came near him, the cuff on his wrist gleaming under the lights. Xander and Spike saw him at the same time. Spike growled and started fighting his way through the vampires between himself and their leader. Xander tried to keep up while taking out some of the minions. The sheer numbers were astounding and he wondered how they all managed to fit into such a small space. He admired Spike's fighting skills as they made their way closer to their destination, dust falling to the floor in their wake. A particularly large vampire stepped determinedly and stupidly in Spike's path blocking the way with a cocky grin on his face. A graceful sweep of a jeans clad leg and the other vampire was quickly toppled to the floor. A quick snap of the wrist and a stake was in Spike's hand and plunging into the chest of the downed vampire, his shocked face turning to dust in a surprisingly short amount of time. Dusting off his hands, Spike rose from his crouch and headed back in DeVere's direction. 

  
Shuggy's head peeked over the top of the polished bar as he shouted a warning, “Watch oot! He's got the cuff!”

  
Spike caught Xander's eyes and nodded slightly to show he'd heard before turning to twist the head off the  scruffy minion that was sneaking up behind him. Xander lost track of Spike as he became entangled in a fight with a vampire that was taking all of his concentration. The ugly bastard was more than a minion and he was proving difficult to get rid of quickly. Xander ducked under a swinging arm that would have knocked him flat had it connected. He interlocked his hands and brought them up as he stood putting all of his weight into the blow catching the vampire under the chin and sending him reeling backwards. The vampire collided forcibly with a table causing it to collapse under his weight and tumbling him heavily to the floor. Xander winced at the sickening thud of the vampire's head connecting with the solid wood of the floor. Taking advantage of his stunned state, Xander quickly pinned his opponent to the floor and thrust a stake home. 

  
~*~

  
Abraham slithered around the outskirts of the room. All the while keeping the Aurelians in sight. Angelus had taken up a position near the back but, unfortunately, two of the slayers were fighting alongside him. He would need to distract them in order to make a move. He thought perhaps the other member of the family would prove an easier target. Abraham watched as Spike made his way through the vampires surrounding DeVere. He smiled as he realised this would be much more promising and if he timed it correctly he could rid himself of the cocky Master Vampire as well as the foolish DeVere. If he could manage to eliminate Constance, he could establish himself as the proper Master of the Hellmouth. He quietly crept through the crowd careful to keep away from the witches lest they sense the magic surrounding him. He'd searched long and studied many hours to perfect a few simple spells including a glamour to help mask his presence so he could move more freely about a room without being immediately noticed. When DeVere and his army stormed The Pandora, Abraham had lagged behind then ducked into the alley to cast his spell. It was working far better than he had imagined. Oh, they knew something was there but they didn't pay him any attention. Abraham was very pleased with the result. His plan was going perfectly. He watched with interest as the younger Aurelian took on DeVere. With the power of the cuff DeVere was able to hold his own. For a short time anyway. Before long Abraham could see the cuff beginning to drain DeVere's energy and Spike would soon defeat his Master. He needed to make his move. Carefully, he stepped through the fighters, not wanting to be accidentally injured or worse, dusted. Abraham reached into his pocket and pulled out a stake as he approached the unaware Spike from behind.

  
~*~

  
Xander looked around the room wiping the dust from his hands. Spike was holding his own against DeVere and it actually appeared that DeVere was beginning to falter. Xander blinked when he thought he saw someone moving behind Spike but he didn't see anyone there. He took a quick look around the room, checking on the others. DeVere's men were losing and it looked like Angel had his hands full as many of them were trying to escape out the back. Again Xander thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye but when he looked he saw nothing unusual. He had a bad feeling and deciding to trust his instincts he crossed the room keeping a close watch on the area near Spike and DeVere. Fear gripped Xander's heart tightly as he suddenly saw a vampire standing behind Spike, getting ready to thrust a stake into his lover's back. He recognised the vampire as Abraham, DeVere's advisor and he began running across the room on  legs that felt leaden as his body went cold, yet the sweat ran down his forehead and stung his eyes. He tried to shout a warning but the pub was noisy and even with his vampire hearing Spike didn't seem to hear him. The stake began a downward arc just as Spike sliced off DeVere's head with a swing of an axe he'd acquired from somewhere.  Everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion but Xander was terrified he still wouldn't be fast enough. Putting on a burst of speed, he flung himself in the path of the descending stake. He felt a sharp pain as the wood plunged deep in his chest and with a cry of agony, he fell to the floor. Looking up he saw Spike spin and drop to his knees beside him. Xander felt cold all over and he could tell Spike was yelling but he couldn't hear anything and his vision started to fade as his life's blood pumped out onto the dirty, dusty floor where it seeped slowly into the wood and ran in slow narrow trails towards the Spike's knees.

  
~*~

  
Angel heard his childe's cry of rage and anguish and looked to where he'd last seen Spike fighting against DeVere. He turned in time to see Spike pull a wooden stake from Xander's chest and throw it across the room with such force, it turned one of DeVere's remaining minions to dust before embedding itself into the far wall. Angel shouted to Faith and Buffy as he began running across the room. He could hear the slayers close behind him and see Willow and Bethany approaching from the other direction. As they neared the pair on the floor, a sphere of light began to glow and spin above Xander's body where it rested in Spike's arms. The light spun faster until it suddenly shot into Xander's body and sped about his chest and Xander slowly rose into the air. Angel reached Spike's side just as he began to fall and Angel caught the unconscious vampire in his arms. Angel looked to Willow his face full of concern. “What's happening?”

  
Willow skidded to a halt and knelt next to where Xander was slowly returning to the floor. “Don't worry. It's the spell. They should both be okay,” she tried to reassure him before looking back down at Xander. She reached out and held his hand as he began to stir. “Shhh. Xan. You're fine. We'll get you home.”

  
“I'll bring the car around,” Connor offered.  

  
“Not alone,” Angel warned looking up at his son. 

  
“We'll go too,” said Kess indicating herself, Ivie, Sammie and VJ before turning and following Connor out of the pub.

  
Constance joined the group in the centre of the pub. “Master Angel?” She waited until the vampire met her eyes before continuing. “I'll clear the pub and eliminate as many of DeVere's remaining minions as I can find before returning to my court.”

  
Angel nodded and watched as she walked away, gathering her troops as she went. It was a quiet, subdued group that waited for Connor to return with the car.

  
~*~

  
Xander woke up snuggled under the covers of his own bed with his vampire firmly pressed against his side. He stretched a little and yawned before jerking upright as he remembered the events at The Pandora. Lifting his shirt he looked down at his own chest and saw nothing unusual. He reached up and ran a hand over the smooth, unbroken skin, silently thanking a certain witch while he did it. Letting the shirt fall back down, he rolled on his side and propping his head on his hand, he watched Spike as he slept. He didn't want to wake the vampire but he couldn't resist reaching out with his other hand and running his fingers through the loose curls. Touching Spike gave him the reassurance that simply watching him didn't. Last night he'd talked to Angel for a few minutes during the few hours he'd been awake and Angel had reassured him that Spike was only sleeping. It was hard not to worry though when the Spike was so still and pale. Yeah he was always pale but now he was even paler and Spike was never still. He was so full of energy sometimes Xander thought he might burst. Angel had roused Spike enough to drink a few mouthfuls of blood but Xander felt it wasn't near enough to replenish the energy the spell had taken. Blue eyes fluttered open and Xander smiled and he leaned forward placing a light, tender kiss on Spike's lips. Spike made a noise of protest when Xander pulled away.

  
“Was worried about you,” Spike said.

  
“I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. You okay?”

  
“Yeah. Bit tired but yeah,” Spike replied with a yawn. “Be right as rain in no time.”

  
“I'm gonna get you some more blood. You haven't had near enough and then **you** are going to sleep.”

  
“Bloody hell Xan. Could think of better things to do. We haven't had a minute alone and now? Here we are. What d'ya say Pet?”

  
“I say I'd love to but not right now. You're still weak.” Xander smiled as Spike actually pouted. Now he definitely knew the vampire wasn't himself yet. “No pouting. It's daytime anyway. You sleep and we'll have a quiet night at home. No patrol, no slayers, no witches and **no** interruptions.”

  
“Gonna hold you to that Pet.”

  
Xander left the bedroom and after a quick stop in the bathroom he headed to the kitchen and warmed up some blood. Returning to the bedroom, he smiled when he saw that Spike had curled up into the warm spot he'd left when he'd gotten up. He hated to wake him again but he needed to eat to get better.  And Xander definitely wanted him to get better. He had plans for later and if Xander didn't get some relief soon, he might burst. Setting the mug on the small table he sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning forward he gently shook Spike's shoulder and called his name. The vampire uncurled and stretched. “Kiss first?” Spike asked.

  
Xander happily complied and then handed the mug over and watched carefully until Spike had drunk every drop. Satisfied, he securely tucked Spike back under the covers and watched while he fell quickly back to sleep. He decided to stop in the training room before heading to The Pandora to see if he could help with the clean up. He found Willow curled up on one of the couches reading while Connor and Kess were talking on one of the benches and the rest of the slayers, Bethany included, were sat in a small group listening to Buffy and Faith.

  
“Hey Wills,” he called in greeting before stepping over to the small fridge to get a cold drink. 

  
She marked her place and set the book down on the low table in front of the couch. “Hi. You're looking good. How are you feeling?” 

  
“Pretty good actually. Don't seem to have a headache this time so...bonus,” he answered while taking out a can. He held it up in question. 

  
“No thanks. That's good though. No headache, I mean. Must be because the spell didn't regenerate your eye this time.”

  
He nodded while getting comfortable on the other couch. “I'm a bit worried about Spike though. He wasn't this tired and weak after the last time. Any ideas?”

  
“Well, last time the spell used my energy as well as his. This time he had to power it all by himself.”

  
“It couldn't really hurt him could it? I mean if it should take too much, would he...” Xander trailed off but could see Willow understood what he meant.

  
“I can understand why you'd be worried but I don't think it could happen.”

  
“Would you check to be sure?”

  
“Sure I will. I'll check into it and let you know as soon as I can. Okay?”

  
“Yeah. Thanks Wills.”

  
“Anything for you. You know that. So what do you have planned for today?”

  
“I was gonna go over to The Pandora. See if Shuggy needs any help. The place was pretty trashed.”

  
“Just be careful not to stay out too late,” she advised. Xander looked back with a puzzled expression on his face. She smiled and continued. “Abraham is still out there somewhere. Constance got most of them but couldn't find the slimy rat anywhere.”

  
“I forgot about him,” Xander said, absently rubbing a hand on his chest.

  
“It's daytime so I doubt he'd bother you,” she reassured him. “But still I don't think Spike would be too happy if anything else happened to you.”

  
“You're right,” he grinned before standing and heading for the door. “Be back before sunset and I've got my phone with me if anybody needs me.”

  
“Bye. Have fun,” Willow called as he headed out the door. 

  
~*~

  
“Hey Shuggy,” Xander shouted as he entered what remained of the pub. 

  
The owner came walking out of the back with a smile. Xander wondered if Shuggy always smiled. The place was a mess but there were several peaceful demons, most of whom looked to be the same type as Spike's friend Clem, who were cleaning up the remains of the furniture and vampires that lay strewn upon the floor.

  
“Xander! How ya be?” Shuggy asked, smile still firmly in place. 

  
Xander watched, impressed, as he made his way across the room to one of the few remaining tables and pulled out a chair before taking a seat in the other chair. Xander took the offered seat. 

  
“I'm good thanks but I think this place has looked better.”

  
Shuggy waved away his concerns. “Nae bother. Got me helpers and it'll be sorted in nae time.”

  
“Can I help?”

  
Shuggy looked directly at him and Xander again wondered how a blind person could sense so much. Shuggy knew DeVere had the cuff and he was able to warn them when one of the minions tried to sneak up on them. He'd heard that the other senses were supposed to get stronger when you lose one but Shuggy seemed to be or to have something more than that. He wondered how he could ask without seeming rude. 

  
“Aye. Could always use another hand and a bit o'  your banter.” 

  
Xander squirmed a bit in his seat. 

  
“Spit it out. What's on yer mind?” Shuggy asked.

  
“Well...I was wondering. You always know who's here and where things are and you can do anything...except get the drink orders right-” Xander stopped afraid he might have offended the barman.

  
He quickly realised he needn't have worried when Shuggy burst out with a loud, booming laugh. “I like you laddie.” His laughter tapered off as he became serious and leaned in close across the table. “Ya ken as well as I that there is more than one way a'seeing things and a lot a'things are more than they seem.”

  
Xander looked closer and realised to his surprise that Shuggy was obviously part demon and he was also right. Most people didn't see because they didn't bother to look.

  
~*~  
  


  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=Thepandora-Copy-1-1.jpg)  



	16. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by Skargasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) & [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter :** 16/100  
 **Master!post :**[Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompts :** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) prompt # 015 : First Time, [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) prompt # 243 : rhinocerous, [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) prompt # 25 : Vampire Loving  & [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt #035 : Foreplay  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......  
 **A/N :** This most definitely deserves the NC17 rating – you have been warned!!  


* * *

  
[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)   


  


* * *

His taxi duties over and done with, Connor found himself once more at the Slayer's House. Angel was busy strategizing with Buffy and Faith which would probably explain why Connor had managed to get away from under his eager eye, and Connor wanted to spend some time with Kess. Admittedly, some of it was just to make sure she was alright – the battle had been incredibly fierce, but some of it – well some of it was because his blood was fizzing through his veins and he wanted to see his girl. He wanted to reaffirm life after seeing that bit of carnage and destruction that used to be a nice, safe, comfortable little pub.

He knew which window belonged to Kess and grabbing a handful of gravel he took careful aim. He threw the first handful then held his breath, suddenly wondering whether Xander or Spike might be awake. He knew Xander had been hurt in the fight and Spike had inexplicably collapsed – Angel had been hugely concerned at the time. He didn't want to be responsible for waking them up, especially if he was going to have to explain what he was doing outside at that time of night.

At the continuing silence, he grabbed another handful of gravel, throwing it once more at the window. As he watched, a lamp was flicked on and the window opened, Kess's confused face popping up cautiously.

“What the – hey Connor!”

“Hey! I finished ferrying people around.”

“Okay, cool. Erm – what are you doing here?” She stood up, leaning further over so she could talk to him.

“I thought maybe we could go for a drive.” Connor shuffled his feet, suddenly aware of how stupid he was being. They had survived the battle at the Pandora and everyone else was resting and recovering, and here he was, asking a girl to come out parking with him. “Look, don't worry. I - “

“Gimme five minutes, I'll be right down.” She disappeared and the window shut, and he could see shadowy figures walking around. Mentally, he kicked himself again. He had forgotten she shared a flat with one of the other new slayers – God, could he be any more of an idiot?!

While he was busy lamenting his stupidity, the front door opened and Kess came out. She was wearing simple sweats and a hoodie, her feet shoved into flat canvas shoes, her face clear of make up looking so fresh, young and desirable. His mouth dried and he couldn't speak, flushing deeply as he tried to remind himself that _he_ was the experienced one, not her. Even trying to forget the entire incident with Cordelia, he had been semi involved with a couple of girls whilst studying – nothing serious, but probably way more experience than Kess actually had. So why did he feel like the complete novice before the gentle smile she gave him? And why did her simple gesture of putting her hand into his and leading him towards the car render him mute with excitement?  


* * *

By the time Xander got back from helping clean up The Pandora, he was feeling hot, sweaty and grimy. Walking into his flat, he made sure the curtains were closed then hit the bathroom. Scrubbing his hair and a long hot shower went a long way to making him feel more human, and he headed towards the bedroom hoping Spike was still in bed. A grin split his face as he took in the sight of his vampire, sprawled across the king-sized bed – it had definitely been worth the embarrassment of bed-shopping with Spike to see him sprawled across it's huge expanse. Pale, silky flesh was offset by the dark navy sheets, the radioactive white hair released from it's gelled prison to curl riotously around the lean face. Even in sleep Spike's face was mesmerising – he was obviously dreaming, and judging by the half smile on his face, it was a **good** dream.

Tossing the towel to the floor, Xander knelt carefully at the base of the bed, taking hold of Spike's ankles and spreading them slowly so that he was revealed in all of his glory. It always surprised him how lean Spike was – he was larger than life, always in motion and just seemed 'bigger'. But spread out on the bed, he was almost dainty. Xander trailed his hands up the long slender feet, caressing the jutting ankle bone before enjoying the feel of the smooth muscular thigh. Pale, sparse hairs decorated Spike's thighs, growing thicker as Xander's hands slid closer to his groin. Xander allowed his thumbs to trace the line where thigh met groin, scraping over tendons and soft skin as he moved up to take hold of the curve of hip bones.

Why it didn't freak him out that he was running his hands over another man was a question in the back of his mind. In the forefront of his mind was that he had locked the front door and nothing was going to stop him this time barring fire or apocalypse. As he stroked up to Spike's waist, moving his hands inward to trace the cut lines of Spike's abs before moving up to the high soft nipples decorating his chest, he watched as Spike's cock began to twitch, filling with blood and rising towards him. It was so hot seeing his vampire react to him even in his sleep, to watch his cock harden and grow until it was reaching towards the indent of Spike's belly button, the rosy pink head beginning to peek out of the soft flesh of his foreskin. Unable to resist any longer, Xander reached for the smooth length, enjoying the velvet soft skin rolling over the hardness that pressed into his hand. Eyes flicking upwards to see if Spike was awake, Xander lifted his hand to his mouth and licked it, using the wetness to lubricate the slow, gentle strokes he began to make, all the while watching the expressions chasing themselves across Spike's face. A huge smile split his face as the pale blue eyes flickered open, shifting to gold as they focused on Xander's face and registered the heated touch of Xander's hand on his body. Spike undulated, hips rocking up to meet Xander's next stroke as he rumbled in a sleep-roughened voice: “Well hello to you Pet. That's got to be one of the nicest ways to wake up I have ever experienced.”

“Hey Spike. Glad you liked the wake up call. I thought that maybe, just maybe, we could carry on where we left off before that little fight. What do you think?”

“I think you have the best ideas luv.” Xander smiled as he leaned down to meet Spike halfway, taking his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss that heated his blood and tightened his hand around the hardness pulsing in his hand. He gasped as Spike made a sneaky move and he found himself flat on his back, looking up into the laughing golden eyes of his lover. Oh yeah, he definitely had the best ideas.  


* * *

Returning to court, Abraham sent one of the minions off to gather intel – he needed to know how many of the vampires involved in the fight were left so he could figure out what happened next. DeVere was gone which was excellent news but now the Aurelians would be after his hide – he hadn't hung around to see what happened after he staked William the Bloody's Pet but judging by his reaction to a minor beating, Spike would be on the warpath. He sighed – it had not all gone to plan but he was optimistic – he was clan leader now, most definitely a step in the right direction.

“Abra – Master Abraham sir?” Turning in his chair to find at a minion kneeling at his feet, Abraham smiled inwardly at the honorific. Oh the minions definitely knew who was in charge – that made things so much easier.

“What is it?”

“I come to give challenge sir.” Abraham shot to his feet.

“What?”

“Please – I had no choice, he made me. Clayton Fleming has sent me to give challenge to you. He said with the Master DeVere gone, the court was open and he thinks he has as much right as you to challenge to lead us.” Abraham cursed, throwing himself back into the seat. He had not expected this, had made no provision for challenges. The only good thing was that he wasn't tired out from the battle – he had remained on the sidelines until his ill fated attempt to remove Spike from the playing field.

“Where is Fleming?”

“He awaits you in the courtyard.” Abraham nodded, fully aware that he had no choice – if he didn't face Fleming he would lose face and ultimately the court. Cursing, Abraham sent the minion away with a gesture and tried to think. He knew next to nothing about Fleming apart from the fact that he had travelled with them from London and was nearly 95 years old. It was insufficient information – even as a human, he had never acted on such a scarcity of intelligence. Looking around the hall, Abraham sighed. He had been so near to making his plan come together.....  


* * *

The back of the car was cramped but it was still better than when they had tried in the front. Sprawled across the back seat, Kess arched up towards, desperate to get closer to Connor. She felt him shift on top of her, lifting up so that he could slide his hand between their bodies, working the zip of her hoodie down slowly as though not to frighten her. Lifting up slightly, she helped as much as she could, tugging her arms out of the sleeves and shoving the material away as much as she could. Spreading her legs, her ankle banged against something and she gasped, the sound lost as Connor took her mouth once more.

Kess felt like she was being set on fire as she felt Connor's hand slip beneath the waistband of her tracksuit pants, blushing as his clear hesitation as he realised she wasn't wearing any panties. It hadn't been a deliberate move on her part – she had simply dragged on the first clothes that came to hand when he turned up outside the house. She wrapped her arms around Connor's neck, dragging his mouth back to hers as his fingers delved into the tight curls at the apex of her thighs, stroking downwards until she felt him brush against her lower lips. Within the confines of the heavy cotton, she felt his hand twisting and she gasped as he traced the outline of the pouting lips before dipping into the moisture that she could feel oozing out of her. God, this felt so completely different to when she did this to herself – his fingers were callused, his touch lighter than her own but far more knowledgeable, and she realised she was rocking her hips towards him, her stomach tightening as she surged towards something overwhelming....

“You alright?” His voice in her ear tickled, and she half laughed, half gasped as she nodded, sweat breaking out on her forehead as she struggled to widen her legs to give him room to move.

“Please, God, Connor please...” He stopped and she lurched upwards with a cry, desperate to stop him from leaving her, but he was knelt in the footwell, working the sweatpants down her legs and tossing them over his shoulder as he climbed back onto the backseat between her legs. With a move Spike would have been proud of, Kess surged upwards and knocked Connor back onto the seat until she was straddling his lap, grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him eagerly.

Sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, Connor slid his hand down from her neck, between her small pert breasts and past her flat stomach. She moaned as he once more tangled his fingers into the thicket of hair between her thighs, slipping further down and flicking at her clit. Kess tried to muffle her moans against his mouth, gasping for breath as that talented finger slipped and slid, pressed and stroked, driving her crazy until she was arching violently into his touch, head tipping back as she ground herself against his hand and screamed with pleasure as she finally went tumbling over.  


* * *

Xander figured Spike had all the subtlety of a rhinocerous. Less than five minutes after those blue eyes opened and sparked golden, he found himself flat on his back with his legs in the air and Spike's face between the cheeks of his ass. Not that he was complaining – it seemed that Spike's tongue was talented not just in snark but in driving Xander completely and utterly out of his head. He was biting his lip, trying desperately not to scream out loud as he felt himself being penetrated by one long finger - they'd sort of done this before, but only briefly and it was still new. The scream escaped him as that long finger suddenly crooked and Spike began gently stroking his hot spot.

He shoved a pillow over his head trying to muffle the guttural sounds that he couldn't hold back, thrusting his leaking cock into empty space as he rode that talented, inquisitive finger. Spike shifted up the bed, bringing himself in line with Xander's cock and sucking it down as another finger joined the first and slid inexorably past the wildly spasming muscles of Xander's ass.

“Ok Pet?” Xander nodded, frantic that Spike not stop what he was doing – chest heaving as that talented mouth returned to Xander's cock, teeth grazing over the head before soft lips slid down the entire length. He wanted to see everything but he couldn't focus, could barely think as one hand worked his cock, that hot wet mouth slicked up and down, and two fingers twisted and turned in his ass, thrusting in and out.

“Spike - “ His voice quivered, hands slamming down onto the bed as he tried to fight back his orgasm. He didn't want this to end so soon but he didn't think he could hold back much longer. Spike's mouth was a tight, hot vacuum, sucking his soul out through his prick and he couldn't hold back any longer, a soundless scream all that he could utter as he shot into the tight hold of Spike's mouth, the muscles of his ass gripping the fingers that were driving him insane constantly stroking at his prostate until he curled into a ball and lay gasping for air.  


* * *

It was a bit like a gladiator ring – just him, Clayton and a circle of vampires baying for death. But this wasn't a movie and he was no Russell Crowe. He might not have taken part in the general battle but using the glamour had taken a lot out of him and he wasn't sure whether he could do it again. But, judging by the size of Clayton and the huge grin on the other vampire's face, it might be his only chance.

With a deep unneeded breath, Abraham chanted the Latin required and disappeared from view. The cries from the other vampires rang in his ears as he walked calmly behind Clayton, raised his stake and finished off the other vampire the way he had planned to finish off William the Bloody. Releasing the glamour, he came back into focus just as Clayton crumbled into dust at his feet, the Cuff of Samson a golden ring around his ashes. He could hear rumblings of discontent and quite clearly a voice complained that he had cheated and not faced Clayton in open combat.

“HEAR ME! There is no time for silly challenges and tests of my leadership. The Aurelians and the Frasiers will be after us following DeVere's ill considered attack. I know we lost many but we need to regroup and reform and prepare ourselves. This creature “ he ran his toe through Clayton's ashes “did not understand the need for forward planning. I would not willingly lose any of you my compatriots – you mean more to **me** than cannon fodder. What say you?”

The cheer was not a resounding one, but the minions bent their knee to him nevertheless and Abraham considered it a win. He made careful note of those who were still rumbling their unhappiness with how he had handled Clayton, as well as those who seemed interested in _how_ he had handled that. That was his skill, after all. The ability to read those around him and use that to his best advantage. And he fully intended to remain in charge for an extremely long time once he got rid of the Frasiers, the Aurelians and that annoying bunch of slayers. He was going to be known as the Master who opened the Hellmouth in Glasgow and bask in the glory and attention. Bending quickly to pick up the Cuff, his eye was caught by the golden gleam and striding briskly from the courtyard to his new quarters he admired the beauty of the craftsmanship that had created such a wonder of magic, power and destruction.  


* * *

“Is this ok?” The shy whisper melted Connor from the inside as he nodded, his sweaty forehead pressed to Kess's as they both looked down and watched her small hand. She was stroking his cock, her long, slender fingers dancing over the hot length, thumb gently pressing at the leaking tip as she learned what made him gasp and shudder. He had almost come just from watching her shiver and moan through her orgasm, holding back so that he could enjoy making her shudder that little bit more as she collapsed against his chest and panted for breath.

Still straddling him, they had resumed kissing as they worked the button and fly of his jeans open, releasing his aching cock from it's prison. Connor knew Kess was a virgin and wasn't expecting her to know what to do but he figured it didn't really care – the way he felt about the girl, just her touching him was enough. Instead, her honest curiousity, gentle touch and unthinking sensuality held him at the edge of coming from the start.

“It's so soft.....” He grunted, and she gave a self conscious little giggle. “I meant the head is so soft, not that – you know! I thought it would be hard all over but it's not – the skin is so soft, and the way it moves is so amazing. Does this feel good?” Her small hands reached into his jeans and cradled his balls and Connor knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

“Yeah – yeah, too good. Just – gimme a minute, ok?” His voice was husky and deep and it was a good job she was straddling him because otherwise he would have bounced off the seat already. He could feel her nails gently scraping the underside of his balls, the other hand stroking slowly up and down the shaft of his dick and he looked up at her. Her tongue was peeking out of her mouth as she concentrated on what she was doing, her eyes soft with fascination as she watched his every reaction. She swiped her hand over the head of his cock, catching a strand of pre-come on her finger and she lifted it to her lips, tongue flicking out to lick her finger. “Jesus fucking Christ!” He couldn't keep himself from coming, his cock spitting and shooting between them in great pulses as he was held prisoner by his body, unable to do anything but thrust upwards and groan as it felt like his spine melted and he lay in a puddle on the seat. And the whole time he was aware of her cool, strong hand continuing to stroke his cock to coax out every last drop, her other hand gently squeezing and caressing his balls as he let her have it all.  


* * *

Comparing Spike to a rhinocerous was not only unkind but most definitely untrue. Spike was a God, there was no other explanation for how Xander was feeling at that moment in time. In fact, he would quite happily announce it to the world at large – not only was he incredibly happy to be Spike's butt monkey, but he was going to pretty much **insist** on being treated like this every single day, and twice on Sundays. Because this? This was completely freakin' awesome.

Face shoved into a pillow and tugged unceremoniously to his knees, Xander was once more in the happy position of discovering just how strong, long and powerful Spike's tongue was. He would go so far as to say that Spike's tongue had gone deeper into his asshole than any doctor's instrument had ever travelled and he was most happy to let such a situation continue. He could barely breathe, he was sure he was going to have a heart attack, and he was thanking Willow once more for returning his body to that of a teenager because his cock was ready, willing and _streaming_ pre-come in response to Spike's humming and singing in his ass.

Xander barely registered when Spike shifted away, or the two fingers that slicked him up with lube, but he felt the soft/hard head of Spike's substantial cock pressed against his asshole and turned his head slightly, taking a deep breath and trying to make sure his body stayed relaxed. He hissed as the bluntly rounded head breeched him, feeling the muscles stretching what felt impossibly wide to let Spike in before clamping shut and holding the intruder in place. Head bowed, panting, Xander catalogued how he was feeling – his erection had subsided slightly from the unexpected pain/ache of Spike's entry, but apart from that he was very happy with where he was. Turning his head once more, he caught a look at Spike's face and gasped out loud. In full game-face, Spike looked like he was in pain, a frown furrowing his brow, blunt teeth and fangs digging into his lips as he stared down between them to where they were barely joined. Realising that although he had come already, Spike hadn't, Xander made a swift decision and giving himself no time to consider it he thrust back powerfully with his thighs, forcing Spike's cock into his body and slamming against the pale groin with his ass.

“RUDDY FUCK!” Everything within him clamped down but Xander agreed with Spike's statement – ruddy fuck indeed. He could feel Spike _inside_ him, feel the pulsing and throbbing of another man's dick in his ass; the wiry hairs at Spike's groin were pressed against his ass, tickling him; and strong, pale hands were holding onto his hips hard enough to leave delicious bruises. “Pet – you....... Shit, you alright?” Breath bellowing through his lungs, Xander slowly began to relax his muscles, tugging forward slightly then back, a groan making it's way from his lips as the bulging head of Spike's cock bumped over his prostate. Hell, he wanted to feel that again but he wanted it with more power than his gentle back and forth nudges was producing and he lifted his head so that he could be heard clearly.

“More than alright. Now do I have to fuck myself on you or do you think you're man enough to do it?” A muffled snigger was the only response and Xander braced himself for Spike's response to his challenge. The first thrust almost sent him through the headboard, and lifting himself up he shifted forward and braced his forearms on the headboard, resting his head against the wall as Spike followed him and began thrusting again. It felt – alien. Very very strange, invasive and slightly _wrong_ and then a shift of Spike's hips meant the next thrust sent the head of his cock into Xander's prostate again and suddenly everything felt incredibly _right_. Leaning forward to help Spike's movements take him as deep as possible, Xander reached back and threw his arm around Spike's neck, dragging him forward until the pale, cool chest was resting against his back.

The kiss was clumsy and sloppy because of the angle, but so fucking hot that Xander felt it all the way to his balls, sure for a moment that he had come again. The feel of those sharp teeth teasing, grazing down his neck made him shiver, the slim hips slamming into his ass drove him back and forth on the bed, and he was vaguely aware of the banging noise the bed was making against the wall as Spike fucked him, hard and fast, growling words in his ear. There were words of love and affection; dirty words about how hot Xander felt inside, how smooth and tight the walls of his ass were, how Spike wanted to just live inside him, keep his cock in Xander's ass forever and ever because it felt so fucking good; words of agony as Spike tried to hold back from coming, groaning and grunting with each thrust as he tugged the cheeks of Xander's ass apart so that he could see himself tunnelling in and out of his lover; and finally, the words Xander had been holding back for, hanging desperately onto the headboard, the wall, _anything_ to stop himself from boiling over and coming before Spike.

“Now, Xan – fucking hell, now!” And he let himself go, lowered his head onto his forearms and just let Spike ride him into the bed, thrusting and driving himself home until Xander felt the hot, fat cock inside him bulge further before shooting it's cool creamy load into him, spilling out of him as Spike kept shuttling back and forth, chasing every last bit of sensation until Xander's ass clamped down and held him in place as Xander's came all over the sheets, moaning and groaning like he'd been shot or more likely, fucked half to death.

They fell onto the bed in a tumble of bodies, narrowing avoiding the biggest wet spot but landing in sheets that were rumpled, sweaty and smelt of come, sweat and sex. Spike slid free gently, slipping down the bed behind Xander who shuffled forward and muttered “what are you doing?” as Spike pried his ass cheeks apart.

“Just checking I didn't hurt ya, luv. Kinda got a bit carried away and forgot you were a virgin.” Xander gave a full body shudder as he felt Spike's tongue lapping at the sore ring of muscles, groaning as strong hands caressed and massaged his thighs as he lay open to anything his lover wanted to do to him.

“S'everything okay?” The words were slurred because Xander was half asleep, turning his face into the pillow as his body relaxed and he melted into the sheets.

“Yeah, just looks a little bit sore. Tastes of us though.” Spike smacked his lips playfully, snuggling up behind Xander and pressing himself close.

“Sick bastard – you aren't kissing me now.”

“You're missing out. We taste good together.” Xander gave a low laugh, moaning as he felt the semi hard ridge of Spike's cock nudging between his legs. “Go to sleep pet – been a long day.”

“You sure?” Xander rocked back his hips, causing Spike's cock to slip and slide between his cheeks.

“Ignore that. With you around it's always like that. Can take care of it tomorrow – 'sides, it's your turn next.”

“Oh hell yes to that.” Yawning, Xander grabbed Spike's hand and pulled it to his chest, kissing the nearest finger he could reach without having to move from his comfortable position. “Night Spike.”

“Night Xander.” Xander felt a light kiss to the back of his neck and then he fell asleep, sated and safe in the arms of his vampire.  


* * *

Kess blushed as she heard the twin bellows from Xander's flat, realising instantly what she was hearing as she sneaked past the door. Smiling to herself, she pressed her fingers to her swollen lips and realised she could smell a mixture of her and Connor's scent on her fingers. The old house creaked and groaned as she made her way up to her flat, and she closed her eyes and briefly said thanks to God for everyone being home and safe.  


* * *

  


  


* * *


	17. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by TheLadyMerlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 17/100  
 **Master!Post:** [Master!Post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) #77 Memories  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

 

  


[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)  


 

Kess quietly opened the door to the flat she shared with Sammie, not wanting to wake the younger girl but she soon discovered there was no need to worry. With a small squeal of delight Sammie came rushing over as soon as Kess had shut the door.

“Tell me everything. Where did you go? Did he kiss you?” Sammie was practically bouncing out of her bunny slippers with excitement.

Kess gently grabbed hold of her arms and steered her to the couch. “We went for a ride. Now sit before you bounce out a window or something.” She waited for Sammie to settle down on the couch before continuing. “We talked a bit -”

“ _You_ are avoiding the question,” Sammie interrupted. “Did he kiss you?”

“Well...,” Kess began.

“Please tell me yes,” Sammie begged while holding her hands together and turning big sad eyes on her sister slayer.

Kess grinned and Sammie let out another small squeak before Kess clamped a hand firmly over her mouth. “Sammie,” she warned looking into the big blue eyes above her hand. “Are you calm now?”Sammie shook her head vigorously and mumbled something unrecognisable. “No more squeals?” Sammie shook her head back and forth. Kess very slowly removed her hand.

“I'm sorry Kess but he's so cute and I think he **really** likes you.”

“I like him too and he's very nice and smart,” Kess said with a smile before leaning in close to Sammie and continuing in a dreamy sigh. “He is gorgeous.” They giggled together quietly.

“Ya know they're gonna spend hours tomorrow talking about every little detail of all the stuff we did right and wrong,” Sammie groaned when their giggles tapered off.

“It's called learning Sammie,” Kess scolded teasingly.

“I know but does it have to be so boring?” Sammie replied with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

“Aw.” Kess reached over and held Sammie's hand lightly in her own.“It's not that bad. Imagine if we had one of those other stuffy watcher types?”

“True,” Sammie agreed with a shudder before her eyes lit up with an idea and a big grin formed on her face. “Say, do you think we could have a party? Nothing big but we could use a bit of fun around here. Ya know, after everything.”

“Good idea. I think ...” Kess thought it over for a second before nodding. “Yeah I think they'd go for it.”

“Will you ask?” Sammie pleaded. “They listen to you. Nobody ever takes me seriously.”

“I dunno Sammie,” she teased.

“Oh please Kess, pretty please” Sammie begged.

Kess relented with a giggle. “Okay, tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Sammie squealed quietly and flung her arms around Kess and pulled her in for a tight, rib shattering hug.

“C'mon,” Kess said finally pulling away. “Bedtime. I'm tired.”

“Yeah. Not sure I can sleep now though,” Sammie said as she bounded up from the couch and skipped down the hall to the bedrooms.

Kess followed along more slowly. “Well try and if not...plan quietly.”

“Night. Love you.” Sammie quipped with a smile before she opened her bedroom door.

“Love you too. Night Sammie.” Kess replied as she entered her own room.

 

~*~

 

Abraham sat mumbling to himself while he poured over the stack of ancient texts and scrolls. He was looking for any reference to the cuff. He was not DeVere and would not be foolish enough to use such a powerful tool without the proper research. There must be a way to get the needed energy from another source other than the wearer, he simply needed to find it. And he would. His determination and natural affinity for research was something he carried over from his human self and it served him well. He was also cruel, calculating and underhanded but he felt no remorse or guilt. Never had before his turning and the addition if the demon simply made things easier.

He had risen quickly through the ranks of the Catholic Church to the coveted role of Vicar General to a popular Bishop in one of the more desirable areas. Abraham had always thought the man was an idiot and was one of the first people he'd feasted upon after his turning. Abraham smiled as he realised that DeVere had reminded him strongly of Bishop Howard. They were both pompous and overblown and the world was well rid of them.

His mind turned back to his research as he noticed a particularly interesting note about a powerful cuff but he needed to discover if it was his cuff. Abraham lost himself in the written word as he once again concentrated all his cunning and intelligence on finding a solution to what he considered a major fault with the Cuff of Samson.

 

~*~

 

The training room had been transformed from a comfortable working area to a bright, festive room. There were colourful balloons and streamers hanging from every available surface and sparkling confetti reflected the dimmed lighting and cast bright patterns along the walls. The music was an upbeat thrum in the background while happy groups scattered about the large space ate, laughed, talked and danced.

Xander hovered over the various trays on the research table trying to decide what to choose next. He spotted some spicy chicken wings and added several to the growing pile of food on his plate. He started to walk away, paused for a moment and then headed back to add two more wings. He knew Spike would steal some. The vampire was able to inhale spicy chicken wings at an alarming rate and while Xander didn't mind, he wasn't about to sacrifice his own. He loved Spike but this was his food. He plopped down on the couch next to Spike, who immediately snagged a wing, before planting a sloppy kiss on Xander's cheek. Xander blushed as Ivie cooed with delight and VJ made gagging noises.

“Hi luv,” Spike greeted him innocently. Xander snorted. Like he would actually believe Spike was totally unaware that the girls were sitting right there or that he had left a greasy smear on Xander's cheek. Xander used his napkin to clean his face while looking pointedly at the bony remains on a discarded plate nearby. Xander forgot why he'd felt annoyed in the first place when he received a shrug and a seductive look that had his traitorous cock trying to embarrass him further. He strategically placed his napkin and plate where they would conceal his sudden arousal and began munching happily while his head bobbed to the music.

“Ivie was asking how we first met,” Spike told him. “Was it that night Angel tried to gift ya to me?”

“Nope,” Xander said shaking his head. “Was before that. In the alley behind the Bronze. You were watching Buffy fight.”

“You were there?” Spike questioned. His eyes became unfocused as he thought back. “Wait,” he said with a grin. “You were there weren't you.” Xander grinned back as they both thought about how far they'd come since then.

“Tell us?”Ivie said pleadingly.

“Tell us what?” Sammie asked them as she joined the group on the couches. She settled herself in the small space between Ivie and VJ and popped a few crisps in her mouth.

“Spike and Xander are gonna tell us how they first met. Aren't ya?” VJ demanded.

“Oh!” Sammie responded with a bounce. “Wait! I need something to drink.” She hopped up, rushed to the tables on the other side of the room and back almost before anyone had a chance to blink. She settled herself back in her place with a wiggle, ignoring VJ's scowl. Placing her cup on the table and a bowl of crisps on her lap, she announced, “Okay. You can tell us now.”

“You sure you're all comfy like now?” Spike asked, eyebrow raised in amusement. Sammie grinned and nodded. Spike turned to Xander. “She remind you of anyone?”

“Besides you?”

Spike looked insulted before he realised Xander wasn't serious. He leaned in close so only Xander could hear. “You wanna get in this tight little arse? You better behave.” Xander blushed a delightful shade of red while Spike smiled smugly. Sitting back Spike continued, “Meant the Niblet.”

Xander laughed at his own embarrassment and because Spike was right. Sammie was an awful lot like Dawn at the same age. Curious, full of energy and capable of some pretty impressive temper tantrums. “Yeah. I can see it.”

“Enough with the comparisons,” VJ said impatiently. “Get on with the tellin'”

Spike gave Xander an on you go gesture. “Gee thanks.”

“You seem to remember it better than me,” Spike defended.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said before turning to the girls sitting on the couch. “Uhm, lets see. We were all at the Bronze one night. That's a club that we used to go to back in Sunnydale. We were just hanging out, listening to the band and dancing. The usual stuff and then this guy says something about needing a phone 'cause some girl is about to get bitten and...” Xander stops. Thinks. Looks at Spike and accuses, “Hey, that was you!”

Spike dramatically sucked in a breath and put a hand to his chest. “ME?!” He said, offended but he couldn't manage to keep a straight face. “Yeah. It was me. What can say? Was evil.”

Xander gave him a look which meant they would talk later and meant Spike would need to work very hard at distracting Xander if he didn't want a lecture. “We, Buffy and me, went out to the alley and we fought some vampires,” Xander said continuing the tale and receiving some disbelieving stares. “So, Buffy fought the vampires and I watched. Very important job ya know. See, even then I was in training to be a watcher.” Pleased with his recovery he again takes up the tale. “After Buffy dusted the vamps we heard someone clapping and out of the darkness steps...” Xander paused for dramatic effect and waited. He guessed it would be Sammie who caved first.

Bingo. He smiled as Sammie leaned so far forward the bowl of crisps nearly slid to the floor. “Who was it?” She asked in a hushed voice.

“Out of the shadows stepped a vampire. I was scared but I remember how beautiful he looked and the way he moved. All graceful and slinky.”

“It was Spike wasn't it?” Ivie said with a happy little sigh.

“Yep. The Big Bad. Larger than life.” Xander turned to face Spike. “For somebody without a heartbeat, he was so full of life and love. I hated him because I was drawn to him. Something I didn't understand at the time.”

“Do now though?” Spike questioned.

“Yeah. I do now,” Xander confirmed happily.

“Tell us about the fight!” VJ demanded. “Enough of the mushy stuff. Give me some action.”

“Ya want action?” Spike asked the young slayer. When she nodded her assent he said, “Alright then luv. There was this time...”

Spike reminisced about times past with a few minor alterations, something he was used to doing when telling stories to a young Dawn when she used to visit his crypt. The group sat enthralled as his voice took them on exciting adventures in exotic places.

 

 

On the other side of the room Connor sat with an unusually quiet Kess. “What's wrong. Did I do something?” She shook her head no but didn't look up. He worried that maybe he went too far, too fast and she was regretting what happened between them. “Did you? Are you sorry that we?”

Kess looked up sharply at that. “No. No regrets. It was wonderful. You were wonderful.”

“Then what is it? Please talk to me?” He asked in frustration.

“When we decided to have a party I thought it would be fun and they all thought it was a good idea because they could make it a going away party but I've been having such a good time with you. I've never thought about what was gonna happen when you had to go home.” By the time she finished, her eyes were bright with tears and her voice was a hoarse whisper.

“Oh Kess.” he said pulling her in close to hold her. “I'm not going anywhere just yet.”

“But you are going.” she said the tears starting to flow. “I know I'm being selfish but don't want you to go.”

“No Kess,” he said looking down at her tear streaked face. “Don't think you could ever be selfish. I don't wanna go. I feel like I just found you.” He held her to him not sure who he was comforting more, her or himself. He knew it hadn't been very long but he was falling hard for this girl and he wanted to spend more time here. If only he could figure something out. Suddenly, he had an idea. “I'm not leaving right this minute and that Abraham guy is still around. You could still use some help around here.”

“You think they'll let you stay.”

“I can try. Don't need to go back to school yet.”

“What about your Dad?”

“He might be a problem but if we can get one of your watchers to talk to him. I bet they can get him to let me stay. You think we can convince Xander to go along?”

Kess thought over the idea. She slowly shook her head but she was smiling. “Not Xander.”

“Not Xander?” Connor asked confused.

“Spike.”

“Spike,” Connor repeated in disbelief.

“He tries to hide it but I can tell. When it comes to love, he's a big softie.”

Connor gasped and held Kess at arm's length. “What did you say?” He could see Kess replay the conversation in her mind and waited anxiously, afraid to breathe.

“I said love and I do. I think I love you Connor.”

Connor pulled her against his chest and rested his cheek on her soft blonde hair. “Love you too,” he whispered.

 

 

Bethany sat with Willow and Faith talking about books and movies and the latest goings on in England and the States. She enjoyed Willow's company and had learned a lot from the witch already. Buffy and Faith had been a lot of help as well. No one had ever heard of a witch being a slayer before and they were unsure how this would affect her slayer powers or her witchy powers. She was still in awe of having powers of any kind. She also felt torn between staying here and going back to the coven with Willow. She had so much to learn but she felt so comfortable here. Lost in thought her gaze settled on the embracing couple and she let out a sigh. She felt a hand on hers and looked up to see both Willow and Faith watching her. “Sorry,” she said with a shrug.

“It's ok sweetie,” Willow said. “You know you can talk to us?”

“Yeah.”

“What's wrong mini B?” Faith asked, earning a small smile from Bethany by using the familiar name she'd given her almost immediately after meeting her for the first time.

“Nothing.”

“Sorry but I don't believe that for a minute.” Willow said. “Is it trying to decide where to go?” She guessed.

“No, partly. I just...” Bethany trailed off and let her eyes wander over to the couple swaying to the slow beat of the music.

Faith sat up straight and her eyes went wide in understanding. “Connor. Ya like him. Don't you?”

She sighed and looked up at the older slayer. “Yeah and he doesn't even know I exist. He only sees her.” She realised how that sounded and was quick to add. “I'm sorry. I don't mean that in a bad way. I like Kess and I'm happy for them but I... I dunno.”

“I know it's hard but it will get better.” Willow said trying to be supportive.

“How would you know?” Bethany asked. She knew she sounded mean but she was hurting.

“She knows,” Buffy said knowingly as she stopped to stand near Willow's shoulder.

“Really?” Bethany asked.

“Yep, “Willow acknowledged. “Very embarrassing and nearly cost me some friendships and a relationship with someone who is very important to me.”

Bethany was shocked that someone as beautiful and smart as Willow had felt the same way. She wondered who could have attracted the witch and caused her to look happy and sad at the remembrance. “Who would have..I mean. Will you tell me about it?”

“Sure,” Willow agreed before lifting a finger to point at someone across the room. “You already know the who actually.”

Bethany sucked in a breath when she turned to find the mystery person. “Xander?! But I thought he was gay? I thought you were?”

“Yep. Yep and yep.” Willow responded with a laugh. “I think we both tend to go both ways. The person being more important than if they're male or female. Xander kinda took me by surprise too though. I mean I knew he liked guys but I didn't expect Spike.”

Buffy's eyes narrowed and her hand clamped down on Willow's shoulder causing her to pull away and turn. “Buffy?”

“I've been wanting to have a talk with Xander. He's been avoiding me the sneaky...sneak.” She started across the room without looking back.

Faith and Willow exchanged a look. “Glad I'm not Xander,” Faith said. Willow and Bethany only nodded as they watched the petite slayer stride across the room towards her unsuspecting target.

 

Spike watched the young couple from across the room with a small smile on his face. He suddenly noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and his vampire senses warned him of the approach of a very familiar slayer. He turned slightly and saw her striding across the room a determined expression on her face, one he'd seen before. Turning to Xander he said, “Look! You're all out of chicken wings. I'll get ya some.” Jumping up he raced away to the tables.

“Spike you forgot my plate,” Xander called after Spike's departing back. Xander watched puzzled for a moment until he turned around and saw a pair of green eyes staring down at him. The eyes belonged to an annoyed slayer who stood hands on hips, foot tapping and staring down at him. Fuck! He'd managed to keep the slayer occupied and avoided her successfully until now. Stupid vampire. He was so gonna pay for this. “Oh hey. Buff. How are ya?” He offered lamely.

 

~*~

  


  



	18. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by Skargasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) & [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Chapter :** 018/100  
 **Master!post :** [Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Prompt (s):**[](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) prompt #039 Choice,[](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt #067: Couch, [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt : Fear of Being Alone  & [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) prompt #250 : Starry Night  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......  


  
[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)   


  


* * *

  
**A Refuge for Loyal Hearts has been nominated at round 23 of the Sunnydale Memorial Fanfiction Awards for Best Author(s), Best Drama, Best Post Series and Best Unfinished, and Bethany has been nominated for Best Original Character!** \- you can vote [here](http://sunnydawards.dragonydreams.com/vote.html)

A quick recap on the story so far can be found [here](http://2storytellerz.livejournal.com/15835.html).

* * *

“Were you ever planning on telling me?!” Xander looked up into Buffy's face and realised why she was looking so angry and why Spike had run away.

“AH – erm....”

“Well?”

“Let's take this outside shall we?” Getting to his feet, he took Buffy by the hand and led her out of the training room, deciding to take her to his flat so they could have the privacy they were going to need. He had been dreading this since the L.A. Mob had arrived, but he knew it had to happen. He was _so_ gonna kick Spike's ass after this – for some reason, he had thought when this moment came they would face it together. “Do you want a coffee?” Buffy quirked her eyebrow and he realised she thought he was stalling. “Well I want one – come into the kitchen and we can talk.” She stalked behind him and he found himself thinking that if he didn't spend his nights wrapped around a ruthless, lethal undead creature of the night, she would be a lot more scary right now.

Filling the kettle, he flipped the switch then turned to face her.

“Right, so what do you want to know?”

“What do I want to know?!” Buffy looked incredulous. “What do you mean – what do I want to know?! Since when are you gay? Since when did you and Spike get together? I mean, sure, I knew you were getting along but I thought that was because he was helping you with the slayers, not sharing your bed. I mean, Xander – what the hell?!” From outside of himself, Xander realised he was getting really really angry. It was quite a surreal experience, watching as his temper rose and with it, his colouring until he was quite red in the face.

“Fine, list of questions Buffy wants answering because obviously they are ALL entirely her business! Since when am I gay?! Well actually, more like bisexual and I think everyone else pretty much figured that out when I got back from Mali. Remember Ari? Pretty sure I told you all about him but I guess since it wasn't related to slayers and your own personal army it didn't actually go into your head. I discovered I was bisexual when I started having feelings for him but I had to leave him behind because you guys needed me, or rather you needed a babysitter. Ringing any bells? For God's sake, Buffy, I had his picture on my bedside table for six months!! And the phone bill to Mali was astronomical as I'm sure Giles will tell you!”

“Xander, I - “

“No, NO! You wanted your questions answered so let me make sure I answer all of them. Spike and I got together? I guess we've been together a good few months -about 8 all in all. We didn't send a bulletin but the people who care about me? Who stay in touch with me? They **all** know about it. What exactly does that tell you Buffy? Willow knew. Giles knew. Hell, even FAITH knew. What does that tell you?!”

“Xander, I'm so - “

“No, I'm sure there were more questions. Let me think. Oh yeah, what the hell? Hmmmm, anyone who hasn't been to bed with a vampire raise your hand? Okay, how about anyone who hasn't slept with _Spike_ raise your hand? No-one? Hmmm, interesting. How about anyone who hasn't used Spike then kicked him aside when it suited us please raise your hand. Well look at that, only one of us can raise our hand to that.”

“That is SO out of - “

“Line? Me? What about you?? You're sleeping with the psycho vamp who one way or another has attacked each and every one of us, who **killed** the last girlfriend Giles had and we all coped with that. But suddenly, Xander being bisexual and with Spike is cause for Buffy to get worried. God, you are such a hypocrite!” Xander realised he was striding up and down the small kitchen, so angry he couldn't stay still. “Out of anyone, YOU should know Spike's capacity to love and what he will do, put up with, for someone he loves. I have never felt as safe or as loved as I have since Spike and I got together, and if you don't like it don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!!”

“Oh yes, let's drag this back to me and Angel. I **knew** you weren't okay with it but you lied and pretended everything was fine. _Whatever you need Buffy – we're here for you Buffy_ when all the while you're resenting me being with Angel! I am so sick of you judging me all the time! I have had to give up SO much for this whole Slayer gig and - “ Face to face, they screamed at each other.

“ _You've_ given up so much?! What about everyone else?? Willow lost Tara. Giles lost Jenny. I lost Anya – I lost my goddamn eye! But obviously that doesn't compare to what **you've** had to give up – everybody take a step back and feel sorry for Buffy. And of course it means whatever she wants, she should have because life has just been so damned tough for her! I don't give a damn who you're with – if Angel is who you want, then fine by me as long as he doesn't turn into his evil alter ego. But you can't afford me the same courtesy. What's the matter Buffy, jealous?”

“I'd be interested in that answer.” They both swivelled to face the door, finally aware of their audience.

“ANGEL!”

“Shit, Spike.” Shoulders slumped, Xander stepped back from Buffy, leaning back against the cabinet and trying to calm down. He didn't understand how things had gone so badly so quickly – one minute he was almost amused, the next he was incredibly angry and wanted to tear Buffy apart. It wasn't like him – or rather, it wasn't like the person he had worked so hard to turn himself into. He knew how judgemental he could be, how stubborn, but he hadn't realised just how much resentment against Buffy he had been hiding inside and it stunned him. “I - “ And it suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea which way Spike would go – would he defend Buffy? Or would he back up Xander? Was Xander going to be left all alone?

* * *

Running away from the confrontation had initially been funny but then Spike realised he didn't want to run away. He and Xander had never actually spoken about Spike's relationship with Buffy and now he realised that it was something they should have made time for. Tracking down Angel and asking him to head off the confrontation had been a little bit weird, but surprisingly Angel had been happy to come with him. They had both stood silently in the doorway as they watched their respective partners screaming at each other without interrupting as it became obvious that this thing between them needed to be lanced before it festered any longer. Spike felt Angel flinch when Xander spoke about Angelus, although he personally thought the boy was actually quite polite in his descriptions of his sire's actions when he'd lost the soul. The question of jealousy, however, brought things back to the present with a thud and the silence was a killer.

“Nowt to be jealous of is there? What me an' the slayer had is as dead and buried as Sunnydale love.” Skirting around the Slayer, Spike moved behind Xander and slipped his hands around his waist. “Now what's all the shouting about?” He nuzzled his face into the curve of Xander's neck, very aware of how tense his partner was, the harsh breathing and heavy thud of his pulse against Spike's skin another sign of his distress.

“Xander was justifiably handing me my ass.” Spike looked over at Buffy, surprised at her honest response. “I'm really really sorry, Xan – I didn't think. It was never my intention to interrogate you, I was just surprised is all, and everyone seeming to know about it but me kinda set my temper off. I really am pleased for you. And Spike's right – there's nothing between us, hasn't been since before Sunnydale went down. I owed him – we **all** owed him a debt of gratitude for what he sacrificed for us all. Look, I always was bad with words – you know that. And I hope you know how much you mean to me. I just – I'm not good at noticing things. For God's sake, Angel had to lock me in a room with him to get me to realise he wanted us to try again. I'm sorry Xander, I really am. Don't hate me – I couldn't stand it if you hated me.” Xander gave a heavy sigh and Spike wondered if he was ready to let it all go. It wouldn't surprise him if Xander had rejected her – he knew just how stubborn he could be when he got something in his head. But he also knew how much Xander loved his ladies and how he hated been estranged from them.

“I – yeah, I get – I mean, okay, sure. It's just – Buff, you know I love you?”

“I know.”

“Just – it's not been the most comfortable thing in the world for me, having you here. I know you're with Angel now and everything, but it's been hard, remembering how you lied to all of us about your relationship between Spike and then, you know, he gave everything up for all of us, and your reaction – it's kinda woken some stuff up inside that I didn't know I had. And I want to say yeah, sure, everything's forgiven but obviously it isn't otherwise I wouldn't still be feeling so angry.”

“I – oh, right.” Buffy looked completely nonplussed, a look Spike could well understand because he couldn't remember a single time that Xander hadn't forgiven his girls anything. Willow almost ended the world and Xander forgave her. Anya had slept with Spike on camera and he'd forgiven her. But he couldn't forgive Buffy for not knowing/accepting his relationship with Spike? It threw all of them into confusion.

“Buff – you treat me like a convenience. It didn't matter to you that I discovered something about myself in Mali and that maybe I needed time to figure it all out. You wanted me back here to babysit so back I came. And that's cool because I wouldn't have the family that I have if I hadn't come back and I wouldn't have Spike, and God knows my life would be meaningless now without Spike. I just – I'm not yours any-more. I'm not at your beck and call, I don't owe you an explanation for everything and I'm my own man. My slayers and I have held this Hellmouth for a good while and you guys are visitors to **our** home. You don't have the right to question me like that any-more. And if you're my friend, if you're truly my friend – then you nee d to work on that because to be honest with you? Not feeling so friendly towards you right now.” Xander gently disengaged Spike's arms from around his waist and walked out of the flat, leaving three completely silent people behind him.

* * *

He had no idea where he was going – he just knew he needed to get away from here. The look on Buffy's face would stay with him forever and he felt a lot like when they were facing the First and they kicked her out of the house. He felt guilty, a little wrong-headed, a little light headed. Who knew he held that much anger inside?? Part of him was petrified that he had burnt bridges unintentionally but another part of him was saying he had done the right thing. He and Willow had cleared the air, but he and Buffy had never really talked about any of the stuff that happened in Sunnydale. Maybe this was for the best but he wasn't sure he felt that at the moment. Added to which, he had walked away from Spike. Did that mean Spike didn't agree with him? Was staying behind to comfort Buffy? Not that he could see Angel stepping back and allowing that to happen but still – maybe Spike was still a little in love with Buffy? They might both say that it was as dead and buried as Sunnydale but love like that didn't just disappear? And he knew they had loved each other – a destructive, obsessive love, but love nevertheless. His mouth was dry and he felt ill – definitely in no shape to return to the party but where else could he go? He wasn't stupid enough to stomp off into the night – not with the remnants of De Vere's army out there just waiting for a chance to get hold of them. Fuck, he was stupid. He had stormed out of his own apartment and was stuck for somewhere to go. And he was alone. Again.

He flinched as he felt a cool hand at the base of his spine, turning his head but avoiding the piercing blue gaze that was watching him too closely. If Spike was looking at him in anger or disappointment, he didn't want to see it. He followed where the hand guided him, standing docile while the door to Spike's apartment was opened and he was led inside. He stood in the small kitchen, eyes drawn to the night sky with it's smattering of stars. Why did he feel as though his world had caved in? The sky was still up there. The stars were still shining, lighting the way, guiding travellers home to safety. Doing what they always did. He wondered if the stars ever felt lonely. They were so far away from each other, starved of contact, separate – did they _feel_ the cut of loneliness the way he often had?

He heard the rustling of clothing, the thuds of Spike's boots, then the springs of the couch and taking a deep breath turned to face his fate. Spike was sprawled out on the couch, legs spread wide, arms along the back of the couch in all of his pale, beautiful naked glory. Those eyes were staring at Xander, the lips pressed together firmly and his mouth went dry as he tried to take everything in at once.

“Didn't realise you felt all that love. Need to talk more, we do, instead of handling all the outside bollocks, need to handle stuff inside. Wanna hear about this Ari bloke cos you haven't told me anything about him. But before we do all that, got one thing to ask of ya.”

“Whu - “ He coughed to clear his throat, swallowing repeatedly to moisten his mouth. “What do you want?”

“Want ya to claim me. Take me right here, right now. Prove to yourself and me that I'm yours – through and through. Don't need the comfort of a bed or anything like that. Just want you to own me – accept that we're together now, you and me. No one else matters – nothing in the past can separate us and the future is ours. So will you do it? Will you take me?” Xander realised as he looked into Spike's eyes that the blond vampire was feeling vulnerable, that he was allowing Xander to see him this way to show that he belonged to him. No one else had ever seen Spike stripped of everything since he got the soul and he was handing himself to Xander, on a plate as it were. And asking to be owned, taken, claimed. Giving himself to Xander in the purest way he could in order to reassure him. Not taking his eyes from Spike's, he reached for the hem of his tee-shirt and stripped it off. Reaching for the button fly of his jeans, he flicked them open as he stepped out of his sneakers and moved towards the couch.

* * *

  


* * *


	19. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by TheLadyMerlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 19/100  
 **Master!Post:** [Master!Post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) #57 Claim [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #255 Jackhammer  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

 

 

  


[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)  


 

 

 

 

Angel watched quietly as Xander walked out of the small kitchen and out the door. Turning back, the look on Buffy's face made his heart ache for her. Obviously confused and devastated by Xander's unusual reaction to her apology there were tears slowly beginning to form in her eyes. In the past Xander had always been quick to forgive and forget but apparently this time, Buffy had gone too far. Just as he took a step in her direction, she took one towards Spike. Brought up short Angel watched as Spike stopped her with an upraised hand.

“No, Buffy. You don't get to do that any-more. You've gotten in the habit of leaning on me when things get to be too much but you've got someone else for that now. I do care about you Buffy – I always will, but I'm with Xander now. I _love_ Xander.”

Buffy nodded and turned a tear filled glance in Angel's direction before turning back to Spike. “You're right. I guess I owe you an apology too.”

“That you do, but right now, I've got someone who needs me and I think you and Angel need to have a talk of your own.” With that Spike headed out of the kitchen and out the door to find Xander.

Buffy stood in the middle of the kitchen looking very small and alone. Almost like a tiny child who thought the world hated them. She took a deep breath and met Angel's eyes. “You going to have a go at me too?”

Angel considered everything he'd heard over the past 20 minutes or so and especially Spike's parting words. “No, no I'm not. We do need to talk but I think you need something else.”

He opened his arms and Buffy all but ran across the small space and flung herself into the strong embrace sobbing and clinging tightly to his shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly as he said nonsense words of comfort and just letting her get it all out. He loved Buffy so very much but he wasn't blind to her faults and knew she was used to getting her own way. Xander's rejection and Spike's words would be hitting her hard. They would have plenty of time to talk. Later.

~*~

 

Spike was relieved to find Xander standing lost and alone in the hallway. At least he had the sense not to go wandering out in the night. DeVere may be gone but the remnants of his army weren't. He felt a touch of disappointment when Xander refused to meet his eyes but merely guided the willing body to his flat. He knew they needed to talk and he had plenty of questions of his own. Starting with Ari. Who the hell was Ari and what exactly did or does he mean to Xander? They were both in need of a way to reaffirm their relationship and commitment to each other. Spike could only think of one way of getting the reassurance they both needed and decided he would have to be the one to put himself out there. A quick glance showed Xander was lost in thought looking out the kitchen window at the stars. Spike felt a small pang as it reminded him of Drusilla and the way she used to spend hours looking up at the night sky having deep, meaningful conversations with the twinkling lights.

Spike tried very hard to quiet the nagging little voice in the back of his mind which kept saying 'not good enough' and 'beneath me' as he quickly divested himself of his clothes. He sprawled out on the couch affecting a casual air and waited. If his heart could still beat he knew it would be pounding against his ribs like a jackhammer but he refused to let his fear of rejection sway his resolve.

When Xander turned, his mouth opened and he could hear the words forming and coming out of his mouth as if in a dream. His final words, 'Will you take me?', hung in the air between them for a moment before Xander moved to strip off his tee-shirt. Spike almost leapt off the couch with happiness at Xander's obvious acceptance but stamped firmly on his desire to pounce and claim. Xander needed to do the taking and if Spike was completely honest with himself, he needed to let him.

Spike licked his lips as each new bit of tanned, toned skin was slowly exposed. His boy was a gorgeous sight. No doubt about that. Xander stopped mere inches away and Spike could see the hesitation and a flicker of hurt sparked in his chest. Spike was almost afraid to ask but the need to know outweighed his trepidation. “Don't you? You don't want me?”

Xander's head shook quickly as the denial fell from his lips. “NO! I mean I want. Very much! I'm just not sure what to do? How-” Spike's short nervous bark of laughter cut him off mid sentence.

“Let go, Luv. Just let it happen. I don't want fancy or flowers. I wanna be owned. I need to be owned.”

“I don't – I'm not.” Xander denied the part of himself Spike knew lay deep inside. The wild, untapped touch of animal curled up and waiting to spring free. Spike's demon called to it. Begging for an answer but Xander held it clenched tight. Spike wasn't even sure if Xander was actually aware it was there.

“You can, Xan. Trust me and trust in yourself. You won't hurt me. Let go.” Spike pleaded. He could see the moment Xander's indecision faded away. Spike watched as Xander's eyes flashed and his posture became more confident. Spike's demon practically purred in anticipation as the fellow predator prowled towards the couch. Slinking and gliding his way around behind him. Barking out, “NO!” When Spike started to turn to follow his movements. Spike's cock twitched at the commanding tone and he relaxed back into the cushions. He felt Xander's hands on his shoulders followed by a warm tongue tracing a path from the base of his neck to the bottom of his ear and finishing with a small nip. He heard Xander's voice, deep and growly in his ear.

“I want you to turn around, get on your knees and hold the back of the couch and **don't** let go unless I say.”

He scrambled to obey his cock fully erect now and bobbing happily between his legs. Moving around behind him again, Xander's hands skimmed over the skin of his back and hips while Xander made appreciative, approving noises.

“So smooth and prefect,” Xander purred in Spike's ear and leaning in close so Spike could feel the heat emanating from his skin. Spike pushed back trying to gain some contact with the delicious warmth and received a firm reprimanding swat to his back side. Spike yelped and his cock jerked dripping a small bead of fluid from the tip. “Naughty. Told you not to move unless I gave you permission.”

Xander's calloused hands kneaded the firm, rounded cheeks of Spike's arse. Squeezing then gently pulling the cheeks apart revealing tantalising peeks of the small, dusky hole hiding within. Spike nearly moved again when he felt Xander's tongue lick over his entrance and he dug his fingers deep into the fabric under his hands. It became harder and harder not to squirm as the warm, slippery tongue wriggled it's way inside. Xander held the cheeks apart as he delved deeper, exploring while Spike moaned and held the couch in a desperate grip.

“Please Xander. Please,” he begged between pants.

Spike again felt Xander's warmth along his back as his normal soft tones whispered in his ear. “Don't wanna hurt you.”

Spike was pleased to hear the obvious strain in his voice and feel his hard length brushing against the top of his cheeks leaving a wet, sticky trail. Proof that Xander was equally as aroused. “Won't.” Spike gasped as he was carefully breached by a finger.

“Promise?” Xander questioned as another finger slipped in to join the first.

“Yeah. More Xan. Please.” Spike appreciated Xander's need to make sure he wasn't hurt but Spike needed this, needed it hard and fast. Needed to be taken and owned. “Let go.”

The words had hardly left his lips when a third finger roughly worked it's way into his tight passage and started a shallow movement in and almost all the way out again.

“Move baby. Show me you want it.” Xander growled.

Spike jerked his hips back, begging for more. Revelling in the rough treatment. After a few lasts twists and thrusts ,the fingers slipped away and Spike felt a hand on his hip stilling his movements. The smooth, blunt head of Xander's cock pushed against his lightly stretched hole. A few light, shallow, teasing thrusts and suddenly Spike felt the hard, hot length push its way inside. Xander didn't stop until his balls rested against the skin of Spike's ass. Both stilled their movements for a moment panting and adjusting to the almost overwhelming sensations before starting up a punishing, brutal rhythm of strong, hard thrusts. The feeling of fullness as Xander's hard cock rammed its way deep inside only to pull almost all the way out before plunging deep once more quickly had Spike mewling and his demon writhing in happiness. Xander grabbed both his hips in a bruising grip and adjusted his angle slightly so he was slamming into his prostate making him groan and push back with equal force. Spike howled when Xander leaned forward shouting, “MINE!” Before biting hard at the skin of his neck. Spike's cock jerked and his channel clenched around the invading hardness. Copious amounts of fluid hit the back of the couch in small powerful spurts then dribbled slowly down to the cushions below. The sudden gush of warmth pulsing deep in his bowels announced Xander's orgasm and Spike leaned back into the strong arms which were now wrapped around his chest. “Yours,” he sighed happily.

 

~*~

 

“Feeling better?” Angel asked before placing a light kiss to the top of the blonde head resting against his chest.

Buffy looked up with red, puffy eyes and sniffled slightly. “Yeah,” she answered softly, sliding off to rest against the soft, fluffly pillows.

Angel had allowed her to cry out most of her hurt and confusion in Xander's kitchen before steering her back to the car and their hotel room. He'd only made a quick stop in the training room to say goodnight to the others and give them a brief run down of what had transpired. They were all understanding and Connor had asked to stay the night. Angel had agreed and hurried on his way with a very much subdued Buffy. Knowing they wouldn't be interrupted, Angel decided it was time to talk.

“You never did answer Xander's question earlier,” he began.

Buffy turned to him with a look of surprise. “Angel? You seriously don't think I'm jealous do you?”

“I don't know Buffy. Why don't you tell me?” He countered.

“I'm **not** jealous of Xander or Spike for that matter. Spike was right. I got used to leaning on him whenever things got hard. He was always there for me no matter what. No questions asked. He never judged me. At the end when everyone else...” Buffy stopped to reach for a tissue from the box on the table next to the bed. After blowing her nose and wiping her eyes she continued. “When everyone else lost faith in me. Spike was the only one who still stood by me. Supported me. I guess I got used to him always being there.”

Angel was both grateful Spike was there to support Buffy and jealous it wasn't him. Of course he was guilty of abandoning Buffy too. “Buffy I- I'm sorry I left.”

“Huh? I told you to go Angel.”

“No not then. After graduation. I'm sorry I left. I never should have gone.”

Angel once more found himself with his arms full of slayer. “Angel. I do love you. Please don't doubt that. I care about Spike and Xander too. They are both in my heart but not like you are. What I feel for you, I don't feel for anybody else. And you know what?”

“What?” Angel asked feeling more reassured.

“I guess I'm done.”

Angel looked down on the pretty face resting atop deceivingly delicate hands folded on his chest. “Done?”

“Yep,” Buffy replied with a small watery smile. “I'm cookies. Angel cookies.”

Buffy giggled and Angel smiled as he hugged her close. Both felt better and soon were drifting off to sleep.

 

The party had carried on and the clean up put off until the morning as the tired group drifted off to their rooms and flopped into bed. Connor crept quietly down the hall to be let into the dimly lit flat by a giggling Sammie who shooed him down the hall to the room where Kess sat waiting on her bed. Sammie sighed dreamily before shutting her own bedroom door and snuggling deep under the covers of her bed. Spike sighed and hugged the arm wrapped around his waist tighter to his chest as he shuffled back into Xander's warm, soothing embrace. Across the city in an abandoned warehouse a light burned as Abraham pored over the dusty tomes spread out on the table around him. He would not be defeated by an upstart young watcher, a handful of child slayers and an undisciplined souled vampire. He would have his revenge. He merely needed to bide his time and soon, very soon he would be ruler of the hellmouth and a name to be feared.

 

  


  



	20. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by Skargasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) & [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Chapter :** 020/100  
 **Master!post :** [Master!post](http://2storytellerz.livejournal.com/643.html)  
 **Prompt (s):** Prompt #091 Death @ [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) , prompt #260 Midsummer Madness @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) , prompt: Too Much @ [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Warning(s):** Read it here:  Character Death  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......  


* * *

A quick recap on the story so far can be found [here](http://2storytellerz.livejournal.com/15835.html).  


* * *

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/Fru2b)   


* * *

With little to no sign that Spike and Xander planned on making their presence felt, and a strange lull in activity from the enemy camp, the party atmosphere continued the next day. Buffy agreed to do Connor a favour and keep Angel busy for the day – not that it looked like much of a hardship judging by the grin on her face and the hickeys lining her neck – and Connor took full advantage of his unexpected freedom and the beauty of a midsummer day when the sun decided to shine even in Scotland.

It looked like a form of midsummer madness had overtaken them all with the slayers – including Faith – acting like giggling schoolgirls set free to run amok. Willow did her best to corral everyone into something resembling normal behaviour, but the discovery of a small fair meant that even she succumbed to the joy of being young and alive and dragged Connor along with them until he forgot his stiff dignity and allowed himself to be a teenage boy surrounded by his girl and his friends.

Candy apples, cotton candy and hotdogs were consumed by the dozen; Connor won a teddy bear for Kess at the smash-the-frog onto the lily pad stand and she won a cuddy toy for him at the shoot 'em up range; Faith had to be dragged away from the ring-the-bell when the owner said she had to be cheating and she offered to use the hammer to ring _his_ bell for him. The ghost train had them all in giggles, with even Bethany not afraid of the various ghouls that jumped out at them as she had faced far worse; but by far the favourite ride was the Ferris wheel. VJ, Ivie and Sammie went up together, shrieking with laughter as they deliberately rocked their seat back and forth; Bethany went up with Willow and they spent their time performing tiny magic tricks that made sparkles and sprinkles shower all over the seats following them; and Kess and Connor indulged in the time honoured tradition of kissing at the top of the ride, clutching at each other with all the passion that consumed them. It was the perfect day.

* * *

There was something incredibly soothing about watching Xander sleep. He slept very much like he lived – full of enthusiasm, vivacity and life. Spike had got used to either clinging to the side of the bed or sleeping on top of Xander as the boy tended to sprawl and take over the entire space, but he couldn't say he objected. Xander was toasty warm to snuggle up to, deliciously cuddly and prone to clutching Spike to him and holding him tight like a favourite teddy bear. Spike often woke up to Xander curled protectively around him, a heavy tanned arm pinning him down by the waist; a thick thigh pressing between his legs and hooking over his ankle to keep him trapped; snuffly breaths chuffing at his neck interspersed with kisses even while the boy was asleep. On more than one occasion, Spike had thought Xander was making a move on him kissing his neck and stroking his belly, but each time he had discovered that Xander just loved to be close to him, to touch and kiss him, even in sleep.

It was rare that Spike managed to tug himself free so that he had an unencumbered view of Xander, but this evening he was making the most of it. Spike ached deliciously all over; his arse was sore, and he was the proud owner of a huge bite mark that could be traced with his fingertips at his neck. He had asked Xander to claim him and claim him he most definitely had. It had been an incredible night and morning – the first time morphing into a second and then third time, so that Spike's inner thighs were aching and bruised from the power of Xander's thrusts; finger tip bruises were coming up all over his body and his lips were puffy and swollen from the passion of Xander's kisses. If it hadn't taken Buffy upsetting him to make it happen, Spike could have quite happily asked for that every night of the week – he felt incredible. How the hell had he ever gotten so lucky? He had a family that loved him; he was reunited with his sire; and he had a lover who knew him, trusted him, loved him exactly the way he needed to be loved – he was so happy he could write poetry if he hadn't promised himself to **never** go down that route again.

“What are you smirking about?!” The rumble of Xander's voice drew his eyes down to Xander and he knew he was blushing.

“Not smirking.”

“Oh yeah? What then – basking in the afterglow?”

“Afterglow my arse - “

“Your ass is glowing?!”

“Ha ha!! No – was just thinking s'all. You alright love?” Xander nodded, stretching the long length of his body and grunting with the pleasure of it. “Good. Me too.” For a moment the two of them just smiled at each other until Spike realised how sappy he was being and forced himself to look away. As he looked down, his eye was caught by a bite mark in the centre of Xander's chest. It wasn't deep, but it was a clear outline of Spike's bite, and it stirred something inside him to see his mark clear as day on Xander's flesh. He knew when he'd done it – round 2, Xander covering him with his entire body, Spike thrashing and straining beneath him and biting at Xander's chest in the middle of an incredible orgasm. Just thinking about it aroused him again and he knew his smirk had turned into more of a leer.

“Uh huh, not happening. It's not fair to stiff Willow and the others with the clean up after the party. And by the way, still human here and I need to be fed and watered before we go for round whatever it is.”

“I got summat here that can feed and water ya!”

“God, Spike, that was so lame!” But Spike didn't care how lame he sounded, because Xander was smiling and laughing, tilting his face up for a kiss and it looked like Spike was going to get lucky again before he was forced to get out of bed. Very lucky indeed.

* * *

“I don't eat cookies.”

“Don't look now, but you were definitely eating cookies last night!” Angel gave a surprised laugh at Buffy's off-colour comment, dragging her back onto the bed beside him and burying his face in her neck. He loved how she smelt. She smelled like him and her and them combined and it made him feel like he was home. So beautiful, so strong, and all his.

“Buffy!”

“Okay, that a little off. But come on, I cooked these for the party then forgot to take them down. _Someone_ has to eat one of my cookies!” Angel leaned over the side of the bed and examined the mess of crumbs, silverware and broken plate that was what remained of Buffy's idea of breakfast in bed.

“I think Spike said something about rats – if you leave that there long enough, maybe they'll eat one! Although I think Xander preferred the more humane method of termination......” He groaned as Buffy elbowed him in the stomach, dragging her down and kissing her soundly until all talk of cookies was forgotten.

* * *

“I have no intention of washing up all those dishes. Besides, I didn't eat off of any – why should I?!” VJ argued loudly, and Bethany laughed, well aware that beneath the scary exterior VJ was probably the softest of all of them.

“Because!! I don't see why I should have to wash them just because I'm the youngest!” Sammie protested, pouting.

“No one said it was because you were the youngest – you were just the last one to say 'not it' so you're it!” Giggling, Kess ran off towards the house, turning back to make an obscene gesture that made VJ threaten her with violence and give chase. Laughing hysterically at their high jinks, Sammie put her arm through Willow's, bumping into her companionably as they watched the others follow VJ in her path towards Kess. The fun of the fair, the safety of the evening – it had all been such a fabulous day that none of them wanted it to end. Coming to the side of the road, Kess turned back once more and said, “Besides, you **are** the young - “The car smashing into Kess's side cut off her words, a screech of brakes tearing into the peaceful quiet of the early evening.

Screams rent the air, Sammie throwing herself into Willow's arms as they watched Kess's body being dragged underneath the car until it shuddered to a halt some way down the road. Connor reached her first, heaving at the side of the Volvo estate that had come to a stop hanging drunkenly off the kerb. With VJ and Faith at his side, they struggled to lift the vehicle up slightly and Ivie managed to pull Kess out from under it. It was a bizarre image – her left side was almost pristine, no blood stains or marks, only a little dust from the road marring the cream tee-shirt she was wearing. Ivie looked down in horror as she pulled Kess away from the car and towards the kerb, stumbling slightly under her weight. Her right side was a mangled mess, tire marks smearing down her side, blood seeping through the cream tee-shirt and her jeans in a growing puddle.

Shocked, Ivie could do nothing as Connor wrenched Kess out of her arms and fell to his knees at the kerb, sobbing her name and begging her to open her eyes and speak to him. As he pulled her into his embrace, Ivie realised that Kess's arm had been almost completely severed, hanging from her shoulder only because her tee-shirt was holding it in place. Unable to help herself, Ivie staggered to one side and vomited hot-dogs, cotton candy and candy apples.

“Willow – please, Willow- you can do something, can't you? Please! Willow, Willow – please don't let her die!!” Connor looked at his honorary aunt with begging eyes, rocking Kess back and forth, stroking strands of bloodied hair from her forehead. “Kess, don't leave me...... we still haven't taken that drive up the coast. You remember, we were talking about taking off – you were going to take me to the sea side? You can't leave me – who's going to help me figure out what these Scots people are saying if you're gone? And remind me which side of the road to drive on? Kess, I love you. Please Kess – come on, wake up now, please. Kess.....”

“Connor.....” Faith's voice was low and husky with shared pain but Connor refused to hear it.

“NO! She's fine. She's going to be fine. Go away. Just - “

“Connor, sweetie - “

Connor shook his head in rejection of what might be said, even though he could hear the sirens of an ambulance getting closer. A fine mist of rain began to fall, soaking his hair and running down his face, blurring his vision. But he could quite clearly see Kess's face – the beautiful soft mouth that had so often smiled a special smile just for him, that had kissed him with a passion he had never known in his life before; the pure paleness of her skin – so smooth, so irresistibly soft from her head to her toes; the delicate shadows under her eyes that showed she hadn't had a lot of sleep lately but for all the right reasons.

“I love you Kess.” He leaned forward, laying a gentle kiss on her lips before tugging her close to his chest and rocking back and forth, the rain mixing with the tears running down his face.

* * *

  


* * *


	21. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by TheLadyMerlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 21/100  
 **Master!Post:** [Master!Post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) #88 Tears [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #261 Incomplete  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Warnings:** References to character death  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

 

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=Cdl7p.png)  


Xander hung up the phone in Spike's flat and stumbled towards the kitchen for a drink, his vision blurred by the tears which threatened to fall yet again. He struggled to swallow the cool water around the lump in his throat which had formed as he'd forced out the words to tell Kess' parents about their tragic loss. Both Giles and Spike had offered to make the telephone call but Xander had refused. Kess is - _was_ his slayer and his responsibility. He may have failed to keep his promise to care and protect Kess but he wouldn't shirk this unpleasant responsibility no matter how much he hated having to do it. He closed his eyes as the tears of loss and guilt slowly tracked their way down his too pale cheeks. The loss of such a sweet, caring and gentle life had drained away the colour and vitality from his own skin until he was almost as pale as Spike. Xander wished Spike was there to hold him close but the vampire was still upstairs in Xander's flat with Angel and Connor. It had taken the combined strength of Angel and Spike to pry Connor's arms from around Kess' still, lifeless body so the paramedics could get to work. Xander and Spike had collected Angel and Buffy on their mad dash in response to Faith's frantic phone call.

Xander had stood at the side of the road, dripping and shivering in the rain, while Connor rocked the small, lifeless form in his arms. He heard no sounds other than the splashing of raindrops as they fell into small, dirty puddles. Panting air in and out of his lungs after running the short distance, he smelt only a clean just washed smell, as if the rain had washed everything else away. He saw nothing other than a single spot of blood in the pale blonde of Kess' hair. His eyes stayed riveted to the tiny imperfection until he finally noticed Willow was forcefully shaking his arm. The look of concern and sadness on Willow's face, when he'd finally torn his eyes away, told him she'd been trying to get his attention for some time. The sound of crying was suddenly loud in his ears and the smell of burnt rubber nearly made him gag as Willow's large, green eyes met his.

“Xan I- I'm so sorry.”

Xander had made a desperate frantic grab and latched on to both her arms. “Willow! Willow. Can you do something?” When she sadly shook her head he'd resorted to begging, unknowingly echoing Connor's earlier pleas. “Please Willow. The spell you used for me. Spike told me how bad it was and you brought me back good as new. You can do the same for Kess, right? Please?”

“Oh Xan,” Willow had replied softly with a small glance towards where Angel was softly talking to Connor while Spike watched with his head down and his hands stuffed deep inside his pockets. “I wish there was something I could do. I really do but it's-it's too late Xan. I'm sorry sweetie.”

Xander's tears had mixed with the rain streaming down his face as he numbly watched the ambulance slowly drive away. He thought maybe that was the moment it really hit home. The finality of it all. There were no whirring lights and siren to whisk the hurt girl swiftly away to the hospital so they could make her all better. Kess was gone and no amount of magic or drugs would bring her back. Xander had taken a deep breath and dried his eyes knowing there were things needing to be done. Thankfully, Spike had stood like an anchor beside them all as they answered police questions and filled in the proper forms. He turned and opened his eyes as he heard the door to the flat open and softly close.

“How's Connor?”

Spike shook his head and noticeably swallowed before answering. “Still not responding. The poor kid's devastated. He's just sitting there clutching that stuffed bear and staring off into...nothing. Won't talk. Won't eat. Told Angel to leave 'em for now. Got the other girls to bed. They were exhausted. Found Sammie sound asleep on the couch in the training room. Musta cried herself to sleep. Carried her up to Ivie and VJ's room. Didn't think she'd want to...to be.” Spike hesitated before finishing lamely, “...there.”

“Yeah. Good idea. Thank you. For being here for me, for them. For helping Angel with Connor.” Spike's jaw clenched hard and he turned away to look out at the dark, wet sky through the kitchen window. “Hey c'mon.” Xander looked at the tense set of the shoulders and reached out and took Spike's hand. Tugging gently, he tried to lead them over to the couch but Spike resisted.

“Can't Xan. Not now. 'M sorry, Luv,” Spike offered sadly. Spike was practically vibrating with pent-up tension. Hands balled into tight fists at his side.

Xander jumped slightly as he felt a sudden burst of rage and sadness through their newly formed bond and instinctively understood what his lover and mate needed. “Go but promise me you'll be careful first,” he said quickly before he could change his mind.

Spike turned away from the window and closed the distance between them. He carefully took Xander's hand in both of his and held it against his unbeating heart. “Ya sure?”

Xander reached out with his free hand to brush at an errant curl that had worked its way free of the restrictive gel. “I'm sure,” he said strongly before allowing a hint of insecurity to peek through. “Come back to me?”

“'Course I will. Only be gone an hour or so,” Spike reassured him.

 

~*~

 

Spike stalked the darkness of the nearest cemetery not bothering with stealth. He quickly came upon some unsuspecting fledges hovering near the Anderson crypt. There were four of them but he was a Master and he was angry. He quickly despatched the first three but played with the final, unlucky vampire taking out his frustration and rage. Mud and blows flew as Kess' pretty pixie like features flashed before his eyes as he pounded and kicked at the squealing body. As some of his rage seeped away with each blow inflicted, he pulled a stake from his jacket pocket and put the poor thing out of its misery. He watched the dust drift slowly down to land on the wet grass and fell to his knees with a sob. Angrily wiping the tears from his eyes he threw his head back and screamed up at the night sky, “NO!”

After his outburst, Spike stood breathing heavily, attempting to regain control. He tensed, turned and crouched in a swift smooth motion when he heard the sharp snap of a branch behind him. He relaxed as the figure moved slowly out of the shadows. “Always did manage to make enough noise to let every demon in the area know the slayer was around.”

Buffy gave him a small smile for his efforts. “Yeah,” she agreed easily. “You okay? Wasn't trying to pry or anything but I kinda heard.” She finished with a shrug.

Spike waved away her concerns. “No worries Slayer.”

Her eyebrows rose at the title. “Am I back to being _the slayer_ now?” She asked sounding slightly hurt.

He closed the short distance between them and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. “I'm sorry, _Buffy_. Better?”

“Yes but you're avoiding the question and by the look of the dust around here, I would say you've been busy.”

“Just workin' out a few...issues.”

“Issues?” Buffy asked with concern.

“Buffy, 'm alright.” She looked back doubtfully. “Really,” he added. “Was headin' back anyway. Don't wanna leave Xan too long.” he started walking back the way he'd come when he noticed Buffy wasn't at his side. He stopped and turned. “What? He worries.”

“You really do love him. Don't you?” She asked as she caught up and they ambled companionably along.

“Yeah. I do.”

Buffy looked over at him for a long quiet moment before speaking again. “Does Xander know how lucky he is?”

“Does Angel?,” he countered as they made their way through the gravestones.

“Thanks for that. Thought you might still be mad at me?”

“No, not mad.” They strolled along quietly. The silence comfortable between them.”How's Connor?” Buffy sighed heavily and Spike felt bad for asking. “Sorry.”

“Don't be. He finally fell asleep. Still clutching the bear. Not sure if he'll ever let it go. And Angel-.” Buffy stopped and shook her head in exasperation.

“What's wrong?”

“He keeps going on about how he knew something like this was going to happen and this is why he never wanted Connor to get invloved with a slayer,” she responded in frustration, flinging her hands up in the air.

“That's bollocks and he knows it. It was stupid and senseless and had nothing to do with her being a slayer.”

“I know," she said sadly, her earlier anger gone just as quickly as it had appeared. “I think he does too but it's gotta be hard seeing Connor so heartbroken.”

“You wantin' me to have a word with 'em?”

“No Spike. Thank you but you were right. I need to stop leaning on you when things get difficult. I'll handle it.”

They walked up the stairs and Spike opened the door and stood aside to let Buffy enter. Spike locked the door as they said their good nights. Buffy turned to face him with her bottom foot still on the first step. “Ya know, you were right about something else.”

“What's that?”

“You said once that Angel and I would never be friends and you were right but I think we are. Friends I mean. You and me.”

“Always,” Spike assured her. He watched as she turned and made her way up the stairs to Xander's flat before he went inside to get cleaned up and snuggle in bed with his mate.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Xander lay in Spike's bed looking up at the patterns made by the light coming from the street light near the window. The patterns changed as the leaves slowly swayed in the gentle breeze. He wondered if he should move in now they were mated or maybe Spike should move up to his. He rolled over and tried to think of anything but the empty bed upstairs where a vibrant, happy girl should be sleeping. He should probably get up and close the blind. He didn't want to wake up with a pile of dust in the morning. His heart clenched at the thought of losing Spike. Bad enough his heart felt as if it already had a huge gaping Kess shaped hole in it. Xander rolled over the other way and pounded his pillow into submission. Stupid, lumpy thing. He'd need to remember to buy some better ones. He sighed with relief as he heard the door open and the familiar sound of heavy boots dropping, discarded to the floor. The sound of the shower in the bathroom soon followed.

Xander watched quietly as Spike padded naked into the room and across the floor to the bed. Spike sighed heavily and lay next to Xander before reaching over to pull the tired boy into his arms. He pulled back with a small frown of confusion when Xander resisted and shook his head. “Don't need to play the big bad with me. Love you. Let _me_ be here for you.” Xander held Spike close as the vampire hid his face against Xander's shoulder and quietly cried. With his earlier anger gone, there was only the sadness left behind.

 

~*~

 

The next morning was clear and bright. The sun shining and reflecting pretty rainbows in the pools and drops of water left from the rain. Xander stretched long and hard from the tips of his fingers all the way down to his toes. He smiled as he snuggled around the body in his arms. His smile quickly faded as his sleep fogged mind caught up and he recalled the gaping hole which made their little family incomplete. He gingerly untangled himself from around Spike, not wanting to wake the vampire. He set the coffee maker going and took a shower. By the time he was dried and dressed, the coffee was ready. He poured himself a large mug and added a generous helping of milk and sugar, not wanting his preferred strong and bitter brew this morning. He needed something a bit more comforting. Skipping breakfast, he made his way across the hall to the training room wondering if anyone else was up yet. He was surprised to hear Connor's voice as he neared the open door.

“You had to argue didn't you?!” Connor accused angrily.

He was staring down at VJ, his face clouded with anger as Ivie stood nearby looking distinctly uncomfortable. VJ took a step back and shook her head slowly.

“Couldn't leave it alone could you? Oh NO! Not VJ. She's gotta be all tough and shit.”

“I-I didn't mean-”VJ got out before Connor cut her off, his anger making his voice rise.

“NO! Don't you dare say you're sorry! You fuckin' CHASED her! It's _your_ fault she's gone!” He punctuated each word with an accusing finger pointed at the petite slayer. Ivie let out an audible gasp at the outrageous accusation.

“CONNOR!” Xander shouted over the distraught boy's tirade. Connor stopped and turned to face Xander as he entered the room. Xander knew he was upset but to hear him make such a horrid accusation made Xander's blood boil. Connor had lost someone dear to him but his slayers had lost a friend, no, a sister. “I think maybe you should go back upstairs,” Xander said, carefully keeping his voice calm and refraining from shouting.

Connor had the decency to look ashamed as he blushed under Xander's gaze. “I-I.” Connor stammered as he looked over at Ivie and VJ. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled as he brushed past Xander on his way out of the room.

Xander took in the stricken look on VJ's face. “You know he didn't mean any of that?”

VJ shook off Ivie's arm from where it was wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders. “I know that. It's fine,” she snapped before briskly heading for the door.

“VJ!” Xander called after her but when he reached the hall she was already gone.

 

~*~

 

 

  



	22. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by Skargasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a scooby and a souled vampire looking after a houseful of Slayers in Scotland....

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Master!post:**[Master!post](http://2storytellerz.livejournal.com/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Chapter:** 022/100  
 **Word Count:** 3109  
 **Prompt (s):** Prompt #02: Simple@[](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) , Prompt #057: Pain@[](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) , Prompt #265: End Times @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) & Prompt #049: Heartache@[](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Warning(s):**   
**Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The story of a scooby and a souled vampire looking after a houseful of Slayers in Scotland....  


* * *

* * *

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/Fru2b)   


* * *

Xander felt that he had attended enough funerals in his lifetime to have the right to say 'no more'. Of course, he couldn't say that on this occasion, but he really _really_ wanted to. Because attending this funeral was just wrong. On so many different levels, it was completely and utterly wrong. His brain was struggling with it all – trying to make sense of it. It was wrong to say that her death was pointless but, well unless you were saving the world what was the point of dying? (and with the company he kept he could say that from experience). For Kess to die _that_ way – in such a useless and pointless fashion? It just poured salt into the wound.

The funeral was held in the evening so that vampires could attend. And perhaps to give people some way of camouflaging their grief. Kess's parents seemed completely and utterly stunned. To a certain extent, they had resigned themselves to losing their daughter – once they knew she was a slayer, they had done in-depth research into what it meant and they knew that Buffy and Faith were the oldest known slayers ever. They weren't happy about it – knowing their daughter potentially had such a short shelf life – but it meant that they never let petty disagreements linger, they always said how much they loved her and how proud they were of her – any of the things people might regret not doing when they lost someone, they made sure to do often. It didn't stop the grief but it made it _easier_ knowing that the last time they had spoken to her had been just before the party: they knew she was in love; they knew she was happy – could they ask for more?? Well apart from a old Volvo estate **not** ploughing into their daughter and dragging her 100 feet down the road, practically ripping her arm off in the process? They had met Connor and it had broken hearts anew to see how much they liked him – in another time, another place, they would probably have been quite happy to hand the care of their daughter over to him. But that was never going to happen now....

Looking around, Xander wondered once again just where VJ was. She had pulled a huge tough girl act after Connor's accusations, shrugging off his concerns and pretending that everything was alright. In fact, she reminded Xander so much of Spike in the way she was handling things: being the big sister for Sammie and Ivie, always available as a shoulder to lean on, making numerous teas and coffees for all of their visitors. Sad smiles but no tears as though she had none to shed. It scared him. Of all of them, VJ was the one (besides Spike) who kept it all inside, and he knew how deeply Connor's words had cut into her.

He jumped slightly as Spike's arm came around his waist, pulling him into the comfort of a gentle embrace and he sighed. There was the wake to get through and Kess's parents wanted to go through her stuff and take things home. They weren't staying long – Xander wasn't sure exactly what Giles had said to them to get them to agree to Kess being buried in Scotland, but they seemed happy with her final resting place. It just seemed wrong for someone so young, so full of life, to already BE in their final resting place. Just wrong.

“Okay love?”

“Just – still in shock I guess. Worried. Feels like our family is been torn apart and I have no idea how to fix it” Spike sighed in obvious frustration, and taking his hand Xander rubbed it against his cheek. They all knew that Connor was hurting but he wasn't the only one. They were all struggling under the weight of great pain, a hole having been shot through the very heart of their little family – battle was one thing, but to do die like this? Just – not something anyone would ever have dreamed would happen to any of them. Supernatural beings tended to meet supernatural ends and this just seemed so – well, mundane. Although the pain was anything but mundane. No, the pain made it hard to breathe because it was so sharp.

* * *

It was cold and had started to drizzle. In the gloom of a copse of trees, VJ watched her family through blurred eyes. She wanted so badly to be part of it – to be there. Be the one hugging Sammie; to be the one throwing a rose onto the coffin as it was gently lowered into the ground. But she wasn't. Because whatever Xander and Spike and Willow said, Connor was right. This was all her fault. She had been the one chasing Kess, she had been the one Kess had been looking at when the car had hit. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was the look of shock on Kess's face – the widening of her eyes, the panic and pain clear before her body was jerked away, dragged beneath several tonnes of car. The fact that Kess **knew** \- was for that split second fully aware of what was happening – that would haunt VJ forever. It proved them right – all those people who said she was a menace, a pain in the arse, a danger to everyone. It brought it home to her how she didn't belong. Oh she knew Xander and Spike would argue with her about that – would tell her that of course she was family, that they loved her, that she belonged. But she didn't. Not really. She had never fitted in and it was never so evident as now. They were all dressed up – black dresses, tights, heels, suits and ties – even Spike was wearing a shirt and tie although the jacket was his leather duster covering him from his shoulders down to his knees. He was the closest thing to a big brother she had ever had. Someone she could look up to. Someone who might protect her in times of need. She had always felt that Xander did it out of some sense of obligation, that he was simply a good guy who couldn't say no to anyone in trouble. But Spike – Spike understood what it was to be an outsider, to try to fit in.

She hadn't seen Spike cry once and she was determined in a strange way not to let him down by crying herself. She had to stay strong – had done her best until Connor threw those painful words at her and she was left devastated. Not surprised. But devastated that he was saying out loud what everyone was probably thinking. She had thought she was heartbroken when she watched Kess being dragged away, but hearing those words, out loud, being said in front of everyone – reminding her strongly how she didn't belong. That was when she felt her heart crack open and she realised she had to go. She needed to get away. So she packed up the things that belonged to her – the things she had brought with her – and she left. The house was busy – everyone getting ready for the funeral, the arrival of Kess's parents upheaval enough that she could walk out of the front door and no one notice a thing.

And this was her chance to say goodbye. To drink in the sight of her family one last time, freeze them into an image that she could pull out in the long, lonely nights she knew were ahead. An end time if you will, the end of her time here. Not the end of the world – it just kinda felt like it. A rustling sound behind her made her turn, and she peered into the trees trying to see what was there. The tingle that rushed down her spine when vampires were around wasn't present, and she couldn't smell anything _other_ , but nevertheless she dragged a small axe out of the inside pocket of her jacket and braced herself. She wasn't stupid enough to ask 'who's there?' - that only happened in the movies. After all, the bad guy was hardly going to announce his presence and his intention to eat you was he?

A snuffling, muffled wuff and her jaw opened as she was finally able to focus in the darkness. What the -

It was huge. At least to her waist, possibly higher but it was difficult to tell as it's head was lowered, a cold wet nose brushing against the taut muscles of her stomach as it sidled up to her and butted against her. She automatically slipped the axe back into her jacket pocket, reaching down tentatively to touch the damp, smooth fur atop it's head as it pushed against her, it's weight enough to make her stagger backwards slightly. She checked over her shoulder to be sure no one had seen her, pushing against the huge shoulder so that they moved backwards into more camouflage.

“What you doing out here this time a night? Where's your owners, eh?? Not safe for man nor beast out here.” She checked for a collar but didn't find one, a sad smile crossing her face as the beast took it as a gesture of affection and head-butted her in the stomach again, encouraging her to ruffle her hands through the silky, wet fur around it's neck. She leaned over to get a better look, trying to figure out what breed it was – boxer? Irish wolfhound maybe? A cloud shifted and in the light of the moon, she saw a yellow glint in it's eyes....

* * *

Getting everybody back to the house for the wake took time and organisation, and Spike could see that Xander was getting more and more frustrated. It was a bloody impossible situation. They were burying one slayer, to all intents and purposes a daughter or a niece all whilst missing another one. He knew Xander didn't want to say anything, but not knowing where VJ was was eating at him, and he felt like shit because he couldn't leave Kess's funeral to search for her. Spike knew what Xander was like, that he was blaming himself for all of it – for not being there when they went to the fair; for being wrapped in Spike's arms when Kess was dying; for not being able to stop Connor's vitriol before it buried deep into the delicate psyche of the one girl who would take what he said completely to heart and believe it. If it wasn't for the fact that the little fuck was suffering in immense pain, Spike would have cheerfully ripped Connor's heart out of his chest and made him eat it while it was still beating.

“Hey, hey!! Who's upset you?!”

“What?!”

“You've got that eviscerating look on your face – who upset you??” Wrapping his arms around Xander's waist, Spike inwardly shook his head at how well his lover knew him. Although – what the hell did an eviscerating look look like?

“No one – no-one pet. I was just thinking. Would you mind if I went for a bit of a hunt? I'm worried about VJ – don't like not knowing where she is, especially with all that shit that little bastard laid on her. Got an itch between my shoulder blades, makes me feel like we're missing summat. Added to which, just cos we're in mourning doesn't mean Abraham and the like won't be out in full force. Need to keep a clear eye out.” Xander was already nodding, rubbing his hands up and down Spike's arms so that the warmth of his flesh permeated the thin cotton of the black shirt he was wearing.

“Yeah, sure, I know you're right. Wish I could come with you but I need to be here. You take care please? And if you find VJ, tell her – tell her I said to get her ass back home before I go looking for her.” With a pleased nod, Spike laid a gentle kiss on the side of Xander's neck before ducking out of the main hall and heading back to the flat. Swiftly changing into tee shirt and jeans, he left the house and tried to think where VJ would be. Her head was up her arse and she wasn't thinking straight, but he knew his VJ. Knew her almost like he knew himself. VJ was the consummate actress – pretending to be tough, pretending to be hard – all the while hiding how soft her heart was. He knew Connor had cut her deeply, and tried to imagine what his reaction would have been if someone had said that to him. And he knew where she would be.

Putting on a spurt of speed, he headed directly to the cemetery, praying he wasn't too late and that she was still there. The closer he got, the more noise he could hear and he recognised the sounds of a fight. As he reached the copse of trees close to where Kess had been buried, he saw seven vampires attacking a small figure, only being held back by the ferocity of her defence and a huge beast of a dog. It's bark was so loud, it echoed through Spike's chest, it's snapping jaws doing much to protect VJ's back as she was surrounded by the vampires who had evidently thought they were in for an easy feast and were instead fighting for their un-lives.

“VJ – catch!” Throwing the stake at her, Spike attacked the two vampires nearest to him, a spin kick putting one out of action, whilst a blow to the face knocked the other one backwards. A quick glance and he saw that VJ had staked one of the vampires attacking her, whilst the huge dog tore into the neck of one that dared to get too close, growling and snarling as the strength of it's attack ripped through it's neck and turned it to dust. Allowing the depth of his anger out once again, Spike killed three vampires with three vicious strikes of his stake, leaving just the two that he had attacked first. Turning with a feral grin on his face, he watched as VJ and the hound despatched the remaining two vampires, working back to back with natural grace. As VJ stood there panting in the aftermath, Spike turned to her. “What the fucking hell do you think you're playing at?!”

“WHAT?! I just – I - “

“You just what? Decided to run away and hide? Listen to that pile of shite Connor came out with? For fuck's sake, Victoria Jane, you've had me and Xander worried pig-sick over you, you selfish little bitch!”

“Well if I'm such a selfish bitch you should be glad that I've gone!”

“Well we ain't, so you are gonna get your arse back home before I have to kick it there!”

“You and who's army? I ain't staying where I don't belong and where everyone blames me for – for - “

“No one blames you, you daft cow!! Connor was talking out of his arse because he's hurting and how we lost her was senseless and stupid and painful and – “ With every word, Spike stalked closely until he was towering over her and shouting in her face. “You don't get to run away and break our hearts even more. You get me?”

Shouting right back at him, VJ was up on her toes so that she could get into his face. “Why should you care? No one else gives a flying toss so why should you?!”

“Because I love you, you daft bint. **WE** love you. And we don't want to lose you.”

The deafening silence was broken by a whimper, and they both turned to look at the dog which was lying on it's side on the ground, surrounded by more dust than before, whining pitifully.

“Oh shit!” The two of them raced over, Spike kneeling by the dog's side and checking each of it's limbs, before moving to it's ribs. VJ squeezed her knees under it's head, lifting it so that she could caress the giant head, stroking the soft, smooth hair between it's ears. “Think it's ribs are broken but can't feel anything else. Come on – need to get it home, yeah?”

“Home? Why not to the vet's?”

“Don't think the vet is prepared for dealing with this breed, not unless he's in the know.” Spike climbed to his feet, bending over to lift the huge dog up and staggering slightly under the weight. “You coming?” He strode off in the direction of home, knowing that VJ would be right behind him. Neither of them were particularly comfortable with declarations of love but Spike knew she had accepted what he said. He had seen it in her eyes, the shock, the joy and the pain. Obviously he and Xander had let her down if she didn't realise how much she was loved – he was going to make sure they beat it into her thick skull. It was really that simple. In the meantime, they needed to get their new pet home before things got worse.

“What breed?”

“Hmm?” Almost running to keep up with him. VJ's pale face glared up at him. The hint of tears had faded and she looked much more like _his_ VJ. First chance he got, he was taking her down to the gym and beating some sense into her – probably the best way to get her to accept that she had a home with him forever. It definitely worked on him anyway.

“You said the vet might not have experience dealing with this breed.”

“Oh that! Yeah, saw while were were fighting didn't I? Got most of the outer markings, gold eyes, fangs - although he's a mix so he can maybe go out in the daylight.” They'd reached home faster than he'd expected, and kicking at the front door Spike distracted VJ the best way he could. “He's half Great Dane, half Hell hound ain't he!?!”He watched as her jaw dropped open, a smile spreading across his face as the front door opened and Xander appeared in the doorway. “Hi honey, we're home.”

* * *

  


* * *


	23. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by TheLadyMerlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 23/100  
 **Master!Post:** [Master!Post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) #85 Runaway [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #271 Soporific  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Warnings:** References to character death  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=arefugeforloyalhearts2.png)  


 

 

Xander watched, mouth agape, as Spike swept through the door with what appeared to be a small horse cradled carefully in his arms. His head swivelled between the vampire's leather clad back and the petite slayer who gracefully slipped by him to follow Spike into the training room. Xander suddenly shook himself as it occurred to him who he had just seen. VJ! Giving the door a shove, he quickly hurried to the training room. Spike had placed, what Xander now realised was a large dog, on one of the couches. VJ knelt next to the large beast, gently stroking the short dark fur while crooning quietly. Looking around the room for Spike, Xander spied his lover's enticing backside sticking out of one of the large cupboards as he rummaged about inside. Tearing his gaze away from what Xander knew to be perfect pale globes beneath the black denim, he crossed the room to kneel next to VJ. Not wanting to alarm either her or the large animal, he placed a careful, gentle hand upon her shoulder to get her attention.

“Hey VJ,” he said when she turned big worried eyes his way. “Missed you and I'm glad you're back.” Seeing her concern, he decided their talk about her runaway routine could wait until after they ensured her furry friend was going to be okay. “So who's this and where did you find him? Uh her? It?”

VJ actually grinned and Xander felt his heart lighten just a bit. “Him and it was more of a he found me kinda thing,” she said with a shrug. “Isn't he pretty?”

Xander eyed the large dog carefully before reaching out a tentative hand. The dog tilted his head a bit and snuffled at Xander's outstretched hand. The dog's breath was warm and Xander grinned as a large, wet tongue lolled out to lap lightly at his palm. “What happened to him?”

“You should have seen him Xan,” VJ enthused. “There I was, surrounded by all these vamps but instead of running away, he stayed right there with me. He even took out one or two. He was so brave,” she said while giving the dog an affection rub between his ears. Xander could almost swear the dog was preening with pride at the praise to his bravery. “I think one of the creepy undead – sorry,” she offered when Spike shouted an 'Oi' in protest as he walked over to join them, his hands full of bandages and one of the many large first aid kits. “I think one of the _vampires_ musta kicked him. Spike thinks his ribs are broken.” She turned to look at Spike as he placed his supplies on the floor and knelt next to them. “He'll be alright though, won't he?” Xander felt VJ's weight against his side as she leaned into him. She was almost as stubborn as his vampire when it came to asking **anyone** for help but her body instinctively knew to seek out Xander for comfort. He slipped a reassuring arm about her waist and drew her back from the couch a bit, giving Spike room to work.

“O'course he will,” Spike reassured the young slayer as he lifted one of the rolls of bandages. “Just need to wrap up those ribs and then I'll give 'em a mild soporific so he'll rest and he'll be right as rain in no time.”

“”Shouldn't you give him something before you try to move him around?” Xander wondered aloud.

“He won't hurt me will ya Pal?” Spike said confidently as he started wrapping the bandage around the large dog's chest. The dog whimpered quietly but seemed to understand Spike was trying to help. “The bandage will go a long way in giving those ribs some support and should ease his pain some and I don't know exactly how long he'd stay awake. I don't fancy manhandling him around tryin' to get him wrapped up. So no, bandages first then somethin' to help him rest.”

“Can we keep him?” VJ asked suddenly.

Spike's hands stopped in mid-motion. “We'll see,” he began. “Need to discuss it with Xan first.”

“He can stay for now,” Xander said. “At least until he's better. He's a hero after all isn't he? And he's got a loyal heart.” Xander thought over what he'd just said and a slow, tentative little smile stretched his lips. “He kinda belongs here, doesn't he?” He asked, his voice full of wonderment. “It's almost like he found us.”

“Exactly!” VJ added excitedly. Xander wanted to shout yes and make the decision to keep the dog right away. The house had been so full of sadness and loss. They all needed something, especially VJ and she seemed so taken with the enormous animal. Having someone to care about was doing wonders to perk up all their spirits but catching a cautious look from Spike, he knew he needed to wait. He did wonder, however, what the look meant and what they needed to discuss. VJ was happier than she had been for weeks and they had plenty of room. Knowing Spike would have his reasons, he simply kept his mouth shut.

“Dunno 'bout that but, well. Yeah. Maybe,” Spike replied with a small grin of his own. Spike started packing up the unused supplies. “Why don't you see about finding some blankets and such to make a bed for him?” he suggested to VJ.

She nodded and reached over to give the big head a loving stroke. “Be right back big guy.”

Xander watched quietly until he was sure VJ was out of earshot. “So what's up with **the** look?”

“Look?”

“Yeah. You know. The I know you want to say yes but trust me we really need to talk about this first look.”

Spike raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed. “You got all that from a look?”

“Yep. So, c'mon. Give. What's up?”

“You trust me don't you?”

“Well yeah,” Xander answered patiently but with a look which clearly said 'Duh', stating the obvious. “Why?”

“You never even asked why I brought the dog home instead of going to the vet's.”

Xander looked surprised, as if the thought had never even occurred to him. Which, of course, it hadn't. “Okay, he nodded in agreement. “So why didn't you then?”

“Thought a normal vet woulda been a bit put off by a hell-hound."

“A what hound?” Xander shouted in alarm and moved away from the couch a step. “What the hell. SPIKE!?”

“Don't get your knickers all in a twist. Look at him.” Xander looked at the large beast on the couch. The dog looked back and thumped his tail happily against the cushions making a loud thumping noise. “He's not gonna hurt anybody and he's only part anyway. Part dane and part hell-hound. And like you said – a loyal heart. I think he's chosen VJ and he'll be just as loyal to anyone else the girl considers family. Don't get me wrong Pet. Can be dangerous. Not to mention deadly but that's when their family is threatened. When they choose someone to bond with, it's for life and he'll do anything to protect VJ.”

“It sounds like you've already decided this is a good idea. So why are bothering to ask me?” Xander asked a little hurt as Spike had obviously already made the decision without any prior discussion.

“Hey now. None of that,” Spike said, slipping his arms around Xander's waist and giving a gentle tug. Xander went reluctantly and rested against the vampire's chest but kept his face stubbornly turned away. “I'm not trying to make decisions without you so get that thought outta ya head right now. Do I think it's a good idea? Yeah I do. With Abraham and his men still about, he can help watch out for 'em and protect 'em but you say the word and the dog is gone but Xan...” Spike's voice dropped to a whisper and Xander had to strain to make out his next words. “I dunno what I'd do if anything else happened to one of 'em. Don't know if I could take it.”

Shit. Xander's head jerked up quickly and he felt a pang of guilt as he watched Spike blink back the tears swimming in those oh so blue eyes. Xander stroked an apologetic hand soothingly up and down Spike's back. He realised he was being a total jerk. After all Spike was the one who wanted to talk _before_ making any decisions. “I'm sorry. I wasn't – I didn't.”

Spike leaned up and gave Xander a kiss to let him know he was forgiven. “S'okay Pet. We're all hurting. Will take a while but we'll get there in the end.”

The held each other quietly, lending unspoken comfort and support, until VJ came back into the room almost hidden by the mound of blankets in her arms. They set about making a comfortable nest for the large dog in a warm, cosy corner of the room. When it was to VJ's satisfaction, Spike once again lifted the dog into his arms and carried him across the room.

“Don't stay up too late VJ,” Spike warned.

“And no sleeping in the training room either,” Xander added. He and Spike headed across the hall to Spike's small flat leaving the young slayer watching over her new friend.

 

~*~

Connor gingerly poked his head around the doorway of the training room. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted VJ sitting on the floor of the training room near the mound of blankets that had been set up for Mojo. After much discussion and argument, Bethany had suggested the name and the dog had jumped up and made his approval known. So the name had stuck and Mojo made himself at home. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room with far more confidence than he truly felt. Ever since his outburst the previous week, he'd been feeling guilty about his horrid accusations and knew he needed to have a talk with VJ.

“Hey, “ he called quietly, trying to get her attention.

VJ's head whipped around and she looked up at Connor with wide frightened eyes. Connor put his hands out to show he meant no harm as he continued his approach but stopped suddenly at the low menacing growl he heard coming from behind VJ. “Woah. I don't mean any harm,” Connor said softly. “How's he doing anyway?” He asked, risking a peek over VJ's shoulder.

VJ ran a hand soothingly along Mojo's side. “Shhh. It's okay,” she soothed. “He's much better. Spike says he can start training with us soon.”

They both fidgeted in the silence, not really knowing what to say to one another or how to begin. Connor took the last few steps which brought him to VJ's side. “Can I sit?”

“Yeah sure,” she said scooting over a little to make room.

“We're going back day after tomorrow. Gotta get back and take care of things. The hellmouth in Cleveland and there are lots of jobs waiting back home.”

“I heard.”

“Uhm, Right. Well, I wanted to talk to you before I go. Clear the air kinda thing.”

“Ok,” VJ said simply.

Connor shifted a bit. VJ certainly wasn't making this any easier for him but he supposed he didn't really deserve to have it easy considering what he'd said. “I wanted to say I was sorry. The things I said...I was wrong. I didn't mean it. I was angry and I wanted, needed something or someone to blame.”

VJ's stance softened. “I miss her too.”

“I know you do VJ and it wasn't your fault.”

“I chased her Connor. If I hadn't - “

“No,” Connor interrupted. “No what ifs. It doesn't do anyone any good and K - kess wouldn't have wanted that,” he said bravely, stumbling slightly over the name. He reached out and took one of VJ's hands in his. “She loved you a lot and what happened was horrible and if I could change it all I would but the world doesn't work like that. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself VJ.”

“I suppose. It's just hard ya know?”

“I know. My dad says it'll get easier as time goes by but I'm not sure I really want it to,” Connor said sadly. “I don't want to ever forget her. I don't wanna forget the colour of her hair or the little dimples in her cheeks when she smiled or her laugh.”

VJ leaned forward and put her other hand over his. “Me either,” she confided. “We can make sure we don't ever forget. We'll remember her together, okay?”

Connor gave her a small smile for her efforts. “Thanks VJ.”

“Will you be able to come back and visit?”

Connnor was surprised by the question. He hadn't really considered coming back. Did he want to come back to a place that was filled with so much pain and sadness. He looked about the room and could see Kess' shy grin and almost hear her laughter echoing in the room and he realised all his memories weren't sad. Running away and never coming back would make it easier for the sad times to fade but he would also lose all the happy times they had spent together as well. “Yeah," he said finally. “I think I'd like that.”

“Good,” VJ said with a small nod.

 

~*~

 

Xander slipped from his place at the training room door. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but when he'd headed over to check on Mojo and had heard the two talking, he'd stopped in the doorway to listen. He readily admitted to himself that he hadn't entirely trusted Connor to not upset VJ all over again. When he heard the boy apologise, he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He smiled as he crossed the hall and headed back into the apartment to find his vampire. He was starting to think maybe they could put their little family back together again. Connor and VJ were right. It was time to move on but they would never forget.

 

 

~*~

 

 

  



	24. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by Skargasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Master!post:**[Master!post](http://2storytellerz.livejournal.com/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Chapter:** 024/100  
 **Word Count:** 1910  
 **Prompt (s):** Prompt #80: Healing @[](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) , Prompt #05: Oil @[](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/profile)[ **50kinkyways**](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/) , Prompt #280: Thousand @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) &  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Warning(s):**   
**Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......  


* * *

* * *

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/Fru2b)   


  


* * *

"I love your skin." Licking at the nape of Spike's neck, Xander shifted his body back and forth, letting the massage oil he had used smooth his path so that he slid sensuously along the lean length tucked beneath him on the bed. He loved it that Spike would do this for him – would lie there and let him explore, kiss, stroke his entire body without interruption. He could touch Spike's body for a thousand years and never get bored of the way his skin felt whenever and wherever Xander touched it. He allowed his dick to slide between the cheeks of Spike's tight ass and grabbing a cheek in each hand, he pushed them together, moaning as the tight tunnel caressed his aching cock.

"Fuckin' hell, pet, what ya trying to do to me?!"

"Ssshhhh!!! I don't often get the chance to worship you properly - besides, think of this as a sort of sexual healing!!"

"I know someone who'll need healing if he doesn't stop teasing and fuck me properly!!"

"Patience, vampire mine. I just want to savour you a little bit longer!" So saying, Xander slipped further down the bed, taking small bites out of Spike's back as he went. Reaching the soft swell of his ass, he turned and laid his cheek so he cold rest his head. He loved the feel of Spike underneath him, that cool white skin,lean muscles bunching and clenching under his control.  Eager for more, he gently split the cheeks of Spike's ass, using the flat of his tongue to lick from the base of his dick all the way up to the top of his crack.

"Ooooohhhh!!"

"Ooohhhhhh!!!"

Unfortunately his ooh was not in response to Spike, but to the extremely cold, wet nose that suddenly struck him just behind the balls. "MOJO!!! How the hell did you get in here?!"

Jumping off the bed, he grabbed the huge dog by his collar and dragged him out of the bedroom, scowling at Spike who had collapsed on the bed laughing. Pulling the huge dog towards the front door which was ajar, he wasn't surprised to see Ivy, Sammie, Bethany and VJ giggling in the hallway.

"Whoa, Xander, slightly more of you than we expected to see there!" Sammie's blushed and VJ's comment made him realise he was stark naked with a raging hard on pointing the way ahead of him, and with a muffled curse he jumped behind the door.

"What the hell do you lot want?!"

"Oh Xander, don't be like that! You promised to go for a Jog with us, remember?!". Tipping his head round the door, he looked at the four girls. Sure enough they were dressed for jogging - warm sweats and hoodies, training shoes on their feet, no make up and hair scraped back.

"Damn!! Did I agree that for _this_ morning?!"

"Yep!! Although you did make the promise while Spike was nibbling on your ear so that might be why you don't remember!!". The girls were all giggling again and Xander felt himself blush even harder.  Yeah, he vaguely remembered it now - that damned vamp had got him caught up in something again.

"Right, fine, yes.  Give me a chance to throw some clothes on and then you can drag me behind you for a few miles!" Shutting the door on their laughter, he stomped back towards the bedroom, freezing in the doorway as he took in Spike's body sprawled spreadeagled on the bed. With his head propped up on pillows, his dancing blue eyes were watching Xander's progress back into the room.  One arm was tucked beneath his head whilst the other hand was lazily stroking up and down on his impressive hard on. Moving forward as though hypnotised, he yelped when he stubbed his toe on the leg of the bed. Hopping around, he cursed, conscious of wilting dick slapping up and down as he scrabbled towards the chest of drawers. What made it worse was that Spike continued his action, his gaze traveling lustfully up and down Xander's body. Too distracting and damned unfair considering he was going out into the wind and the rain jogging rather than climbing back into that lovely, big comfortable and kissing each millimeter of skin on his vampire's body. “You know, it wouldn't kill you to at least wait until I was gone you know?!”

“What – no time for a quick shag before you go?!”

“Not likely!!” Ripping out some heavy sweats and a tee shirt, he dropped onto the bed so he could pull some socks on. Standing once more, he looked down the length of his body, thinking momentarily that Spike must really be hot for his bod if he was still jerking off when Xander was standing there naked but for a pair of sport socks – not the sexiest look by any stretch of the imagination. “The girls are waiting in the hallway and I hear enough about how loud you are without them being right outside the door.”

“How loud **I** am?! Yeah, cos it's me that bit through that pillow the other night screaming to the heavens – worse than that ruddy Twilight movie the girls were going on about!”

“Twili – what are you on about?! Oh my God, you told me that book was Sammie's!! I can't believe you've been reading them!”

“I just wanted to read what bits they had wrong!! For fuck's sake, vampires do **not** sparkle - although some of us can be quite dazzling.”

“Ha ha!! We **will** be discussing this later – you made me take the girls to see all of the movies claiming you would puke if you had to sit through any of them.” Smirking, Xander dragged his wife-beater over his head, before bending down to pull on some boxers followed by his sweatpants. He grabbed his zip up hoodie from the closet before turning back to Spike who, fortunately, had finally stopped yanking at his cock – there was only so much temptation a man could withstand. Crawling onto the bed, he traveled up on his hands and knees, straddling Spike's body and looking down into the adored face. “You going back to sleep?”

“Yeah – gonna do some patrolling with Constance later so wanna be on me toes. Things are still too quiet and I want to make our presence felt, you know?”

“Okay. Love you.” Leaning down, he dropped a gentle kiss onto Spike's lips before bouncing off the bed.

“Love you too Pet.” Spike's voice was muffled by the covers he had tugged up over his head, white blond tufts of hair all that could be seen from the doorway as Xander left the room. Whistling, he closed the door and headed towards the hall closet where his sneakers had last been thrown.  


* * *

  
The air was crisp in his lungs, his hair flopping in his face as he found his running groove. As usual, he was running ahead, the girls gossiping as they trailed behind him – he knew for a fact that they could overtake him any time they wanted to, but for some reason they always followed him when they went out jogging. Spike had muttered something about his 'gorgeous arse' but Xander refused to even consider the possibility that his pseudo siblings were making the most of the opportunity to ogle his ass. The five of them ran almost automatically, not paying particular attention to where they were going apart from avoiding Mojo weaving around them, running backwards and forwards, occasionally making attempts to run between their legs or take them out by bouncing on them before running away again.

The dog was in high spirits, tongue flopping out of his wide open mouth, baring what could only be described as a mouthful of razor sharp fangs. Spike had been completely correct – the dog was utterly devoted to all of them, although it did show slight favouritism towards VJ and Spike. It seemed to view Xander as a slightly dumb member of Spike's pack and had an annoying habit of shepherding him towards Spike when they went out patrolling as though he shouldn't be allowed too far out of sight. If he hadn't spent as much time with Spike as he did, he would have been almost positive that his vampire had trained the damn dog to do it but Spike swore Mojo was just looking after his master's possessions.

It was only as he stumbled over Mojo's giant paws one more time and tripped on the edge of the kerb that Xander realised what direction their run had taken them in. The spot where Kess had stepped into the road was a few yards away and he hesitated, wondering whether or not he should say something. They couldn't keep avoiding this stretch of road forever but even so.....

“Oh God!” He slowed to a walk and turned towards the slayers as they came up alongside him, noticing that Bethany in particular had gone very pale.

“Wait, girls - “

“Xander, that's not good – not good at all.” They had kept walking and he realised what she was referring to when he came alongside the particular spot that Connor had sat while he cradled Kess's body. A weird symbol had been drawn on the ground and looked almost burnt into the surface and as he looked around he could see candle stubs and small pieces of burned wood scattered around.

“What does it mean?”

“I – I'm not really sure. I mean, a place like this is – well, it's full of death magic but add to that the fact that Kess is..... was a Slayer and none of this looks good. But it doesn't make sense that it be vampires – this looks more like witchcraft than anything else. I'm so sorry - I never even thought to say anything about the potential for harm or..... oh Xander.....” Hand held to her mouth, Bethany looked up at him with guilt in her eyes.

“Hey, no, not your fault – not your fault at all. I guess we're going to have to call Willow, ask a few questions. Do any of you have your cell on you?” Ivy instantly stepped forward, quickly taking some shots of the symbol and the surrounding area before snapping her cell phone shut and shoving it back into her pocket. She wrapped her arms around Sammie who was visibly shaking. A thin mist of rain had begun to form and Xander was aware of the sweat cooling on his body. Xander turned and realised VJ was stood by the side of the road, staring blankly at the spot where Kess had originally stepped out only a few short weeks ago. “VJ – come on, we're heading home. VJ?”

The girl visibly shook herself, hands reaching out to grasp at Mojo's thick leather collar, twining her small fingers around it. The dog seemed to know he was needed, pushing his body against VJ as though to remind her of his presence. Reaching out for her free hand, Xander tugged her into moving back the way they had come. They needed to get home and they needed to get hold of Willow – whatever that symbol meant, he had a bad feeling it didn't mean anything good for any of them. And if Bethany was right and it wasn't the vampires, they potentially had a whole new big-bad to consider.

* * *

  


* * *


	25. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by TheLadyMerlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) & [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 25/100  
 **Master!Post:** [Master!Post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://coclaim100.livejournal.com/) #93 Protecting[](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #294 Ares  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Warnings:** References to character death  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ARefugeforLoyalHearts2-1.png)  


 

“Ya didn't notice anything else?” Spike asked, studying the pictures Ivie had taken of the symbol and the surrounding area. “Just this symbol and some candles and such?”

“Yeah,” Xander confirmed. “I called Willow and faxed over a copy of the pictures. She said she'd get back to us as soon as possible. You have any ideas?”

Spike frowned. “Other than the death magic hanging about the place...no. It never even occurred to me that anyone would-” Spike and shook his head. "'M sorry, pet.”

“We were all pretty caught up in our grief Spike. It's not your fault any more than it's Bethany's. Hell, it never even occurred to Willow so no blaming yourself.”

Spike gave him a small smile and studied the pictures again. There was something vaguely familiar about the symbol but he couldn't quite place it. Setting them aside for now he decided on a more active course of action. “Why don't we head over to the The Pandora? If there's anyone new in town, Shuggy is bound to know about it.”

“Sounds good but what about patrol. I don't like the idea of sending the slayers out alone when we don't know who or what might be out there.”

“Agreed. Still think it'd be best to talk to 'im before patrolling. We can bring the girls along and they can wait outside. Might be best to make a show o'thing anyways. Let 'em now there are slayers in town.”

“Good idea,” Xander said leaning forward for a quick kiss. “I'll tell the girls to get ready and meet you in the training room.”

Spike nodded distractedly, his eyes straying from the enticing sight of Xander's backside as it wiggled out of the room to the pictures he'd tossed on the table. There was something about that symbol. It reminded him of Dru and Europe....Belgium? Maybe. He shivered slightly and forcibly turned away. He knew better than to try to force the memory. It would come when it came and not before. As Spike stepped under the hot spray of the shower, he could only hope it wasn't overly important and didn't come too late.

 

~*~

 

The Pandora was lively with the usual evening crowd when Spike and Xander walked through the doors. They nodded to some of the local humans and demons as they made their way to an empty table. Shuggy bustled over to serve them himself soon after they had gotten comfortable.

“Ah laddies!” Shuggy greeted, his normal sunny smile firmly in place. “What can I get for ye?”

Xander grinned. “The usual please.”

“And some information. If ya have it?” Spike added.

“Aye,” Shuggy nodded. “Comin' right up laddies.”

They watched as the blind man strode confidently through the crowd to the bar.

“You think he can help?” Xander wondered aloud.

Spike watched as Xander fiddled with the shredded remains of his paper coaster. He reached a hand across the table and stilled Xander's frantic movements. “Relax, pet. If anyone knows what's goin' on in this town it's Shuggy.”

Xander looked down at the mess he'd made in surprise and blushed. He flipped his hand over and curled his fingers so they wrapped around Spike's as they waited for their drinks. They didn't have long to wait. The bartender came back and set their drinks on the table before taking a seat himself.

“So what can I dae for ye?”

“We're wondering if you'd heard about any new players in town?”

“Human or demon?”

“Both.”

Shuggy pondered the question while he sipped at his whiskey. Spike and Xander waited quietly knowing not to rush him.

“I _may_ have heard a thing o'tae. Nothin' specific mind yae but I'll keep me eyes open.” He winked and chuckled at his own joke before turning serious once more. “I'll let yae ken the minute I hear anythin'”

“Thanks Shug,” Xander said, rising from his seat.

Spike moved around the table to join Xander, clapping a hand on Shuggy's shoulder as he walked by the bartender. “Obliged mate.”

They joined the waiting slayers in the early evening night and headed off to patrol.

 

~*~

 

The slayers strode slighly ahead of Xander and Spike in two pairs. Ivie and VJ on the left and Sammie with Bethany on the right. The young witch had taken to her slayer training and had quickly caught up with the others. Her spells were still unpredictable but she was improving. Willow had worked out a routine where she would fly up to Scotland and spend some time with Bethany. There was the added benefit of Xander getting the chance to spend some time with his long time friend and if that was something that would make Xander happy, Spike was all for it.

Spike slowed to a stop senses on alert. He'd heard a noise in the trees off to their left. He hoped it was nothing. It had been a busy night and they were all tired. Xander stopped walking and turned to face him, questioning with his eyes. Xander turned and chirped a night bird call signaling the slayers to stop. They acknowledged the sign with hand signals and spread out in a protective circle facing outward with Xander and a listening Spike in the centre.

At least a dozen vampires ranging from newly risen minions to older fledges stepped out of the woods. The apparent leader stepped to the front and moved to stand before Spike, a challenge clear in his eyes. He was dressed in a black wife beater and dirty jeans. His long greasy dark hair was tied back from his square brutish face. The other vampires moved around the small circle of slayers, keeping a wary distance.

“So,” the leader snorted. “You don't look like much to me.”

Spike cocked his head to the side and studied the other vampire. “Am I supposed to know you?”

“I'm-”

Spike held up a hand. “Don't bother. Not interested. You and your mates won't be around much longer anyway.”

The leader's jaw clenched in annoyance. “It's Vince and you're wrong,” he snarled.

Everything seemed to happen at once as the vampires attacked. The slayers moved together, all grace and smooth flowing moves. Spike and Xander fought together taking out any vampires foolish enough to get too close. Xander was running after the leader when Vince suddenly stopped and spun. Xander's eyes went wide with fear when he saw the gun pointed at his chest.

“Stay right there pretty boy,” Vince warned. “Call your master.”

“Spike,” Xander squeaked out then tried again. “Spike!”

If Spike's heart still beat it would have stopped when he looked over. He growled low in his throat and stalked slowly over to Xander's side. “Don't,” Spike warned.

Vince's laugh was cruel and his eyes narrowed. Spike put on a sudden burst of speed, knowing what the other vampire planned. He flung himself through the air and wrapped his arms around Xander as he took them both to the ground. Spike heard a loud crack and felt a hard blow to his side. The pain bloomed bright and sharp but he kept his grip and they both hit the ground. A grunt of pain fell from his lips but he grit his teeth and looked up to check on Xander. Eyes wide with fear met his own and he slumped in relief.

Spike distantly heard grunts and the sound of blows connecting. He felt a warm hand on his face and realised he'd closed his eyes. He blinked them open and waited for the world to stop its crazy spin. He finally managed to focus on Xander. “Vince?” Spike rasped out.

“Shhh. Sammie got him. Jesus Spike! So much blood. What do I do?”

Spike shuddered weakly. He felt so cold. He gasped in pain as he tried to curl into Xander's heat. “Shuggy. Get Shuggy.”

“You heard him. GO! Meet us at the house.” Xander ordered. “Spike? Baby? We need to get you home okay?”

Spike nodded and tried to help but his limbs didn't want to do what he told them. The pain flared bright and spots danced before his eyes. His head spun and he let himself fall into the darkness tickling at the edges of his vision.

 

~*~

 

Spike snuffled and snuggled closer to the delicious warmth along his side. He batted ineffectually at whatever was tickling his ear.

“C'mon Blondie. Wakey, wakey.”

Spike sniffed and his stomach growled. He opened his eyes to see Xander smiling and holding a mug in his hand. “Hey there. How ya feelin'? Hungry?”

“Ya.” Spike tried to sit up and hissed in pain.

“Wait,” Xander ordered setting the mug on the small table. “Let me help.”

He slid a gentle arm behind Spike's back and helped him into a reclined position against the headboard. Xander fussed and fluffed the pillows making sure Spike was comfortable.

Spike finally reached out a hand to still his movements. “Xan. Enough. I'm fine. Really.”

Xadner blushed and held out the mug. “Can you?”

“Yeah,” he replied taking the mug gratefully.

Xander gingerly climbed up on the bed and settled beside him. “You scared me,” Xander scolded. “What were you thinking?”

Spike finished the blood and and placed the empty mug in Xander's waiting hand. “I thought I was saving your life.”

“I know and I'm grateful but spell. Remember?”

Spike did remember but there was no way he could stand idly by and let Xander get hurt. “Doesn't mean I should let ya get shot Xan.”

“Believe me it's not high on my list of things to do.”

“The slayers okay?” Spike asked, changing the subject and hoping Xander wouldn't notice or even if he did, let him get away with it.

Xander gave him a look which meant they would talk about it eventually. Spike was happy to wait. He still felt tired, his side ached, and pain speared his side every time he moved.

“They're fine. Shuggy said Vince was bad news when he was alive so wasn't surprised when we told him what happened. He says you're gonna be okay. Some rest and blood and you'll be as good as new.”

Spike nodded. “Yeah.”

“Should I go? You wanna sleep?”

Spike shook his head enjoying the feeling of Xander by his side. “Rather you stayed.”

“I can do that,” Xander said happily. “Wanna watch television?” Xadner grabbed the remote and flicked on the set while he curled a protective arm around Spike. Spike smiled and leaned against the warm body. Xander hummed while he flicked through the channels, stopping suddenly with a happy smile when he found something that caught his interest. “Hey _Star Trek_! Oh look! It's the one with Apollo.”

Spike grinned at Xander's excitement and snuggled closer.

“Scotty's accent is really bad isn't it. Since moving here and hearing the real thing it's a bit obvious, ya know? Oh! There's Lt. Palamis. She's kinda hot but Chekov and Sulu are way more interesting. And check out those abs on Apollo. Totally drool worthy. Don't ya think? Spike? Spike?”

A gentle snore was the only reply.

 

~*~

  



	26. A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Chapter by Skargasm

Title:A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
Author: skargasm & theladymerlin  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing(s): Spike/Xander  
Master!post:Master!post  
Genre: AU  
Chapter: 026/100  
Word Count: 2113  
Prompt (s): Prompt #045: Bed @coclaim100, Prompt #298: Covet @tamingthemuse, Prompt #052: Bite @ lover100  
Beta(s): Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
Warning(s): Erm hold onto your hats, this has suddenly got rather bumpy.....  
Disclaimer: Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
Graphics: Banner by skargasm  
Summary: The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers...... 

 

”The naughty dark kitty has taken something that doesn't belong to him, no no no. Can't have his heart because my Spike gave it to me long, long ago. All alone now without Mummy so I want my blue-eyed boy back and then we'll get daddy and we can be a happy family again. 

I managed to be grandmummy to mummy and the stars tell me I can get rid of those nasty sparks that glow and twinkle and hurt inside, wriggling and fighting against our lovely darkness – time to set the darkness free. 

Oh the yummy death of the Chosen One of Many will free my Spike and Daddy wherever they are and we can all have tea with Ms Edith and decide where the family is going to go together.......ummmm, beautiful blood will spill when the family roams again.”

 

He couldn't sleep. He had been trying to hide it from himself, but he had been thrown by Vince and his merry band of minions. Partly because it was a harsh reminder of the 'normal' aspect of their lives – vampires were part and parcel of everyday life when you lived alongside a group of slayers. But the main reason for his inner wiggins was the gun. What self-respecting vampire would forgo the natural weapons of his demon and use a man-made weapon? Guns took things to a whole different level -what if someone had the forethought to change a soldier or a sniper? Did they have snipers in Scotland? Would they have a chance or even know? A sniper could take them out from a distance and they wouldn't know a thing until somebody's head exploded with a bullet or Spike disintegrated into dust or - 

“I can bloody hear your brain from here!! It's disturbing my sleep. Wassamatta luv?” Struggling out from under the mountain of blankets, Spike's sleep-creased face appeared next to Xander's on the pillow. 

“Sorry Spike, it's nothing. Go back to sleep.”

“S'not nothing if it's got you so worried luv. Come on, tell daddy Spike all about it.” The fake leer on Spike's face dragged an unwilling giggle from Xander as he snuggled down, resting his head on the hard coolness of Spike's naked chest. 

“I just – it's not right. Vampires with guns?! It turns them into common criminals or something!!” Xander knew he sounded almost petulant but he couldn't help it. He felt – he felt aggrieved, that was the word. Sliding his hand up and down the silkiness of Spike's side, he considered how he was feeling. “It makes me feel vulnerable – makes me feel worried about the girls more than I usually do. And okay, unless you get shot in the heart or your head, you'll be okay but I don't like it. I just really don't like it.” 

“I get what you mean Xander, but there's not a lot we can do about it. Can't stop patrolling and unless we start covering the girls up with Kevlar, it really isn't going to work. Look luv, once you accept the Slayer package, you accept all the other stuff too. An' I wouldn't really imagine that you would like your life to change that much now would ya?!”

With a sigh, Xander turned his face into Spike's chest, luxuriating in the underlying strength as he traced his hand up and down the smoothness of Spike's flesh. The clear lines of his ribs caressed Xander's fingertips, the tight nubbin of a hardening nipple drew his mouth and he stretched out alongside the lean body. More than usual, he needed to know that Spike was alive and well, that he hadn't been taken away. 

Pushing Spike down into the firmness of the mattress, Xander pulled himself on top, shoving aside the sheets and blankets so that he had clear access to everything, to all of his Spike. Shifting upwards, he straddled the lean body,staring down into the slumberous blue eyes. The hardening thrust of Spike's cock pressing against the cheeks of his ass made him wriggle his hips slightly as he looked down at the beautiful chest laid in front of him. 

“What's all this then?? Thought you were treating me like spun glass, all fragile like.”

“Are you feeling fragile?”

“Didn't say that. Was nice to be so pampered - liked the chance to spend the night in bed with you. Especially since we didn't go out patrollin'. Nice to have a bit of a break. We never did get to have a honeymoon or nothing.”

“ Why Spike, are you asking me to marry you?” For a moment, they looked at each other silently. 

“Dunno Pet. Sorta feels like we've gone beyond marriage don't you think? Our life forces are tied together, can't get more committed to each other than that can we?!”

“You saying you don't want to marry me?!” 

“Xander!! Is there a safe way to handle that question?!” Laughing, Xander leaned down and Eskimo kissed Spike, rubbing their noses together whilst sneakily reaching Spike's ticklish spots. “HEYY!!!! Stop that …...... no stop!” It lightened Xander's heart to see and hear Spike in fits of giggles, struggling to maintain his superior position as Spike writhed and tried to curl into a protective ball to avoid Xander's dexterous fingers. 

“Now I vill have my vicked vay vith you!” 

Putting on a fake Transylvanian accent that sounded remarkably like Dracula, Xander leaned down and blew a raspberry on Spike's neck. The aroma of sleep-warmed vampire, that special combination of the two of them – their shampoo, shower gel, hair products – it all worked to make him feel safer, happier – helped him put the memory of Vince and his unorthodox fighting methods out of his mind. 

Now he was thinking more about being as close to Spike as he could physically get. Sucking up a deep red mark on the side of Spike's neck, he reached under the pillow and dragged out a half finished tube of lubricant. Flipping the lid, he squeezed some onto his fingers before tossing the tube away and sitting up. Smirking he reached around and carefully inserted two fingers into his own ass. He saw the exact moment Spike registered what he was doing, the flare of sexual desire and the slight wrinkling of the flesh on his brow that foreshadowed Spike's change to his vampire face.

Making the most of the effect he could see he was having, Xander bit his lower lip and moaned as he scissored his fingers to loosen his entrance.

“Fuckin' love watching you get yourself ready for me. Turns me on something fierce it does, knowing you're doing that so you can take me in.” Strong hands gripped his hips, holding him steady as a shudder rippled over his entire body as his fingertips glanced over his prostate. “Come on – need you now....”

Rising to his knees, Xander held Spike's cock steady with one hand as he slowly lowered himself down, taking in the thick length in one hot thrust. He wriggled his hips, his ass resting in the cradle of Spike's hips.

“Holy fuckin' - “ A hard thrust from Spike's hips hit him directly on his sweet spot, a loud cry escaping him as Spike instigated a harsh, driving rhythm, taking control from beneath. “Spike.....” Xander gasped as Spike suddenly pushed him over without pulling out, holding Xander's arms down beside his head as he once more started to thrust in heavily. “Spike – please – Spike.....” The pleasure was overwhelming, verging on the painful and Xander couldn't remember a time when Spike had ever taken him like this. Through a blur of passion, he stared up into Spike's face, mesmerised by the odd golden glow of his eyes. It wasn't Spike's normal vampire gold, there was something off about it but with Spike fucking him with smooth motions of his hips he couldn't concentrate, couldn't focus. “Spike – wait …...”

For the first time ever, Spike ignored his cries, his glowing golden eyes focused above Xander's head, hands gripping Xander's wrists in an iron-like grip. Arching his back, Xander tried to free himself, struggling against his rising orgasm as much as he was against Spike's almost violent thrusts. 

“No – no, Spike, stop – please....” Fighting harder, Xander tried to arch up, snapping at Spike's face to try to get his attention. He flinched backwards as Spike vamped out, growling at him before shifting his grip on Xander's to one hand. His other hand reached up and grabbed Xander by the hair at the back of his head, wrenching his head backwards and arching his throat. Unbearably aroused even while he was petrified at Spike's strange actions, Xander tried once more to free himself, overwhelmed by vampiric strength for the first time ever in their relationship. He could hear himself moaning and sobbing as he struggled before his body defeated him and he came without his cock even being touched. Pulling against Spike's grip, Xander turned his head to the side, sobbing into the pillow as he felt Spike's thrusts speeding up, the familiar growl as Spike reached orgasm then the strike of fangs in his neck. 

 

Glorious, scalding hot blood, flavoured with passion and despair, pouring down his throat in a rush. The power of his orgasm snapped his spine, the tight clasp of the hot human body dragging his come out of him. His chest felt tight, his head feeling unbearably light as he gulped at the gaping hole in the body's neck, the taste familiar but only from a distance, like he was far far away. The heartbeat stuttered, slowing dramatically as it struggled to keep beating. There was something not right, something missing but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care........ one human was much like another, and no matter how fantastic this body felt beneath his, it could never take the place of his Dark Plum. His Princess of the Night, his one true love – what was he doing here when he should be with her???

Wrenching his head back, he looked down with dispassionate eyes. A faded tan, dark shaggy hair – he knew this one, he was almost sure of it. Pulling himself free, he climbed from the bed, wondering why he felt so wrong-footed. Something wasn't right about this, something was off but he couldn't quite figure out what. Oh, it had never really been his style to shag and kill but it wasn't unheard of. Spinning away from the bed, he dragged on the jeans and tee-shirt that had been chucked over the back of a chair. He felt lethargic, like his energy was being sucked out of him but he didn't understand why. His skin was itching and he found himself standing beside the bed again, staring down at the still body. He could hear a faint heartbeat and wondered how much longer it would struggle to keep the body alive. And why he cared.....

Shoving his feet into his boots, he turned and left the bedroom, determined to get as far away as he could. It felt like there was a cord linking him to the body on the bed, tugging him back when he needed to get away. His duster was by the front door and grabbing it, he yanked the door open, hissing as a stray sunbeam from a hallway window seared the skin of his hand. His senses jangled and he felt even more confused – why could he feel the presence of a Slayer but from three different directions? Since when had the Chosen One become the Chosen many?! Moving away from the most intense feelings, he dodged the windows and found his way to the front door. Looking back once more, he was aware that he could still sense that body – why was the heartbeat getting stronger instead of weaker?? The urge to go back was almost overwhelming, confused thoughts whirling through his head. Familiar yet strange, calling to something inside of him, battling against the familiar need and desire for his Dru. A door slammed overhead and he heard the sound of teenage chatter whilst the slayer-feeling got more and more intense. 

He couldn't stay here – he needed to find his Drusilla and get the hell away from this place with it's multiple slayers and bodies drained of blood that refused to die. He hated mojo, he truly did, and this had all the hallmarks of some bloody useless spell. Scowling, Spike threw his duster over his head and ran into the daylight......


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** 2storytellerz- skargasm  & theladymerlin  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 27/100  
 **Master!Post:** [Master!Post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** Community: Taming the Muse #328 Conformity  & Community: coclaim100 #81 Tarot  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Warnings:** References to character death  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....  
 **A/N:** Special thank you to dustandroses for the use of her wonderful lyrics

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ARefugeforLoyalHearts2-1.png)

Down in the ancient tunnels beneath the city, Spike followed the tug which said family and soon found himself in an unfamiliar area. The tunnels had become crumbling with rubble strewn among the larger chunks of brickwork littering the uneven surface under his feet. He tread carefully, scenting and trusting his instincts to warn him of any danger in the dimness of the narrow confines. This was not a place he would fancy being caught in a fight. There wasn't nearly enough room to swing an arm let alone a weapon. Since he hadn't bothered to arm himself before fleeing the house it was a moot point at any rate. The persistent tingle on his nerves had ratcheted up to become an almost constant thrum and he knew he was close. Peering through the gloom he saw an old rusty ladder leading up to an equally rusty square metal hatch. Reaching out a hand, he curled his fingers around one of the upper rungs causing a miniature avalanche of reddish flakes to break free and come to rest on toes of his boots. He gave his foot a shake before gingerly resting his weight on the bottom rung. The old metal creaked and groaned, but held together. Wanting out of the stifling closeness, he scrambled up the the rungs and didn't stop until he reached the top. The handle of the hatch was rusted and when Spike put his vampire strength behind his turn, it finally gave with a squeal which sounded loud and echoed back and forth. He stilled his movements and listened carefully. A few tense moments later, there was still no sign of anyone having heard so he put his shoulder against the hatch and lifted. 

He cringed away from the overpowering scent of magic which surrounded him when he stuck his head through the opening but stayed put, riding out the discomfort. Years of experience living with Drusilla and her magic had taught him it would eventually fade until it was virtually unnoticeable. While he waited he peered curiously around the dimly lit room. The room was shaped in a long rectangle with a floor made of faded, worn wooden planks and walls of rough, coarse brick. Someone had attempted to add some warmth and colour by scattering some large rugs and drapes of fabric around the relatively large space. It looked like it might have been a storage room at one time but had long ago been abandoned. A pair of old fashioned floor lamps were placed on either side of a worn leather couch, their dark red shades with fancy tassels hanging at the bottom gave what little light they cast a reddish glow. Two equally worn looking leather chairs flanked the couch making a small seating area at one end of the room while a large table, made of wood so dark as to almost look black, took up the space at the other. High backed wooden chairs were sat around the table, its top scarred by years of use littered with books, a mortar and pestle, various bags filled with herbs and powders, and a discarded deck of tarot cards. 

Spike slithered the rest of the way through the opening, ignoring the slight tingle down his spine which said he'd breached a magical barrier of some kind. Given the strong scent of magic he'd picked up earlier, it was something he'd expected. He strolled casually around the room taking in the odd mixture of the attempted decorating while leaving dust, cobwebs and other debris lying scattered about the room. His wandering led him over to the table and the discarded books which on closer inspection were obviously magical in nature. Almost of its own accord, his hand strayed to the tarot deck and he found himself holding the top card between his fingers. Flipping it over to see the face revealed a picture of a princess with silken, dark hair worn loose to her shoulders as she sat gazing up at the stars with an expression of wonderment. 

“Dru,” he whispered. And suddenly, as if he'd summoned her by calling her name, he heard her voice. He recognised the tune but the words appeared to be of her own making.

_~~ Sung to the tune of "My Favourite Things" ~~_

_Rubble strewn tunnels and dim, dusty places,_

_Old rusty ladders and dark, enclosed spaces,_

_The tingle of family pulled close with strings,_

_These are few of my favourite things!*_

She entered the room, looking as beautiful as always, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She skipped across the space between them and flung her arms around his neck. “ My Spike, I knew you'd come back to me.”

Spike wrapped his arms around the slight form, burying his nose in her hair and breathing deeply of the delicate aroma of the orange blossom perfume she always favoured. “Did ya now, Pet?” he wondered aloud.

Dru pulled back and smiled her secret smile. The one which always let him know she knew far more than she let on to anyone. “I have my ways,” she said, before turning wistful. “I missed our family and was lonely without you.”

Spike felt a niggling suspicion that something wasn't quite right but allowed himself to be distracted when Dru tugged on his arm. 

“Come,” she instructed, leading him towards the opening she had come through earlier. “I want you to meet the others.”

“Others?”

“Of course, silly,” she replied, looking over her shoulder as she led him down a long hallway and crooked set of stairs which creaked and groaned with their every step. “You can't expect to rule the hellmouth without a proper clan behind you.” 

“You've though of everything,” Spike smiled as she opened a door at the bottom of the stairs to reveal a room full of vampires. Most of them were currently standing in a loose circle enthusiastically cheering on the pair brawling on the floor. Spike pushed the door so it slammed loudly against the wall. He grinned happily when they all jumped and turned to look his way. “Well now,” he said, walking further into the room and rubbing his hands together. “I hope that was only a bit of training in fighting techniques going on here.”

Spike almost laughed out loud, spoiling his stern image, when the group as a whole shuffled their feet and looked everywhere around the room but at him. Finally, a large male with long, black hair kept off his face by the bit of leather tied around it, pushed his way through the crowd. “Master Spike,” he said, respectfully. “We were merely passing the time awaiting your arrival.”

From his accent, Spike guessed he was originally from Italy and from his scent and the power Spike could sense, he was a good deal older than the rest of the minions. Spike smiled and immediately decided to put this one in charge of the day to day activities. “All right. What's your name?”

“Aldo.”

“Okay, Aldo. You're in charge of this lot. I've never been one for conformity when it comes to all the pomp and circumstance of a proper court. My rules are simple - You answer to me and to Dru. You follow my orders and keep me happy, you live. You don't, you're dust. Got it?”

“Yes. I'm honoured.”

“So you should be,” Spike agreed. “The first thing I want you to do is get someone to weld that trap door in the upstairs room shut.”

Drusilla tugged gently on his sleeve to get his attention. “My magic guards the entrance. Only family may enter that way.”

Spike nodded in agreement. He'd figured as much when he'd felt the magical barrier as he entered. “Maybe so, but I'd feel better if it was sealed shut as well.” He turned back to Aldo. “I also want some scouts to snoop around and see if they can locate Abraham. And send someone round to see what Constance is up to as well. Make sure they keep a low profile. I don't want her suspecting anything is up just yet.”

Aldo nodded his understanding and Spike swept back out of the room with Drusilla at his heels. Spike pushed aside the small kernel of doubt niggling at the back of his mind that kept trying to tell him this was all wrong. It felt good to be in charge again with his dark princess at his side. How could this be wrong? He grasped Drusilla's hand when they reached the top of the stairs and stood in the long hallway once more. He pulled her into his arms and peppered kisses along her jaw and up to the delicate shell of her ear. “Where's the bedroom, love?”

~*~

*the lyrics for Drusilla's song were created by dustandroses, who very kindly allowed me to use them. I did make one small alteration. Her original version is below ~

Rubble strewn tunnels and dim, dusty places,  
Old rusty ladders and dark, enclosed spaces,  
The tingle of family pulled close with strings,   
These are few of my least favourite things!


	28. Chapter written by Skargasm

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** 2Storytellerz – skargasm  & theladymerlin  
 **Rating:** NC17   
**Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 28/100  
 **Master!Post:** Can be found at Live Journal  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** Community: Taming the Muse #331 Wander  & Community: Coclaim100 #002 Kiss  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Warnings:** Erm hold onto your hats, this has suddenly got rather bumpy.....  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banners by Skargasm  & TheLadyMerlin  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

 

”I'm not talking about it.” 

“Xander - “

“Willow.”

“Come on, we can't just pretend that – well, that - “

“That what? What can't we pretend about? I thought we all got pretty good at ignoring things that were inconvenient. Why can't we slot this under that description and just leave it at that?”

“Because.”

“Because what? Willow, we are not having this conversation and even if we were, your lack of ability to complete sentences is a major stumbling block. Now, can I please just go and check in with the girls? We've ramped up their training to handle the – um, to deal with the fact that the latest menace has insider knowledge of how they normally fight.” The stumble, the hesitation in the middle of the babble was the first chink in Xander's armour and because she loved him, she had to exploit it.

“Ramping up the training, switching it all around because the person that trained them has switched sides? You don't think we should talk about the girls finding you on your bed, almost completely bled dry and no sign of Spike anywhere? The fact that I had to do an uninvite spell? Or that we should talk about Spike suddenly turning up by Drusilla's side, intent on taking over the Hellmouth? None of these things seem worthy of conversation to you?” 

“Get out.”

“What?” The voice was flat, hard and emotionless, so much unlike Xander's normal animated tones that it made her want to cry.

“I said get out. We really don't have anything to discuss. I appreciate you guys coming so quickly to provide support when the girls called you, but I think things are back under control so you know, maybe it's time you went home.”

“You're throwing us out? Xander - “

“Look, Wills, I don't want to say that you've overstayed your welcome but - “

“Screw you Mister!” It was only as she slammed the door behind her as she stomped out that she realised he had done it again – Xander knew just what buttons to press which left her and Buffy at a disadvantage. It was time to bring in the big guns, someone Xander would never expect to pry and make him talk about his feelings.

* * *

He really was quite beautiful. He had had plans for him back in Sunnydale and despite the soul being pinned on tight, those thoughts were often front and centre whenever he spent time with the boy. Perhaps he shouldn't call him a boy any longer – look at what he'd gone through over the last few months, but he was still upright, still fighting. That was more than deserving of being called a man.

Making the most of the opportunity to observe him unseen, he allowed himself to check him out all over. He hadn't regained the weight he'd lost when Spike had first left but had been working out vigorously with the young slayers so was in amazing physical shape. In fact, he looked a lot like he had the first time he'd seen him: young, virile, fit.

His ferocity when they were out patrolling was no longer tempered by any fear whatsoever and he threw himself into situations head first. An amazingly effective tool for a leader – he never asked for anything from the girls that he wasn't prepared to do himself and led completely from the front. Not so great when you considered the sheer number of injuries he had sustained lately. Yes, he recovered each time but even so, it was a major concern. 

Willow had struck out, pretty much as Buffy had said she would, because Xander knew her too well, knew her Achilles heel and when he was really hurting didn't hesitate to strike out at it. Buffy wasn't going there because of her history with Spike, especially now that they knew he had gone back to Drusilla. There were definitely hints that something hinky was going on – yes, it was Spike training the new bunch of vampires they had come up against. His style was stamped all over them and Constance reluctantly confirming that they had received challenge from Spike and Drusilla's court had merely confirmed their suspicions. 

Constance had been reluctant to go into more detail – they knew that Spike and Drusilla had killed off a large number of her court and that they had something (or someone) that had convinced Constance that joining them was for the best. She had informed Xander and the slayers as a matter of courtesy since they had backed her play against DeVere, but she had also said that they should not rely on her support in the future. 

Even Shuggy was proving to be quite close-mouthed. All he would say was that all of the local demons were being instructed to pick a side and to pick carefully. Abraham might be a slippery character but apparently Drusilla's madness had grown and Spike was dedicated to keeping her happy. She wanted to set up court at this Hellmouth so that's what he was doing and heaven help anyone who got in the way.

“Have you considered the fact that it might be magic?”

“Why would it need to be magic? Let's be honest, no one really expected Spike to stay with me did they? Who can blame him if his eyes wandered back to the woman he's loved for over one hundred years? Puts me in my place really – trying to compete against a love like that.”

“But that's not all that's bothering you is it?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” And that was the first real reaction he'd got from Xander, an uncomfortable shift in his stance, eyes flicking to Angel's face and then away again just as quickly.

“I'm talking about the way the girls found you.” 

“I think it's time you left.”

“It took a while to get it out of them but they were in a state of shock so probably said more than they realised.” 

“I asked you to leave.” He watched as Xander backed away, cursing as he ended up against the wall of the apartment.

“The younger ones definitely haven't put it together.”

“I – I really would like you to go now.”

“Normally I would say what happens in the privacy of your own bedroom is no one else's business but we need to sort a few things out and walking on egg shells isn't cutting it.”

“Why doesn't it surprise me that you want all the lurid details? What, playing the slayer's tame vampire not enough for you now that she's not the one and only? Angelus knocking on the cage door? I'm sorry, you're going to have to go somewhere else to get your kicks.”

“This isn't prurient curiosity Xander - “

“Big word for someone who wants to get off on details.” 

“Xander - “

“Why the hell can't you guys just leave me alone? You rode to the rescue, thanks ever so much and cheerio!”

“Xander, did Spike - “ He hesitated to verbalise what he was thinking.

“Did Spike what?”

“Look, we're trying to figure out if there's magic involved. If that's why he's teamed up with Drusilla again.” 

“And you're the poor bastard who's got to find out if it's just that my technique sucked, and not in a good way?”

“None of us are thinking that. But there are things – things that might have happened - “

“You mean besides him fucking me like a casual piece of ass he picked up on the street? You know, Spike's talked about the old days – about the fuck and suck as you guys called it. Is that what you wanted to know?” 

“God, Xander - “

“Or maybe you wanted to know if I enjoyed it? Did I like being treated like some rent boy he picked up for the night? If I wanted him to fold me in half and fuck me like I was just any old body and how by the time he bit me, I just didn't care because I'd come so hard I had no brain cells left. Is that the information you needed – those enough details? Or that even as he bit me and proceeded to suck me dry like a handy milk carton I came again? Please, tell me Angel, what other details do you need?” Xander was sobbing angrily, barely able to articulate his words. “What does that make me – stupid? Easy? I can't quite figure out which relates to me the most? But you'd know. Am I just like the fucks and sucks you and Spike used to share? You here for your turn?”

Unable to listen to the painful emotional vomit without doing something, Angel grabbed Xander and crushed him into a tight embrace, forcing his head against Angel's chest as he began to sob even harder. It took Xander a while to stop crying but Angel was more than happy to guide him to the nearest sofa and act as a cushion. Normally tears made him feel uncomfortable but Xander was family – messy, incestuous, weird – but family nevertheless.

“It's perfectly natural you know.” 

“Oh God, you're going to try to psychoanalyse me aren't you?” Angel waited until Xander had blown his nose before continuing. 

“What you felt is perfectly normal. You spend your whole life in control, the responsibility for those young lives resting on your shoulders - “

“Are you  _trying_  to make me feel worse?”

“Giving up control, wanting to be taken isn't wrong. It's not your fault, none of it is. And there's no way you could have known that something was wrong.” 

“But I should have known. He's  **never**  been like that – that rough, or demanding. I should have realised that something was going on.” 

“Realised what exactly? We have half a coven of the most powerful witches in the UK trying to figure out what spell has been cast – what, you think you should know more than them?” He held up his hand as it looked like Xander was going to argue. “So you liked it when your vampire lover flexed his muscles – big deal. You think Buffy doesn't get off on knowing she can't always beat me? That occasionally I can overpower her?” 

“Heading into the realm of TMI there Angel!”

“Seriously, I bet Spike loves it when you take care of him, when he drops the whole Big Bad and lets William out....”

“And I am now officially creeped out that you have such insight into our sex life!”

“Over 200 years has to be worth something.” 

“I – okay, yeah. Thanks Angel. I know I've had my head up my ass but you – what you said - “

“Let's not go too far. Sooner or later, I'm going to do something that reminds you what an ass I can be.” Feeling like he had actually helped, Angel got to his feet and headed towards the front door. “Xander, Willow and Buffy want to help you too. Whether it is facing that room again or just talking it out – no details I swear. Just – let them help you, okay?”

“Okay.” Xander followed him to the door. “Will you have to tell the coven what I said?”

“I don't think so. Any magic seems to have come from something external, nothing to do with your bond. Although it must be incredibly strong. He didn't kill you Xander. Whatever else he may have told you about the past, I know you're aware that those victims never survived. Whatever's going on with Spike, there's a part of him that recognises you as his.” With those parting and hopefully comforting words, Angel left the apartment and headed back to give Buffy and Willow a (severely) edited version of events. They didn't need all of the details and God willing, they managed to get Spike back, the less they knew, the less they would hate him for. Fingering the charmed Claddaugh ring that he always wore now, he wondered if he would be under the same spell if he wasn't wearing it. A scary thought and something he needed to mention to the coven. Obviously the magic bolstered by Kess's unfortunate death was incredibly strong if it could drag a bonded vampire away from his mate.

* * *

“Well, well, look who's come out of hiding to finally fight.” Circling the achingly familiar dark clad figure, Xander mentally thanked Angel for helping him get his head out of his ass. If he had seen Spike even one day sooner he wouldn't have been able to maintain his cool.

“Not been hiding, Pet. You don't send your best fighters in first – gotta test the enemies mettle an' all that.” Spike circled with him, twirling a long piece of metal in his hands like a majorette

“Ah, so that's what they're calling cowardice now – strategic warfare. Come on Spike, everyone knows you're not a planner.” He watched as a frown creased Spike's brow.

“Think I would have remembered if we'd met on the battlefield before, luv. You would have definitely caught my eye.” 

“I'm disappointed that I'm so forgettable” Mindful of the rest of the battle, Xander continued circling, keeping just out of reach. He knew Spike's strategy – he was trying to force Xander to make the first move and quite possibly the first mistake. It looked like all that time training with his vampire meant that  **he**  had the advantage this time. 

“Didn't say you were forgettable Remember how sweet you tasted an; how tight you were around my cock. Not a lot could make me forget that feeling luv.” Xander stumbled slightly at the well remembered intimate tone but righted himself almost immediately. Spike bounded back, obviously having planned to take advantage by the stumble but caught out by the speed of Xander's recovery.

“Somebody's taught you how to dance luv.”

“Yeah, you wouldn't believe me if I told you who.” Taking advantage of Spike's distraction, Xander moved close enough to crack him sharply on the shoulder before once more moving out of reach. He didn't kid himself. He knew Spike was testing him out before going in for the kill and this was no friendly bout in the gym that would end with a steamy shower. Despite Angel's comments to the contrary, the bond didn't seem to be making it's presence felt and wouldn't protect him once Spike got bored. 

“Steady there, you coulda hit the face. Thing of beauty should be protected, don't you think?” How was he meant to cope with this flirty Spike? How long before they got the signal? “You know what I've noticed luv? You're short at least one of your normal bints. Why's that then?”

“She was washing her hair.” He didn't want Spike to have time to think so whipping his own staff overhead, he spun it around until it was whirling over his head like a helicopter's propeller. Would Spike recognise this move? They had been working on it whilst training but Xander had only mastered it since Spike had gone. “Looks like your roots are showing there, blondie.” 

“OI!” Obviously (and predictably) offended, Spike leapt forward intending to punish Xander for his impudence and in his rush, underestimated his opponent. It was a very close thing but Xander managed to retract the blades on his staff before he brought the spinning weapon into play, smacking Spike in the face, neck and shoulder as the force of the blows sent him spinning backwards. Xander winced as he heard and saw Spike strike his head as he fell, recognising the slightly dazed 'lights out' look he received before the blue eyes shut and Spike lay stunned on the ground. 

At the same time, VJ gave a piercing whistle, the agreed signal that Angel, Willow and Sammie had successfully returned from their fact finding foray into enemy territory and it was time to stage a retreat, A quick glance showed that his team had performed admirably with no casualties on their side, and in fact Spike was the only vampire not dusted. Cautiously approaching the prone figure, Xander dropped to his haunches just out of reach, his eyes hungrily taking in everything about Spike as quickly as he could. What sort of loser was he that he still loved and missed someone who had tried to kill him before returning to his soulless ex?

Distracted, mind wandering, he didn't notice Spike's eyes opening until the vampire struggled up onto his elbows, obviously still stunned and disorientated. With not a single thought, Xander leaned over and smashed his lips onto Spike's, tongue thrusting deep as he literally demanded a response. For a moment there was nothing but then the sweet, familiar feeling of Spike's tongue battling with his was sweeping through his body. He tasted the same – copper, nicotine, Spike – with not even a hint that he had been kissing that murderous bitch - 

Suddenly remembering exactly the situation he was in, Xander let his anger free, pulling back from the kiss before taking Spike's lower lip between his teeth. He knew how much Spike enjoyed a toothy kiss – let's see just how much he liked it when Xander pushed things. Eyes open a slit, Xander could see that Spike's eyes were closed, the vampire obviously enjoying the kiss. All he needed was the image of Drusilla seeing Spike like that every morning and Xander pressed with his teeth, literally biting into Spike's lip. A spurt of blood, a shudder as Spike lurched back and looked at him uncomprehendingly. Licking his lips,m the familiar taste of Spike's blood causing an automatic physical reaction, he moved lithely to his feet. 

“Guess I'll be thinking about how you taste this time.” A moment to savour the surprised look on Spike's face before he slammed his fist into the unsuspecting vampire's head, knocking him back to the floor and out for the count. Gathering up his staff, he ran quickly to join his slayers, strangely satisfied by how things had gone. Now it remained to be seen if Willow had been able to get anything useful that would get him his vampire back for good. If the night had taught him anything it was that his Spike was definitely still in there and it had taken magic to drag him away. Hopefully magic would bring him back.....

* * *

An aching head and a bloodied lip weren't much in terms of injuries – he wasn't going to mourn the loss of any of the cannon fodder – but Spike was feeling discomforted. There had been an ulterior motive on the part of the White Hats and it didn't sit well with him that he didn't know what it was. And damned if he could get the taste of that kiss out of his mouth, or those sparkling hazel eyes as they had traded barbs. There was something about that boy.........


	29. Chapter 29 written by TheLadyMerlin

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** 2Storytellerz - Skargasm  & TheLadyMerlin  
 **Rating:** NC17   
**Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 29/100  
 **Master!Post:** [Master!Post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** Community: Taming the Muse #349 Radius  & Community: Coclaim 100 #042 Trapped  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Warnings:** none for this chapter.   
**Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....  
 **A/N:** I know it's been a while and I apologise for making everyone wait for such a long time. I sometimes (read this as always) need some poking and prodding to get things done so please feel free to nag at me. I can only hope it was worth the wait.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ARefugeforLoyalHearts2-1.png)

“But will it work?” Angel asked, his fingers twisting the Claddagh ring on his finger round and round. 

Willow's teeth worried at her lower lip while her eyes studied the ancient text resting on the Xander's dining table. A few tense moments passed while Willow studied, Angel fidgeted and Xander held his breath. Willow finally looked up, her expression serious and Xander's heart clenched with fear. He felt like this was his last hope, his only hope, at getting his mate back. Xander couldn't imagine his future, any future, without Spike at his side. His mind started up a mantra of 'please, please, please'. He wasn't sure if he was begging for this to be the answer or for some other miracle to appear. All he knew was that he couldn't go on like this.

“Well,” Willow began, her voice careful and more than a little tentative, “we have discovered that the charm placed on the ring has and is still protecting Angel from whatever spell Drusilla cast.”

Angel, seated protectively at Xander's side let out a relieved sigh. If anyone had found it odd that Angel was now Xander's biggest supporter and protector, they hadn't mentioned it. Not out loud to Xander anyway. Xander's slayers merely thought it normal since they figured he and Angel were related. Xander didn't have the energy to correct them. And late at night, when he was all alone and dared to be totally honest with himself, he was grateful for the quiet bulk which seemed to always be there when Xander needed him. 

“That's good news...right?” Angel asked, finally breaking the rising tension in the room.

Willow looked around the room and wriggled about in her chair. “Uhm, yeah.”

Xander could feel _the word_ hanging in the air, unspoken but there none the less. He tapped into the anger which had been allowing him to function since this whole nightmare began and spoke that one word. “But?”

Willow flicked apologetic eyes his way. Eyes full of pity and Xander sat on his hands to suppress the sudden urge to slap her across the face. He knew his anger at his friend was irrational but he simply couldn't tolerate pity from her or anyone else.

His new found friendship and tolerance for Angel suddenly all made sense. Angel understood in a way none of the others possibly could and the one thing Angel never, ever gave him was pity. Xander wondered how Spike was going to feel about his new relationship when he got back. And Xander was determined he would get Spike back. If he had to track down Drusilla and drive a stake through her black, dead heart himself to do it, then he would. With pleasure.

“Like I said, we know the charm protected Angel from Drusilla's magic. Unfortunately, we still don't know exactly what spell or spells she used and it would be far too risky to start trying to counteract it. With the magical connection between Spike and Xander and then Spike's soul, well, we don't know exactly what might happen. I don't even know the radius we'd need for a spell to work. We do know it could potentially be very messy and might even kill Spike, and maybe even Xander too. I'm sorry Xan but your life isn't something I'm prepared to risk or Spike's either.”

Xander nodded in understanding. A kernel of an idea was forming and he wondered if maybe... “What if we could get Spike to put on something that's been charmed the same as Angel's ring?”

Willow's mouth popped open in surprise. “I-hang on.” She quickly started turning the slightly yellowed pages until she seemed to find the one she wanted and began reading. 

A pair of large hands took Xander's hands between them and pried each finger gently loose from where it was clenched tightly against Xander's palms. Xander looked up at Angel in surprise. He hadn't even realised he was so tense. “Thanks.”

Angel gave him a lopsided grin in return. “No problem. _If_ Willow can get this charm thing to work, you're still gonna need a way of getting him to put it on.”

“I could maybe, I dunno, give it to him as a keepsake or something,” Xander suggested.

Willow's head whipped up at his suggestion and she pinned him with a stern glare. “I don't think so mister.”

“I can't just sit here and do nothing,” Xander ground out. “Not while Spike, my mate, is trapped, caught up in Dru's magic.” Xander shuddered, haunted by the though of Spike, his Spike, trapped inside that shell controlled by magic and screaming to be let out. “I know Spike, my Spike, is in there somewhere and he would never, ever hurt me.”

“Like he didn't hurt you already?” Angel asked quietly.

Xander whipped his head around and glared at the vampire, warning him not to say anything else. “He didn't kill me, did he?” Xander challenged.

Angel sighed, forced to concede the point. “No.”

Willow cleared her throat to get their attention. “I'm not really sure what that was all about and I'm not asking. I do agree with Angel though. It's too risky and if this is going to work we need to be absolutely sure that Spike will put on the charm.”

Xander still wasn't happy but he grasped at the one part of Willow's sentence which gave him hope. “But you think it will work?”

Willow nodded. “I do, but I also don't want you to get your hopes up Xan. There are some big ifs that we are dealing with here.”

Angel leaned forward. “Like what?”

“Well, **if** I can find the right charm that was used on your ring and **if** we can be sure Spike will put it on then, yeah, it should work.”

Xander felt his spirits plummeting once more. He'd been on such a roller-coaster of emotions since this mess had all started. Even his well of anger was starting to run dry. He looked down at the floor in defeat, feeling tears of anguish burning behind his eyes.

“Xander,” Angel said softly, getting his attention. “Don't give up yet. I have an idea.”

Xander dared to meet Angel's eyes and hoped the vampire could read the message in his gaze. He didn't think he could stand any more dashed hopes and disappointment. 

“What if we let Drusilla and Spike think the spell worked on me too? They don't know about the charm on my ring. No one did until now.”

Xander felt that small spark of hope flicker to life once more. “Do you think you can do it though? Can you be Angelus?”

Angel gave them a sheepish grin and shrugged. “I am Angelus. He's right here inside me all the time just like your Spike, our William, is stuck inside that thralled shell of a vampire.”

Xander still wasn't convinced. “But Spike knew before. Remember that night in the school when you offered me up to him like some sort of prize. He knew you weren't Angelus then so won't he know now too.”

“I was sloppy back then and I'd forgotten how clever Spike can be. I know how important this is to you Xander. It's important to me too. I'll be more careful this time, I promise.”

“This could actually work,” Willow chimed in to the conversation. “If you could get inside and take something that belongs to Spike and bring it back here, I could do the charm. You take it back and he would probably just put it on himself.”

Xander actually felt a grin forming. “I think we've got ourselves a plan.”

~*~

Spike paced back and forth, unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the same face. Why? He hardly knew the boy. It was all a bit hazy, but near as he could figure, he must've been out drinking that night. Probably at the Pandora. A few drinks, a bit of flirting and he'd gone home with the boy. 

Spike growled in frustration. If that was all it was, some one night stand, then why did he keep seeing him, smelling him, tasting him. There was something, he simply couldn't put his finger on it. He'd never been obsessed like this before. Yeah, he sometimes fancied a one night stand but that was all it was. One night. They never lived to see the morning. So not only did he sleep with a boy who kept haunting his dreams, and now his waking hours, he'd left him alive too. There was something, deep inside, he felt he should know. It was almost as if they were connected somehow. But why? When? It kept tickling on the edge of his awareness and then dancing out of reach just when he thought it was within his grasp. Drusilla wasn't helping matters. Each time he thought he might've been getting close to some kind of answer, Drusilla always seemed to pick that moment to interrupt. He adored his Dark Princess but lately her timing was starting to drive him round the bend. 

“Spike, my boy!”

Spike spun and stared in shock as Angelus sauntered through the room to stand up close, crowding Spike up against the wall. Spike shook off the shock seeing the other vampire caused and shoved with his hands against the larger bulk. “Angelus,” he sneered. “What brings you crawling out of the sewers? Run out of rats?”

Angelus growled in anger and pinned Spike up against the wall with one beefy arm across Spike's throat. “It's always the same Spike. I'm always going to win. I'm going to take Dru and the hellmouth. I might even take that pretty hazel eyed boy you fancy so much and if you're very good,” Angel paused and leaned in close, his lips inches from Spike's, “I might even take you.” Angel quickly closed the distance between them, taking Spike's lips in a brutal, bloody kiss. 

Spike's hands scrabbled uselessly at Angelus' shoulders, not sure if he was trying to get away or pull the vampire closer.


	30. DADDY!!!

”DADDY!!!” Drusilla skipping into the room was a welcome diversion from the surge of emotion he felt on holding Spike close once again. Ripping himself away from the confusion of their kiss, Angel turned instead to catch the dark haired seeress as she threw herself into his arms. He had tried to prepare both Buffy and himself for what he knew he would have to do and swallowing the frisson of guilt that threatened to swamp him, he swooped down and claimed Drusilla's mouth in a biting kiss. 

“Oh just bloody brilliant – you managed to slip your leash for another five minutes did ya? I hope to Christ you haven't led your merry little band of slayers here?” Pulling his mouth away from Drusilla's eager lips, Angel allowed a sneer to cross his face. 

“Wassamatter Willie, not pleased to see me? Tsk, tsk, and I bought you a present too.” 

“Yeah? What is it – a nice stake to shove up your big fat arse?”

“Ooooh your jealous streak is showing. Dru, why don't you show me where we're sleeping?” Ignoring Spike was nearly impossible but he knew he had to work on hiding how he was feeling – fooling Spike was not going to be easy. He allowed a bit more of his basest self to escape his control as he began to follow Drusilla out of the room, knowing Spike the way he did he began his internal countdown. 10..... 9..... 8...... 7..... 

“So where's me pressie then?” BINGO!

“I didn't think you wanted it.”

“Might as well since you're taking Dru off. Got nothin' else to do.” Spike was practically pouting and Angel inwardly smirked. Outwardly shrugging, he reached into his jacket pocket and tossed a small box in Spike's direction. 

“Got this off a jeweller on a side trip to Birmingham – their jewellery quarter is unrivalled and he tasted rather delicious.” He watched as Spike managed to resist yanking the box open immediately even though it was obvious he wanted nothing more than to see what was inside.

“I suppose - “

“Take it or don't – I've got somewhere to be.” He had to trust in what he knew about Spike and he had to bite the bullet and follow Drusilla. “Later Spike.”

* * * * * ^ * * * * * 

Bastard just turning up like that and taking over. He was experiencing a confusion that was vaguely disorienting – watching Angelus walk off with Drusilla would normally have sent him into a rage. Instead he felt – relief.

What the hell was going on that he was happy that his bog-trotting sire was back and had swept Drusilla off her feet and into what had been their bedroom? Everything had gone so completely tits up since that bloody hazel eyed boy had knocked him on his arse and he didn't like the way it made him feel. Nothing seemed to fit anymore – he didn't seem to fit into his life and he hated it. The thought of Darla joining them through whatever spell Drusilla had in mind actually made him feel queasy – he should be happy to have the four of them back together but instead he found it almost a terrifying prospect. The damage they had originally wrought in Europe had been astounding – what they could achieve at a Hellmouth (inactive or not) could be cataclysmic. But instead of relishing the idea there was something inside him – something buried deep – that found the entire scenario – repulsive. 

“OI, Baron!! Bring me a bottle will ya?” The minion scurried in and out with the bare minimum of noise, appearing at Spike's side with a bottle of red wine and one of the huge crystal glasses that Dru favoured when she wanted them to look posh at one of her faux dinner parties. With an absent-minded wave of his hand dismissing the subservient vampire, Spike poured himself a huge glass of wine before seating himself near the fireplace. He hated the idea that he was turning into the brooding git himself, but he couldn't summon the energy to want to do anything else. 

Swirling the deep red wine, he stared into it's depths, vaguely admiring the reflection of the firelight in the wine. His eyes blurring slightly, he found his mind wandering: hell-hounds; a short girl with purple hair and piercings; a warm flat where he lay wrapped in strong arms; a deep voice rumbling above his head and the vibrations in a hard chest beneath his cheek; tangled sheets and hands clenched on a headboard as a heavy body climbed over his, hazel eyes staring down into his, swollen lips crushing his in a kiss resplendent with passion, lust and love.....

The sound of glass shattering dragged him from his reverie and he shook his head, trying to figure out what the hell had been going through his mind. He recognised the little slayer and had in fact admired a couple of her moves as she fought alongside that huge beast of a hell-hound. But the rest of his mental meanderings were so foggy as to be indistinguishable. Dammit, this kind of crap kept happening all the time lately and he was getting heartily sick of it. Stupidly enough, after recovering from having his face smashed in by the hazel eyed man, he had returned to Dru and that had been the first time he hadn't been able to perform. Bloody embarrassing and the first time **ever** he had suffered such a disability. There had been zero desire and every time Drusilla touched him he felt like he was betraying something. Or someone. He'd managed to convince her that he wanted to make the night all about her, going down on her for what felt like bloody hours before they were interrupted by one of the few vampires that had survived the earlier debacle (i.e. run away screaming when it became obvious what a rout it was going to be). 

Barely two nights later and in strolled Angelus, taking Drusilla off and not even realising what a relief it was. Fuck, the kiss Angelus laid on him had somehow made him think of being surrounded by family and not a 'vampire' family. There had been a faint scent clinging to the older vampire that made Spike want to hold him close and sniff him all over, tracking down every microbe of that aroma that made his dick hard and his undead heart thump in his chest. Fucked if he knew what was going on.

Ignoring the wine splatters on his legs and the shards of glass at his feet, he dragged the little box that Angelus had thrown at him out of his pocket. It was only a small box, nothing special really, but Spike found himself hesitating before he opened it. He turned the small box over and over in his hands, only vaguely hearing the sounds of Angelus and Drusilla in the back bedroom. Why did the box feel so heavy, like opening it was something he wasn't quite prepared for? 

Snarling inwardly at his pathetic brooding, he snapped open the lid and stared at it's contents. Highly polished tungsten carbide in the form of a 2mm thick band joined to another by a series of letters that he couldn't seem to decipher. It gleamed in the firelight as he took it gingerly out of the box and held it up so that he could try to see it more clearly. It was actually quite tasteful, not in Angelus' normal style at all – no diamonds, no excessive glitter to draw the eye. It was almost plain really, looking an awful lot like an intricate wedding band. What the hell had Angelus been thinking – this so wasn't his normal kind of trinket. It was beautiful, no two ways about it, but he found himself reluctant to put it on. Why he had no idea, but it felt – it seemed – God, was he going insane? It seemed like the kind of ring someone should put onto a person's finger – it was a declaration, a statement, not _just_ a piece of jewellery

“Spikey – come and join me and Daddy.” Spike almost dropped the ring as Drusilla's voice rang out clearly. Clutching it tightly in his palm, he automatically got to his feet and headed towards the bedroom with no thought in his mind but obeying the summons. He stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of Drusilla sprawled naked on the bed, legs splayed wide in lewd invitation. Angelus was lying next to her, smoking a cigarette, head turned deliberately away. Did he not want Spike to join in? Maybe he wanted Drusilla for himself? “Come on my Spike, join us. Me, you and Daddy together and things will be set once and for all. Nasty sparkly things and kittens won't mean a thing anymore once we're all together.” He frowned, trying to decipher what Drusilla might mean even as he walked a little closer to the bed. Using his spare hand, unable to let the ring go, he flicked open the buttons on his jeans, vaguely aware that his body still wasn't responding to Drusilla's lithe charms but unable to draw back. 

“What about what Daddy wants?” The nasty inflection drew Angelus' gaze and he wondered momentarily about that expression. The last time he could remember Angelus looking so tortured was when he first had the soul...... Just as quickly the expression cleared and Angelus was looking at him mockingly, lip curling back in a sneer.

“Don't you like your pressie?” 

“What, this?” He held up the ring, his eyes once more captured by the subtle gleam. “Not your usual style is it mate?” 

“No, not mine. But the jeweller said it was ordered by someone deeply in love, someone who believed in the power of love to overcome anything. And for some reason it made me think of you – such a sentimental fool you always were William – it made me think of you. You going to reject my gift?” The words struck deep, adding to the nausea deep in the pit of his stomach. Evil bastard, always making it sound like Spike was so weak because of his emotions. 

“What do you care?” 

“Spikey, Daddy just wants you to welcome him back. Why won't you accept his lovely little pressie and come and be with us? Don't you want that Spike? You and me and Daddy make three. And if the stars decide Mummy will thrive. Put it on and come to bed Spike.” 

Like a physical yank, Drusilla's words had him reaching once more for the ring, holding it in his right hand with it hovering over the tip of his ring finger on his left hand. Why that finger he couldn't have said but it seemed the most – fitting. One more glance at the two on the bed and he saw that they wore identical expressions on their faces: both of them seemed to desperately want him to put on the ring. Confusion flashed through him again and he hesitated, the ring seeming to burn his fingers as he held it motionless. Angelus dropped his gaze but he could see the large vampire's fists were clenched tight, the cigarette dashed to the floor, whilst Drusilla's face was clenched almost in fury, her eyes blazing at him. 

“Now Spike!” The words made his head jerk like he had been hit, the need to obey his dark princess overpowering him as he slid the ring on, past the knuckle to settle in place at the base of his finger. The metal gleamed brightly and the ring seemed to pulse on his finger, letters standing out so starkly that he felt like the letters S and X were burned onto his eyelids. Shaking his head, he blinked rapidly, disorientation making him sway where he stood. Weeks flashed through his mind as time seemed to reverse: hours spent between Drusilla's thighs, desperately trying to work himself to a climax even though it all felt wrong somehow – he couldn't lose himself in his love the way he used to, no matter how he tried; the capture and torture of Constance's lieutenant and mate; destroying, decimating anyone – demon or human – who tried to stand in the way of him making Drusilla happy by taking over the Hellmouth; hazel eyes filled with lust and pain staring up at him, a hard, tanned body struggling against him whilst the taste of blood was burning in his throat and the tight, pulsing grip on his cock was milking him dry as his world seemed to implode. His eyes rolled back in his head and his legs gave out beneath him, the only word escaping him as he hit the floor was “Xander!”.....

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Angst ahead

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** 2Storytellerz - Skargasm  & TheLadyMerlin  
 **Rating:** NC17   
**Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 31/100  
 **Master!Post:** [Master!Post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** Comm: Taming the Muse #355 Dust you are and to dust you will return  & Comm: CoClaim 100 #56 Betrayal  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Warnings:** Angst ahead  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by TheLadyMerlin  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....  
 **A/N:** I'm happy to be writing again and so pleased my muse decided to inspire a chapter of Refuge.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ARefugeforLoyalHearts2-1.png)

Angel, ignoring Drusilla's hiss of annoyance, scrambled to get off the bed. He fought against the delicate, yet strong, grip on his arm. “Dru, don't make me hurt you,” Angel growled, threateningly. 

Drusilla hissed again and coiled away in fear, her arms wrapped protectively around her thin frame. Angel turned his back and hurried to the end of the bed. Dropping to his knees, he reached out with trembling hands and gathered the crumpled, motionless form of the vampire he'd always considered his very own close to his chest. Disturbingly, Spike remained still and unmoving in his arms. 

Drusilla observed them, a mixture of confusion and anger on her face. “How could you?” she spat. “Why are you trying to take my lovely boy, my dark knight, away?”

Angel glanced up in irritation. “Not now Dru.”

“But, Daddy, he's mine,” she whined, sliding towards the edge of the bed.

“Stay right there,” Angel ordered, glaring furiously until she moved back. Satisfied she was going to stay where she was, Angel turned his attention back to Spike. 

Spike, William,” Angel begged, lightly brushing away an errant curl. “C'mon, wake up now.” Angel let out a sigh of relief when Spike finally moaned softly and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

~*~

Spike felt like his head was going to burst. Even the faint light in the room seemed to be piercing straight through his eyes and into his brain. Fighting against the comforting blanket of darkness wanting to re-envelope him, he concentrated instead, on the here and now and the strong arms wrapped around him. “Angel?” 

Angel smiled. “It's okay.” 

Spike assumed the smile was meant to be reassuring but it only reminded him of Angelus. “Quit it,” Spike complained in a whisper. 

Angel frowned back and brushed a gentle hand across Spike's forehead.

Spike squirmed away. “Could you be any creepier?”

Angel only laughed and helped him to settle on the floor with his back resting up against the foot of the bed. Spike scrubbed his hands over his face, hoping to banish the fog from his mind. The memories kept coming too fast and overlapping. He let his head drop back, closed his eyes and struggled to sort them out. He could feel Angel hovering protectively nearby but couldn't muster up the energy to be annoyed. 

“DON'T touch him!”

Spike's eyes snapped open at the wrath in Angel's voice. He knelt up and turned slowly, dread making his movements awkward and drawn-out. Spike's hands closed when he saw the figure on the bed, the rich fabric of the blanket bunching up tight in his fists. “Dru,” he gasped, the memories coming clearer upon seeing his Sire. 

“My Spike,” she wailed, reaching for him. Angel intervened, tossing her easily back to the bed, where she bounced a few times before settling with a hiss of frustration. “You can't keep him from me. I won't let you. He's mine.”

“Dru,” Angel warned, slipping a stake out from under the mattress. 

Spike's hands tightened further when he saw the deadly weapon in Angel's hand. “Angel, Sire,” he begged, not caring that it came out sounding like a sob. 

Angel kept Dru pinned to the bed with one hand and looked back at Spike over his shoulder. “William?”

Spike shook his head, trying to figure out why, exactly, after everything she'd done, he didn't want Angel to end Drusilla's existence. “I-” The memories were washing over him - Xander's face in pained pleasure, the taste of his mate's hot, fresh blood tinged with arousal and anguish. Spike stared at his insane Sire, expecting to feel an overwhelming anger but finding only a sad sense of pity. “Sh-she's my Sire.”

Angel nodded in understanding and Spike supposed he did understand. The bond between a Sire and Childe was strong, demanding an unquestioning loyalty from the Childe. Spike had never understood how Angel had managed to bring himself to destroy his own Sire. How could he possibly explain this to Xander? Oh, God. Xander. Spike's stomach roiled with the bitter pall of all the things he'd done recently and tears of remorse and regret blurred his vision. His throat filled and he choked.

“I'm gonna be sick,” he managed before turning away. He lurched to the corner on shaky legs and vomited, the sour bile searing his throat and making his eyes water. Wiping a shaking hand across his mouth, he almost wished he could rid himself of the horrible memories the same way. But he knew he didn't actually deserve to get off that easily. He felt an arm around his shoulders and looked up to see Angel. Spike let himself lean against the larger vampire's solid bulk. He felt so damn tired. 

“Finished?” Angel asked.

Spike nodded. “Yeah,” he croaked, barely recognising his own voice. 

Angel guided him carefully back to the bed. “Move,” Angel ordered Dru, his voice harsh. “Sit over there.”

Spike vaguely watched while she did as she was told. He really didn't care what they did, he only wanted to sit. He felt so damned tired and confused. He sat on the bed half-listening to Angel and his Sire arguing. Spike couldn't get the image of Xander's face filled with hurt and betrayal out of his mind. How could he have allowed this to happen? His hand curled angrily around the stake Angel had left discarded on the bed. He'd made a promise to Xander to never, ever, hurt him and what did he go and do first thing? Fuck. The sound of his Mate's name snapped his attention back to the room.

“You made me do this,” Dru was complaining.

Angel glared back. “And I would do it again. You had no right.”

Dru pushed herself from the chair and pointed to the bed. “He's mine!”

Angel shook his head. “I told you before, Dru. Spike is with someone else now. He's mated to Xander.”

“I won't allow it.”

Spike watched with a feeling of detachment, his hand rhythmically clenching and unclenching around the smooth surface of the wood. 

“It's too late,” Angel tried explaining, yet again. “They're already mated. There's nothing you can do about it.”

“I can, I can,” Drusilla insisted, wringing her hands. Her eyes lit up and a sly smile slowly lifted the corners of her mouth. “If I get rid of that meddlesome man-child.”

“Dru, you need to stop this,” Angel warned.

“I shan't, not ever. I shall never give him up.”

“No, Dru,” Angel warned again.

“Oh, yes, my Angel. It is all so simple really. I shall kill-”

Spike felt a white hot fury rush through his veins. “NO!” he roared, springing from the bed and plunging the stake in his hand deep inside Dru's chest. Her eyes went wide with shock before she crumpled to dust at his feet. Spike stood frozen, staring at the floor and gasping in air he didn't even need. He jumped, the stake tumbling from his hand to clatter noisily to the floor, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Angel. “What have I done?”

“What you had to do,” Angel responded, sympathy and loss making his voice hoarse.

Spike barely registered the pain of his knees hitting the floor's solid, wooden surface or Angel's hands scrabbling to keep him from falling. The searing, all consuming anger had morphed to an indescribable anguish of loss leaving him feeling hollowed out and empty. A ship at sea, adrift without an anchor. His Sire was gone. Gone. He couldn't seem to stop the trembling of his body and wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself from flying apart. “Dust you are and to dust you will return,” he whispered, his voice breaking on the sobs of grief trying to force their way out. 

Spike felt Angel's arms wrap around him once more and hid his face against a strong shoulder while he cried out the tears of loss for a Sire he'd loved for over a hundred years and the tears of pain for a mate he'd loved more deeply than he'd ever thought possible.

~*~

Angel guided Spike through the door with a hand at the small of his back, relieved that hallway was empty. He'd called earlier, after Spike had finally cried himself out and fallen into a restless sleep, to explain what had happened and asking everyone to keep their distance. He knew Xander had been hurt, angry and confused by his request but Angel had counted on the their growing friendship to get Xander to do as he asked. He was grateful it had worked. 

Angel headed for the stairs but Spike pulled away with a shake of his head.

“No, not there,” Spike explained, his eyes haunted. “My place.”

“Okay,” Angel agreed, heading for the flat across from the training room instead. Angel watched sadly as Spike quietly walked to the bedroom, stripped and climbed under the covers. “Do you want to talk?”

“Not now, Angel,” Spike whispered quietly, sadly.

“Okay, Spike. Rest and I'll check on you in a bit.” Angel waited but when it became obvious Spike wasn't going to answer, he left the room and shut the door. He studied the hall carpet moodily before looking back up and into concerned hazel eyes. 

“Xander.”

Xander stepped forward and gestured to the closed door. “Is he okay?”

Angel sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand tiredly over his face. “Not exactly.”

“What do you mean? Why? The spell is broken, psycho Dru is gone and Spike's back where he belongs. What could be wrong?”

“C'mon,” Angel said indicating to the couch, “why don't we sit and I'll try to explain.”

Angel thought Xander was going to argue but he eventually nodded and turned around. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful or not, because he had no idea how he was going to possibly explain the Sire/Childe bond to a human.


	32. Unconditional Love

Xander turned the heavy stone over and over in his hand, the titanium chain spilling with tiny clinking sounds as it fell from palm to palm. His eyes absently watched the changing colours caused by the late afternoon sun, the drusy quartz pretty but not gaudy. He had bought it for what it represented rather than how it looked – unconditional love. It was supposed to be a welcome home present for Spike and he had even asked Willow to check that there was no adverse mojo on it and bless it as well. In light of what Angel had told him, it seemed paltry. How could a stupid gift from him even go a little towards making Spike feel better? The whole concept of Sires and childes possibly made more sense to him than to other people because of the whole hyena thing – he _got_ the concept of pack, ownership and possession of a person. 

The sounds from inside the house should have been comforting but instead he just felt even more alone. Everyone – strike that, _nearly_ everyone was celebrating the safe return of Spike and Angel. The girls were ecstatic that Spike was home safe and sound; Buffy and Angel were off talking things through and he abstractly hoped that they got through this in one piece; even Mojo was jumping for joy at having Master back although that might have more to do with the extremely long walk that Spike had taken him on. Willow had told Xander when he first came out from talking to Angel how Spike had called Mojo from the doorway and had only returned as the sky began to lighten. 

He himself still hadn't seen Spike. He was too scared to. What if all Spike saw when he looked at Xander was the reason his Sire was dead? What if looking at him made Spike realise what a mistake he had made? What if it made him realise that Xander wasn't The One, that he was unworthy of the sacrifice Spike had made? It would be unbearable to see disgust and disappointment on Spike's face after finally getting him back. Angel had told him that Spike loved him, that the breaking of the spell had been incredibly fast _because_ of how much Spike loved Xander. But what if Angel was wrong? What if Spike was - 

Was what? He knew turning this round and round in his head was achieving nothing. That he was merely delaying the fact that he needed to go inside. The only way towards fixing their relationship lay in the two of them facing things together. Running away didn't solve anything. Hiding didn't solve anything. He needed to man up and go inside. 

He sighed and returned to his contemplation of the chunk of stone.

* * *

He felt so agitated. 

He seemed to veer from exhaustion to depression to an almost manic need to just get out. He'd followed that directive and ended up walking for miles with Mojo. They hadn't really seen anyone while they were out. Vampires were avoiding him due to fear as Drusilla's court was now his and they were known for their viciousness. Killing his Sire had sealed his reputation once more as the notorious William the Bloody, and none of them wanted to get into his way. It was the same with other demons – gossip moved quickly in the supernatural world and they saw what he had done as a power play. Hells, if only they knew.

But that wasn't all that was plaguing him. No, he was also dealing with heavy dose of guilt over what he had done to Xander. Spell or not, he had all but raped and killed the man – only the spell that joined them had saved Xander from Spike's actions. That was the reason behind his fear – what if Xander looked at him and all he saw was a murderous vampire? What if his actions when the spell took him over had sealed his reputation in _Xander's_ mind? That of a cold-blooded, merciless killer with no moral code? He couldn't bear it if Xander looked at him with contempt and disgust. He well remembered how he had felt in that bathroom with Buffy – how much worse it was knowing that this time he hadn't stopped? The voice in his head was merciless, reminding him of how Xander had struggled and tried to get away, of how Spike had ignored him.

> “No – no, Spike, stop – please....” Fighting harder, Xander had tried to arch up, snapping at Spike's face in an futile attempt to get his attention. Spike remembered how he had flinched backwards as Spike vamped out, unable to hold back an animalistic growl as he shifted his grip on Xander to one hand and with his other he reached up and took a hold of the thick hair, yanking backwards and forcing his throat into an inviting arch. 

Even if Xander had orgasmed from what was happening, Spike **knew** he hadn't been willing, hadn't wanted everything that was going on. Spike had ruthlessly used his knowledge of what turned Xander on to force the pleasure onto him, then proceeded to strike with his fangs when the man was at his most vulnerable. The voice in his head reminded him just how much he had enjoyed the taste of Xander's blood, how it had felt scorching hot and thick, coating his tongue as he sucked and lapped at the gaping wound he had created. And to the depths of his soul, he was aware of just how much he had enjoyed it – all of it. Not holding back – at all. Not even thinking about how fragile a human could be within the arms of a vampire, of how the sheer force of his thrusts could have damaged Xander inside.

That was his secret shame, the thing that curled around his heart as he thought about his Sire and his mate and what he had done to both of them. He had revelled in being back with Drusilla, in just being a vampire without those awful memories of what he had done in his past dragging him down, without all those morals and rules forcing him to conform to what humans expected,. There had been such freedom in that, in being with his Princess again. What sort of man was he? And how did he become the man that Xander deserved?

* * *

He couldn't tell if what he was doing was the right thing or not – he knew his head wasn't on straight but that was the **only** clear thought in there. He could appreciate the irony – they had all fought so damn hard to bring Spike back and now this. But he couldn’t think of anything else to do. He knew in his heart, in his **soul** that they needed to face this together, they needed to talk things through and start to rebuild. He knew that. But he wasn't sure that he could.

After all, even if they could get past the time Spike spent with Drusilla – was it infidelity if he had been sleeping with a former flame, with someone who had such a claim on him? They could build bridges with Constance, fix things with Shuggy and the rest of the demon population. All of that could be fixed. But there was one thing that Xander was pretty sure was a major stumbling block, and the reason he was doing what he was doing.

Thinking about the night the spell had struck, Xander was filled with a sense of shame. He hadn't enjoyed Spike's lack of caring, the fact that he had treated Xander like a casual thing rather than the love of his life. He hadn't enjoyed that one bit.

But he had enjoyed Spike unleashed. He had loved the animalistic way Spike had taken him, how out of control he had felt, how under Spike's control he had been. And not just in a 'letting go of his troubles' kinda way. He had loved how Spike held him down, had loved the feel of Spike letting go and fucking Xander with everything within him. Their sex life was fantastic – always had been. But there had been an extra element to it that night, a sense of danger that had heightened everything and tossed him higher than he had ever gone before. How could he look Spike in the eye after that? Spike had seen Xander at his most basic level – had seen that he was just a weak human who wanted to be taken and used like a casual fuck from the street. How could Spike want him as a mate after that? 

Even talking to Angel hadn't helped him overcome that sense of shame. What would Angelus know about being in someone else's control? What could Angel know of wanting something so dark, so dirty – so _wrong_ when he strove every single day not to be that person? No, even to Angel he hadn't been able to reveal that a part of him wanted to feel like that again. Wanted Spike to take him, to own him in a way no human should want to be owned. He didn't want to be Spike's slave – God, his life was too full of responsibilities for that, responsibilities that he actually enjoyed because they made him a better person – but in bed that day, that last time together, he had come twice because fucking a cold-hearted, soulless demon had flat out just done it for him. And he wasn't sure he could forgive himself for it.

Shrugging into his jacket and pocketing some stakes out of habit more than anything else, he did one last check of his room. He had spoken to Faith and she had told him he was welcome to come stay. He wasn't running away from his responsibilities, not really. Spike was back, Angel and Buffy were here, as was Willow. There were more than enough people here to handle things. But at the moment, he really didn't think he could face Spike. 

Not until he found a way to face himself. 

His footsteps were quiet as he walked towards Spike's door, and he listened carefully to be sure there was no movement inside. This wouldn't work if he looked at Spike and he knew it. He placed the envelope on the floor where it couldn't be missed when Spike came out of the room, then carefully hung the drusy quartz necklace from the door handle. Spike would have to come out for blood if nothing else, but he had time to put some distance between them before Spike woke up. He closed the front door quietly and climbed into the taxi cab he had ordered without looking back.

* * *

chapter th3irty thr3ee

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** \-  & **Rating:** NC17   
**Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 33/100  
 **Master!Post:** [Master!Post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** #356 Drusy Quartz  & #34 Colours  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Warnings:** More angst but a bit more lighthearted  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....  
 **A/N:**

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ARefugeforLoyalHearts2-1.png)

Spike rolled over, his arm automatically reaching out to gather his mate in his arms. He frowned when he discovered nothing but a cold, empty space. He opened his eyes and peered around his bedroom in the late afternoon light seeping through the blinds on the window. His frowned deepened as he recalled why Xander wasn't there. Spike rolled over and with a loud groan, he buried his head under the pillow. He wondered when his unlife had gotten so damned complicated and nuzzling further in the fluffy softness, he wished for a few more hours of sleep. Spike inhaled, taking Xander's scent deep inside, trying to find some small bit of comfort. His exhale turned into a squeak of alarm when something cold and wet nudged up against his bare foot. 

“Fuck!” 

Spike pushed himself up on his arms, knocking the pillow to the floor, and turned to find his attacker. Mojo stood near the end of the bed, his eyes large and innocent and his tail creating a substantial breeze as it swept back and forth. 

“And who let you in here?” Mojo only cocked his head to the side and stared back. Spike remembered spending the night lounging on the couch with only the large dog and an old action flick for company. He refused to admit he'd been hiding out in his flat. “Right,” he said, turning over and sitting up. “Was me, wasn't it? S'pose you're wanting out now?”

Mojo's tail increased in rhythm and Spike could almost swear the dog was smiling with joy at the thought of getting outside to chase a few birds. When Spike let himself flop back on the pillows with a groan at the thought of having to get up, Mojo stepped forward and stuck his nose back under the covers. Spike rescued his toes with a friendly growl and threw back the heavy comforter. “Fine, fine. You win.”

Spike padded over to the chair in the corner, grabbed his denims and continued out to the main room with Mojo on his heels. Patting the dog on the head as he walked, Spike realised he actually felt pretty good. Somewhere between the time he'd woken up and the time he'd gotten dressed, Spike had made the decision that he was ready. He wanted to see Xander, needed to see him, so they could talk. Now that the decision had been made, it was like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Spike grinned down at the dog. “C'mon boy. Maybe you'll find a nice-”

Spike broke off at the odd rattling sound which had occurred when he'd swung the door open. Spike carefully lifted the chain from the door-handle, a feeling of dread making the heavy weight, which had been lifted such a short time ago, return once more. He examined the stone, knowing what it meant, but not sure how to feel about it. There was an envelope resting on the floor just outside the door and Spike stood staring at it blankly. The rosy quartz dangling from the end of its chain sent coloured lights spiralling about the small space, until Mojo nudged up against him gently and brought him back to himself. Trying not to think about what might be inside, Spike swiftly lifted the envelope before crossing the hallway to the front door. After letting Mojo outside for his morning romp, he opened the flap and started reading. 

With each word, each sentence, a coldness started spreading throughout his body. When Spike got to the end, all he could feel was a strange sense of wonderment that it hadn't happened sooner. He should have expected it really. After all, everyone single person he had ever loved left him eventually. He briefly wondered what that said about him before he swept the thought firmly aside. He refused to think about any of it. Thinking about it only made it all far too real. Taking a deep breath, Spike walked over to the training room to see if the girls were up yet. He never even noticed the envelope and the necklace were still clutched tightly in one hand. 

Sammie and Ivie, who were seated at the table doing some research, smiled when they saw who was standing in the doorway. 

“Hey Spike. Want some coffee?” Sammie offered.

Spike shook his head. “Nah. You make any headway on that demon Buffy spotted over in Riddrie?”

Both girls exchanged a look of frustration. “Not yet,” Ivie replied, with a frown.

“Okay. Keep looking and I'll be over to help ya in a bit.”

“Hey,” Sammie said, spotting the items in his hand, “what's that?”

Spike glanced at the slightly crumpled paper and the necklace impassively. He shrugged. “Nothing much really. A small going away present from Xander. He's decided to relocate to Cleveland.”

Both girls jumped up from the table in alarm. “What?!” 

Spike shrugged again, dismissively. “Don't worry. I'm still here, aren't I? And I'm not planning on goin' anywhere. Now get back to the research.” Both slayers watched in shock as he calmly headed for the door. He turned once he got there. “Oh, and let Mojo back in will ya?”

~*~

Xander finally arrived in Cleveland, exhausted and worn out from trying to think of anything but Spike. It hadn't been easy. The in-flight film was one they had watched just a few short weeks ago. They were in their usual places, cuddled up together on the couch, even if Spike protested that he would never do such a thing. Spike also protested that he didn't tend to hog all the popcorn. Both things were totally true however, and yet, they also made Spike all that more endearing to Xander. It was these little things which had kept catching him out and making his heart hurt when he remembered he'd left his mate behind. Over three thousand miles away and it felt like it was so much farther. He wondered, for what felt like the millionth time, if he was making a horrible mistake. Maybe he'd call later. Might be easier to talk if he didn’t have to do it face to face.

“Xander!”

He smiled fondly and returned Faith's hug. “I've missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she said, releasing him and stepping back. Her smile suddenly turned into a scowl and she punched him. Hard.

“Ow,” he complained, rubbing his arm. “What the hell was that for?”

“Not that you aren't welcome but what the fuck Xan? Why are you here instead of with Spike where you belong, huh?”

Xander shuffled his feet, feeling like a naughty little boy. “I...ah...that is. Uhm...I'm gonna call him later?”

Faith put her hands on her hips. “Yes,” she agreed, “you are. Now grab your bags and c'mon.”

Xander did as he was told and hurried to catch up. Jeez, might've been easier staying in Glasgow.

~*~

All four slayers sat around the research table trying to figure out a plan. 

“There has got to be some way of getting them back together again,” VJ insisted.

Ivie played with the pink plastic straw in her glass of coke. “I'm not sure this is a good idea.”

Sammie's mouth dropped open in surprise. “They belong together!”

“And I agree with that,” Ivie explained. “I'm just not sure we should be interfering.”

“So what do ya suggest?” VJ complained, “That we just sit around an' watch Spike pretendin' that everything's okay when it isnae. And who knows what the hell is happenin' with Xan? I dunno about you? But I can't do that.”

“Look,” Bethany intervened, gently. “I know I haven't been around as long as you guys have but I care too. I understand what Ivie is trying to say. It's like, sometimes when you try to help, you just make things worse.”

“We get that,” Sammie said, reaching out a hand to Ivie. “Don't we VJ?”

“Yeah,” VJ agreed. “I just feel like we gotta do somethin'”

“I understand,” Ivie assured them. “But what can we do?”

“We could call Cleveland and say that one of us is hurt,” Sammie suggested. “Xander is sure to come then.”

“True,” Bethany agreed, “But he'd be awfully worried. We don't want to upset him.”

Sammie's face fell. Ivie leaned over and gave her a hug. “Don't worry. We'll think of something.”

“An email!” VJ exclaimed.

Bethany raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Huh?” 

“We send Xander an email from Spike asking him to come home.”

“And how do we do that?” Ivie asked.

“Simple,” Bethany said with a grin as she began to understand VJ's plan. “Spike isn't exactly a complicated vampire.” Bethany and VJ giggled conspiratorially. 

Ivie gave them both a suspicious glare. “What have you two been up to?”

Bethany blushed. “We didn't mean any harm and we were just curious.”

“Yeah,” VJ continued. “Besides, the important thing is that we know Spike's password.”

Both girls glanced at each other and started giggling again.

Sammie glared at them, feeling left out of the loop. “Okay, that's it. Give. What's so funny?”

Bethany spluttered to a stop. “The password,” she got out before erupting in giggles again.

“Billy....” Gasp. Giggle. “Idol,” VJ managed. 

Sammie hid a giggle behind her hand and Ivie let out a very unladylike snort. 

“You realise that Spike is gonna kill us,” Ivie pointed out. 

“Yep,” Sammie agreed happily. “But for what? Sending the email or knowing his totally lame password?”

~*~

Xander and Spike sat in two different countries, thousands of miles away from each other, with their hands hovering over the phone, contemplating, hoping. They both let those hands slip away with a sigh. A moment later, Xander's laptop dinged, signalling an unopened email in his inbox.


	34. Chapter 34

He could always ignore it. 

It could be spam. Although with Willow's slightly be-spelled spam filter installed on all of their computers that was sorta doubtful. But it could be anything. There was absolutely no reason to assume it was from Spike. After all, he would be well within his rights to hate Xander with a passion for leaving when he had only just returned. That's if he even noticed that Xander was gone. He could still be moping in his apartment, mourning the loss of his one true love. His Dark Princess.

What if Spike had taken his letter as a 'Dear John'? He hadn't meant for it to be, it was more of a plea for understanding that he needed space, but now he couldn't remember if he had spelled that out. God, what if Spike had read it that way and the email was from him to say good riddance? 

He lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. He had no idea how long he lay there before dropping off but woke up disorientated, a claggy taste in his mouth from falling asleep without brushing his teeth and a slightly woolly head. He stared at a print of the Vitruvian Man on the wall for several minutes before realising that he wasn't at home which was why he didn't recognise the décor. 

Stretching, he grimaced as he got caught up in wrinkled clothes and the remnants of jet-lag tugging at his limbs. Knowing that Faith wouldn't mind and not particularly caring what Robin thought, he staggered off to the bathroom to take a much needed piss and brush his teeth. On his return, he threw himself gratefully between the sheets. He would be in a better frame of mind to think about the whole situation tomorrow. Or whenever he really woke up. There was an irritating buzz just at the back of his mind telling him he was forgetting something important but he was too tired to care and before he could think on it any further, he was asleep.

* * *

“What do you mean he hasn't replied?” VJ's tone was loud and indignant.

“Will you shush!” Ivie dragged her friend closer on the bench, checking to see if Spike had taken any notice of her outburst. Thankfully Spike was in the process of handing Sammie her ass on the practice mat all in the name of teaching them some new moves and seemed completely unaware of the semi whispered conversation. Of course, he often seemed unaware of their lack of attention but then kicked their asses for it when it was their turn on the mat. “I mean, it hasn't even been read!”

“How could he not have read it? And how would you even know?!” 

“There's a thing on Outlook that lets you have a read receipt when your email's been opened. And I checked when I went to the bathroom and there wasn't one!”

“Well damn! I woulda thought Xan would have read it straight away. I **told** you we should have put something reassuring in the subject line!”

“' _Come home immediately you daft git_ ' isn't reassuring!”

“It **IS** from Spike!!” Acknowledging the point, Ivie nibbled at what was left of her thumbnail. All this subterfuge had cost her most of her nails already and she had always been vaguely vain about her nice hands and nails. “So now what?”

“He's probably sleeping off his jet-lag and will check later. Just, stop panicking!” 

“I'm not panicking – it's just, what happens if Spike decides to check his email and finds out that we emailed Xander?” The two girls shared a glance then collapsed into giggles. _Everyone_ knew that Spike had to be forced to use his laptop – he hated the thing almost as much as Giles used to hate technology.

“OI!! If you think this is funny, I suggest you get down here and show me what you would do to stop me beating your arses into the ground! Come on then – both of you together.” Gulping, Ivie turned to VJ and realised Spike might not have heard what they were saying but he was definitely pissed. This was so gonna hurt.

* * *

“Faith, come on!” Xander dodged left to avoid the kick Faith aimed in his direction, bouncing off of the wall and rolling to safety. 

“I told you I'd beat some sense into you if need be!” With a smile on her face, Faith leapt in his direction, narrowly missing his head with a drop kick.

“HEY!! I might heal quick but I still feel pain – I thought we were going to talk things through!” Shifting into a fighting stance, Xander tracked her movements as she circled him. Really, what had possessed him to think that going to Faith was a good idea? She was still more of an action than words girl and although he had thought he was sick and tired of thinking and talking, it might have been better than this. 

“Have you been in touch with him at all?” Running backwards to avoid her attack, he railed at how unfair it was that she could talk and kick ass at the same time. And no two ways about it, she was currently kicking his ass. 

“No, I – the point of getting some space was _not_ to be in touch with him!! I mean, right? Surely travelling nearly 4,000 miles demonstrates quite – HEY!! - clearly that I am looking for some space and distance to think – Faith, I'm warning you!” He managed to scooch along the wall to avoid the punch she aimed towards his face, conscious that so far all he'd managed to do was run around in a big square to avoid getting hit. He was vaguely ashamed of himself but couldn't bring himself to fight back. It wasn't that he couldn't, it was more that he didn't want to. He'd had enough of fighting – had only joined Faith in the training room because she hadn't told him he was the opponent of the day.

“Warning me? Really? Am I meant to be _scared_? I thought you were supposed to be some big deal now – leading your slayer team of four into battle while your honey was off giving the smooches to someone else...” 

“Faith, maybe - “ Robin's voice from the doorway came as though from a long distance as Xander felt his temper rising. 

“No, honey, this won't take long. Poor little Xander obviously isn't up to this – I mean, he's run away from his own home rather than fight for the love of his life. I don't think I need to worry that he might actually man up and – UMPH!” The satisfactory sound of fist meeting flesh echoed through the room as he connected with Faith but he ignored the sense of triumph as he followed up with a kick to her midsection. “Now that's more like it!” He watched through a haze as Faith headed for him with a bloodthirsty gleam in her eye.....

* * *

“How can he be so indifferent?” Sammie took a huge bite from her red velvet cupcake, wincing as it hurt her split lip. Spike had not taken it easy on any of them and apart from a basket of goodies, they were all using various ice packs and medicinal aids on their wounds. 

“I don't think he's indifferent – I think that maybe he's just, you know, hurting. It can't have been easy knowing that Spike was off with Drusilla doing – well, you know – doing - “

“We all know what he was doing Baby-B but it wasn't as though Spike _wanted_ to be with Drusilla. It was all that spells fault.” VJ was loud in her defence of Spike. 

“Okay, ease off VJ. All of us know that Spike didn't actually **want** to be with Drusilla but how would you feel if the love of your life was off doing the do with his ex while leaving you to keep the home fires burning? I know I'd be ticked off!” Ivie understood how much Spike meant to VJ and didn't want them all fighting if it could be avoided. It was bad enough the separation between Spike and Xander. 

“What's the time difference anyway?”

“I _think_ Cleveland is about five hours behind us? Which means it's afternoon over there. He's probably busy with Faith and everything – you know how she can be.”

“So busy he can't be bothered to read his emails?? I mean, come on!” VJ's scowl was mirrored by Sammie's and Ivie sighed – keeping these guys settled while they waited to read any response Xander might make to their email was definitely not easy. 

“Any of you lot seen Willow?” They all jumped as Spike's head appeared around the door, Mojo slipping through the gap to jump onto Ivie and lick her face.

“Erm, she was downstairs making tea I think.” Only Bethany had the presence of mind to answer as they scrabbled to hide Ivie's tablet from Spike's keen gaze. 

“Ta. Think Mojo needs a walk if you lot can get up. Looks like I might need to up the training schedule if you can't cope with a little vamp-tag.” 

“No, no – it's cool! We'll take him.” Spike nodded then disappeared, the door slamming shut behind him. “Phew, that was close. Ewwww! VJ, can you stop your dog from slapping my face with his tail please?!”

* * *

“Need some help Red.”

“What can I do for you? I mean, if you need to talk or - “

“No, no. I need some technical help actually. Looks like someone sent an email from my account. Kinda wanna know if I can un-send it before it gets read.”

“I don't understand.” Taking the laptop Spike was offering, Willow automatically sat back down before opening it and logging in as administrator. All of the computers were set up the same way although there was also a lock-out facility in case anything bad happened to Willow. 

“Think the girls were trying to help in their way but looks like they sent an email to Xander, wherever he is. I want to know if I can un-send it before he reads it. If he needs to get away from me, he doesn't need them guilt tripping him into coming back.” Willow looked up from the screen, taking in the stiff way Spike was holding himself, the way he avoided her gaze. It was obvious he was hurting and she wished there was some way she could help. Apart from slapping Xander around the head for being such a idiot for running when he should have been talking. Spike wasn't talking which meant everyone had pretty much been frozen out. 

“What did they say? I mean, did you read what was put?”

“No, and I don't want to. I just want to know if we can get it back before he reads it.”

“Actually, yeah you can. It's a nifty thing on Outlook where you can callback an email – I haven't had a chance to play with it much because Buffy is all technologically backward and - “

“Just get it back Red. Please.” Scrolling through the scant number of emails in Spike's sent box, she clicked on the one addressed to Xander. She was tempted to read it – she would have liked to know what they had said on Spike's behalf. She was just about to press the key-strokes to recall the message when - 

“OH!”

“Oh what?? Thought you said it could be recalled or whatever?”

“Yeah. Normally it can be recalled before it's read but - “

“But what? You've gone a bit pale there luv.”

“I can't recall it because it's just been read.”

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** 2Storytellerz - skargasm and TheLadyMerlin  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 35/100  
 **Master!Post:** [Master!Post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** Community: Taming the Muse #367 Possession  & Community:Coclaim100 #54 Love Letters  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....  
 **A/N:** It was nice to write a chapter of this again – hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ARefugeforLoyalHearts2-1.png)

Spike stared in stunned disbelief at the screen. The email had already been opened? Fuck! He wasn't sure how to react. He hadn't actually read the email but if it was anything like the subject line, then he totally agreed with it. But he wanted Xander to come home because Xander wanted to, not because Spike, or rather some nosy, meddling chits, had told him to. Spike bit nervously at his lip, feeling nothing but confusion and not liking it. He considered his options. He could leave things as they were and see how Xander responded or he could send an email of his own explaining what happened. 

But what if Xander was packing right now? He wanted his mate home where he belonged. Did it really matter how it happened? Spike had never been one for thinking things through too much, preferring to follow his instincts and the consequences be damned. So if this got him what he wanted did it matter who wrote the blasted email? Spike's soul tried to make itself heard, warning that Xander might mind even if Spike didn't. But Spike stubbornly brushed the concerns aside.

“It's okay, Red. It doesn't matter.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you could probably send another email right away. Explain what happened. I'm sure Xan would understand.”

“No,” Spike objected, shaking his head. “Don't want to make things worse.”

Willow scowled in confusion. “How could you two talking make things worse?”

“Look Red,” Spike explained, trying to hold his temper. “Xander left to get away from me and I won't be pesterin' him every minute. If the boy wants to come, he will. And if he doesn't, well, can hardly blame him, can I?”

“Spike, no!,” Willow gasped, horrified. “Xander loves you. I know he does and I also know Xander. He would never just leave over what happened during the spell. He might be a bit confused right now but he knows that what happened with Dru wasn't your fault.”

Spike snorted. “Is that what you think? That Xan is upset because of Dru?” Willow nodded, a puzzled frown on her face. “Well, let me spell it out for you then since no one else had the guts to tell ya the truth. I'll tell you exactly what I did. How I took Xander against his will, raped him and nearly drained him while doin' it.” Willow stood gaping, her face betraying her shock and horror. Spike felt a wash of shame which he hid with a sneer. “Still want him to come home?” Willow blinked several times, obviously at a loss as to what to say. “Didn't think so,” Spike snapped, grabbing his laptop off the table. “I've gotta go. Thanks for the help.”

Spike could tell the witch was furious and briefly wondered if he was going to find himself turned into a small pile of dust before the day was out. He wasn't surprised to discover that he didn’t particularly care. He probably deserved far worse for all his sins. He finally had something good. Someone who actually cared about his sorry arse and what did he do? Fucked it up. 

Spike knew he could wallow with the best of them but in his experience, it never did any good. Besides, the last thing he wanted at this point was to wind up broodier than Angel. No. Best to carry on and if Xander came home? Well, he'd deal with that when it happened. 

Spike carelessly tossed his laptop on the table and stared firmly back at the four guilty faces.

Sammie squeaked and jumped in her chair. “We were only trying to help.”

VJ rolled her eyes. “Way to go Sammie. Confessin' afore you're even asked.”

“Oh, like he doesn't already know VJ,” Sammie defended, rounding on the other girl. 

“Enough!” Spike roared. “It's over, done and I'm sure you've all learned a lesson here and will kindly keep outta my personal business.” Four heads nodded enthusiastically in unison. “Good. Go get ready for patrol.”

The young slayers scrambled from the table and headed for the training room doorway. 

“Last one ready gets Mojo clean up!” Spike shouted after them.

~*~

Spike stabbed his finger against the button on the remote, idly flicking through the channels. Patrol had been quiet, only a couple of fledges had made an appearance. The slayers had barely broke a sweat dispatching them. He scowled at the advert on the screen and pressed the button again. Deciding a beer might make something more interesting appear on the screen, he was halfway across the room when he heard the knock. He veered from his path to the small kitchen and opened the door. He immediately wished he hadn't bothered.

“Angel,” Spike said, flatly.

“Spike,” Angel said, looking uncomfortable.

Spike leaned against the wooden frame and sighed heavily. “What do you want?” 

“I thought we could talk.” Angel looked hopeful and gestured to the room behind the other vampire.

“Talk?” Spike asked in disbelief. “You and I talk?”

“I thought that...well, we've been getting along and Xand-”

Just the sound of his mate's name leaving Angel's lips caused a flare of possessiveness to flash through him, sharp and bright. “No!” Spike growled, stiffening and pushing upright from his slouch. “We are not going to discuss this. I am not going to discuss this with you.”

“Why not? It makes sense. If anyone can understand what happened, it would be me.”

“I said no Angel.”

“William, please.”

“Go. Away,” Spike demanded before closing the door in Angel's face.

~*~

Angel stomped away from the closed door of the flat, pleased at the loud noise his feet made as he headed for the stairs. He knew it was a childish reaction to Spike's childish behaviour but he couldn't seem to help himself. He looked up when he heard a soft, girlish giggle. “Buffy.”

“Is he being stubborn?”

“How did you guess?”

“You're kidding, right? This is Spike we're talking about, he never makes anything easy.”

“He wouldn't even let me say anything,” Angel pouted. “Kept interrupting and making me mad.”

Buffy's eyes lit up as if something had just occurred to her or she'd puzzled out a particularly difficult riddle. “Let me talk to him.”

“You sure?”

She placed a gentle, loving kiss to Angel's cheek, one hand still resting on the newel post and her free hand softly cupping Angel's face. “I think I know what he's trying to do.”

“That would be a miracle.”

Buffy rapped solidly on the door, tipped Angel a wink over her shoulder, and went inside without waiting to be asked.

~*~

Spike scowled at this latest intruder over the back of the couch. “Your turn now?”

“Apparently. You going to offer me a seat and something to drink or should I get it myself?”

“I'll get it,” Spike relented, rising from his place. He was thirsty anyway. He never did manage to get that beer. “Coke?”

“No. Tea, please.”

Spike stopped mid-stride.“Either you've been hanging out with stuffy watchers too much or you've been here too long.”

Buffy smiled and shrugged. “I like the feel of the heat seeping into my hands when I hold the cup. It's soothing.”

“It is,” Spike agreed. He'd always liked the feeling himself. 

Spike made short work of getting the tea ready and even grabbed a box of Jaffa cakes on his way out of the kitchen. He refused to set them out on a plate. That would be going too far. Buffy had made herself comfortable on the couch. She thanked him when he handed her a steaming blue mug. He noted she'd muted the television but didn't comment. Instead, he took a seat, grasping his own mug between his hands and feeling the warmth seep into his skin. It was soothing.

“So at the risk of being a bad host and sounding rude...what do you want?”

“I'm here because I don't like seeing you hurting, Spike.”

“I'm fine.” The glare he received for the obvious lie could've melted the polar ice caps. “Okay so I'm not exactly at the top of my game but I'll get over it.”

Letting him get away with that one, Buffy tried a different tack. “We never really talked about what happened in the bathroom, did we?”

Spike stiffened and his hand shook slightly as he carefully set his mug on the table. “Buffy, I...”

“It's okay, I know,” she said, reaching out to him and holding his hand. “Looking back at what happened and what we'd been doing while you were soulless put a new perspective on things. The whole beat each other up then have sex, the amount of times I said no and really meant yes. It would have confused anyone with a soul. The control you must have had over your demon is amazing.”

“Doesn't make what I did right.”

“No, it doesn't. I didn't say it was right. I did say I understood and it was as much my fault as it was yours.”

Spike sucked in a shocked breath. “No! I don't believe that.”

“Yes,” Buffy insisted, her voice strong and calm. “It took me a long time to admit that to myself. Please don't make it seem like a trivial thing by denying it. We both know it's true. Hell, Angel knows it's true.”

Spike gently squeezed the small hand in his. “Still don't like it.”

“Never said you had to. Xander loves you.”

Spike felt a wash of shame and it took all his willpower not to drive her away. He owed her more than that. He took a deep breath. “Does everybody know?”

“No.”

“You do?” He guessed.

“Yes.”

“What I did,” Spike said, talking to the floor. “Makes it even worse with the soul an' all. And we – Xan and I - we'd never played it rough.”

“That doesn't mean he didn't like it though.” 

Spike's head jerked up suddenly, his blue eyes dark and flashing. “Did you talk to him?”

“Xander?” Spike nodded. “No, but I talked to Angel.”

“Did he spend so much time brooding that he can't manage to keep his great gob shut now?” Spike snapped, still annoyed with his sire. “What does he know anyway?”

“More than you're comfortable with.”

“Maybe,” Spike hedged.

Buffy's lips compressed into a thin line and she glared at the stubborn vampire.“I can't believe for one minute that you want to just give up. That you're willing to lose the one thing you've always wanted.”

Spike shrugged non-committally.

“This isn't you. You fight. Always. I remember what it was like to he focus of all that love and attention,” Buffy insisted, leaning forward to make her point. “You never gave up, you never give up. Don't quit now.”

“I'll think about it.”

She shook her head. “Not good enough.”

Spike abruptly dropped her hand and flung his own up in the air. “What the fuck do want from me!?”

“You've pushed everyone away. Made everyone else mad at you. Tried to make them hate you. But not me,” she said pointing to herself. “I know you and I won't put up with your shit. You're being selfish. The love I remember was all about the other person, all about me. You gave and gave and when it hurt so bad you wanted to give up? You gave some more. Where is that Spike? The one I thought was good enough for my friend.”

Spike was stunned. “I..I'm sorry.”

“So you should be,” Buffy agreed. “Spike I love you. When I told Angel you were in my heart? I meant it. You've got a place there. You and Xander both do. Fix this. Please.”

She was right, the damned meddling...“I'll try.”

“Good. Oh, and I'd avoid Willow for a few days.”

Spike cringed remembering his earlier confession. “Mad is she?”

“You could say that.”

“Thank you. For the warning and the rest of it.”

“I told you I wanted to be your friend. This is what friends do. I love you. Now call him, email him, send him love letters. I don’t care. Do whatever. Just fix this.”

“I will.”

Buffy hugged him tight before standing to go to the door. She turned and gave him a blinding smile. “If you need me you know where I am.” Spike merely nodded, feeling exhausted. “And thank you for the tea,” she added as she slipped out the door. Spike watched her go, flopped backwards on the couch and wondered how he was gonna fix this mess.


	36. Looks like the older Slayers are getting things done...

It wasn't from Spike.

It took him a _really_ long time to get up the nerve to actually sit and open the email. He was pretty sure it was going to be full of vitriol, Spike unleashing all of the hate and contempt he no doubt felt for Xander. Of course, it _was_ possible that those thought might be a hangover from his traumatic High School days. 

The subject line alone should have been enough of a clue. There was no way in hell that Spike would use a subject title of “Please come home”. It was a bit like leaving a trail of rose leaves leading to the bed—a bit _too_ Harlequin romance for Spike. He was more of a “Get your arse home you stupid wanker” type. The actual body of the email merely confirmed his thoughts as to who had actually written it.

> _Dear Xander_
> 
> _I know that things have been difficult. I can understand that you needed some space to clear your head—it's been traumatic for me too. But baby, I miss you. I miss the way you smile at me every morning when you wake up; I miss the way you run your fingers through my hair when we kiss; I miss everything about you._
> 
> _We have faced so much together in the past and I know we can deal with anything together. We're meant to be and I can't stand the thought of losing you because of things so out of our control._
> 
> _Please come home. Please talk to me. Please let's do whatever it takes so we can be together. My world is not right without you in it._
> 
> _Spike._

It was romantic, sweet and lovely—none of the things that he would expect from Spike in an argument. It was love the way teenage girls would see it, not someone who had lived and loved a mad-woman for over one hundred years, who had fought for his soul for love, who had burned to dust for love. He was pretty sure he felt his heart break.

“Xander, you can't stay here sulking.”

“I'm not sulking.”

“Yeah, you are. You're sulking because the email wasn't from Spike; you're sulking because he fucked Drusilla; you're sulking because—“

“Faith, I'm **not** sulking.” He took another sip of his scotch and coke, wincing at how sweet it was. Unfortunately, it was the only liquor in the house and it was there for medicinal purposes only. He was fortunate in that Faith had decided that his need was medicinal. “Where's Robin?”

“I sent him out with some of our Slayers, told him I needed to spend some time kicking your ass verbally since physically didn't do the trick.”

“Huh.”

“Are you going to tell me what really sent you running? I know you, Xander, I know you understand taking one for the team, what it's like to be under someone else's control—I heard all about Dracula and you being his boy for a while. You and Spike would have got over that, you're more than strong enough as a couple. So it's not that. If it's about him staking Drusilla, then wouldn't it be **him** running away from you? No, it's something else otherwise you'd just have some hot, rough, monkey sex and get over it. Oh hell!” He wasn't going to meet her gaze, he just wasn't. Draining his glass made him wince yet again at the taste and he realised he shouldn't have done that because now he had nothing to hide behind. “Xander, did—the way the spell kicked in, were you—“

“You know, the hardest thing to deal with is that people don't ask? They look at you and you can almost _see_ their minds working overtime, that they're making guesses as to what happened, but they simply don't ask.”

“Did he rape you? No, wait—that isn't it, is it?” 

“Faith—“

“Hot, rough monkey sex—“ She repeated what she'd said in a quiet voice, obviously working things out in her head just the way he had talked about. “You're bothered >i>because you liked it.” The glass was heavy crystal, small diamond-cut patterns engraved in it. It gave it a nice weight in his hand, so different from the light-weight cheap stuff they'd outfitted the house in Scotland with. “Xander, dude, you know it's just the way you're wired right?” That caught his attention—no platitudes, no virginal shock—just what she was thinking, out loud. “There's nothing wrong with liking things a little rough. It can be kinda sexy, even afterwards. You get to play with the bruises, relive the 'good' hurt, feel that ache deep inside that says you've had a really good time. Remember you and me? No, not that second fucked up situation, I mean when I climbed aboard and steered you around the curves? I had bruises on my hips for a coupla days—your bruises. They felt real good too. In another life, you and me, if I hadn't been so fucked up—man, the fun we could have had.” He wasn't breathing. In fact, he was feeling really light-headed and was pretty sure he was going to faint. “But that wasn't meant to be, not like you and Spike. Xander, man, the world we live in, what we face every day, do you really think there is a single one of us that in some way doesn't get off on the dark? Me, Willow, Buffy? But you, hey, Xander you found the safest damn way to touch the dark—only you, right? I mean, is this what's got you all strung out?”

“I can pretty much handle that—I think—most of the time. I've had my wiggins about it and I'm almost good. But—I just—hell, what if he—”

“You don't know what Spike will think?” It was less of a nod than a head tilt but he knew Faith saw it. “Fuck me, Xander, you think _Spike_ will think less of you for liking it a bit dark? Oh man, you guys did more fucking than talking!” Her laughter stung a bit but he pushed past the embarrassment and listened—Faith seemed to make a damn fine messenger because he was hearing her a hell of a lot more cleanly than anyone else who had tried talking to him. “Xander, even with a soul, Spike is a _vampire_. He was known as William the Bloody for a reason! He was part of the Scourge of Europe—for God's sake he rampaged for _how_ many decades?”

“Get to the point!”

“Yin and yang Xander. Spike might be the gentle poet lover but he's also a demon. I bet he damn near blew his load straight away when he realised you liked it!”

“FAITH!” His cheeks were going to be stained red permanently, he knew it. But something inside that had been tight and scrunched up and painful began to ease.

“Xander, you need to put aside your squeamishness, stop being such a man and **talk** to him!” 

“I can't!! What if he does think less of me? What if what he loves about me is that I represent the light to him? He might have had enough of the dark, or think I'm fucked in the head or—“

“Have you maybe considered the fact that **he** might be wondering what **you** think about him?” That dragged him back from the edge of panic, putting a whole new slant on everything that had happened. He turned and looked at Faith, feeling just a little bit blurry from the scotch he'd drunk. What she said made sense—it made a **lot** of sense. If Xander was feeling like this, how would Spike be feeling? They had talked about what happened with Buffy, about how Spike felt about it and he knew his lover carried a deep sense of shame about the whole incident, even after Buffy forgave him.   
How would be be feeling now? Spike would be blaming himself for falling prey to Drusilla's spell; for the way he had treated Xander; for fucking Drusilla; for everything he had done whilst under her spell; and then, the ultimate in vampire betrayal, staking his Sire. And to top all of that off, he got home and Xander hadn't waited to talk to him but had run away. God-damn it, what had he put his lover through because of how he felt about himself? 

“Oh shit, Faith, what have I done?”

“FINALLY!!! You've done what anyone would have done in your situation—you've been blinded by pain, hurt and fear and what sounds like a big old dose of sexual repression, and not been thinking clearly, so you panicked and ran away. It doesn't make you a bad person. Whatever kinks you've got going on in the bedroom don't make you a bad person—as long as it's all between consensual adults—it's nobody's business what you get up to. **But** what you choose to do now decides whether or not you are a _good_ person.” Helping him to his feet, Faith steered him out of the living room and in the direction of the stairs so he could go to his room. “Show me what a good guy you really are Xander.”

“Can you get me a flight? The next available one please?”

“About damned time!! Check your bedside table—you've got time to pack and then we need to hit the road. Your flight leaves in three hours!” Open-mouthed with shock, Xander allowed himself to be chivvied up the stairs—whatever anyone might say about Faith, she was a damned fine friend to have in any shape or form. She cut through the bullshit, dragged the answer out into the light of day then beat it into submission, making it something people like him were better able to stand and cope with. He owed her something big and he thought he might drag out his carpentry tools and literally make her something big.   
“Faith, I don't know how I can thank you for everything. For a place to run and hide, for making me see things clearly; hell, for all of it.”

“You don't have to thank me—you guys are always there for me and my crew and I appreciate it. Besides, I may have a little soft spot for you. If you want to do something for me, get your ass home and show that man of yours that good clean, dirty fucking never hurt no-one!”

“FAITH!”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** \-  & **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 37/100  
 **Master!Post:** [Master!Post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** Community: Taming the Muse #373 Cultivate  & Community: Coclaim100 #94 True Love  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by The Lady Merlin  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ARefugeforLoyalHearts2-1.png)

Bethany tapped lightly on the closed door of Spike's flat before cracking open the door. Poking her head in, peering around in the gloominess of the room. “Spike?”

Spike looked up from the computer resting across his legs. He was almost happy for the interruption. Xander normally dealt with all the day to day, mundane activities, like shopping and ordering supplies, magical and otherwise. Xander always made it look effortless but it was giving Spike a major headache. “Here, love.” Spike closed the lid, effectively putting the work on hold and set the computer aside. 

Bethany entered the room and took a seat on the other end of the couch. She eyed the laptop, chewing on her lower lip and wringing her hands. Spike followed her gaze and rose an eyebrow in question. “We...I really am sorry. I felt so helpless and you seemed so sad. I only wanted to make it better, make you feel better 'cause I love you.”

“T's okay, Bethany, I get it. Always was a believer in true love and all that rot.” She offered him a small smile which he returned. “So, what brings you here at this time o' night?”

She fidgeted a bit as if she couldn't get comfortable before taking a deep, fortifying breath. “That was kinda what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What?” Spike asked, confused.

“True love.”

“Ah...well, 'm not sure you've come to the right place but I'll give it a go. What's on yer mind then or should I ask who?”

Bethany blushed hotly and ducked her head. “I was wondering, if you don't mind, I thought, well, maybe?”

Spike shook his head as if to clear it. “Need to ask a proper question to get any kinda answer, yeah?” He grinned to soften his words and touched her hand gently to get her to look at him instead of hiding behind her hair. “Bethany, you do know, you can ask Xan and me anything, right?”

“I-I guess.”

“You can.” He sat back, shocked, when another thought occurred to him. “You're not afraid of me, are you, love?” There was a time when her fear would have pleased him immensely, but he'd left that vampire behind a very long time ago. Now, her fear would hurt him more than he'd care to admit. 

“No! It's just that...what I wanted to ask you, well, I don't want you to get hurt or anything.”

Spike was well and truly curious now. “Okay. Well, you'll never know unless ya ask.”

She took another deep breath.“You really loved Buffy, didn't you? Not an ordinary kind of love but the kind where you can't think of anyone else and you'll just die if you can't be with the other person.”

“Was Buffy my one true love? Is that what you're askin' me?”

“Yeah,” she whispered. “Do you mind?”

“Mind, no,” Spike replied with a small shake of his head. “Was she my one true love...I thought she was, once. Thought Dru was it once upon time too. I s'pose I loved them both and at the time I might've thought it was true, everlasting love but I was wrong. Buffy was closer to being 'the one' than Dru, truth be told.”

“How do you know the difference?”

“Was a hard lesson for me to learn. Took me a right long time too. Maybe, I can save ya a bit of time...I used to fall hard and fast. Too fast, more'n likely. How it was with Dru. One look and I was gone, all hers. I loved her for over a hundred years and it damned near broke my heart when she left me. Never thought I'd love again.”

“But you did, right?” Spike nodded. “Buffy?”

“Buffy,” Spike confirmed. “Didn't fall for the slayer right away mind. Took a bit of time, it did, and not until after the chip.” Spike checked to see if she'd knew about the incident with The Initiative. He really didn't want to talk about it if he didn't have to. “Looking back,” he continued gratefully, when she nodded, “I think our relationship was something borne out of mutual respect more than any kind of affection. We were never friends and, although I'd wished it had been different, she'd never confided in me, not completely. We didn't know each other. I tried, I suppose. She hadn't tried at all.”

Bethany winced. “I'm sorry.”

“S'okay,” Spike waved away her concern. “Water under the bridge and all that. Never meant to be, her and I. We make much better friends anyway and, as usual, I'd gone rushing in with my head full of crazy ideas.”

“Did you go chasing after Xander too?”

Spike laughed, surprised. Although, he supposed he shouldn't be. “Nope.”

Bethany leaned forward, eyes wide. “No?” 

“No,” Spike confirmed. “He did all the chasing this time.”

“You're serious,” Bethany laughed.

“Never been more serious in my life. It wasn't long after I first came to Scotland. Xander and I had been getting along just fine, gettin' to be friends. Then one day I'd been feeling right sorry for myself and had been drinkin' all afternoon when Xan showed up wantin' to go to the pub. Took one look at me and went all mother hen like he does. Told 'em all about my pitiful excuse of a life. And then he said something which changed everything.”

“What did he say?” Bethany asked in a breathless whisper.

“He asked me and that was the important part. The askin' instead of the telling. Xander asked me to let him love me. He wanted to find out how to make me sigh for more.”

“That's...that's...perfect.”

“Yes, it was.”

“So, you loved all of them but Xander was special, your true love.”

“I s'pose you could put it that way.”

“What was different. It wasn't just what he said, was it?”

“No, you're right. It wasn't. I learned something important with Xander. We didn't go rushing right into things. We learned to be friends, then lovers and finally mates. You need to cultivate a relationship if you want it to last. It takes the two of you together. One person can't love enough for the both of you no matter how hard you try.”

Bethany grasped one of Spike's hands, her violet eyes shiny with unshed tears. “I'm sorry about the others but I'm glad you found Xander.”

“Me too, Bitty B,” Spike said, using her pet name to lighten the mood. “So, does that help?”

“Yeah, thanks...uhm, is it true Angel and Buffy are going back to LA?”

Spike nodded. “They've been away a while now and there's things that need sortin'.”

“But Connor's staying here?” she asked, shyly.

Spike grinned, things suddenly a lot clearer than they'd been when this whole conversation first started. “We could use the help with Xan still...away,” Spike explained, his grin fading with the thought of his missing mate. “There's still a big bad out there with Abraham on the loose and who knows who'll be gunning for us now that I've gone an' outed myself as Master of the Hellmouth.”

“I'd forgotten about that.”

“You need to keep sharp. Don't let your feelings get in the way.”

“I won't,” Bethany promised.

“I won't be needin' to keep you and Connor separated on patrol?” Bethany blushed, shaking her head, and Spike knew he'd guessed right. “Love can be a wonderful thing but it can cause you a world of hurt too. Just be careful, okay?”

“I will.”

“And I'm 'ere if ya need me.”

Bethany impulsively wrapped her arms around the surprised vampire in a grateful hug. “Thank you,” she said, leaning back. “For telling me all that.”

“Anything for you, Bitty B. Now off ya go. I need my beauty sleep.”

Bethany grinned at the nickname and headed for the door. She paused and turned in the open doorway. “Ya know, all those things you told me about you and Xander?” she began with a glint in her eye. “Your relationship is way too special to just let go.” And with that she was gone. 

Spike sat alone in stunned disbelief. “Bloody hell,” he groused to the empty room. “She's right. But how the hell do I tell 'em how I feel without winding up spouting awful poetry and looking like a right ponce.”


	38. Xander Finally Comes Home

His return was as low key as his departure. It was the middle of the day by the time the taxi cab dropped him off outside the house so all was quiet—the girls should all be at college and Spike would no doubt be asleep. Everything looked quiet and peaceful—why shouldn’t it? He guessed it seemed like there should be some external sign of the turmoil of the last few months—deaths, spell, battles. Instead the house looked exactly the same as before the war their lives had become. It made him smile inwardly to realise people might say the same about him—he showed absolutely no signs of what he’d been through. Hell, the medicinal scotch had ensured that he slept on the flight so he wasn’t even tired. 

He wasn’t quite sure what he expected to see when he got to his apartment but the scene there was normal. His fridge had been cleared out so there was no milk turning into yoghurt; no leftover Chinese food attempting to evolve into a new species. It was all clean and tidy and completely un-lived in—it looked like Spike hadn’t felt the need to be close to him by staying in his apartment. He chided himself for those thoughts, forcibly reminding himself that had had chosen to leave. He could hardly quibble that there were no signs of the place falling apart without him. That would be childish, immature and counterproductive. He needed to approach this with a clear head and an open mind. He wasn’t expecting it to be easy—you didn’t walk away from someone like Spike who had been abandoned so many times before and expect to be greeted with open arms. But he knew that Spike loved him—loved him so much that even losing his soul he hadn’t tried to kill Xander; that the physical symbol of their love broke an intricate, deep level spell; loved him enough to kill his Sire. He needed to trust in that love, trust in Spike, and bare his heart. 

And all of his new-found kinks. 

He could do that. 

No problem. 

He’d have a cup of coffee first though.

* * *

He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t even blame it on the girls who had been amazingly quiet for them on their way out that day. Nope, it was just ruddy typical insomnia as he tried to figure out how to get Xander to come back. What to say to him about what had happened. How to get them back to where they had been. He couldn’t stand being in his flat any longer, stomping out into the hallway before coming to a halt. Where was he going to go? The sunlight wasn’t an issue—he’d found his way around in the daylight before, but he didn’t want to go outside. There was something—a clanging sound coming from Xander’s kitchen caught his attention and he froze momentarily. Maybe Mojo had found his way into the flat? It wouldn’t surprise him—sometimes he and Mojo would spend time just being in Xander’s living space so the animal was used to being in there. Conscious that Mojo hadn’t been taken out for a walk and not wanting the hound to make a mess, he let himself in using his key, freezing in place once more as he realised it wasn’t the hound in there. 

“ARGH!” Only speedy reflexes stopped Xander from burning himself as he dropped the mug of hot liquid, Spike managing to grab it out of the air before it hit the ground and shattered. Silently, he put the mug into the sink before turning back and staring hungrily at his lover. It felt like forever since he had seen Xander—seen him and recognised him as his. But they had never really had anything like this—this feeling of facing a stranger. How did he say hello? What should he do—should he give him a hug? Apologise? How the hell did anyone do anything like this? “Wow, thanks, that could have been painful! I mean—hey Spike, how are you? I—whoa this is so damn awkward—look....” 

When the hell had he ever achieved anything by thinking? He stepped forward and yanked Xander into his arms, spinning him around and pushing him against the wall as he pressed his lips to the still open, talking mouth. And just like that, it felt like his world had been set right—this was where he should be, this was what he should be doing. The rest of it was fucking details that they could work out later.

Hot and welcoming—there were no words to describe what he felt as he cupped Xander’s face in his hands and pressed his body into the heat and strength in front of him. His questing tongue was answered, caressed, tasted; he could feel Xander’s hands in his hair, pulling him closer, holding him tight. Not thinking, simply doing what came naturally, he let his hand slide down from Xander’s face, caressing his jaw before wrapping his long fingers around Xander’s neck. Xander’s hands flew to the wall beside him as they both froze and Spike realised what he was doing, how it could be construed. This was too close to letting the demon take control and he couldn’t do that again, could he?

He looked into Xander’s eyes, seeing how dilated they were, how completely and utterly aroused he was and it slowly occurred to him what Angel had been trying to tell him, what they had **all** been trying to say to him in one way or another. He wasn’t alone in this; that the darkness he had experienced, had enjoyed might not mean the end of everything he held dear. That Xander had been with him nearly every step of the way. It was—freeing. 

Maintaining eye contact, he leaned in closer, then licked at Xander’s lips, tracing their swollen shape delicately with the tip of his tongue. He could feel Xander swallowing almost convulsively beneath the grip of his hand but apart from that his lover didn’t move. With one last lick, he leaned back a little.

“Want me to stop?” He watched as Xander nervously licked his lips before shaking his head within Spike’s grip, closing his eyes. Standing so close, Spike could feel the answering pressure of Xander’s erection pressing against his own, the heavy lub-dub-lub of his heart thundering in his chest not panicked, just aroused. Could it really be this simple? Probably not. But he didn’t care. He had Xander back in his arms and a chance to fix things—simple didn’t come into it. Necessary did.

The familiar crunch of his demon face taking over and his vision and senses sharpened until he could almost hear the blood rushing through Xander’s veins; he could smell the arousal in the air; could feel every inch of his body shifting to get closer and closer to Xander’s. It was all about Xander—talking to Bethany about the loves in his life had brought that home to him sharply and now he’d returned, Spike wasn’t about to fuck this up. But he wasn’t about to pretend to be anything but what he was—he was a demon, he was a poet, he was a man—he wanted to be all of those things _with_ Xander. And he wanted Xander to be everything he could be, to be able to share any and everything with Spike. 

“You really want me? As I am, the whole of me yeah?” Xander’s eyes fluttered open and he slowly focused on Spike’s face. It was difficult not to flinch away, not to try and hide but Spike was determined. If he and Xander were to stand a chance, it had to be as they really were. He let his hand slide down until it was resting on Xander’s chest over his heart, waiting for Xander’s response. He could feel the heat of Xander’s eyes as they travelled over his face, taking in the brow ridges, the golden eyes, the fangs that teased at his lips. There was no fear in them, despite everything and Spike felt something inside loosen and relax. He knew what Xander’s answer was going to be now—they didn’t feel like strangers any more. “Decision time love. We can talk about anything you want after but for right now, this minute—you want me?”

“Yeah.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** 2Storytellerz - skargasm  & The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 39/100  
 **Master!Post:** [Master!Post](http://community.livejournal.com/2storytellerz/643.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** Community: taming the muse #375 Blessing  & Comminuty: Coclaim100 #39 Soul  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Warnings:** NC17 – seriously  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by The Lady Merlin  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....  
 **A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to a very special person – Happy Birthday Chaoskir !

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ARefugeforLoyalHearts2-1.png)

“Yeah.”

One simple word yet it meant so much. His demon roared its approval and a peace descended over his soul. Spike felt so much freer now than he'd ever felt before. He could see the sureness, the sincerity in Xander's gaze and knew everything would be okay. He'd count his blessings later that Xander had returned at all. Later. Much later. Right now he felt an overwhelming need to claim and take, which was matched by those burning hazel eyes, the heaving chest brushing against him and the rock hard erection pressing into his hip. 

He leaned forward, crowding Xander up against the wall. He ducked his head to lick delicately around the rim of one ear, dark hair tickling playfully at his nose. “I'm gonna take you. Claim you.” Xander's breath quickened further and Spike had a moment where he thought Xander might pass out. Spike gentled his grip slightly, smiling around his fangs. “Easy Xan.”

“Want you,” Xander begged, pushing into the hand still around his neck. 

In one fluid motion of demonic strength, Spike stepped back and tossed Xander over his shoulder. He grinned wolfishly at the gasp his move received.

“Wait, wait.”

Spike stilled, halfway to the bedroom, and struggled to tamp down those instincts screaming at him to simply claim, take, have. “Xan?” He'd meant it to be a growl of annoyance and closed his eyes, his face rippling back to his human guise, when it came out as a squeaky whisper of defeat. 

A strong hand smacked his arse in reprimand. “I only meant we need to lock the door before we...we...you know.”

Spike snickered and opened the door. All without releasing his very willing hostage. Although, there was a fair amount of squirming going on now that the door was open. 

“Err, Spike... really not big on the girls seeing me like this.”

Spike snickered again before bellowing, “Xander's home! Stay away! Talk later!” 

Footsteps pounded across the floor upstairs. Sammie. It had to be. “NO! I mean it now. Stay! The fuck! Away!” With that he slammed the door and twisted the key he'd left in the lock earlier. 

“Jesus, Spike, they'll be scarred for life,” Xander scolded. His rebuke was totally ruined by his laughter. It was a sound Spike had missed greatly during their weeks apart. 

Retracing his steps to the bedroom, he flung open the door and tossed Xander in the direction of the bed. Spike prowled his way across the room to where Xander was leaning up on his elbows on the bed and watching him with eyes darkened with arousal. 

“If you're wearing anything you have a particular attachment for, I suggest you take it off now,” Spike warned, “'Cause whatever's left is gonna be in my way.”

Xander looked down and scrambled out of his jeans, tossing them carelessly over the side of the bed when he was finished. His chest was heaving pleasantly and that brief moment of panic left a sharp, delicious tang to his scent. Spike shed his own clothes as he closed the distance between himself and his lover. “Gonna take you hard and fast and you're gonna love it, aren't ya.” A predatory grin spread over his face when Xander nodded. “Gonna scream for more?” he asked, spreading Xander's legs and crawling up the bed. 

Seemingly having lost his voice, Xander merely nodded again. His face was flushed with arousal and his hair flopped deliciously with the up and down motion. Spike ran his hands up and down Xander's legs, the hairs tickling at his palms. Leaning forward, he held Xander's head still as took his mate's lips in a possessive kiss, his tongue invading Xander's mouth and exploring every crevice. Spike slid his hands down, his fingers mapping out each well defined muscle, the material of Xander's shirt bunching up in his fists. Spike suddenly roared, the demon coming to the fore and he reared back, ripping the shirt from Xander's body. Red marks marred the tanned skin and Spike ran a fang lightly over each line, leaving a small trail of blood in his wake. Xander jerked up, his erection slapping against Spike's stomach and leaving large drops of sticky precome, which clung to the small, nearly invisible blonde hairs leading to Spike's groin. 

Spike ran one hand through the sticky substance while the other spun his mate so he faced the headboard. Xander had the good sense to wrap his fingers around the sturdy bars and hang on while Spike shoved two of his own fingers in Xander's tight hole. “So hot. So tight.”

Xander moaned and pushed back. “More,” he demanded.

More than happy to oblige, Spike slipped his fingers free and spread the fluid liberally leaking from his own erection over the head and down to the base. He hissed at the contact, his fingers sending shivers of anticipation down his spine at the contact. Giving in to the demands of 'take and want' running through his mind, he parted Xander's cheeks and drove his cock forward, groaning at the tight warmth which welcomed him inside. He set a fast pace, Xander meeting him thrust for thrust.

He watched a bead of sweat slowly break free to begin a meandering trickle down the muscled back. He leaned forward and collected the salty fluid, the taste of his Xander exploding across his tongue. 

 

The taste drove him higher, made him want more, made him crave his mate's mouth. Growling, Spike pulled out, flipped Xander over, lifted his mate's legs and rammed his cock back inside. Xander grit his teeth and Spike could feel him struggling to accept the sudden intrusion. 

“Xan?” Spike asked, slightly unsure and starting to slow his movements. 

“Don't you dare fucking stop. So good.”

God, how he loved this man. Spike resumed his pace, jerking his hips and bending to get that taste he craved. Xander readily parted his lips for Spike's questing tongue, both moaning at the contact. Spike felt Xander's full balls draw up and slipped a hand between them to halt Xander's impending orgasm.

“NO! Please! Let me,” Xander begged.

“Not yet,” Spike said, slowing his pace.

“Please. I need to come... please.”

“Shhh...you will,” Spike crooned, stroking his hand slowly up and down Xander's shaft, not quite giving his mate the friction he so desperately wanted. “Who am I, pet?”

“Spike?” Xander guessed, on a gasping breath. “Oh god, please.”

“It's okay. You'll be fine. Who am I?” Spike asked again, his eyes bleeding to gold.

“Will?”

Spike's cock twitched with interest at the sound of his name and he filed it away for later. He did enjoy being submissive at times but right now it was all about his need to dominate. “C'mon, Xan, you know this. Feel it. Look at me. Who am I?” Spike let his features melt into those of his demon.

“Mate. Yours.”

“Yesss,” Spike hissed, laving the tautly stretched skin of Xander's neck. His mate's head was thrown back in passion as Spike drove his cock deep inside Xander's fluttering hole, over and over again; grazing Xander's prostate with each violent thrust. “Come for me,” he demanded before sinking his fangs and cock deep inside his lover. He could hear Xander scream as the hot, rich blood flooded his mouth and a myriad of perceptions burst across his senses. Arousal, fulfilment, pleasure and love all intertwined and pulled his own orgasm from him. 

He came back to himself, licking gently at the small punctures on Xander's neck. He pressed a kiss to the mark and rolled so he was lying next to his mate. Their eyes met and they both grinned. 

“Fuck,” Xander groaned appreciatively.

Spike reached over and brushed away the hair sticking to Xander's sweaty forehead. “Welcome home.”


	40. He's back at fucking last....

”Stay! The fuck! Away!”

VJ looked at Sammie, not even trying to hide the grin that was slowly spreading across her face. Xander was back.

Xander was home.

At fucking last.

And Spike sounded like Spike again instead of the polite, calm facsimile they had had since he came back from being with Drusilla.

Holy crap, Xander was back!

* * *

“I really don’t think you should interrupt them.”

“How can it be interrupting? They’ve been in there for hours so they **must** be taking a break by now!” VJ and Ivie shared a look, and VJ could tell that Ivie was wondering which one of them should be responsible for killing off Sammie’s innocence. 

“Well I’m not going—I don’t want to face whatever retribution Spike might come up with. He’s evil enough when he’s sad—get in the way of him being happy with Xander and I think we’d see the _real_ Scourge of Europe!”

“Fine, fine, rock, paper, scissors!” Ivie, VJ and Sammie looked at each other then put their right hands behind their backs. Sammie counted them in. “1, 2, 3, go!” Three hands, each with two fingers held out in the traditional scissor shape were thrust into the space between the girls. 

“Again.”

“1, 2, 3, go!” This time there were two sets of scissors and one rock and with an evil smile VJ stood back. “Once more then.”

“1, 2, 3!” VJ could have told Ivie that she was going to lose, mainly because Ivie didn’t like taking chances. Spike was always on at her to improvise more in her fighting style, so it was no surprise when yet again she came back with scissors and Sammie literally smashed her ‘rock’ fist into Ivie’s fingers. 

“Fine!” Opening the door to the flat was a little anticlimactic—they couldn’t hear any of the growls and groans that had been loud and clear when they first received the ‘instructions’ from Spike to stay away. VJ watched as Ivie stepped out into the hallway, smothering a giggle as Sammie stepped behind her and watched from the safety of VJ’s shoulder as Ivie knocked tentatively on the door to Xander’s flat. No answer so Ivie knocked again, a little louder.

“Yes....” Loud and clear, Xander’s voice seemed to respond to the knock. Unfortunately, VJ realised what was going on before Ivie plucked up the courage to speak.

“Erm, we were wondering—”

“Yes—oh fuck, yes!” VJ could practically feel the heat from Sammie’s blush and she’d never seen Ivie move that quickly before as she scurried back into the room and the three of them collapsed into a giggling heap.

“Does that mean they’re still—well, you know?” Ivie had her head quite determinedly hidden in one of the sofa cushions and VJ momentarily hoped she’d suffocate.

“Err—well, you need to remember that Spike’s a vampire so—I guess, um—” When exactly did it get so embarrassing to talk about sex? She was a tough girl, she should be able to explain this.

“Does it really make that much difference?” 

“Well I’ve never fucked a vamper so I can’t speak for _that_ side of it, but—”

“VJ! You shouldn’t say things like that!”

“I’m not THAT much younger than you guys—I do know what sex is you know! I just hadn’t really thought that with Xander being human and everything....”

“Well, Willow kinda fixed that if you think about it! He can probably keep up with Spike better than a normal human can—all that super-fast healing!” The three girls shared looks that spoke volumes about where their thoughts had gone, then despite at least two closed doors a bellow that could only have come from Spike came though quite clearly.

They collapsed in giggles again.

* * *

”It’s been over twenty four hours.” 

“No.”

“Angel, all the girls want is to say hello to him, welcome him home. And I would like a chance to talk to him so I can get Willow off my back. There’s only so long I can avoid her calls.”

“I don’t care—I’m not interrupting them.”

“They can’t **still** be at it!” Angel looked over at Buffy and raised an eyebrow. “What? _We’ve_ had epic sex sessions that haven’t gone on this long.” 

“Yes, but you might have Slayer healing but Xander’s is linked to Spike’s. He heals more like a vampire.”

“So? I mean, whoever's on the bottom’s gotta get sore sooner or later, right?” 

“I don’t actually think it’s just one of them on the bottom.”

“Really? Have you asked?” Lurid curiosity on her face and Angel looked away so she didn’t see his smile.

“I don’t need to ask. Besides, it’s none of our business.”

“I know, I just wondered—anyway, surely they’ve had long enough to reunite.”

“Look—they thought they had lost each other—they’re facing some pretty in-depth conversations as it goes because of the whole Drusilla thing. Spike alone is going to want some pretty intensive reassurance and that’s just the human part of him—demon-wise, Xander should consider himself lucky not to be shackled to the bed and kept naked for a month!”

“Wow, that sounds all kinds of intense!” Angel stopped sorting out his art books as Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and pressed her forehead to his back. “So, how come you’ve never shackled me to a bed?”

Pressing her hands to his stomach, he let his head fall back and relaxed into her embrace.

“Didn’t think you would appreciate it. Besides, your cookies were still baking if I recall.”

“So, since my cookies are all baked now, could a girl get in on the shackling action?” All relaxation left him as she slipped her hands out from beneath his and moved them slowly downwards, casually catching hold of the waistband of his trousers as she did so. He sucked in a deep breath to give her room to manoeuvre as she flicked open the button and tugged down the zip. 

“I’m sure something could be arranged.”

“The girls can wait to see Xander.”

* * *

“No one is answering my calls or emails. Faith told me that Xander was going home so surely someone should be able to tell me _something_.” 

“I think perhaps you might need to consider that both Spike and Xander have been through a traumatic time lately and are perhaps in need of time to re-establish their bond. And you yourself did the spell that binds them so inextricably together so should understand that the need to have a period of adjustment. I would imagine that someone will be in touch with us as soon as Spike and Xander have talked things through and reached a state of equilibrium.”

“Giles, if you mean that they’re probably at it like rabid bunnies, could you not have said it a bit quicker than that?”

“Right, well, that isn’t quite ow I would have phrased it personally—”

“Obviously!” 

“—but I would think that they could do with a little time to themselves before returning to all of their responsibilities they have in their everyday lives.”

“I can understand that. But we’ve still got the situation with that cuff. And I found out a little about that band of vampires that were using guns. Not to mention that prophecy that can’t relate to Cleveland which makes Glasgow the next logical Hellmouth—there’s a lot to talk to them about.”

“Willow—shall we let them enjoy some time with each other before we hit them with the next apocalypse?” 

“Why, Giles, that’s almost romantic of you. So maybe what I’ve been hearing about you and that kindergarten teacher is true?”

“Is that the time? I’m just going to put the kettle on then I need to erm—there’s a phone call I’m expecting—and—“

“Giles?”

“Really Willow, I would have thought you would be above such gossip!” He made his escape and Willow let him, taking the extreme glass cleaning and stuttering as clear signs that her sources were indeed correct. But then, Giles was right too—if anyone deserves a little honeymoon break it was Spike and Xander. The apocalypse could wait.

* * *

”Oh slow, love, just like that. God!” Xander loved how hoarse Spike sounded almost as much as he loved the tight grip of Spike’s body on his cock. He slid in and out with gentle movements of his hips, gliding on a sea of come and lube. His hips and thighs were aching from all of the exertion but there was nothing that could stop him being with Spike again. 

“This slow? Or slower?” Slower still, feeling the head of his cock nudging over Spike’s prostate. He stared into blue eyes so filled with love it almost hurt his heart to see it—the vulnerability, the fear that he knew was mirrored in his own gaze.

“Slow as you like. Not going anywhere, not without you.” 

“Right back at ya blondie. You and me work best when we stick together.” The gentle, soft banter belied the almost reverent pace of their lovemaking. They’d done the frantic, manic fucking; the animalistic reclaiming of each other with biting, clawing and hammering thrusts; they’d had the fun of feeding each other, reaffirming their connection with touching and caring. Xander had no idea how long he’d been home and he didn’t care. He and Spike needed this—hell, they’d earned this. Angel and Buffy and the girls could hold the fort for one more day. Besides, there was something he wanted to ask. 

“Spike—” Maybe it was bad form to do this in the middle of making love but he didn’t want to wait. He’d been thinking about this for a while and didn’t want to put it off any longer.

“Yes—” He had one hundred per cent of Spike’s attention.

“I love you—everything about you, all that you are.” 

“I love you too—you know that, right?” Spike looked slightly worried, a frown marring his face. 

“I know. And I know we still have a lot to talk about. But I need to do this first.” Xander forced himself to stop moving, embedding himself as deeply as he could get before lifting onto his elbows so he could look directly into loving blue eyes. “Spike, will you marry me? I know it might not mean a lot in the demon world but it means a lot to me. And I get it if you think it’s pointless or not something you want to do since I’ve only just come back but—”

“Yes.”

“I really think—wait, what?”

“Yeah, I’ll marry you. And you’re wrong if you think it doesn’t mean something or is pointless. The man I love more than anything else in my existence wants to commit to me. That could never be pointless. Not to me.” 

Xander wasn’t sure if the glint of tears was in his eyes or in Spike’s but he didn’t care.

He’d said yes.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike contemplates Xander's proposal

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** Skargasm  & The Lady Merlin writing as 2storytellerz  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 41/50  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** Community: Taming the Muse #393 Overwhelmed  & Community: Coclaim 100 #96 Wedding  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Warnings:** NC17  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by The Lady Merlin  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....  
 **A/N:** Nope, haven't forgotten about this one!

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ARefugeforLoyalHearts2-1.png)   


 

Spike lay on his side watching Xander's face, relaxed and content in sleep. It was almost in direct contrast to the overwhelming emotions and thoughts careening through Spike's own mind. He would almost envy Xander his peaceful rest if he hadn't been fully aware of how worn out his mate was. He grinned and his cock stirred vainly against his thigh as he recalled exactly how Xander came to be so worn out.

Spike did wish he could sleep, and do nothing more than simply bask in the knowledge that he was loved, cared for. It was the one thing he'd always longed for and the one thing which had been consistently and constantly denied him. Oh, he came close a few times. Most of them had ended in disaster and some of them spectacularly so. It had seemed like he was always giving his heart, his all, into every relationship without ever getting much in return. Was it too much to ask? Just a smidgen of affection? A small sign? As a demon, he supposed he didn't really deserve to have any of those things. But what of his pitiful excuse for a human self? He had been a shoddy excuse for a man, but he'd been a good one all the same. He loved his family and tried his best to simply get on in the world. A world which the naïve and proper William had sometimes found overwhelming, frightening and coarse in it's vulgarity. Perhaps that was why he had always loved the written word so much, it was an escape of sorts. Why putting those words together in an attempt to express what little beauty still existed in the world had become so very important to him. He'd been able to create a pretty world all of his own and hide behind the ink and parchment. A shield for a fragile heart so full of love it was near to bursting. No wonder Drusilla had been so excited to meet such a person as he used to be. Innocence, passion and despair were a heady combination for any vampire and just the thing to attract such a sensitive one as his Dru had been.

Thoughts of his Sire brought a sadness with them, but not the all encompassing despair he'd felt while kneeling over her ashy remains and keening in Angel's strong embrace. He'd loved her for a hundred years and she would always have a place in his heart. He would keep the memory of her safe alongside that of his mother and Joyce Summers. Two other ladies he had loved and lost. 

He knew he would have to explain some of this to Xander. Perhaps, now that he had accepted and committed himself to their relationship, it would be the right time to try to explain the complexities of a vampire family. Now that Xander was reassured of his love and would have no reason to fear what were only ghosts of the past. Surely his lover would understand. Xander himself held a deep love for Willow and the two lifetime friends shared a special bond all of their own. A bond Spike was grateful for, especially over the past few weeks.

He did wonder, however, about the relationship between Angel and Xander. No matter how hard he tried and no matter how many times Xander professed his love, Spike would have a small kernel of doubt and fear. He knew it was foolish and he knew he was talking about Angel and not Angelus, who enjoyed taking away anything Spike showed the slightest affection for. Spike couldn't seem to help it though. It also made him look like the world's biggest hypocrite. Oh, Xander, don't be all jealous of Dru, but don't mind me while I go all caveman about you and Angel getting all chummy together. It wasn't fair and he knew it. Time to get his act and his heart together. He'd finally found a good thing here and there was no way he was going to let himself fuck it up. Nope, this was his chance and he was gonna grab on tight and never let go. 

His boy, his mate, had asked him to marry him. And didn't that still totally blow his mind. He supposed most people wouldn't really understand why it was such big deal since they were already mated. But this was different. Spike knew exactly what it meant to be mated, but he knew Xander couldn't completely understand all the implications. It didn't mean Xander loved Spike any less, but not being immersed in the demon world, it was something Xander would never fully comprehend. Having once been human himself, and one who had strived to one day be married, Spike completely understood the implications of Xander's proposal and his own acceptance.

Spike slid from the bed and smiled as Xander wrapped himself around the pillow Spike had shoved in his arms. His mate certainly was a cuddler. Not that he was complaining mind. It felt good to have all that heat wrapped around him, making him feel safe and secure. This past year with Xander had been the best nights sleep he'd had in ages. 

Leaving the bedroom, Spike quickly showered and dressed before grabbing the phone. 

“Hello?”

“'Allo, Red.”

“Spike! How are you? I'm so glad you're okay.”

Spike smiled at the happy to hear from you sound of Willow's voice. It was nice to be part of the family for a change, instead of skirting around the ages and wanting. “I'm good. Feels good to be back where I belong.”

“Xander missed you so much. Oh, and I did, too! We all missed you.”

“Thanks, Red. 'Preciate it. Look, this isn't just a social call-”

“Oh Goddess, is everything okay?,” she interrupted, voice strained with worry. “Nothing happened did it? The spell is over, right?”

“Relax. Everyone is fine. Got some happy news. Least I think so.”

“Spill right now mister. We could use some good news around here.”

Spike chuckled at her stern tone, knowing he was being teased and loving every second of it. “Xander and I are getting married.”

“What!?,” she squealed in delight. Spike pulled the phone away from his ear and laughed. “He asked you, didn't he?”

“How do ya know I didn't ask him?

“I know my Xander. Oh, oh! Can I perform the ceremony? Please?”

“Would love that, but would it be all legal like?” Spike asked. He wanted this to be perfect. “Wanna do this right.”

“Yep, all legal and officially recognised. So you'll let me?”

“I'd be right honoured. And I know Xander would love it. So you gonna come up here and help me plan a wedding?”

“You couldn't keep me away. Hell, a dozen Farryl demons couldn't keep me away. Is this a secret or can I tell? 'Cause I was thinking Giles would want to be there.”

“Do you really need to ask? He's more like Xander's father then his own ever was.”

“I just wasn't sure, ya know?”

“Yeah, I know. Rupert an' I worked out our differences a while ago. He's welcome here. Y'all are.”

“We know. I know we haven't always shown it, but you're part of the family, too. And now it will be official. I really am happy for you. Both of you.”

Spike was stunned at the affection he could hear in her voice. “I...I don't know what to say.”

“Hey, I love you, too. You big dumbass.”

“Thank you,” Spike replied, grinning happily. “We'll see you soon then?”

“You betcha! We've got some catching up to do. We've made progress with the research we've been doing here and now I can tell you all about it in person.”

“That you can,” Spike agreed.

“I better get some flights booked right away because we've got some serious planning to do.”

Spike could hear her already typing furiously on her laptop. “Hope you're talking about a wedding and not an apocalypse!”

Willow laughed. “You know I am. See you soon. Love you. Bye”

“L-love you, too, Red, “Spike answered, stumbling a little over a phrase he wasn't used to using with people he always thought of as Xander's friends. “Bye.”

 

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and Xander hooked a chin over Spike's shoulder. “Do I need to be jealous?”

Spike laughed and finished hanging up the phone. Xander gave him a sharp swat on the backside making Spike yelp in surprise. He turned and smirked at his mate “Of Red? No, but I think you know that and are just makin' excuses to get a feel of my arse.”

“It is a nice ass,” Xander observed moving off to the kitchen and grabbing the empty coffee pot. “I'm not complaining about you and Wills getting closer. My two favourite people in the whole world not only getting along but caring about each other is perfect.” 

Spike grabbed a mug from the cabinet. “But?”

“Just wondering?” Xander fished, pretending it took a great deal of concentration to get just the right amount of water in the coffee maker. 

“About?” Spike asked, innocently placing his blood-filled mug in the microwave. 

“You,” Xander complained, pointing at Spike with the coffee scoop, “are evil.”

“And you are adorable when you pout,” Spike countered, moving over to nibble on Xander's lower lip. “I told Red we were getting married. And knowing the witch, she and the watcher will be here in record time.”

“You did that for me?” Xander asked, breathlessly.

Spike stroked a gentle hand through Xander's sleep-mussed hair. “Would do anything for you.”

“So Willow is coming?” Spike nodded. “And Giles?” Spike nodded again. Xander pulled away, dumped his empty mug in the sink and ran for the bathroom.

“Hey! Where are ya goin'?”

“I gotta go get ready. There are things to do! Love you!” Xander shouted over his shoulder, nearly bouncing in happiness.

Spike leaned back against the counter with his mug of blood and smiled, perfectly content as he watched Xander hurry off to make his preparations.


	42. Blessings

He really had meant to go and get ready for Willow’s arrival—especially as she and Giles wouldn’t be travelling by conventional means so could arrive at any time—but there was something else he needed to do first. Something that couldn’t wait.

* * *

He actually managed to get a small amount of privacy by going to Spike’s apartment, pleased that no one else was around and he could do this quietly. It might seem stupid but he kinda needed to do it.

“Hey Angel.”

“Xander! How are you?”

“I’m good, I’m really, really good.”

“Did you want to speak to Buffy or—“

“Actually, no it was you I needed to speak to. Um—okay, you gotta let me ramble a bit.”

“All sounds normal so far.”

“Ha ha. Look, I wanted to say thank you for all of the help you’ve given me over the last—whilst everything was just so awful. And I know that you’re the closest thing to a father that Spike has. I remember when we first really got together that you took me to one side and gave me the shovel talk which means that you’re the person I need to talk to—you’re the one person who has the right to give their blessing.”

“Xander—“

“I asked Spike to marry me and he said yes. And I wanted to make sure I asked for your blessing because too many other people will be looking out for me and he needs someone seriously looking out for him—if I’m not the right guy for him, if I don’t treat him well, he deserves to know that there’s someone out there who will kick my ass for it. So yeah, Angel, I’m officially asking for your blessing to marry your Childe.”

“I—oh wow, look—“

“And I guess if there’s someone who should be giving him away it would be you, right? I mean, I guess he’ll be asking you himself but I thought I should warn you because sometimes you’re not so great at responding to emotional stuff and he needs you to just say yes like, right away, otherwise he’ll feel like he’s asked something wrong or that you don’t want to do it or something. So, yeah. Umm. Okay. I’m shutting up now.”

“Xander—okay, yes, you’re completely right—I really am awful at saying the right thing at the right time. And thank you for the warning because more than anything I relish the idea of being there for Spike on such an occasion. But as for you not being the right man for him—Xander, how can you doubt it? Out of all of the people who have been with Spike, who have claimed to love Spike, you are the one person who has done _whatever_ it has taken to just be there for him. I can imagine no greater gift for Spike than to know he has your heart—and I am more than happy to give you my blessing.”

He refused to admit he was getting choked up—there was just no way that Deadboy was managing to make his eyes fill with tears and struggle to speak through the lump in his throat. 

“Thanks Angel. I—I’ve never held back on how I felt about things you and your alter-ego have done in the past. So, I need to not be an ass and tell you that you’ve been pretty damn amazing. Thank you for being here for me and the girls; thank you for helping me get my head out of my ass. Just—thanks.” There was complete silence down the end of the line and Xander wondered if something was wrong. “Angel?”

“Xander?”

“Hey Buff, what—“ 

“What did you say to Angel? Did you shout at him? Because he did everything he could—“

“NO! No, I just—I told him thank you. What’s going on?”

“Really? Oh Xander, he’s—you made him cry.” And that was when Xander finally, truly let go of the things that Angelus had done in the past. It felt good—like a final release from the past. It was all about his future now—his future with Spike and the girls. “Thank you.”

“Hey Buff, you wanna be my best man?” He barely had time to yank the phone away from his ear before she gave a loud shriek.

“XANDER!”

* * *

“It’s a form of protection—an apotropaic.”

“Giles, I don’t care what it is—I know you think it’s a great wedding gift, and in theory that’s fine but you need to reconsider the shape of it.”

“Spike will understand.”

“No, he really, really won’t.” Willow glared at Giles, determined that he would understand this. “You have to see that it’s an insult—it practically screams that you disapprove. You don’t, do you? Disapprove I mean.”

“I—no, I think even the most negative of people can see that Xander and Spike bring out the best in each other. I am, hopefully, mature enough to admit once and for all that the vampires that are part of our group are definitely not the mindless demons that Watcher’s Council taught us were all that existed. And yes, I can see that in my enthusiasm for finding what I felt would be the perfect gift that I have neglected to consider that a cross represents a less than acceptable wedding present.”

“Thank the Goddess. It’s a beautiful idea, Giles, it really is. But a cross?” They shared a look and Willow was pleased to see the rueful smile cross Giles’ face. 

“I will speak to Jim—he’s quite adept at working with metal and should be able to melt it down and reform it into something a tad more acceptable.”

“And it won’t take away the protection?”

“No, it’s inherent in the material. I was hoping that this gift would be something that could prove of use to them—now that Spike is back, I would imagine things will become more difficult. There is still the matter of the rival vampire clan to be dealt with, and—“

“Giles!! I told you—we need to give them time to themselves. Angel and Buffy are happy to be there and take the lead for a while—Xander and Spike deserve a honeymoon and we’re going to make sure they get one.”

“Of course, Willow, I wholeheartedly agree. Just out of curiosity, did they say when they were planning on getting married? I merely ask so that I can let Jim know how long he has to perform the changes.”

“Oh dear—Spike didn’t really say. I guess I should try to get hold of Xander and talk to him about it. And we need to figure out what we’re going to wear—do you think I need to wear a collar like a priest?” She only said the last part to see that momentary alarm on Giles’ face before he realised she was joking—sometimes he was still so stuffy she felt the need to give him a prod. Just sometimes. 

But Giles was right—she and Xander needed to talk about timescales.

* * *

Although it went without saying that Spike wanted Angel at his back for the wedding, there was someone else he wanted there too. He and Xander hadn’t actually talked about how to tell the girls—not that they expected to get anything less than their full blessings but neither of them were quite up to the screams and squeals that would no doubt assault their ears. 

“VJ! Get your lazy arse up here!” The thunderous sounds of Dr Marten boots assailed his ears before the door to the flat opened and VJ stomped in. He gestured to the chair opposite him, pushing over a can of cola and a glass full of ice. VJ stared at him for a moment before pouring half of the can into the glass, staring down into the fizzing drink before meeting his gaze.

“What did I do?” She sounded resigned and suspicious.

“What makes you think you’ve done something wrong?”

“Well, you’ve called me up here on me own and you’ve sat me down. You’ve either heard something awful from me Mum or you’re about to kick me out.” Spike shook his head, now happier than ever that he was making the right decision. He hoped that what he was about to do would finally erase all thoughts of being ‘kicked out’ from the young girl’s mind. 

“Nope, not kicking you out. Wanted to ask you something and needed you away from the others to do it.”

“Okay, well, fine. Umm, can we get a move on though? Cos apparently Bethany heard from Willow that they’re coming to visit and she’s got it into her head that Connor might be coming too and she’s hoping he’s feeling a bit less raw about Kess so—“ 

“Will you stand up with me?” VJ’s speech trailed off and she cocked her head, obviously confused. 

“What?”

“When I was a young ‘un, when you got married, you had people to stand up with you. There was the best man but there was also groomsmen, people who cared about you, who you trusted at your back.”

“I—groomsmen?”

“Yeah. I love and trust all of you girls, you must all know that right?” He was pleased when she gave an instant nod. “But out of all of you, you are the one I trust at my back the most VJ. So, will you stand up with me?” He couldn’t believe he was nervous but he had to admit that he was. This slip of a girl reminded him so much of himself and somehow seemed to be the child he had never had. 

“Married? You and Xan—you’re getting _married_?!” Eyes wide, VJ took a big gulp of her soda, fingers of the other hand tapping on the table. “You’re getting married to Xander and you want me—ME?—to stand up with you?”

“S’what I said. Of course, if you don’t want—“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence before freezing cold soda splashed into his lap just before he found his arms full of a sobbing young girl. He wasn’t quite sure what he should do so decided it was probably safe to treat her the same way he would Drusilla when she was suffering from moon-sickness—he patted her back awkwardly and let her cry herself out. When the hiccoughing and sobbing had quietened down, he pushed her face out from where she was hiding it in the side of his neck and made her meet his gaze. “VJ, I don’t have the words to tell you what you mean to me. An’ I know how much you’ve been hurt by everything that’s gone on this past year. So, I wanted you to know, wanted to show you in some way how special you are. And I’m still waiting for an answer.”

“Oh my God, Spike, what other answer would I give but fuck yeah!” They shared a grin as she inelegantly wiped her face on the hem of her t-shirt, and even whilst grimacing at her action, Spike couldn’t be anything but happy. “Oh my God, the other girls are gonna shit a brick when they find out you guys are getting married!”


	43. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike needs something, but what?

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** Skargasm  & The Lady Merlin writing as 2storytellerz  
 **Rating:** NC17   
**Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 43/50  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** Community: Taming the Muse #3996 Dirigible  & Community: Coclaim 100 #20 Need  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Warnings:** NC17  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by The Lady Merlin  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....  
 **A/N:** Wooohooo! Another chapter!

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ARefugeforLoyalHearts2-1.png)

They slayers were talking animatedly when Xander and Spike entered the room. Spotting the pair, they unsuccessfully hid their smiles and giggles behind their books. Xander smiled at the group affectionately. 

Spike frowned and shot VJ a glare. “S'pose this means that someone spilled the beans.”

“I didn't think it was a secret,” VJ protested, scrambling to defend herself.

Xander shoved his way between Spike and the table before an all out war could break loose. These two could go at for hours and Xander had no desire to lose his good mood. Besides, VJ hadn't done anything wrong. “It wasn't – isn't a secret,” Xander said, sending a harsh look Spike's way. The vampire huffed and turned to rummage in the small fridge. 

“It's so exciting!” Sammie squealed in delight. “We were talking about what we could do for decorations and stuff.” She stopped and looked between Xander, who was still standing near the table, and Spike, who was now leaning against the counter with a can of coke in his hand. “You are going to let us help aren't you?”

Xander shook off the odd sight of Spike actually drinking a coke and stepped in to answer before Spike could put his foot in it again. “Of course you can,” he replied, enthusiastically. “I think we could use all the help we can get. I have no where to even start.”

“Oh, we have all sort of ideas.”

“Let them have some input Sammie!”

“They may have certain colours in mind.”

“Or a theme.”

Xander laughed as they all talked over each other. “We haven't actually talked about it.”

“Oh, you need to,” Sammie instructed. “It's important. There are so many things to choose like flowers or balloons.”

Spike suddenly spoke up in a crisp, clear accent, “next you'll be wanting a dirigible flying overhead to declare our undying love.”

They all stared over at Spike with blank expressions. It wasn't so much what the vampire had said but how he'd said it. Many times before, Xander had gotten snippets of Spike sounding suspiciously like Giles. Mostly when the vampire was tired but this was more than just a little slip. 

Spike stared back his features taking on a definite sneer of disgust. “Have any of you ever stepped into a library? Opened a book?” Xander started to open his mouth but was cut off before he could say anything. “And bothered to read the words printed in it?”

Xander had no idea what was bugging Spike all of a sudden, but he'd certainly had enough. “ C'mon, Fangface, let's take Mojo for a walk. I think you need to get out for a bit.”

“Fine,” Spike agreed, readily enough, but then turned to the girls still sat round the table. “You keep working. In fact, since you have so much free time, you can read the entire chapter on Groloth demons.” He waited them out while they groaned and rolled their eyes. Spike pointed a finger at them.“And no shirking 'cause you know damn well I'll be checking.”

Xander herded Spike out the door before the slayers decided a coup was in order. He waved a hand behind himself to indicate to the girls to ignore the vampire and he would sort out Mr Grumpypants. 

Spike turned and regarded Xander with a raised eyebrow. “What did ya do? Fart?” Xander squeaked. “Why doncha just blame it on Mojo like ya usually do?”

“Can we not be having this conversation?” Xander hissed, knowing his face was red with embarrassment and annoyance. “This is gonna be a long fucking night,” he mumbled, following Spike and Mojo out into the darkness.

~*~

They slid into their normal seats at The Pandora not long after setting out from the house. Spike had ranged from being happy to morose to downright rude. Xander was hoping to ease Spike's continuing moodiness with some alcohol. And after what he'd had to put up with, he could use a drink himself. 

The waitress brought over their drinks without being asked and Xander was grateful for the distraction. He didn't particularly like where his thoughts had been drifting, but he couldn't help but wonder if Spike was second guessing the while wedding idea. No wonder Anya had been so angry. 

Shuggy wandered over a short time later, as he usually did, and slid into one of the empty seats. “I hear there's a wedding in the offin'?”

Spike shrugged and, not knowing what else to do, Xander plastered a smile on his face. “You heard right,” he said, glancing over at Spike and getting a small, curt nod in return. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

Shuggy smiled and clapped Xander heartily on the back. He lifted a hand in Spike's direction, but obviously thought better of it and lifted his glass instead. “It wid make me right prood if ya lads wid consider havin' yer do right here.”

“We haven't really talked about it yet,” Xander answered honestly. He turned to Spike but only got another shrug in response. No wonder Anya was so annoyed with Xander's lack of interest all those years. It was far too easy to mistake indifference for not wanting to do it at all. 

A commotion over by the bar attracted Shuggy's attention. “Excuse me lads,” he said standing and going to his post behind the bar. 

Xander tried not to sigh in relief. He liked Shuggy, but he liked Spike more. And if they were going to sort this, then they needed a bit of privacy. “So,” he said, trying to sound brave. “If you've changed your mind just say so.”

“What?”

“The wedding,” Xander explained. “If you've decided you don't want m-.” Xander cleared his throat. “The wedding, that's fine.”

“Have you lost your bleedin' mind?!” Spike nearly shouted before quieting. “Where the hell did ya get that idea?”

“From you,” Xander accused. “The way you've been acting.”

“'M sorry, Pet. I do wanna do this. I want you.”

“Then what's wrong?”

Spike sighed heavily and played with a small puddle of condensation on the table. “I dunno. It's...it's just now that all the dust has settled an' all, I've been feeling kinda off. 

“Off?”

“Yeah. It's like there's something itchin' at me all the damn time.”

“What is it?”

“That's just it. I dunno, do I?”

~*~

The slayers were still debating the odds of Xander being able to get them out of Spike's latest assignment when Angel and Buffy entered the training room. 

“Hey, what's got you guys all mopey?” Buffy asked, observing the sullen expressions around the table.

“It's Spike!” VJ complained, loudly.

“Yeah,” Sammie chimed in. “It's like he's been replaced with a-a pod vamp or something.”

Angel snickered and Buffy smacked him on the arm. “What's he done this time?” Angel asked with a sigh.

“He's given us a shit-load of work to do,” VJ moaned.

Sammie sighed dramatically. “He's being a big old poopyhead.”

“Poopyheadedness aside,” Buffy laughed, “what, exactly, did he do?”

“He did give us a lot of work to do. More than usual I mean,” Bethany confirmed.

Ivie leaned forward looking more worried than anything. “And he just seemed...I dunno... just not himself.”

I think I know what the problem is,” Angel said, thoughtfully.

“You wanna share with the rest of us?” Buffy prompted.

“Well, I'm not entirely sure, but losing your sire can be... traumatic.” Angel looked around at the others apologetically. “I probably should have anticipated this.”

“Hey,” Buffy soothed. “There was an awful lot of stuff going on then. None of us thought of it either.”

“Well, it's kind of a vampire thing.”

“Ah,” Buffy said as if that explained everything. “Can you fix it or help or whatever?”

Angel nodded. “If he'll let me.”

“Who? Xander or Spike?”

“I was thinking Spike, but you might have a point.” Angel turned to the slayers still seated at the table. “Do you know where I can find them?”

Bethany nodded. “They took Mojo for a walk.”

“If Xander hasn't killed Spike yet,” VJ added, looking at her watch. “Then I would guess they are at The Pandora right about now.”

~*~

“That's just it. I dunno, do I?”

“I think I do.”

“Angel!” Xander shouted in surprise. 

Spike looked up, annoyed that he hadn't noticed the other vampire come into the Pub. He hadn't realised that constant, annoying, buzzing itch had gotten so distracting. 

“Can I?” Angel asked, indicating one of the empty chairs.

“Of course,” Xander replied. “Especially if you know what's going on.”

Angel watched Spike with growing concern. “Are you okay?”

Spike bristled and almost snarled before he got himself under control “Not really. I can't decide if I want to kill something or...I dunno. It's driving me crazy. I feel so...so empty.”

Angel nodded knowingly and Xander leaned forward, his eyes full of hope. “Do you know what it is?”

“I think so. It's sounds like your drifting, Spike.”

“Drifting?”

“Your unsettled because your sire's gone.”

Angel's statement shocked a short, sharp bark of laughter from Spike and he wondered briefly if he'd finally gone totally round the bend. “Even in death she haunts me.”

“Spike. Baby, I'm sorry,” Xander sympathised, reaching out to twine his fingers with Spike's. 

The vampire was grateful for the support. “She wasn't really much of a sire though, was she,” he confessed. 

“Maybe not,” Angel agreed. “But your demon is still floundering. I could...if you'd...well. I mean...”

“Angel spit it out already,” Spike growled. 

Xander gave Spike's finger's an affectionate squeeze. “It's okay. Angel. If it can help. Please.”

“I could replace Dru as your sire,” Angel spat out in a rush.

Spike blinked then blinked again. It did make sense. “You were like me sire anyway,” he finally said. “Should really discuss it with Xan though.”

“Hey, it's okay,” Xander assured them. “Whatever you need.” 

“It's just an exchange of blood,” Angel explained.

“Are you sure, love?” Spike so wanted Xander to say yes. The moment Angel had made the suggestion his demon had settled. But he didn't want to do anything Xander wasn't comfortable with. If his boy said no, then no it would be and his demon be damned.

“Spike,” Xander whispered in his ear. “Look at me.” Xander waited until Spike met his eyes and held them. “I'm sure.”


	44. Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander should have realised that if Angel wasn't willing to talk about the ritual, there had to be a damn good reason why not....
> 
> * * *

Once the decision had been made, it made sense to get it over and done with as quickly as possible. It seemed pretty senseless to leave Spike feeling so unlike himself, so unfettered, when a solution was right there in front of them. 

Buffy and Willow took the slayers off for a ‘slumber party’ to ensure that the three of them had privacy—no one particularly wanted to explain to the girls what was going on, especially as it might well dampen their excitement about the wedding planning. Which left Xander wondering just how he should go about hosting a ‘taking over as your Sire’ evening. Things between he and Spike had been, well, _strained_ for the past couple of days and he felt very off kilter. He knew and accepted wholeheartedly that this was the right thing to do. He had no concerns about Angel wanting to take Spike away from him; he also had no concerns about Spike wanting to leave him—but. 

It all just made him feel really itchy. 

It didn’t help that Angel couldn’t—or wouldn’t—explain what the ceremony consisted of. This was _so_ not what he had thought planning his wedding would be like.

~ o O o ~

“Where do we need to be?”

“Um, well it would probably be best if we were in the bedroom.” Xander could feel his eyebrows lifting, almost high enough to meet his hairline. 

“Er—why do we need to be in the bedroom? Surely it makes more sense to do it in the bathroom or something—avoid getting blood onto bedding, right? I mean, not like there’s going to be _that_ much blood because, yeah, just slight exchange right? A few words, a quick nip from both of you and it’s all over and done with. That was the impression I got—or was I wrong?”

“Xander—“

“Look, luv—“

He didn’t like the look on either of their faces—somehow, he got the feeling he should have **made** Angel explain exactly what happened during the ceremony before now. 

“Why are you both looking like that? You’re both wearing your ‘we don’t want to have to explain but we know you’re going to insist’ look, which makes sense as you both know I want to know the details and I want to know them _before_ anything happens because let’s be frank—surprising the Xan-man is not a good idea at the best of times. Surprising him when he’s stuck in a bedroom with not one, but two vampires is definitely not the right thing to be doing.” Neither Angel or Spike would meet his gaze. “So, who’s going to suck it up and answer me? Because I’m not moving from here until—well, okay, yes, lifting me up and carrying me means I’m moving but that doesn’t mean anything else is going to happen without some major talkage going on.” He refused to acknowledge just how easily Spike had lifted him up and hauled him off to the bedroom—they were going to have words about picking someone up against their will but not now. Now there seemed to be something much more important to be discussed. 

“Xander—do you remember some of the conversations we had whilst Spike was with Drusilla?” 

“Hard to forget them really—most of your rituals seem to revolve around blood or sex, often blood _and_ sex, and—OH!”

“NO! It doesn’t involve sex—not as such.” Spike sounded pained, stepping back from where he had dropped Xander by the side of the bed.

“What do you mean ‘as such’? Are we talking Clinton definitions of sex, or we talking prudish American teenage boy definitions because there is a world of difference. And I knew vampires were orally fixated but you better not be telling me—“

“NO! Seriously, can you get your mind out of the gutter for a few moments? Please?” Xander forced his shoulders to drop and moved his neck from side to side to try to release some tension. The two of them looked seriously constipated and any other time he would have found it amusing. Realising that he was going to have to be the mature one, he plopped down onto the bed and interlinked his fingers, trying to present a relaxed exterior. He didn’t care if they could hear his heartbeat or could tell that he wasn’t anything even vaguely resembling relaxed—he wanted to appear in control if he possibly could.

“Well? Go on.”

“Spike, do you want to—no I guess you want me to do it, thanks.” He ignored Angel’s indignation, recognising from the way Spike had retreated to the bedroom wall and was leaning on it in a nonchalant fashion that his lover was feeling the stress and strain almost as much as he himself was. Good—he didn’t want to be the only one suffering. “Very basically, it’s an exchange of blood and a ritualistic saying—it’s symbolic more than anything—but sometimes the demon can want, sorry, need something more. Something more substantial.”

“What, like biting a chunk out of each other?”

“Not exactly.”

“Will one of you please just grow a pair and **tell** me what the hell you are both so stressed about?” 

“FINE, fine. What his Lordship is stuttering around the edges of is telling you that sometimes, depending on the age of the demon in question, a deeper connection can be needed—it’s a big deal to change your sire, ‘specially after over 100 years. In a young childe, it should merely take an exchange of blood. In an older Childe, in circumstances like this, it—sometimes it requires other bodily fluids.”

“Like what?” Xander was actually incredibly proud of himself for the steadiness of his voice. After all, Spike seemed to be basically telling him that in order for this to succeed, his fiancé was going to have something resembling sex with his new Sire. Or something to that effect. “I get the feeling you’re not talking about swapping spit.”

“No, we’re not talking about just kissing. It may need to be a more intimate sort of claiming—it’s not something long-term and really has nothing to do with your relationship with Spike. No, don’t bite my head off—you know what I mean. This is a demon to demon thing—Spike’s demon needs to know that I am prepared to be his Sire, fill the gap he’s feeling in its entirety. And in order to do that, it needs to feel, well—claimed.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“What?”

“Do you want me not to be here for this? Do you guys need privacy? Is this something you would rather I not see?” Xander was actually incredibly proud of how calm his voice was, and of the fact that he truly meant nothing snarky by what he was saying. He could tell that they were both uncomfortable with what they were going to do—whatever response their demons might be having to each other, neither Spike nor Angel _wanted_ to be with each other in a more intimate fashion. 

“I—Spike, I don’t know if—“

“No, I want you here love. If you’re not, you’ll always wonder what did happen—this way, they’ll be no secrets at all—you see it all, know it all, no secrets. Yeah?” Spike’s gaze was intense and Xander struggled to breathe. He wondered if he was going to hyperventilate just from how Spike was looking at him—like it meant **everything** to him that Xander understand, that he accept the truth of what Spike was saying. And the truth of it was, he got it. There was too much time whilst Spike had been with Drusilla that he would never know what had occurred—most of it, he didn’t want to know because he knew it involved bloodshed. And sex. Lots of sex if he knew Spike. So, no, he didn’t want to know those details. But Spike was right—if he wasn’t in the room when it happened, he would probably be imagining what was going on, embellishing in his head until it turned into some bizarre vampire porno starring Angel and Spike, with weird Seventies music playing in the background. That right there was an uncomfortable thought to be having because now he had to shift his position on the bed in a completely see-through attempt to hide his arousal. It was perfectly obvious by the looks Spike and Angel were now throwing at him that they had _both_ got a pretty good whiff of whatever pheromones he was throwing off because of the thoughts in his head.

“Wow, that’s not embarrassing at all.”

“Perfectly natural—I already know how horny you get around me. And lump he might be but he’s not a bad looking lump.” Spike gestured towards Angel, a knowing smirk on his face.

“Hey!” Xander appreciated their attempt at humour, Angel especially, and managed to wrangle his brain _away_ from inappropriate thoughts of Angel and Spike writhing around on a bed, pale chests pressed together as they kissed and bit at each other’s necks, muscles flexing as they battled for supremacy before Angel reared up and took a position of dominance over the pale blond beauty that was Spike’s frame— 

And oh my God, it was too damned hot in here! 

“Umm, maybe we should just get started—I get the feeling this is just going to get worse the longer we wait. Is that okay with you two—Spike? Xander?” Xander managed to nod, crossing his legs and squeezing his thighs together in an attempt to get his stubborn cock to lay the fuck down. Somehow he got the feeling this wasn’t going to be the last time he struggled with that particular appendage that night.

* * *


	45. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware this chapter involves a threesome but it is more Spike/Xander with Angel on the fringes

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** skargasm  & The Lady Merlin writing as 2storytellerz  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 45/50  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompt(s):** Community: Taming the Muse #398 Requiem  & Community: Coclaim 100 #82 Lovers  
 **Beta (s):** Unbeta'd, but cross proofread  
 **Warnings:** NC17  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrow 'em  
 **Graphic:** Banner by The Lady Merlin  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....  
 **A/N:** Please be aware this chapter involves a threesome but it is more Spike/Xander with Angel on the fringes

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ARefugeforLoyalHearts2-1.png)

Mistaken impressions aside, Xander had taken the news remarkably well. Spike's stomach had clenched in real fear, afraid he was asking far too much of his mate, but Xander had surprised him. And surprised him yet again when Spike caught the unmistakable whiff of Xander's arousal in the air and the hardness clearly outlined by Xander's denims. This human just kept surprising him all the time. 

So, was it any wonder his demon had readily accepted the mating and the claiming bond. If only his demon had been satisfied with that one solid bond. But, no. Spike needed a sire. He knew it and his demon knew it; and Angel fit the role perfectly. Xander was an equal but Angel was father, teacher, disciplinarian – all those things that meant Sire. It made sense for Angel to do it. The vampire had already filled a great deal of those roles when Spike's own sire was too busy nattering away at the stars. 

Spike's mouth watered, his demon burning for a taste of the rich, heady blood which ran through Angel's veins. Striding to the bed with a confidence he didn't feel, Spike knelt at Xander's feet and forced his mate to meet his eyes. “All you have to do is say the word and I won't do this.”

Xander shook his head, his face clearly showing his confusion and embarrassment. “You **need** this.”

“True. But I need you more.”

“I know and I'm okay with it. A little shocked... but okay.”

“All right then, love.” Spike could still see a flicker of something in Xander's eyes. He loved that Xander was being all mature about this but he also knew it had to be overwhelming. “We don't do anything you're uncomfortable with.”

Xander licked his lips and stared at Spike, baring all his feelings in his dark hazel eyes. Spike gasped at the depth of arousal and passion he could clearly see and a note of something darker which he didn't completely understand. “Well then,” he smirked, slowly standing. Angel slid up behind him, running his hands over Spike's shoulders and down, his fingers sliding up underneath Spike's shirt to run greedily over the well defined abs. “This isn't about you an' me, Xan.”

“No,” Xander replied his voice husky and deep. “This is different. This is – is something primal. It's pack.”

Angel's head shot up from where he'd been nibbling on Spike's neck. “Xander? I thought the hyena was gone?”

Xander's smile was bizarrely both predatory and reassuring. “It is. But I remember. I remember what it felt like to belong to something other than just yourself. Something bigger, something _more_.” Xander rose from the bed, helping Angel to strip his mate. His knowledgeable fingers knowing exactly how to make Spike squirm and gasp. And dropping down on his knees to lick away a drop of thick, clear fluid from the tip of Spike's cock when it sprang eagerly free, erect and begging. 

They settled on the bed, clothes left in haphazard piles on the floor, with Spike happily ensconced in the middle of the trio where he greedily drank up all the attention from his soon to be Sire, his mate snuggling firmly, and supportively, at his back. 

Angel's demon face slid easily to the fore and he growled possessively, gliding his hands over the creamy, pale skin. Xander watched, entranced and aroused, his breathing heavy, even to his own ears. 

Xander's hands shook, wanting to touch, yet afraid and in awe. Together they were far more beautiful, more arousing than he had imagined. Two pale, perfect forms, almost appearing sculpted from marble, something of which odes and songs should be written about. A requiem for his lovers, which was fitting in so many ways. 

He started when one pale, strong, hand left an alabaster hip and reached out, the fingers encircled his wrist and guiding his hand to that same jutting hipbone. He searched Angel's golden eyes, seeking permission to touch, even when he knew in his heart Spike belonged to him and not Angel. 

The demon face smiled back at him. “Prepare him. I want to watch you take him while I claim him as my Childe.”

Spike groaned and Xander slid a hand between the flawless globes of Spike's ass, unerringly finding his target and circling the small pucker hidden there. He played around the edges, gently breaching with only the very tip of his finger. He shared a knowing grin with Angel over Spike's mewls of frustration.

“Need...please,” Spike panted.

Xander rolled slightly and snatched up the small tube resting on the small table next to the bed. He wanted to make sure Spike felt every inch, every vein, every subtle contour of his cock so he only dribbled a very small dollop on his fingers. 

Returning to his exploration, he slid two fingers roughly inside, tired of waiting and becoming increasingly more desperate to be inside that silky, tight channel. 

“Not yet, Childe,” Angel scolded.

When Spike swore it was breathy and needy, and Xander peered over Spike's shoulder to see Angel's hand firmly clamped at the base of Spike's cock. His own cock twitched, a drop of fluid oozing from the tip at the sight and he hurriedly slipped out his fingers. He lined up his throbbing length at Spike's hastily and barely prepared hole, and thrust inside, forcing Spike's body to accept the intrusion. It was so smooth and Spike twitched around him, his body trying to adjust, squeezing Xander oh, so tightly and oh, so rightly. Xander counted to ten and tried to think of his Aunt Rose and stubbing his toe that morning in the shower. Anything to keep himself from coming.

He opened his eyes, seeing Angel lapping at the long expanse of Spike's neck, and some instinct told him it was time. He began thrusting in and out, striving only for completion. And when he reached a hand around to stroke Spike's cock, he found Angel's hand already wrapped around both their lengths. Xander's fingers intertwined with Angel's, enjoying the steely, hardness encased inside cool, vampire skin. 

Xander watched them strike, fangs slicing easily through skin, faces eerily beautiful in their vampire guise. He heard Spike scream and felt Spike's ass clench in spasms around his cock. He closed his eyes and let himself go, vaguely feeling the sticky wetness, spattering and dribbling over his hand.

~*~

Spike woke when his Sire, and he smiled at that, gently rolled out of the bed. “Angel? Sire?” he asked, trying the name out on his tongue.

“I need to get back. I don't want Buffy to worry.”

Spike nodded, knowing his new Sire needed to go, but content enough with his mate still with him. “Angel,” Spike called, stopping Angel at the door. “Thank you.”

Angel smiled. “Anytime. You've got something really special,” he said, indicating the still sleeping Xander wrapped protectively around his new Childe.

“I know. So do you.”

“Yes I do,” Angel smiled again. “And now I really need to go.”

~*~

Xander stirred and looked around groggily. He smiled as his muscles protested the movement. Fuck who needed a wedding after that? Xander yawned and pulled Spike more tightly into the circle of his arms. He felt so content. Spike was his in every way. He'd had him and shared him with his Sire. Something no one else had ever done, not even Buffy. Shit! Buffy! She was gonna kill them all for this!


	46. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody has to tell Buffy the truth - don't they?
> 
> * * *

Somehow it didn’t surprise Xander that Angel was in the kitchen sipping at a cup of coffee when he staggered out of bed. He half expected to feel a sense of embarrassment—after all, they’d just taken part in a threesome with each other. They’d seen each other naked. And wow, that really wasn’t the thing to think about when Angel was looking at him, raising an enquiring eyebrow.

“You’re thinking about Buffy aren’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah I am. Hell, I was taken by surprise by what the ritual entailed so unless you squared this away with her beforehand one of us is going to have to man up and tell her the truth. Which could end in evisceration for I’d say, oh at least two of us, one of whom is a squishy human.”

Angel nodded, taking another sip from his mug whilst obviously thinking deeply. Xander had to hold back a smile—Spike was right, sometimes Angel looked like a Labrador when he was thinking really hard, like it was all too much for his brain to cope with. 

“I didn’t tell her beforehand—to be frank, I wasn’t sure whether you’d accept things and I didn’t want to cause trouble when nothing might come of the whole thing.” 

“Oh.”

“Do you think we should tell the truth? Or is this one of those times when keeping it from her is the best idea?”

“You’re asking me? I’m not the best person to talk to about this relationship stuff—remember, I took off instead of actually handling Spike coming home.”

“True but you know how to keep a secret.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Shuffling past Angel, Xander poured himself a cup of coffee, wrapping his bathrobe more closely around himself. 

“Do the words _Willow says kick his ass_ ring any bells?” Angel’s voice was only slightly sarcastic, for which Xander had to give him kudos. It might not have been his finest hour lying to Buffy like that—not telling her that Willow was indeed attempting the spell to resoul Angelus had ended with her sending her lover to Hell and running away. But he couldn’t say that he would take it back either—it had been the right thing to do at the time. 

“Yeah, well, you’re right I did lie because I thought it was the right thing to do. **But** when Buffy found out, there was hell to pay—you guys are finally in a good position from what I can see. Do you really want to risk that on telling her that you basically just got busy with me and Spike?”

“I didn’t _get busy_ with you and Spike—I did what I had to do to ensure that Spike had a focus and centre.”

“Sure, but if you weren’t worried that Buffy would see it as me being part of some vampire sandwich, you would have told her by now.”

“Xander—are you going to help or just keep coming out with different innuendos?” He couldn’t stop smirking at Angel’s obvious exasperation, even if it didn’t help with the situation. Sometimes, he got so stuck being the responsible adult in charge of the girls that he didn’t get to enjoy his extremely childish side. And however inappropriate it was, the situation was kinda ridiculous.

“Okay, I can try to stop talking about our Devil’s Threesome—did you know it’s called that when two of the people agree not to touch sexually?”

“That’s not a devil’s threesome you idiot! That’s when it’s two men and one woman and the two men agree not to touch.”

“Really? Oh, cool. How come you knew that? Or was that not the first threesome you’ve ever taken part in?! Oh my God, you have got to tell me some of these stories—unless they lead to evisceration or throats being ripped out because I’m not up for hearing the blood and guts stories. They tend to make me sick to my stomach, especially when Spike gets carried away.” Taking a huge gulp of his coffee, Xander winced. “What did you make this with—battery acid?”

“My coffee is not that bad.”

“So not the point. I wanna hear these stories. Hey, does this really mean I can call you Dad now?”

“No Xander, you can’t call me Dad.”

“Better than Sire.” 

“Huh, not in this lifetime.” Angel said it almost as an undertone but Xander caught the intonation.

“What does that mean? How come you never tried to change me? Would I have made a bad vampire?” It might not be the best time to ask, but he had been curious about this on a number of occasions.

“Hell no. I think you would have made a very dangerous vampire to be honest—I never tried to change you because I think you would probably be one of the only vampires to actively **try** to kill your own Sire.” They shared a look and Xander smiled, watching Angel’s face soften with affection. 

“I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for me and Spike, you know. There are times when we seriously wouldn’t have made it without you—there aren’t words to express what you’ve managed to do for me, for us.” He could see how embarrassed Angel was, but he could also see that he was touched. “Oh come here you big lunk—I think we’re close enough to hug now, right?” Throwing his arms around Angel’s shoulders, he dragged him into a hug, patting his back several times. “Oh, whoops, sorry!” Suddenly aware that his bathrobe had slipped open, he pulled back and tied the sash more securely. Although, really, Angel had seen everything there was to see. “So, back on track. Buffy.”

“Yeah, Buffy. Maybe we should ask Spike what he thinks—he’s in the firing line too so has a right to a say. Where is he?” Angel strode quickly across the room and pushed the bedroom door open, peering round. “Er, Xander—where’s Spike?”

“Oh shit.”

~ o O o ~

Getting Buffy to leave the sleepover was easier than he had expected, and Spike wasn’t sure whether that was a good or bad thing. The door to the training room opened quietly but he still heard it as well as her footsteps across the training floor as she joined him in the kitchenette. Silently pushing the cup of cocoa in her direction, he nodded towards the small table until she took a seat. The only real precaution he took was sitting opposite her rather than next to her. He watched as she took a small sip then brushed her hair out of her eyes, taking a deep breath before meeting his gaze.

“So—“

“Hey Buffy.”

“How bad is this going to be Spike?”

“How bad are you expecting? Because I can tell you hand on heart that nothing happened that touches on your relationship with Peaches.”

“Nothing touches on my relationship—but there was touching, right? Because if it was just a simple case of biting and swapping blood, you wouldn’t have called me out in the middle of the night. Right?”

“Buffy—any touching was just—do you think I would **ever** cheat on Xander?”

“Do you really want to ask me that question? Bearing in mind what started this whole thing off?” The tears in her eyes were the only reason he didn’t react viciously to that comment but it was a close thing. And it said much about the ceremony that had taken place that his demon did little more than sigh a touch sadly at the reminder of Drusilla. Angelus truly had taken over as his Sire. “Okay, I’m sorry—that was a low blow. I just—I really can’t stand the way all of this keeps happening to us. Why do we never get a chance to just relax and enjoy life, just a little?”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, Xander and I plan on the wedding being a full on weekend blow out. We should all get a chance to let our hair down and relax.”

“So the wedding’s still going ahead? Xander was alright with whatever freaky vampire thing you guys just got up to?”

“Xander—Xander loves me more than I have to right to hope for or expect. And yes, he was fully on board with everything that was needed for the ritual. Now, I could fill you in on all the details but I don’t think you really want to know. Do you?”

“What, you think I should lie to myself? What about that whole idea that the truth will set me free? Lying never ends well Spike—lies and the Scoobies are seriously unmixy.” He could see that Buffy was struggling—she _wanted_ to let it go but ever since the big fight between her and Xander, she had been trying so hard to be a real grown up and face everything head on.

“No lies here Slayer. Just, sometimes you just need to accept that the _whole_ truth is not going to make your life any better. You know that Angel only did what he had to do—shouldn’t that be enough?” He realised that he’d finished his cocoa, only the white sludge from the marshmallows sitting at the bottom of the mug. He wondered how badly the Slayer would think of him if he was to reach in with his spoon to dig that out? A heavy sigh from Buffy dragged his attention back to the conversation.

“This isn’t going to end well whatever I decide is it?”

“If you want the whole truth, I’ll tell you. But you gotta promise not to blame Peaches, take it out on him or let it affect things before I’ll say another word. But before you decide, can I just say one thing?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Remember when Angel brought me back? Do you remember how he was then—how he felt inside? He literally only did exactly what he had to do for the greater good—and this time, he did it entirely **for me**. If I ever thought that him doing this for me would lead to troubles between you two, I would have said no from the very start.”

“Would that have—what would have happened if—“

“If Angel hadn’t stepped in as my Sire, my demon might well have gone feral—maybe gone on a killing spree worthy of William the Bloody at his worst. My control was threadbare at best.” He lowered his gaze, not wanting to see what she thought of the things he had done before the soul.

“But—why? I don’t understand.”

“It would have wanted to be impressive—make sure that any older vampire in the clan realised that it was worthy of being accepted by a new Sire. It would have wanted to prove itself—Angel made it so that didn’t have to happen.” 

“Wow, just. Okay, I hadn’t thought about it like that.”

“Yeah, sometimes demonic shit really makes no sense to humans. We’re a tricky bunch.” Deciding that he really didn’t care anymore, Spike used his spoon to gouge the marshmallow sludge from the bottom of his mug and popped it into his mouth. It was lukewarm and sticky, sliding against his teeth with a slight squeak that was almost as satisfying as the taste. 

“Ugh, Spike, that was disgusting. Okay, fine—I don’t want to know. I never want to see Angel the way he was when he came back with you—he was in so much pain, expecting me to blame him, hate him. For the first time I was able to offer him comfort—I don’t intend to take it back now.” Draining her mug, Buffy got to her feet and walked over to the sink. She filled it with hot water, looking at Spike for a few moments before shaking her head. 

She shook the water from her hands and began to walk back across the room. As she moved past Spike, she ran her hands over his shoulders before squeezing one of them. He relaxed, happy that she had made the right choice although he wasn’t surprised when she stopped in the doorway and turned back.

“What?”

“Does this mean Xander’s had a—I mean, Xander and you two?”

“Thought you didn’t want to know?”

“I don’t, I don’t. Just—damn, that’s hot!” She gave him a dirty little smile before leaving as quietly as she’d arrived. He let his shoulders drop, relieved beyond all imagining that she had made the right choice. Sometimes, knowing the truth really didn’t help. He stretched his arms above his head, enjoying the aches and pains caused by the night’s activities. He got up and leaving the training room, headed back towards the flat—somehow he got the feeling Angel and Xander would still be arguing about who got to tell Buffy everything. A good job he’d put on his big boy pants and just dealt with the whole thing. Suddenly, he gave a laugh beneath his breath, stroking a hickey that Xander had sucked up on his neck. Buffy was right though—it had been **damn** hot.

* * *


	47. Sleepwalk the Moon

Spike blinked his eyes open and looked around the darkened room. He listened to the quietness of the flat as he attempted to puzzle out what, exactly, had woken him up. He reached out for the warm, snuggly body that should have been right next to him, only to frown when his hands encountered nothing but a rapidly cooling indentation. Xander hadn't been gone long then. Spike didn't hear the usual sounds which meant his mate had merely woken up to use the bathroom. 

Feeling a frisson of worry now, Spike swung his legs over the side of the bed and crossed the room to the door. Not sure why he was being careful to not disturb the stillness of the flat, he padded quietly out of the room. The living room and the small kitchen proved just as empty as the bedroom. Just to be sure it was as vacant as the rest of the place, Spike checked the bathroom as well. Still nothing. 

Spike nearly ran for the bedroom, grabbed a pair of jeans and stopped only long enough to pull them up and do up the first few buttons. The door to the flat proved to be unlocked but that wasn't really anything unusual. Living in their houseful of slayers, they had all learned to keep an open door policy. Everyone knew to listen before opening a door if they didn't want to catch an eyeful of the Spike and Xander show. Personally, Spike didn't actually mind so much. But his Xan could be right bashful and embarrassed when one of the girls walked in unannounced. 

Spike let out a sigh of relief when he saw a familiar shape making its way into the training room. “Xan? What's wrong, love, couldn't sleep?” Spike frowned when he didn't get any answer and Xander simply kept on walking as if he hadn't heard anything. Xander was walking slowly and carefully, so it wasn't hard for Spike to get around him and block his path. Xander stopped but otherwise didn't acknowledge Spike's presence in any way. 

“Xan?” Spike asked again, searching the face he loved for any hint as to what was wrong. 

Xander remained still and quiet, his eyes unfocused with his arms hanging loosely at his sides. Spike shivered at the sight. The moonlight coming through the windows slanted across Xander's face highlighting the vacant, hollow stare. It was like whatever made Xander the person he was, had been carved away and all that was left was this hollow shell. It hurt Spike in a way that he'd never been hurt before. It made the long ago happy fantasies of one day turning Xander into a nightmarish reality. Spike had never been more grateful for one of Willow's botched spells than he was at this moment. Confronted with this horrifying mannequin with his mate's face made him realise how wrong turning Xander would have truly been. 

Deep in his heart, Spike knew it would've been a huge risk. But he'd convinced himself otherwise, and had been willing to take the chance rather than lose yet another person he loved. But this?! This was so very wrong. Spike placed a trembling hand on Xander's cheek. “Xan?”

Xander blinked and his eyes cleared. Finally focusing on Spike's face, he frowned in concern over what he saw there. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“That's kinda what I was wondering. Something woke me up and I found you wandering around over here.”

Xander looked around in puzzlement, as if only now realising he wasn't where he should be. “How did I get here?”

“Not sure. Was like you were sleepwalking.”

“Sleepwalking? Huh,” Xander said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Haven't done that in a very long time.”

“C'mon,” Spike said, leading Xander over to the kitchenette and flipping on the small light over the sink. 

“No,” Xander protested. “Spike, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly dressed for company.”

Spike felt a sense of relief. If Xander was protesting about his nakedness then he must be feeling more himself. He took the time to appreciate the view, taking in all those muscles and the light flush on his face. “Dunno, you look pretty good to me.”

“Spike!”

Spike grinned and held up a hand in defence. “Fine. Fine. Back to my place then.”

Xander immediately snagged his robe from the bedroom when they entered the small flat.

“Sit down and I'll get us something to drink.” Spike watched as Xander sat at the small table, reaching out for the small salt shaker on the table and twirling it absently in his hands. “Hot chocolate or something stronger?”

“Chocolate's fine,” Xander responded, still obviously distracted.

Spike finished making his favourite comfort drink and set the mugs on the table. “Wanna talk about it?” he asked, sitting next to Xander.

Xander stopped his nervous twirling and carefully set the salt aside. “Not much to talk about really. There was a couple of times when this happened when I was a kid.” Xander took an appreciative sip and turned serious hazel eyes to Spike. “The sleepwalking I mean.” Spike nodded, silently encouraging Xander to continue. “Worried my mom some. She wasn't drinking so heavily back then. She took me to the doctor and he said it was just nerves.” Xander snorted. “My dad said I was a sissy and told me to toughen up.” He took another sip from his mug and shrugged. “Guess I did because the sleepwalking stopped.”

“So what's got you so nervous then? Is it this whole wedding business? 'Cause, ya know, we don't have to do any of it.” Spike slipped an arm around Xander's shoulders, holding him loosely. “Know you love me and you better know how I feel by now.”

Xander laughed and shook his head, leaning up to look at Spike's face. “I want this with you. I really do, Spike. I love you more than anything.” Xander bit nervously at his lip.

“Spill,” Spike prompted, nudging Xander's shoulder gently. “You always do that when you wanna talk, need to talk, but aren't sure how. Just spit it out, whatever it is, okay?”

Xander gave Spike a tiny grin and nodded. “I want this, I do...”

“But?” Spike asked, prompting Xander to continue.

“You remember the big wedding with Anya?”

Spike wondered where this was going. “How could I ever forget?”

“Right. Well, Anya went a little crazy and there were charts and napkins and cakes and halls and – just so fucking much.”

“All a bit too much, huh?”

Xander hung his head and nodded. “I'm sorry, Spike. I want this but I don't know if I can do all – all that again.”

Was that all. Spike laughed and Xander's head snapped up. He glared and Spike laughed harder.

“Not really seeing the big funny here, Spike.”

Spike calmed and rubbed a hand along the tense muscles of Xander's neck, relieved when he wasn't pushed away. “Look, Xan, it'll be fine. Shuggy wants us to have the reception at The Pandora, right? So he can organise all that and we can have the wedding at Queen's Park. 'T's just down the way and we can have our own private party here. Let the girls handle all the details. They'll love that. We can get some plain bands -”

“Platinum,” Xander interrupted.

Spike nodded. “Platinum and Willow's gonna do the ceremony. What else?”

“Flowers.” Xander said smiling.

“White forget me nots for true love,” Spike said, letting his inner Victorian out to play and stroking Xander's slightly beard roughened cheek lovingly. “Anything else then?” Spike asked, softly.

Xander nodded slowly. “Take me to bed and fuck me.”

“My pleasure,” Spike said, standing and slinging Xander over his shoulder. “Silly git.”

“Yeah,” Xander replied, happily. “But I'm your silly git.”


	48. Bending the Rules

If his brains hadn’t been truly scrambled by years of being thrown into headstone and walls, this wedding planning crap would have surely done the job. Sitting talking to Spike, it had sounded simple – they did what they wanted exactly how they wanted and everyone would just fall in and do as they were told. Always so simple when it was just the two of them. Maybe he needed to wear a badge that said ‘I’m the groom – just say yes!’ so that people realised they were supposed to be agreeing to whatever HE wanted. 

He stood in the doorway, slightly out of view, so that he could listen to the raging argument without being dragged into it.

“No.”

“But VJ—“

“No.”

“It’s a dress—it won’t bite you!” That was Sammie’s voice, obviously trying to be reasonable but failing miserably.

“NO! Which part of that two-letter word are you struggling with? I’m not wearing one of those poufy monstrosities and you can’t make me!” 

“VJ!” A stamp of the foot then the sounds of Sammie stomping away, obviously too frustrated to continue. There was a heavy sigh and a rustle of fabric and he almost went in. Almost.

“They’re not monstrosities. They’re actually kinda pretty—Willow picked them out especially for us.”

“Ivie, I’m really not trying to be difficult, but there is no way to make those dresses anything other than what they are. I don’t know what Willow was thinking—seriously, do they look like something Xander and Spike would insist on us wearing?” Xander found himself nodding along with agreement—he certainly hadn’t requested anything from Willow in terms of dressing the girls although he did find himself thinking slightly guiltily that it was only because it hadn’t occurred to him that he could palm the job off onto her.

“Well, maybe not Xander—I get the feeling he’d be happy if we all just wandered down to the registry office then off to Shuggy’s afterwards. But maybe Spike—“ 

“NO! You are not using that on me—there is not a chance in hell Spike wants me to wear purple taffeta! I’m outta here!” More stomping and the sound of a door slamming shut.

“It’s not purple—it’s lilac.” Ivie sounded sad and Xander couldn’t hold back any longer, stepping quietly into the room. 

“Hey honey.”

“XANDER! I’m sorry—am I late for training or—“

“No, no, I wanted to check in on your guys—all of this wedding stuff seems to have us all over the place and I wanted to be sure you were okay.”

“Humph! Well it depends on your definition of okay.” Ivie was slumped on the sofa, a pile of dresses covering the remaining seats in a pearlescent display of pinks and lilacs. Xander managed to hold back a shudder because his mental image of VJ in that lilac was enough to cause nightmares—she was right, there was no way in hell he or Spike would insist she wear something like that. “VJ refuses to wear the dress Willow chose for her which means she’s not going to match the rest of us and it’s so frustrating because it’s only one day—can’t she just _bend_ for one day?!”

Shoving the slippery material aside, Xander sad down next to Ivie and took her hand. Sometimes he forgot how small the girls were compared to him—they were all so much larger than life that it was difficult remember that underneath all of that Slayer strength were young girls, with dreams of a normal life. The wedding probably meant as much to them as it did to he and Spike.

“You know—it’s not really about VJ bending right? I mean, there’s no way you guys really thought you were going to get her into lilac taffeta—I mean, really?”

“Well—maybe for Spike she might. We’ve even got a matching ribbon to go onto Mojo’s collar cos we knew she would insist on him being part of the whole thing.”

“And rightly so—this is a wedding where all of the family are going to be involved and Mojo has earned his place into the family most definitely.” He stroked the soft skin on the back of her hand, ignoring the fighting calluses on the other side and concentrating on the ‘girl’ part of her rather than the ‘super’ for the moment. “You know, this wedding is meant to be fun? A chance to celebrate with everyone, right? Not cause more trouble or make you guys fall out or anything.” 

“I guess. I just—we don’t often get a chance to dress up and I thought VJ would enjoy it as much as the rest of us. The dresses are so pretty Xander, and Willow has said she’ll help us do our hair and make-up and—“

“Whoa, whoa! That sounds like what you and Sammie want to do but I gotta tell you, that doesn’t sound like VJ to me. Does it really sound like her to you?”

“Then what do we put her in? She’s in the wedding party so she has to look the part!” 

“Maybe we should leave that to her and Spike? I mean, she’s standing up with him so he should be have that on his list, right?” He smiled into her eyes, watching as the idea took hold and obviously caused her some delight. 

“Sounds like a plan to me. Thanks Xander.”

“Anytime Ivie. Now—what do we need to do about the shoes?”

* * *

Smiling at their reflection, Spike found himself wondering what all of the fuss was about. He and VJ had hit the main high street, settling on a small menswear store that carried formal-wear as the first place to try. The proprietor, who insisted that they simply call him Hemmingsworth, turned out to be a demon, or at least half-demon, and seemed not at all phased by the idea of dressing a Master Vampire and a Slayer in formal menswear. He had a good eye—the grey/blue morning suit he had produced for Spike was damned near perfect, bringing out the colour of his eyes without being too ostentatious; the cut of the suit flattered his lean frame and he thought he looked like a bit of alright. 

As for VJ, Hemmingsworth had simply taken out a tape measure and after a nod of approval from VJ, taken a series of measurements before returning with another morning suit. This one was nearly black but not quite, the severity of the cut emphasising VJ’s femininity whilst covering her up beautifully. Even with her hair in need of a fresh dye and smudged eyeliner, she looked bloody brilliant and Spike could tell she was happy. 

As they walked back to the house in the twilight, she was nearly skipping and it made Spike’s heart feel good to see her so obviously happy.

“So, what was he then?”

“What was who?”

“Hemmingsworth. It was obvious he was a demon—he definitely pinged on my radar but I couldn’t figure out what he was.” VJ was hopscotching along, the jangle of the chains at her waist a quiet tinkling melody to her movements. 

“He’s what most people would call a scavenger. Not interested in living flesh or anything like that.”

“Ewwwww! Seriously, what is he—a zombie or something? Ugh, Spike!”

“Not a zombie—didn’t say **he** was dead now did I? No, he helps out with demon cadavers and the like—very handy friend to have. And like I say, no interest in living flesh so no danger to me and mine.” He only resisted slightly when she tugged at his hand and he found himself walking a little faster, refusing to do something as undignified as skip but damned close. 

“Do you think Xander will mind—me being a suit I mean? I didn’t mean to make things difficult—it’s just—all that frou frou stuff just isn’t me.” She grimaced slightly but kept up her skipping steps so she obviously wasn’t too concerned. 

“Nah, he won’t mind. Sides, you’re _my_ groomsman so you wear what I say. You’re not a bridesmaid cos there isn’t a bride now is there! So we’re already kinda bending the rules aren’t we?” They grinned at each other. Definitely no brides in this wedding.

“What about Angel-isn’t he standing up with you?”

“Yeah he will but he’s got enough suits he don’t need me to buy him one! Not paying for that oaf to get all nancy’ed up!!” Close enough to see the house, he tugged at VJ’s hand, breaking into a sprint until they were racing to the front door. They burst into the house, laughing loudly and walked straight into Xander. 

“Whoa, whoa!! So where have you two been? I’ve spent the day learning the difference between pumps and court shoes so this better be good!” Xander folded his arms over his chest, making an effort to appear stern but failing miserably. 

“Xander—we got me a suit! And it’s beautiful—a gorgeous charcoal black colour!! And I can’t wait until you see Spike in his outfit—you’ll chub up for sure!”

“VJ!” “Victoria Jane!” She giggled at their matching expressions, sliding around Xander and thundering up the stairs calling for Ivie and Sammie as she went.

“That bloody girl!”

“Yeah—I wonder where she gets her language from?!” Pulling Xander into his arms, Spike nuzzled at his neck, inhaling happily. Dropping gentle kisses along Xander’s neck, he pushed him gently towards the wall until he was pressing Xander against it and resting his weight on him. 

“Wanna chastise me love?” The pulse in Xander’s neck beat faster and his arms came up to wrap around Spike’s waist. 

“Not here—but I might be in need to reclaiming my masculinity after a day choosing girlie wedding stuff.” In a swift move, Xander reversed their positions until he was pressing Spike into the wall, nosing along the length of his neck as he did so. “First one to our room gets to top?” 

“Hmm, Pet, is that meant to be an incentive to go fast or slow?”

“Depends what you’re wanting doesn’t it?!” With no further ado, Xander pushed off from the wall and headed off up the stairs, turning once to wink at Spike as he began to undo his shirt and tug it over his head. With a pleased laugh, Spike followed him, well pleased with how his day had gone.


	49. Chapter 49

“Did you ever think this is how our lives would work out?” Xander opened one eye and turned his head only enough to see Willow out of the corner of his eye. It was weird, but no weirder than the towel wrapped around his head, the clay mask currently hardening on his face or the seaweed body wrap that was currently pulling all of the toxins and impurities out of his skin; in fact, no weirder than it being the night of his wedding.

“How do you mean? After meeting Buffy? After sinking our home town into the ground?”

“No, I mean, when you think about it, your life is almost _normal_! You’re getting **married** Xander!” Willow’s voice was getting high pitched and he wondered if he could get her ‘consultant’ to give her something to calm her down. 

“Yeah, to a one hundred and fifty year old vampire with a soul—“

“Who your life force is linked to—“

“While we live on a Hellmouth and look after a group of super strong girls—“

“Who regularly fight off demons, vampires and various assorted nasties to save the world on an almost daily basis!”

“Whilst my best friend rapidly becomes the most powerful witch in the known supernatural world!”

“Okay, not quite normal—wait, am I still really your best friend?”

“Out of everything, _that’s_ the thing you’re questioning? Like seriously, Will, of **course** you’re my best friend!! Hey, I wouldn’t risk being turned inside out by just anyone you know!” Ignoring the instructions of his beautician consultant (he was a MAN dammit and if he wanted to risk disrupting his seaweed wrap, he would), Xander turned to face Willow fully. Her flame red hair was hidden a fluffy white towel, and with no make up to hide behind, her pale freckles could be seen decorating the smoothness of her skin. She looked so young—unless you looked into her eyes, which would probably never look young again after everything they’d seen. Looking into her face, he could almost go back to the day with the yellow crayon. “We’ve been in this together since the beginning – not a chance anyone else can take your place, okay Will?” 

He was pleased when she nodded, discreetly ignoring the glint of tears she was obviously trying to hide. “I know, it’s just—you’re getting _married_ Xander!”

“I swear, you’re more freaked out by this than I am!”

“Okay, yeah a little—I guess—I thought Angel and Buffy might do this before you and Spike.” She was thinking about the whole thing so hard, he could see her brains working. “Although, no, now I think about it – you and Spike have always been heading for this. Buffy and Angel – sometimes it seems like they’re the same as when they first got together. Xander – you’re the _stable_ one amongst us!!” They shared a glance and began giggling and Xander found he didn’t give a good goddamn how badly he cracked his face-mask –some things were more important!

* * *

“Xander’s gonna kill you!” The grin on VJ’s face belied her comment and Spike couldn’t help but grin back.

“S’not my fault!”

“Who else would even think about doing a quick patrol of a cemetery on the way to their own wedding?!” They separated briefly to avoid running into a tree and Spike skidded on some of the wet grass before regaining his footing and catching up with VJ as she reached the entrance to the cemetery.

“Had to be done, luv. If Xan and I are off on honeymoon, needed to show my face—let them know the Master of the Hellmouth isn’t getting soft just because he’s getting married and all that!”

“He’s gonna kick your arse Spike!! How did you get that blood on your cravat? It was _vampires_ Spike – the cleanest kill out there!”

“Thank you very much young lady, I am aware!! And it’s not my fault one of ‘em bled on me – bloody idiot!” 

“Nope, I think _you’re_ the bloody idiot!” Kicking his speed up a notch, Spike passed her on the outside, ruffling her hair and laughing at the very impressive growl she uttered. As they sprinted round the corner, he could see a large black limousine parked outside the front door – purple and white ribbons blowing in the night breeze. It was a bit of a surprise—they were doing the ceremony in the back garden so transport wasn’t actually required—but he put it down to Angel showing off or something. Whatever—this was his **wedding** night, something he would never have expected in a million years. He couldn’t being himself to care about the slight swelling to his eye that said he was going to have a shiner; about the rip on his lapel that meant his flower was dangling slightly cock-eyed; he didn’t even care that his hair was a ruffled mess and possibly had dirt in it—Xander was making an ‘honest man’ of him. Nothing and no-one was going to rain on Spike’s day!

Of course, that was just before the front door opened and he could see Mojo heading his way, the half-vampire dog putting on a spurt of speed at seeing his master. His thick neck was decorated with a huge lilac bow, the edges of the ribbon bobbing lopsidedly as he ran.

“Wait Mojo, don’t—jump! Shit!” The words came too late and with Mojo’s impetus and body weight, Spike found himself very quickly on the ground with his face being licked as though the dog hadn’t seen him for days. Ever since the whole thing with Drusilla, Mojo had been very protective and very possessive—he’d only left the dog behind that evening as he was meant to be getting washed before the wedding. Obviously that had been a mistake—he should have taken the hound with him so that he could burn off some of that bloody energy! VJ was corpsing up next to him, her giggles ringing out loud in the night air, and she proved to be no assistance at all in getting Mojo to get off of him. “Bloody stupid—I will skin you alive and wear your coat as a balaclava if you don’t let me up!” 

Finally managing to push the huge dog out of the way and get to his feet, Spike looked down and realised that whatever damage the cemetery had done, the dog had caused far, far worse. He was covered with dog drool, fur, mud and he hesitated to think what else and even as rakishly charming as he could be, there was NO way in hell he was getting married in that state. He’d be lucky if Red didn’t zap him into another dimension for looking so completely and utterly awful, and that was nothing to how upset Xander might be.

“Bloody hell, VJ, we’re gonna have to sneak round the back.”

“Damn, Spike, what are you going to do—do you have another suit maybe?” Laughter finally abated, VJ looked him up and down and obviously realised just how bad things were. It didn’t help when she reached out and brushed his collar, whatever it had been falling to the ground with a wet sounding splat. 

“Fucked if I know—come on, before anyone sees us!” They made their way around the side of the house, skimming over the high fence before sneaking to the back door. Fortunately, it was spelled so that key or not, any of them could get inside (sometimes slaying meant you lost your house keys—go figure), so that they didn’t alert anyone to their presence. Getting up the stairs to the flat was slightly more difficult—the house was bristling with people, all bustling in different directions, and Spike could hear Xander laughing with Red somewhere in the building. It made him smile to hear that—they hadn’t had lots to laugh about with everything that had gone on, so hearing his lover sounding so happy made his heart feel good. 

He and VJ slammed into the flat and he rushed into the bedroom, throwing open the door on his wardrobe. No surprises met him –there was no extra morning suit, no Armani sitting casually awaiting his arrival—he really was completely screwed. What the bloody hell was he going to—oh yeah, that would work!

“Help me out of this monkey suit—I gotta get myself ready!”

“What are you going to wear? Do you want to try my suit—I know it’s a bit feminine but—“

“No worries, VJ—Xander’s gonna get to marry his Big Bad in all his glory!” VJ’s grin said she knew exactly what his plan was and wholeheartedly agreed—this wedding was definitely going ahead!


	50. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers.....the wedding

Spike ran for his rooms with VJ hot on his heels. His mind frantically considered all his options. He couldn't let Xander down, not now after everything they'd been through. He tore open his closet and finally stilled. Nothing. Nothing even remotely good enough. 

“VJ,” he said calmly, “would you go sort out Mojo.”

VJ hovered in the doorway to the bedroom uncertainly. “Are you sure?”

He barely glanced in her direction. “Yeah.”

“I might be able to help.”

A smile stole over his face as an idea occurred. “'S'ok, I got this.”

VJ nodded and her eyes twinkled. She knew that look. “Meet ya in the training room.”

He barely acknowledged her exit, his thoughts too busy forming, what he hoped, was a suitable plan.

Spike had lost everything he'd saved over the years when it all went to hell in Sunnydale. But Dru had kept several trunks and it was these that he needed. Spike silently thanked Angel for saving them and passing them on as he dragged them from the recesses of his closet. 

The memories of other times and places assaulted him when he lifted the lid on the largest trunk and started rummaging through the contents. He smiled when he found a long cape of rich deep blue, which had belonged to Dru. He froze with the fabric crumpled within his hands, his eyes studying the lighter shade of blue along the hem where it had dragged through the dusty streets of London and Paris. He steeled his emotions expecting pain and loss, but there was only the sweet memories of a love long past. He caressed the softness and inhaled the delicate scent of Jasmine, a small smile of affection on his face. Dimly aware of the precious minutes ticking by, he put the memories and the cape away for another time. His further searching produced a suit, which had once belonged to William, and he gently stroked the delicate fabric fondly before setting that aside as well. William was from another time, another place. He was so much more than that painfully shy, quiet young man, who had sat at his mother's knee reciting horrible poetry. No. Today was not for William. Today Spike would be taking centre stage.

He hoped what he wanted was here, somewhere in the depths of the memories of times past. His fingers scrabbled through fragile lace and cotton, yellowed paper and books. He nearly crowed with delight when he felt the sharp distinctive bite of metal and he carefully pulled the material free with a delighted grin. Khol pencil and chunky silver jewellery clutched in his hands, he proceeded to get ready. The Big Bad was back.

~*~

Xander paced back and forth in the small room, his hands in constant motion. “He's not coming. He's finally realised what a total loser I am and he's not coming.”

Willow followed along in her friend's wake, trying her best to soothe his fears. “Don't be silly. Of course Spike will be here.”

“No,” Xander denied with a shake of his head. “Nope. He's gonna leave me here and, and...” He turned suddenly causing the petite witch to jump back to avoid a collision. “You know what this is? This is my punishment,” Xander explained, working himself up for a good rant. “Yep. I left Anya at the altar without a word. Abandoned her and just left her there, all alone, to tell all those people. And now it's my turn. God, Will, I didn't mean...“ Xander slumped down in one of the chairs near a small accent table and hid his face in his hands. “It hurts,” he confessed, the words coming out muffled, but the pain still obvious. 

“Oh, Xan,” Willow cried softly. She knelt on the soft carpet near his feet and rubbed a soothing hand along his arm. “Spike would never leave you.”

Xander raised his head slightly, just enough to look his best friend in the eyes. “I deserve it.”

Willow got angry then. “No, Xan, you don't. Yeah, okay, you made a mistake a long time ago. But it was a long time ago. Anya forgave you for that and you know it. You've got to stop this.”

“I don't know how,” Xander confessed.

“Where is all this coming from? This isn't like you at all.”

Xander sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair sending Willow's artful hairstyle into disarray. “I don't really know to be honest.” He offered her a crooked little grin and suggested, “cold feet?” 

Willow gave him an answering grin, feeling on much more familiar ground now that she had something to work with. “Probably,” she agreed, nodding. “You do know Spike loves you. More than he ever loved Buffy, or even Dru.”

“Yeah, yeah, I do. It's just...”

“What?” She prompted, gently.

“This,” he gestured around at the flowers and his suit. “All this is such a... such a human thing. Not something a Master Vampire would want to do.”

Willow grasped his slightly trembling hands in her own and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “Exactly.” She almost laughed at the puzzled look on his face. Instead she reached up to rearrange his hair. “He wouldn't do the human wedding thing if he didn't love you so very, very much.” She leaned back to admire her handiwork and her words.

Xander felt incredibly stupid. Monumentally, incredibly stupid. “I'm a dope.”

Willow smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Maybe, but you're my dope and I love you, too.”

There was a quick rap on the door before VJ's head appeared. “Well, c'mon guys! Everybody's waiting.”

“He's here?” Xander said in wonder before standing and straightening his tie, and his shoulders. “He's here,” he stated firmly. A bright sunny smile lit up his face and he waved a gallant hand in the direction of the door. “After you ladies.”

~*~

Angel stared at Spike aghast. “What the hell?!”

Spike tugged on his shirt and shifted from one foot to the other. “What?” he asked, suddenly feeling nervous and wondering if maybe he'd gotten this all wrong. 

“He's only going to kill you,” Buffy commented.

Dawn stuck a bony elbow in Buffy's side and ignoring her sister's scowl, she linked her arm through Spike's. “I think you look totally hot and Xander is gonna love it.”

~*~

Xander stood gob smacked when he turned and saw his lover in the doorway. Worn blue denims and a barely there black top held together with safety pins, eyes lined so the blue shone bright and intense and lips so red he could've sworn Spike was wearing just a bit of lipstick. He studied the picture of the proud Master Vampire while Willow's words echoed in his mind - 'He wouldn't do the human wedding thing if he didn't love you so very, very much.' It all clicked into place and he beamed with delight, even while blushing hotly under Spike's intense gaze. So much love and devotion and it was all for him. For him!

Spike watched his mate nervously, willing him to understand. He saw the shift in Xander's eyes and the way he held himself taller, prouder and knew he understood. He prowled down the aisle, Angel forgotten at his side. 

The marriage ceremony itself was thankfully simple and straightforward because Xander didn't think he could manage anything too fancy just then. It was all over so quickly and Xander felt such a rush of emotion when he held his husband in his arms for the first time. Intellectually he knew they had already been mated, but his heart was now, somehow more complete than ever before. Xander swooped in for their first kiss as a newly married couple to the whoops and cheers of the small crowd that had been invited.

~*~

The Pandora was officially closed for the night, but that didn't stop the steady stream of well-wishers from dropping in to crash the party. Although both grooms didn't seem to mind, Shuggy kept a close watch over the proceedings. Nothing was going to ruin this night for his friends.

Spike sauntered over to Angel's side, wondering what had put such a scowl on his sire's face this time. He figured being with Buffy would've mellowed the big lug. But no, he could still brood and glower more than anyone Spike had ever met. 

“What's got your knickers in a twist now?”

Angel flicked an annoyed glance Spike's way before resuming his previous glowering. 

Spike shrugged at the dismissal and followed his sire's intent gaze. What he saw made him grin. Connor was happily twirling Bethany around the dance floor. “Make a right nice couple, they do.” Angel growled and Spike smacked him on the arm. “Christ, Angel. Give it a rest will ya? Let the boy be happy.”

“But...but,” Angel sputtered in exasperation before flinging an arm in the general direction of the dance floor. 

“No,” Spike interrupted with a gentleness which even surprised himself. “I do understand you're worried, I do. But Angel, you need to let your boy be happy. If you keep trying to protect him all the time, he's gonna end up resentin' ya and you'll lose him. You know yourself that love will come and go, but that true love is a such a rare and precious thing that ya gotta grab it when and while ya can.”

Angel simply stared back for so long that Spike was beginning to wonder of his sire had finally lost the plot altogether. Finally, a slow grin started forming and Spike actually took a step back with a quick glance over his shoulder for his mate. “No wonder Xander agreed to be your mate.”

“And what's that supposed to mean?” Spike scowled.

Buffy stepped up and linked her arm through a still smiling Angel's. “He means that you can be very smart sometimes.”

Spiked preened happily. “Well, I knew that,” he threw over his shoulder while he wandered off to find Xander. It was way past time for some more private pursuits.

~*~

The newly married couple lay happily entwined among the disarray of sheets and pillows. Spike felt a contentedness he never imagined possible and hugged Xander a little closer. 

“Happy?” Xander asked, chuckling quietly.

Spike smiled a little at the question. “I have this,” he responded, squeezing Xander in his arms again to emphasise his point, “forever. How could I not be happy?”

Xander had just opened his mouth to respond when he heard the girls pounding up the stairs to their rooms. His sappy grinned slipped off his face and an unhappy sigh slipped out. 

“Hey now,” Spike said, sitting up and looking at his distressed mate. “What's all this then?” Spike tilted his head and took a guess, which he prayed was way off the mark. “You havin' second thoughts, regrets?”

Xander shook himself from his musings. “NO! Gods, no. It's just...” He looked away again, unable to continue.

Spike grit his teeth and studied the dark brown locks. “Then what?” he asked trying very hard to keep his tone reasonable. 

“Th-the girls an- and Willow and Buffy and Giles.” Xander looked up with tears pooled in his eyes. “Spike I-. No, we. We are gonna lose them. All of them. How am I supposed to move on from that. Losing Kess was so damn hard, how am I gonna cope? What am I supposed to do?”

“Oh, Xan.” Spike pulled his unresisting mate into his arms and settled them into the nest of pillows piled along the headboard. He rubbed a soothing hand along the warm, smooth skin of Xander's back. “Not gonna lie to you, love. It's not easy losing the people you care about. Though most of 'em will live a long, long time I expect. Angel, Willow and Buffy will be around a good while and the slayers if we train 'em right. And we damn sure will.”

“But we **will** lose people.”

“Yeah.”

“How will we get through that?”

Spike tilted Xander's face up to his and pressed a light kiss to his lips before answering, “together, love. We'll lose friends and family and we'll get hurt and get scared, but we'll get through the same way we always do, Xan. We'll do it together. Never doubt you have me. I'm yours forever.”

Xander kissed Spike with all the love he felt in his heart and soul. “We'll get through it all together.” Spike nodded in reassurance. “Together forever.”

~ Mòran taing ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who stayed with us throughout the writing of this. It has taken more time than we expected - sometimes due to health issues for us both and sometimes due to bad behaving muses. We appreciate your patience and hope we didn't disappoint.


End file.
